


Unpredictable

by Jarugnyevu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (will add more as story progresses) - Freeform, Acceptance, Alpha Sendak, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Captivity, Come Inflation, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Knotting, Love, Mating, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Size Difference, Size Kink, Story, Torture, Villains to Heroes, at first anyway, change of heart, galra - Freeform, just adding in case, learning to love, villains becoming good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarugnyevu/pseuds/Jarugnyevu
Summary: Following the events after being abducted during the Kerberos mission and becoming the Champion, Shiro, an attractive woman, catches the eyes of many Galra, including Commander Sendak.When Ravneig and Sendak fight over who gets the right to claim Shiro, she realises that the Galra think more of her than just mere entertainment.A story of how Shiro becomes pregnant and how it affects her life as the head of Voltron, as well as her relationship with Sendak.





	1. Adapting to the circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure self-indulgence, I don’t know where I’m going with this, but it’s gonna be great. I hope. 
> 
> I think to read this would be best to ignore most of the show’s canon plot, but we’ll see as the story goes on! It starts off a little slow because I have to build up the story a bit, but it gets going soon, I promise.
> 
> Also Shiro is born female and identifies as such and Sendak doesn’t have his prosthetic yet

Shiro knew that going on the Kerberos mission would be long and possibly dangerous. She had anticipated since day one, but never could she have anticipated being imprisoned by aliens. 

It’s not to say she hadn’t thought of it. In fact she would often joke about it with Matt during the mission. The universe was a wide and vast place where anything was possible and the concept of aliens was nothing new.

However the reality of it was different from what any of the movies or cartoons on earth had ever portrayed. 

Soon after being taken onto their ship, Shiro was separated from the Holts to be brought into what she assumed was the women’s prison, although seeing all the variations of the different alien species, she couldn’t be sure. 

Somehow she was able to talk with the other alien species, and they explained to her what was going on.

Hearing the story of the Galra and their terrifying Emperor Zarkon, Shiro felt sick in her stomach, becoming worried for Earth. Shortly after being brought to the prison cell, maybe a day at most, Shiro and some other prisoners were taken to what the Galra soldiers called the arena. She didn’t like the sound of that at all.

She was briefly reunited with Matt who explained that his father had been sent to a labour camp somewhere. This is when they both realised that the arena the Galra soldiers had taken them to was where they were expected to fight to the death, gladiator style. 

Despite her soft curves and elegant posture, Shiro was athletic and fit, able to put up a fight with men twice her strength thanks to her intense training at the Garrison. She wasn’t worried about herself, but for Matt, who had very little fighting experience. Knowing that he wouldn’t last against the monstrous being that was Myzax, Shiro wounded him, faking a bloodthirsty act so that she would be chosen to fight Myzax instead of him. Not only that, but she hoped that the injury would send him to a labour camp where he would have a better chance of survival than here. 

The fight with Myzax was gruelling, not to mention that the noises the audience made rang in her skull painfully as she tried to concentrate on the battle. She could tell that the Galra audience expected her to lose but after finding out the pattern of Myzax’s weapon, she was able to use it to her advantage to knock him out.

Silence had fallen on the arena as Myzax collapsed and didn’t get back up.

Then the Galra cheered loudly at their new Champion, who was barely standing on her legs, breathing heavily. 

She was brought out of the arena and hosed down with freezing water before being brought back to her cell. 

For the next few weeks, the pattern continued.

Fight, hosed down, food, sleep, fight, hosed down, food, sleep and so on.

Every fight brought a new enemy as different and monstrous as the last. Some fights lasted minutes while some felt like hours. Still, she fell into a pattern.

Time was difficult to calculate. The Galra soldiers used foreign language like ‘ticks’ and ‘vargas’ to tell the time. Shiro could only guess what they meant. However after what she assumed was a month after being taken into captivity, she was taken to a different part of the ship. There she met the Druids and their high priestess Haggar. 

They spoke of Shiro as if she was only an object to be observed and experimented on, making the woman nervous as to what they were planning on doing to her. Haggar became particularly interested in her right arm, prodding at it continuously, hard enough for it to hurt.

“You have been sluggish in your most recent battles.” Haggar spoke to her directly in her whispery voice, startling her. It was true that she hadn’t been feeling in top form, most likely due to her muscular disease she had been dealing with back on Earth. “Explain.” Shiro hesitated for a second before starting to talk.

“I was diagnosed with a muscular disease that causes weakness and wasting of muscle in my right arm. I had ways to deal with it before I was captured.” She said shortly, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Haggar said nothing and Shiro was brought back to her cell. 

She didn’t fight for some time before she was brought back to the Druids. All she remembers was being injected with something and blacking out. She woke up in her cell. At first she didn’t notice anything different until she tried to move her right arm. It moved, but it felt…different. Looking down at it she almost shouted in horror. Her arm had been replaced by a prosthetic.

The following month was filled with more battles, harsher and more intense than the previous month. The days melted together and blurred in Shiro’s mind, the only thing keeping her grounded was the thought of getting out and saving the Holts, as well as warning Earth about the Galra Empire. 

Besides fighting, she also had regular ‘check-ups’ with the Druids, which was more akin to torture than anything. From what little chatter she picked up from the guards and Druids, she concluded that she was a fan favourite among the gladiators in the arena, and not just because she was the Champion. Even though she looked very different to the female Galra she had seen, the male soldiers seem to find her attractive. This was why they were doing check-ups on her, to see that she would last longer to entertain the Galra. It sickened her. 

The Galra soldiers that guarded her single cell changed regularly, so that every other day or so there would be new soldiers that she didn’t recognise. Apart from Haggar, there was only one other Galra she could give a name to.

Commander Sendak.

The only reason she knew this was because he routinely passed her cell, the guards saluting him (which was how she learned his name), and was often watching her check-ups with the Druids through a glass wall, separating them. She wasn’t sure why he did this but she assumed he was in charge of her or something. 

One little thing she could be somewhat positive about was that since the Druids had removed her arm and replaced it with the prosthetic made of extremely advanced technology she could fight a lot better. Not only that, but she didn’t feel pain or weakness in her body anymore. Whatever they did to her, she assumed it must have fixed her muscular problems. While she had suffered from phantom limb pain a little at the start, the technology of her prosthetic was so advanced that after getting used to it, it felt exactly like it was her actual arm. She could even feel with it. 

Not that she wasn’t angry that they cut her arm off. 

Other changes that she noticed was of course her hair growing out. She had it cut short to not be in the way of her mission, but it now reached her shoulders. To add to that, her front fringe had been turned white since her arm had been replaced. She wasn’t sure why but it happened. 

At the start of the third month something else bothered her.

Before the Kerberos mission, she had been taking the birth control shot so that she wouldn’t have any ‘inconveniences’ while in space. She had just taken a shot of it before they arrived on Kerberos, and each shot is in effect for about three months. If her guessing was correct, the shot would lose its effect in two weeks or so. 

She dreaded the thought of having to deal with her body’s natural cycles in such an environment.

By the end of the third month, she noticed differences in the attitudes of those around her. The Galra soldiers, mostly male, stared at her for unusually long periods of time, whispering things to each other as they did, some smirking, while the gladiators she battled against seem to not be concentrating on the battles, as if distracted by something. 

Commander Sendak started lingering around her cell more and waited for her at the entrance of the arena before and after her battles. He never spoke or looked at her but his presence was intimidating and overbearing, not only to her but the soldiers too. 

At her next check-up with the Druids, Sendak was physically in the room with the Druids. He spoke with Haggar in low murmurs so that she couldn’t hear, and started worrying about what was happening. Nothing happened during this check-up. They only prodded at her body and ran some harmless tests before she was sent away back to her cell, Sendak being the one to escort her back. 

Confused and concerned, she stared at Sendak’s back. He was massive; Shiro barely reached his shoulders in height despite being considered tall by many and he was easily twice her size in width, but only because of pure muscle. His posture demanded respect and his aura was that of a fearless, cruel and confident leader. Shiro felt tiny in comparison. But she needed answers.

“Is something wrong with me?” She asked, her voice firm. Sendak didn’t stop walking nor looked at her. The silence weighed heavily onto the young woman. Finally, he answered, his voice deep and rough. 

“The fight tomorrow will be different from the others.” Was the short answer he gave. His voice sent cold shudders down her spine. It was just as intimidating as everything else about him. But what did he mean by that? Before she could ask anything else, they arrived at her cell and she was ushered in by the soldiers waiting there. She looked back at Sendak through the window of her cell, confusion obvious in her eyes. He stared back but said nothing, and left. 

As tomorrow came by, she was led to the arena once more, but unlike previous times she wasn’t taken to her usual entrance of the arena, but to a place a little higher up, so that she was just below the seats of the audience. The soldier led her onto a sort of balcony, and made her stand at the very edge of it, where there was a rail. Both her hands were clasped onto the rail so she couldn’t get away. No like she could anyway since there was a band around her prosthetic that made it impossible for her to activate it unless it was taken off.

Looking down into the arena, she couldn’t see any gladiators, so she glanced around. The arena was full as always but their cheering was exceptionally louder today that previously. Her flesh hand became clammy and she made it into a fist to ground herself. What were they planning?

Usually at the beginning of a fight, an announcer would name the fighters of the day. It wasn’t like on Earth where the announcer was enthusiastically shouting the names to hype the crowd, but gruff and wicked, as if anticipating for the bloodshed of the day. 

That same announcer’s voice was heard, making everybody pay attention.

“Today’s fight will be different. The Champion won’t be the one to fight, instead, she’ll be the prize.” The voice said with a slightly more enthusiastic tone than usual. 

Prize? What did that mean? Shiro didn’t like the sound of it at all.

“For those who don’t know” the voice continued “The Champion is a female from planet Earth, and recently she has been most alluring.”

The audience made whistling and whooping sounds and Shiro felt both objectified and degraded. She turned her head to where she knew the announcer was sitting and frowned. The announcer merely let out a low chuckle. 

“In short; she’s fertile.” 

Shiro froze at those words. Puzzle pieces were being put together. The way the male Galra had been looking at her, the most recent check-ups being merely observations, Sendak lingering around her as well as his warning, being called a ‘Prize’-

They weren’t actually going to suggest that she-

“In the last recent days, arguments have been held to see who would fight to have a chance to mate the Champion.”

Oh god, did the announcer have to put it that way? Did all the Galra feel no shame or was it just him? Shiro felt heat creeping up her neck in embarrassment. She wanted the floor to swallow her up and disappear, but firmly stood her ground, her whole body tense. 

“In the end, two competitors were concluded on. Firstly, Warlord Commander Ranveig!” The gate of the left side of the arena and of Shiro opened, revealing the named Galra. He was tall and big in every way. Bulky with muscle and clawed hands made to crush, Shiro felt her gut twist painfully, sweat dripping down her neck. 

“And secondly, Commander Sendak!”

Shiro almost snapped her neck at the speed she turned it to look at the commander, coming out of the right gate. While Ranveig had been smirking in arrogance and confidence, Sendak still had his usual serious expression. 

“For this fight, the winner is chosen when one of them either gives up, which is highly unlikely, or is no longer able to fight.” The announcer explained. Both Ranveig and Sendak glanced up at Shiro. Ranveig had a nasty grin on his face, while Sendak merely narrowed his left eye a little, his right being a cybernetic one. 

With loud cheers for both commanders, the two commanders glowered at each other, getting into fighting stances. 

“Start!” The announcer exclaimed, just as excited for the fight as everybody else. From the reactions, she guessed that a fight between two commanders was something of a hyped event. She had never seen a Galra commander fight, and didn’t know what to expect. 

As soon as the announcer had shouted the word, both Galra charged at each other. Neither of them had weapons, so they threw punches and kicks at each other. Ranveig was surprisingly fast and his he packed a punch, the floor cracking underneath his fist when Sendak dodged his attack. But Sendak was faster, being more slender than Ranveig and just as strong. 

The fight was animalistic to say the least. Claws out, bared teeth and terrifying snarls, Shiro felt she was watching to huge beasts tearing into each other rather than two commanders of an empire fight. It was brutal and the audience loved it. Cheers and shouts of encouragement to beat the other up jumped around the arena, ringing in Shiro’s ears as they always did. 

Alone on the balcony she was standing on, Shiro was grasping the rail her hands were cuffed to. She hated the fact she was seen as nothing more than entertainment for the Galra or a prize to be won. It frustrated her and made her grit her teeth. She was so much more than that.

She was the best pilot Earth had to offer, she had trained relentlessly to get to her position and had worked hard to be let onto the Kerberos mission. 

Her thoughts guided her to Adam. The man that she had dated for many years and had been engaged to. Her relationship with him had been a happy one, but the bitterness of their falling out marred those memories. She knew that her wish to go on the Kerberos mission had been a selfish one, but Adam had also known that being part of this kind of mission had been her biggest dream for the longest time. Frustration bubbled in her veins as she remembered the words Adam had said to her. 

Of course he mattered to her. He knew that. They both knew that. 

But she had wanted to go on this mission so badly, knowing that never again would an opportunity like this arise and that even if it did, her muscular disease would have made progressed too far for her to be able to go on the mission. It had been hard enough to convince her higher-ups to let her go on the Kerberos mission, she knew it would have been impossible for her to go on the next one, if ever.

Shiro was snapped out of her thoughts went exceptionally loud cheering was heard. Ranveig was overpowering Sendak, using his body weight to push the other onto one knee. She could see Ranveig talking, and from the look of Sendak’s expression, he did not like what he was saying. Using the momentum of Ranveig’s weight, Sendak grasped his wrists and flung him over himself, using his feet to push himself backwards. Sendak rolled backwards and quickly got up as Ranveig landed in a heavy pile on his back, momentarily winded. 

Why did they want her so badly? Was it because she was the Champion, did that have something to do with it? 

In a rage, Ranveig got up and flung himself onto Sendak with a roar, both of them toppling over, clawing at each other like huge felines. Sendak snarled and pushed him off, getting some distance between them. They circled each other, the audience only more enthusiastic with their encouragements and cheers. Statistically speaking, Sendak was inferior to Ranveig when it came to raw physical prowess. However Sendak was more intelligent and could use that to his advantage. Ranveig, in Sendak’s mind, was merely a beast who could only bulldozer his way across the galaxy, something he could both outwit and outfight given the right opportunity.

The commander spared a glanced to the Champion.

She looked bitter and frustrated, most likely because of her circumstances. 

Sendak quickly dodged a swipe from one of Ranveig’s massive hands, and kicked the other Galra in the ribs, sending him rolling to the side, only for him to get back up again. If only he could get him to stay down for long enough so that Sendak could incapacitate him.

Ranveig had been provoking and insulting him at the beginning of the fight, especially when he had overpowered Sendak onto one knee, saying things like ‘you bowing down to me is your rightful place’ and ‘I’ll ravage the little Champion when I beat you’. 

Sendak only bowed to Zarkon, and he certainly was not going to be beaten by the likes of Ranveig. 

Victory or death, and he was planning on victory.

With enhanced vigour and determination, Sendak grabbed Ranveig’s fist as he dodged it, pulling him towards him as to knee him hard in the gut. Thanks to both the momentum and Sendak’s strength, Ranveig lost balanced and was winded for only a few ticks, but enough for Sendak to take the upper hand. He wrapped his arm around his fellow Galra’s thick neck, still holding onto his fist. Pinning the arm behind Ranveig’s back, he violently pushed the man onto the ground facedown. Sendak landed on his back, concentrating his entire bodyweight into his knee as he strangled Ranveig.

Both disorientated and overpowered, Ranveig aimlessly reach for Sendak with his free arm, but the awkward position of his spine being bent backwards and being strangled made his mind lose focus and the world quickly went black.

Sendak didn’t let go of Ranveig even after he went limp, holding on for another few ticks before he was completely sure that his opponent wouldn’t get up again. He let go of Ranveig’s unconscious form, and stood over the defeated Galra, cheers and cries echoing through the arena, his victory announced loudly.

The Galra didn’t often get to see two commanders go all out at each other, especially as high ranking as Sendak and Ranveig, so the former knew that the soldiers would be satisfied whatever the outcome. However this win meant that he would get more respect from his inferiors since he proved his raw strength and power.

Once more he glanced up at the Champion, who now looked pale and almost scared. A Galra soldier undid her cuffs and pulled her away from the rail and balcony, back into the corridors of the ship. Sendak noticed the Druids come collect Ranveig to patch him up as he went out the way he came from.

Shiro struggled against the soldier, attempting to kick and elbow him.

“Let me go!” She shouted as she flung her head backwards to head-butt him. The Galra soldier moved his head in time for her to miss and tightened his grip on her arms.

“Stop resisting!” He shouted back, obviously annoyed at her being so difficult. She was strong and feisty, not wonder she was the Champion. He called over two other soldiers who laughed at him for not being able to handle ‘a female’ on his own before being both kicked in the chest by said female. 

They stopped laughing immediately.

Despite being outnumbered Shiro still fought against the three soldiers. No way in hell was she going to quietly go to Sendak like some glorified offering!

Still the fighting group of four eventually found its way to Sendak’s chambers. One of the Galra soldiers knocked on the door, avoiding a kick to his side in the process. A deep grunt was heard from the other side, a sign for him to enter.

“Commander Sen- ow! Hold her! Commander Sendak, we’ve brought you the Champion.” The soldier said as he opened the door, Shiro stepping on his foot. 

Sendak watched in hidden amusement as the three lowly soldiers brought a fighting Shiro in, pushing her inside before quickly dismissing themselves with bows and closing the door. 

Shiro panted heavily, frowning at Sendak angrily as he stared at her. He still wore his black body suit, but the outer armour had been taken off and put away. Even without his armour he still looked intimidating. He took a step towards the woman.

“Don’t come near me!” She warned, standing her ground. Despite the confident words, Sendak could sense the fear coming from her and it delighted him. It was natural for a commander of such a cruel empire to enjoy seeing fear in other people when it was caused by him. 

“You’re not exactly in any position to tell me what to do.” He reminded her, continuing to walk to the smaller human. She was tiny compared to him and he licked his lips. The act didn’t go unnoticed by Shiro who backed into the door, pressing against it. She didn’t know what to expect from him. 

Sendak stopped mere centimetres in front of the human. He looked down at her, considering his next steps. Her prisoner’s suit reeked of blood and sweat, which was to be expected since she was only ever merely hosed down after every fight, only changing suits if it was too damaged. While he did love the smell, he wanted to smell her natural scent. 

“You need to bathe.” Was all he said as he walked away from her, towards a hidden door that opened automatically. Shiro was confused by his words and actions. “Come.” She stayed in her spot, glaring. After a few seconds of complete stillness, Sendak walked back towards Shiro and before she could get away he unceremoniously grabbed her by the waist and carried her into the other room.

Shiro had yelped in surprised, but quickly started struggling. The room they entered was what seemed to a bathroom, but a lot more advanced and luxurious looking. After the door closed behind him Sendak dropped the woman onto the floor with little elegance, walking towards what Shiro assumed to be a bath but looked more like a large hot-tub built into the floor like a pool. 

Sendak pressed a few buttons, and water started pouring. At least it looked like water. As the tub filled, Shiro couldn’t deny that the idea of scrubbing clean was tempting. 

The commander glanced at the woman momentarily. He knew nothing of humans or Earth, but knew that they bruised and bled easily, so he kept the water temperature down. When the human didn’t budge from her place on the floor, Sendak fully turned towards her.

“If you won’t strip yourself, I’ll do it for you.” He warned. Shiro glared at him, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. It’s not that she wasn’t confident of her body, she knew for a fact that she was attractive, it’s just that she has never been fully naked in front of anyone before. But she knew that Sendak would do as he said he would, so she slowly got up and took off the torn t-shirt they made the prisoners wear over their suit. As she reached for the seemingly invisible zip at the back of her suit, she could feel Sendak’s eyes on her. She stripped her suit, left only in her underwear. That’s the one thing she was allowed to keep when she was abducted. It wasn’t anything fancy, only her black sports bra and tight shorts that she wore for training or when she was piloting. 

She hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest in hope to hide her breasts from Sendak’s gaze. He only let out an amused grunt as he motioned her to come closer. Reluctantly, she did, although slowly. Once she was in front of him, Sendak looked her up and down. 

Her build was slim yet athletic and from her battles he knew she could pack a punch and was agile. She was considered small and petite by Galra standards and completely hairless in comparison to some of his species. Some Galra had thick fur, like Sendak himself, while other had smooth skin. He assumed that the treatment she would need would be like those types of Galra. 

He turned and pressed some settings on the tub, of which Shiro couldn’t understand, since it was all written in Galra symbols. 

“Get in.” He said simply. Shiro frowned at him defiantly. They stared at each other for a short while. “Get. In.” Sendak repeatedly slowly, his eye narrowing threateningly. Not willing to find out what he was going to do otherwise, Shiro sat down on the side of the tub, her back to Sendak. She took her tight shorts off, and slipped into the tub. The water came up to her hips when standing up, so she quickly took her bra off, hiding her chest once more and sunk into the water, hiding as much of herself as she could from Sendak. Thankfully her prosthetic was waterproof.

Truth be told, Sendak found this very amusing. Galra women weren’t shy about their bodies like Shiro was and her defiant attitude was entertaining. 

Shiro expected Sendak to join too, but he sat at the edge of the tub next to her, just out of arms’ length from her. They sat in silence, Shiro feeling awkward. However the more she sat in the pleasantly warm water, the more her body relaxed. She was up to her nose in water, still wanting to hide as much as possible of herself, but she slowly unwrapped her arms from chest and her tense body relaxed. Back at home, she had never really appreciated baths, finding them a waste of time and preferring showers. After three months of being hosed down with freezing water, Shiro decided to enjoy this little moment of luxury. 

She jumped when something was placed next to her. Glancing to the ground between Sendak and her, she noticed what looked like a bottle of oil. 

“…What is it made out of?” She asked suspiciously, not expecting to know what it was.

“It is made from a plant with cleaning and healing properties. It is common everywhere in the galaxy and is used by all kinds of races.” Sendak explained flatly. Suspiciously, Shiro reached out for the bottle and smelled the content. The closest thing she could compare the smell to was to the sea back on Earth, but not quite the same. Deciding she was just too desperate to be clean, she poured some of the oil on her hand and started scrubbing herself leisurely, growing less bothered by Sendak’s presence as time passed. 

Sendak observed her for a while longer before getting up and leaving the room. 

Shiro was honestly surprised that Sendak was willing to leave her alone. She let out a heavy sigh and sunk into the water completely, holding her breath. After a few seconds she resurfaced.

Rubbing the water off her face, she added some of the oil onto her head and scrubbed it into her hair. If it was used by all kinds of species, then it should be fine for her hair, she concluded. 

A few minutes later, and she was complete clean. 

She rubbed her hands down her legs and body, checking for blemishes. Since she started being a fighter in the arena, she had gained a few scars here and there. One thing that confused her more than anything was the lack of body hair. Sure, even on Earth she had always been rather ‘hairless’, for lack of better word, but after three months of being a captive gladiator for an alien species in space, you’d think her body would notice the lack of self-hygiene. But no, her skin was completely smooth except for the few scars. She started questioning if the water she was being hosed down with after every battle was actually water, or if the suit had something to do with it. Maybe it was because she was in space? Or was it the oil that Sendak gave her?

Shiro laughed quietly at her own thoughts. It was the first time since she left for the Kerberos mission that she had been completely alone and was able to relax, and the first thing she thinks of is the science of body hair. It was silly. 

She straightened a little when she heard the door open. Not hearing Sendak’s heavier footsteps, she peeked over the side of the tub to the newcomer. It was a skinny female Galra who was picking up her clothes and placing them into a bag. The two made eye contact briefly as the Galra closed the bag and placed fresh clothes and a few other items on a counter, leaving as quickly and quietly as she came. 

Having never seen Galra handmaids, Shiro wondered if maybe the commanders got special services. 

She stayed in the water a bit more before getting out. Shiro checked the objects the female Galra had left her. It seemed to be a towel, tunic and hairbrush. Huh.

Sendak was being suspiciously nice, if he was the one who ordered these things to be brought here. 

She dried off, put the tunic on, a simple soft black material that reached down to her knees with long sleeves. She spent the next few minutes wrestling with her hair to undo the many tangles, but maybe the oil’s healing properties made it easier, because her hair was soon soft and silky once more. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that the walls were covered with purple glowing streaks of light, Shiro would almost completely relax and feel right at home. But this was a Galra ship.

The Galra were part of a cruel empire, and they hurt people. Emotionally, physically and psychologically. Shiro would know. 

From what she had heard from the other prisoners, they destroyed planets and cultures, seeking only to gain and take what was usable for their empire. Not to mention that they forced prisoners to essentially murder each other, and that if any of them took their fancy they could do whatever they wanted to them. 

Shiro worried about her near future. The announcer at the arena had stated that whoever won the fight would be the one to ‘mate’ her. A sick chill ran down her spine. Was Sendak just grooming her, preparing her for what he was planning to do to her?

All of a sudden she felt weak and vulnerable, and didn’t know what to do.


	2. Not just mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2! Heck yeah!  
> Just a small warning: Smut. Lots of it. Also, possibly, probably OOC Sendak, but I’m trying to avoid that!   
> That is all!

Sendak had called a Galra servant to collect the Champion’s garments and to bring some other necessities. Once the skinny female had gone, Sendak patiently waited, sitting in a huge armchair like seat. He flicked through some logs and reports on a touch screen from his underlings while he waited for the human to come out of the bathroom.

When a few long moments came and went, he went to get her himself.

He knew that the Champion was angry and hostile about the situation, but Sendak cared little for what she thought or felt of the circumstances. She was still a prisoner, and he had been put in charge of her by Zarkon, so in a way, he owned her. 

The door opened automatically as he got near it and he found the Champion staring at herself blankly in the full body mirror, toying slightly with her white fringe. She jumped when he addressed her, having been lost in thought.

“Are you done?” He asked gruffly. It wasn’t really a question, more of a sign for her to get out. The woman crossed her arms and glared at him. He could still see the wariness and fear in her eyes. Resisting the urge to just claim her right here and there, he motioned his head towards the exit and she quickly went passed him.

Again, Shiro had expected Sendak to join her in the large room, but the door closed as she left. She assumed that Sendak wanted to be clean after his brutal fight with Ranveig, which seeing how Sendak looked like a cruel brute, Shiro found that to be a contradiction. 

This is when she noticed the room she was in. She had been too frantic and on the defence earlier to truly take in what the room looked like. 

For one, it was huge. Like everything in the Galra Empire, it seemed. The walls were the typical dark purple, with streaks of bright purple lights of what she assumed were the circuits of the ship covering them. The floor wasn’t the typical cold hard metal floors of the ship, but a dark almost black purple carpet which was soft to stand on. There was round thick glass table one side of the room with two huge armchair-like seats, with exotically coloured fur rugs covering them. 

The most noticeable thing in the room, however, was the huge bed. It seemed to be one of those platform beds that had no legs, but the mattress was a lot higher off the ground so that it reached up to Shiro’s waist, probably because Sendak was so tall. The bed was covered in huge thick rugs of furs, as well as pillows strewn a little bit everywhere on top. The colours she could see were beige, light purple, brown and maroon, which honestly was a welcome change to the dark purple she was surrounded by all the time. 

When Shiro concluded that Sendak was taking a bath and would be a while, she decided to snoop around. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to find, maybe a secret escape or a way to contact Earth. When her hand touched one area in the wall, it opened to reveal what looked like a closet. It contained Sendak’s armour, not only the one she was familiar with, but also other kinds, namely in black, purple and dark blue. The closet door slid shut as she walked away from it.

Shiro attempted to open the door she came in from but it wouldn’t budge. 

Frustrated, she collapsed on one of the huge armchairs, sinking into the rugs. The furs were soft and welcoming, Shiro not realising how tired she was. 

She got plenty of sleep in her everyday routine, but the combination of today’s events and the bath had worn her out both emotionally and mentally. Without even realising it, she drifted off into the first comfortable sleep in over three months.

On the other hand, Sendak succeeded in getting rid of Ranveig’s stench off of his fur. Thanks to the technology on the ship, he had no difficulty when it came to drying it. He came out of the bath with only pants on, made of the same fabric as his body suit, which was thrown into a corner for a servant to pick up later. 

He exited the bathroom, fully expecting Shiro to either be hiding from him, which due to his heightened senses wouldn’t be of much use, or attempting an escape, which was futile. He found her doing neither of those things, but actually sleeping in one of his fur covered seats.

Sendak had never seen the Champion sleep and he observed her for a while. From what Haggar had told him, humans needed a lot more sleep than Galra did, about eight vargas every quintant. Galra barely needed much sleep, only requiring five to seven vargas every movement, depending on the individual. Those who slept daily for long periods of time were considered extremely lazy.

He noticed how relaxed she looked, free of worries and stress, her black and white locks covering her face a little. It was…pleasant to watch, Sendak admitted to himself although reluctantly. The moment was short lived as the door slid shut behind him, making the woman jump awake, surprised at herself for falling asleep in the first place. 

Seeing the freshly cleaned and half-naked Sendak, she jumped out of her seat and got into a defensive pose as if readying to fight. 

“You can’t beat me, so why try?” Sendak asked flatly, albeit amused. 

“Because at least I tried. I’m not going to make anything easy for you.” Shiro hissed in response.

“Clearly.”

With a speed unimaginable for someone of Sendak’s size, he lunged at her. Taken by surprise but still keeping her wits Shiro dodged, rolling to the side. But before she could get back up, Sendak grabbed her waist and picked her up like he had before. Once more, Shiro struggled in his grip, kicking and snarling.

Sendak walked over to his bed and threw her on it, the woman yelping in surprise as she bounced on the luxurious mattress. Feeling the bed dip under Sendak’s weight she scrambled backwards against the furs and pillows behind her, bringing her knees up to her chest to try to make herself small. That didn’t stop Sendak as he loomed over her with both hands on either side of her, virtually caging her.

The commander could smell the fear coming off of her but it only riled him up. He reached up to her knees with one hand, pushing them down away from her chest with ease. Shiro winced at how easily it was for the Galra to manoeuvre her body into the position he wanted despite her resisting. She grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop him, squirming underneath his form to get away. Despite Sendak being slow and careful with his movements, Shiro’s heart was going overdrive and she could only hear her own heartbeat ringing in her ears. She could feel the Galra’s body heat as his other hand reached for her waist, pulling her down underneath him more.

Placing both hands on his chest, Shiro tried to push him away with as much force as she could muster in her panicked state, as well as squeezing her thighs together to deny him access. 

“No, let me go, stop it!” She said in a voice that sounded incredibly pathetic to her. She was basically pleading at this point and her eyes were tightly shut. 

“If I stop, you’ll just be given to Ranveig.” Sendak replied. Shiro shrank in on herself. 

“Why are you doing this?! Aren’t Galra an exclusory species?!” That made Sendak pause, looking down at her in what seemed to be curiosity. 

“Where did you hear that from?” He asked, removing his hand from her knees to rest on a spot besides her. 

“The other prisoners said that the Galra considered all other races to be below them, which is why half-breeds aren’t really considered Galra at all.” Shiro said hurriedly, eager to delay Sendak’s actions. “So why would you want to…to ‘mate’ with me? Wouldn’t that…that ruin your…legacy o-or something?” The panic in her system was making Shiro stutter slightly as she tried to find excuses to make Sendak stop. From Sendak’s amused smirk Shiro knew it hadn’t worked.

“You’re not wrong. The Galra essentially discourage interspecies relationships. However, there is one exception; if one of another species was to prove themselves to all Galra, then they would be considered fair game.” His voice was a deep purr, probably meant to soothed Shiro, but it only made her more nervous. “This is why those like Emperor Zarkon’s son are considered inferior, because his mother never proved herself to us on our standards.” The detail of Zarkon having a son should have interested Shiro, but the thought was quickly wiped from her mind when Sendak lowered himself onto her, their faces dangerously close. “And why the likes of you are in this position.”

Shiro flinched and made a cry of protest when the hand on her waist pulled the fabric of her tunic up, revealing her naked form underneath. She tried pushing against him again with her hands on his chest but his other hand grabbed both of her wrists and held them over her head so that he could pull the tunic of completely. With a red face due to both embarrassment and humiliation, Shiro wrapped her arms around her chest and rolled onto the side quickly to hide herself, getting into a fetal position. Her eyes were closed shut and her body trembled, wishing to block out reality, wishing this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up on the ship that she had piloted during the Kerberos mission. But Sendak’s warm fur and muscular body was very real as he wrapped an arm around her and lowered his body closer to hers. 

“B-But aren’t I just entertainment? Another gladiator? None of this makes sense!” She said through gritted teeth, refusing to open her eyes. His exhale was hot and heavy and she could tell he was aroused, could feel by how his body moulded itself against hers. 

“You think very little of yourself, Champion. If the Galra considered you nothing but entertainment, there wouldn’t have been such heated disputes on who got to fight over the right to claim you.” He breathed into her ear. She jolted in shock when something hot and wet touched her ear, realising it was Sendak’s tongue. “Despite being physically inferior to us, you more than proved your worth in the arena.” Sendak manoeuvred her body so that she was on her back again. “Any pups you conceive will be accepted as Galra.” 

That last sentence made Shiro snap her eyes open and turn her head to look at Sendak, disbelief in her eyes. She didn’t know how to form words to voice how shocked she was. 

“P-Pups?!” She forced out, freshly enhanced panic making her voice break. Sendak’s smirk merely widened, revealing his pointed canines. 

“What else did you expect?” He asked in amusement at her reaction. Shiro’s face became redder, if that was even possible. She knew what Sendak wanted to do to her, but she hadn’t realised the extent of what he expected of her. Her body tensed. 

Being a woman, the inevitable questions on whether she ever planned to have children or not had often made her consider her different options. She had concluded that she would wait well into her twenties before even considering marriage or anything related. That was before Adam. 

Shiro immediately felt guilty for thinking of the man in such a situation, and the sudden flash of self-reproach must have been obvious as it made Sendak question it. 

“Did you have a lover back on your planet?” He asked. Shiro couldn’t tell from his tone if he was angry, curious or just asking for the sake of it. Gritting her teeth and looking away, she nodded. This action made her hair cover her face. 

“Did. It didn’t work out.” She said quietly, her arms tightening around her for comfort. “I…he didn’t…we never became intimate.” Between the Garrison, training and missions, there had been little time to really think about such things. 

Sendak had assumed that humans were emotional and sentimental creatures, so this reaction hardly surprised him. His possessive side however, was pleased to hear that the Champion was untouched. This was voiced in a deep purr than made Shiro shudder. She winced when the Galra’s large hand pushed away her hair to reveal her still blushing face. Sendak had expected tears to be visibly in her eyes, but there was nothing of the sort. Either she had gotten over her previous partner or their falling out had made her spiteful towards him. Sendak didn’t care enough to ponder the options for longer than a tick.

“Then you’re mine enjoy.” He purred into her ear. Before she could react, Sendak grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand as well as pushed her legs apart with the other, exposing her to him. 

Shiro blushed furiously and started struggling again, even when Sendak slotted his muscular form between her legs, completely trapping her underneath him. With a jolt, Shiro felt something hard against her inner thigh. She didn’t have to look to know what it was. 

Her thighs trembled as she continued to twist her torso in vain attempts to get away. No matter what she tried, Sendak was naturally stronger than her, and without the use of her prosthetic, Shiro had no way of escaping.

As she struggled, Sendak took in the sight of her body. It wasn’t all that different from the female Galra. From her body structure and features, Sendak concluded that the human species was viviparous, meaning they gave birth to live young. He ran his free hand up her side to her neck and down to her breasts, taking in the smoothness of her skin. Reaching down to her chest, he cupped her left breast in his hand, watching Shiro’s reaction.

Shiro jolted and bit her tongue, still twisting her shoulders in defiance. She took in a sharp breath when Sendak stroked his thumb over her nipple, shuddering at the sensitivity of it. 

Truth be told, she had expected Sendak to just violently force his way inside of her and ignore her pleasure. Honestly she had expected a lot of things to go very differently from the way they had, and was slowly learning to accept the fact that Sendak was unpredictable when it came to his actions. 

A quiet moan escaped her throat when Sendak experimentally twisted her hardening nipple. Both stilled. Shiro wanted to just die in humiliation. On the other hand, Sendak was pleased with her reaction and let out an amused purr, which only aided in Shiro’s face to heat up. His hand slid downwards towards her stomach and paused at her abdomen. Shiro felt her skin tingle pleasantly where Sendak touched her, a detail that frustrated her. Her body was completely betraying her, taking pleasure in what little actions the Galra was doing to it. 

She yelped in surprise when Sendak touched her crotch, feeling the slowly forming wetness there. Without so much as a warning, the commander slipped his middle finger inside of her, his claws sheathed as to not wound her. 

Shiro let out a loud gasp, eyes widening as she attempted to pull her arms away from Sendak’s grip. The intrusion felt foreign and weird and she hated that it sent pleasurable thrills up her spine. She sort of wished Sendak was the violent brute he showed himself as, and maybe he really was, but he was doing one heck of a good job controlling it and instead paying attention to Shiro’s own pleasure. She didn’t understand why that was necessary, it just made her feel guilty at the pleasure resounding in her body due to it being caused by the enemy.

Sendak could smell her arousal starting to build as he thrusted his finger in and out of her at a steady rhythm. He didn’t usually take his time with his bed partners, but since he planned on the human woman to carry his legacy and not to mention that she was so much smaller than him, he knew that it was a necessary step for things to work out the way he wanted. Still his patience was quickly running out as his own arousal started to urge him on. He slipped in a second finger fairly easily thanks to Shiro’s arousal and spread them. 

The human tried desperately to hold her moans and whines together, but they kept slipping out of her mouth. The addition of a third finger made her cry out, the stretch making her entrance ache. Her whole body felt hot and sensitive, seeking for completion. The pleasure in her abdomen was twisting almost painful at how needy her body was, even though Shiro’s mind was still fighting against the actions. But with Sendak pressing his thumb against her clit as he stretched her, as well as his heavy breathing and soft fur, it made it hard for Shiro to keep her mind in check and she was quickly losing her resolve. She wasn’t sure if this was a Galra thing or not, but Sendak’s scent was making her feel dizzy and somehow aided in her arousal. When Sendak’s fingers touched a certain spot inside of her, she convulsed and moaned, shocking both herself and Sendak, the latter quickly smirking at his success. 

Deciding that his little Champion was too far gone at this point to put up a proper fight, Sendak let go of her arms and reached for her breasts again, massaging them in a soothing manner. Shiro’s hands found his shoulders and while she wanted to push him away, she couldn’t find the strength to do so, merely digging her fingers into his fur. Her body curled slightly in on itself at the intense pleasure Sendak’s fingers was giving her, making her entrance wetter by the second. With her eyes closed and face burning, she let out quiet whines and moans that she couldn’t control. Her body shuddered against the Galra, her mind hazy with pleasure and arousal. 

Sendak was just as affected by her scent as she was by his. He had never smelled such an enticing scent before and it drove his primal instincts wild. Not able to take it anymore he pulled his drenched fingers out and pulled back enough to get rid of the little clothing he had left. Shiro fell back onto the pillows and furs, her chest rising and lowering as she breathed heavily. Her body felt weak and limp and she wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.

On the one hand, she didn’t want to be used by Sendak to fulfil his desires, no matter what explanations he gave to why he had them. But on the other hand, she was too high on pleasure to care anymore. 

And if she had to be honest with herself, it felt good to not be on the defensive the whole time. Since her abduction and separation from the Holts, Shiro had been fighting for her life, be it in the arena or in the Druids’ experiments, and hadn’t had a moment to put the defences down. Even with the current circumstance of where she was and who was on top of her, a little part of herself was relieved. 

She felt Sendak use his left forearm as support as he lowered himself on her once again, now completely naked. Glancing down, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the size of Sendak’s dick. It was long and thick and the underside was ridged. She bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her face, a sudden wave of nervous anticipation crashing over her, her legs trembling slightly. 

Sendak noticed this and once again grabbed her wrists, this time one in each hand and forcefully led them to his shoulders, so that Shiro was clinging onto him. He could plainly see the worry on the human’s face despite her face being bright red. Sendak purred lowly, the rumble of it spreading throughout both their chests as he pressed himself closer to her. Once he felt the Champion’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly he gripped her right hip while the other gripped his cock, guiding it to her dripping entrance. 

Shiro tensed when the head nudged in, so much bigger than Sendak’s fingers were, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She didn’t care at this point that the man she was clinging onto was a high ranking enemy commander nor that he had forced her into such a situation. She sought stability and he was the closest thing to comfort she was ever going to get on his damned ship. 

With a low growl, Sendak’s last crumbs of patience vanished and he forcefully pushed forward, the small act of vulnerability from the strong woman making him want her even more. Shiro let out a loud yowl as she felt more than half his cock enter her suddenly, tears welling up in her eyes.

“W-wait, wait ah, please wait!” She pleaded, her nails digging into his surprisingly soft fur. Her pussy ached at the intrusion, her slick dripping onto the large cock. Sendak stilled despite the fur on his nape rising in the need to thoroughly mate the woman beneath him, sharp fangs gritting together in an attempt to give Shiro some time to adjust, knowing full well that their size difference could potentially hurt her and that was not what he was hoping to do. 

Shiro reached down between them with her flesh arm, and touched the spot where they were connected. It felt unreal, the ridges inside her giving her spasms up her spine as they hit sensitive parts of her she didn’t even know she had. Sendak let out a low growl when she touched him directly, the need to fuck becoming too much for the commander. Shiro noticed how wet his cock was and wondered for a second if Galra self-lubricated, before Sendak lost all patience and started moving more into her, fitting more of his large manhood inside. Shiro let out a high pitched whine, her human arm returning to his shoulders to cling on to him. 

The sounds she was making sounded pathetic to her ears and hadn’t known she could make such lewd moans, but as Sendak slotted himself completely into her and still, her heavy panting made way for small gasps. She could feel the head of his cock hitting something deep within her that made her head spin. It was too much, everything about Sendak was too much. His size, his strength, his voice, his scent, everything made Shiro feel like she was losing grips on reality.

Sendak was in a same sort of state. His Champion was incredibly tight and hot, gripping his cock so perfectly. She was so soft and vulnerable in his arms, opening herself up to him to ravage and fill, her scent sweet and intoxicating, making Sendak lose his usually cool and calm demeanour. 

With a deep rumbling in his chest, Sendak gripped Shiro’s hips and started thrusting into her with the brute strength only a Galra commander of Sendak’s level could produce. He pressed his body against her completely, her back flat against the mattress underneath.

Shiro flung her head back into the furs, eyes and mouth wide, non-stop moans and cries flowing out. She pulled and tug at Sendak’s thick fur, her legs tightening around him subconsciously as he growled primitively against her neck, scenting her. 

She was his. Sendak was making her his, would mark and claim her to show it. Shiro could feel his possessive aura through her haze of arousal and knew that he didn’t plan on letting her go. 

A sharp pain in the junction between her neck and shoulder made her cry out. Sendak had bit her and she could feel the blood starting to drip from the wound, only for Sendak to lick and suck on it, making it a permanent mark, a scar, to prove her as his. 

Whether this was a tradition or ritual the Galra had was of no concern to Shiro at this moment with Sendak brutally fucking her in a way she didn’t imagine possible. An orgasm was twisting and building inside her. 

Sendak must’ve realised that too, because he wrapped an arm under her waist and pulled her down closer to his thighs, bringing the two even closer. He completely enveloped her, their size differences meaning that he hid her from the outside world, her legs spread wide to adjust to his muscular build. 

“Feel here.” Sendak purred suddenly, guiding her flesh hand down to her abdomen. Shiro’s mind didn’t register what it was she was supposed to feel until a large lump formed under her hand and disappeared in a specific rhythm. With a loud moan, she realised it was Sendak’s cock pressing up into her hand from inside her. “Here- right here- I’ll fill you up…” Sendak said in between growls and pants, his arousal peeking. 

Shiro whined at the lewd words, still feeling her abdomen rise and fall.

“All mine.” Sendak growled possessively. With a particularly hard thrust, Sendak sent her over the edge. Shiro let out a cry as her eyes rolled back from the intensity of her orgasm sending intense waves of pleasure throughout her body like never before. Through her high, Shiro could feel something large pressing into her but couldn’t pinpoint what. Just as she was coming down from her orgasm, said thing pressed into her with little difficulty, stretching her insides even more. 

“Wha-what-what is-…?” She stuttered through Sendak’s intense thrusts, feeling the tip press up against her cervix and prodding against it. Sendak grinned against her shoulder, curling his back to possessively envelope her. 

Despite only just coming down from her orgasm, Shiro felt another quickly building up, her overstimulated body sensitive to every of Sendak’s touches. He wrapped both his arms around her and rutted into her wildly, rocking into her until Shiro thought she was going to pass out from the intensity of his actions. 

With a terrifying roar, he pressed his hips against hers and stilled, his large form trembling from the force of his own orgasm. Shiro could feel his hot seed spilling directly into her, her second orgasm making her sight go black for a moment.

When the two came down from their highs panting heavily, Shiro groaned quietly at how full she felt. She reached down to touch her abdomen, feeling a bulge forming. It was with a tired mind that she noticed that Sendak was still cumming inside of her, filling her so completely that she would unavoidably become pregnant. 

The commander finally let out a long sigh, unwinding his arms from her waist and pushing himself up a little to look down at her. She looked satiated with her cheeks coloured a rosy red and her eyes half-lidded, fatigue creeping in. Her black hair was splayed across the pillows and her white fringe clung onto her forehead with sweat. Sendak touched the mark he made on her neck with a tenderness that was uncharacteristic to his personality, but Shiro didn’t complain at the gentle treatment. 

The woman peeked down at where Sendak was still pressed against her hips, and she wondered why he hadn’t pulled out yet. Her confusion must’ve shown since, once more, Sendak seemed to be able to read her thoughts and answered her unspoken question.

“We male Galra have a swelling at the base of our genitals that tie a couple together after mating.” He said matter-of-factually, not in the least bit embarrassed at talking so casually about his genitalia. Shiro’s tired mind couldn’t even give her the strength to be embarrassed. 

“Hmmm…we call that a ‘knot’ on Earth…” she mumbled sleepily. “How long…?” 

“Not long.” Sendak answered, manoeuvring their bodies carefully so that they both laid on their sides, facing each other. Shiro winced a little as Sendak’s knot shifted slightly, essentially plugging his semen inside of her. But she was too tired to ask any more questions, Sendak’s scent oddly soothing as her eyes closed. The Galra watched the human fall asleep.

Over the hundreds of years of his existence, Sendak had never really experienced this. Soldiers like himself never gave in to their primal instincts to reproduce, and whenever he would sleep with a female Galra, he never went as far as to fully mate them. Mating was only reserved to those who wanted pups. So after they were finished with their business, the pair would leave and never speak of it again. It was rare for high ranking commanders to be in relationships, too busy leading a fleet and following orders. Still, his possessive animalistic side told him to protect the sleeping female at all cost. 

Slowly, he pulled his bed’s furs over them and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest.

Her scent was warm and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all that (badly) written smut.   
> Definitely OOC Sendak. Oh well.  
> Next chapter should be coming out soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Life has a way of making things difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with this story!  
> I’m still worried about OOC Sendak. Very worried. Also, there’s a minor original character that I just made on a whim to answer Shiro’s questions and be there to aid her in the upcoming events, but she’s only around for a bit, don’t worry.  
> There’s a lot of explaining in this one, I’m sorry!

Shiro woke up groggy and confused. This wasn’t her cell. Her cell was all hard metal and wouldn’t be so fluffy and comfortable. Suddenly hit by reality she sat up in a panic only to regret her decision when her hips ached and screamed at her to lie back down, not to mention the stiff ache in her neck from where the bite mark was. She ignored the pain to glance around the room. Nobody. 

She was completely alone. How long had she been asleep? A lot longer than usual that’s for sure, because for one, she felt rested, and two, because her inner clock was in shambles. She sat in her spot on the bed completely naked under the furs that acted as blanket, unsure of what to do. 

This is when the bathroom door slid open and made Shiro jump. The Galra who came out wasn’t someone she recognised. She was a female Galra, slender and of average height for the Galra. Dark purple hair flowed over her shoulders and was tucked behind large wolf-like furry ears, revealing a slim light purple face with jagged lips reminiscent of fangs. Her eyes were completely yellow with no sclerae. Shiro covered herself up more with the furs as the other woman turned towards her.

“Champion, you’re awake.” She said. Her voice was as gentle as a Galra voice could get and she seemed friendly enough. “A bath is ready for you.” 

“Oh, um…” Shiro hesitated, not sure of what to do with herself. “Who are you?” She finally asked. 

“My name is Yeyka, I am to act as your attendant.” Shiro noticed that Yeyka wasn’t wearing any armour, but rather simple black tight fitting trousers and a long black tunic like top with dark purple rims, the neck cut in a V-shape. 

“My attendant?” Having just woken up, Shiro’s confused mind tried to figure out why she would need an attendant if she was a captive and a fighter in the arena. Yeyka gave a smile, which surprised Shiro even further.

“Why don’t you have a bath? It’ll help you clear your mind.” She offered. Shiro blinked in disbelief at the kindness that was Yeyka. Maybe it was an act, she told herself, probably. Still, Shiro looked for her discarded tunic from the previous...night? She found it on the floor and awkwardly reached for it, putting it on before dragging herself out from under the furs. Unsteadily she got onto her aching legs, feeling a weight in her abdomen. She stumbled slightly but before she could fall on her face, Yeyka was there to support her and guide her to the bath. 

Once there, Shiro slipped into the hot water, taking her tunic off in the process. Maybe it was because Yeyka was also a woman that she wasn’t as embarrassed as she had been with Sendak before, but she felt more at ease. After a few moments of Shiro relaxing in the bath she glanced up at Yeyka who was kneeling next to her, as if awaiting an order. 

“U-um…Y-Yeyka, was it? I’m very confused…why do I need an attendant when I’m a prisoner?” Shiro asked, rubbing her prosthetic unsurely. The Galra woman blinked at her as if she had asked an odd question but didn’t make a comment on that.

“Since you are Commander Sendak’s mate, you will be in need of someone to help you adapt to the Galra ways.” She explained. “It is not sure whether you are pregnant yet or not, but if you are, you will be in need of me to help you. Not to mention that Commander Sendak is very busy and won’t always be around to protect you.”

The explanations made sense, but Shiro couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she was expected to get pregnant. Everything had happened so fast and it was giving her a headache. Letting out a frustrated sigh and she sunk under the surface, closing her eyes and rubbing her face. She resurface after a few seconds, feeling heavy. Her abdomen anyway. She pressed her hands against it. The bloating from Sendak had disappeared and she wondered whether she had been cleaned up before waking up. Thinking that she’d rather not know she leaned her head back on the end of the bath. 

“When you’re finished with the bath, the Druids would like to run some tests concerning your pregnancy.” Yeyka said with a gentle voice. The thought made Shiro freeze and suddenly her prosthetic ached, bad memories flashing through her mind. She took in a deep breath and nodded, keeping herself together.

~

Yeyka had brought some clothes with her, including her black sports bra and tight shorts. Shiro’s clothes were very similar to Yeyka’s, except her own top was more of a long sleeves t-shirt style, with the sleeves cut short halfway up her forearms, which she pushed up to the elbows. Two guards waited for them outside of Sendak’s chambers and they led Yeyka and Shiro to the Druids. Haggar was among them, unsettling and mysterious as always.

Due to their previous interactions, Shiro had prepared herself for pain or at least discomfort, but rather they put her in something of a pod which ran harmless scans, showing the state of her body. Shiro wanted to question the technology’s capabilities, since it was hardly a day since her and Sendak’s…copulating so it was highly unlikely that any signs of pregnancy would be visible, but at the same time she knew from first-hand experience what their technology was capable of.

First-hand. Shiro hated herself for wording it that way.

Yeyka was in the room with them, which was a small relief since the Galra servant had only shown her kindness. Once all the scans had been completed Yeyka helped Shiro out of the pod as the Druids processed the information. 

“The results indicate that the Champion is indeed pregnant.” One Druid told Haggar, showing her some results that Shiro couldn’t decipher since it was written in Galra. Haggar seemed content with that as she turned to Yeyka.

“You know your orders, fail and you will deal with dire consequences.” The witch said before dismissing them. Yeyka seemed unfazed by those words as she led a dazed Shiro away, who struggled to get a grip on the reality that she was actually pregnant. Early stages pregnant, where anything could go wrong, but she had a feeling the Druids weren’t going to let that happen. 

They headed back to Sendak’s chambers, the soldiers guarding the doors outside.

Once inside, Shiro collapsed on one of the fur covered armchairs, her flesh hand pushing her hair out of her face as she stared at her knees in bewilderment. Yeyka went ahead with tidying the furs and pillows on the bed and sending a message to someone through a screen. 

“You seem lost, Champion.” Yeyka observed, standing in front of a frozen Shiro once her minor chores were completed. 

“I…it’s just…I can’t believe all of this is real.” The human said as she ran her hands over her face. “My home planet wasn’t even aware that aliens existed until three months ago and now I’m pregnant with alien babies.” She mumbled. “It’s…overwhelming.” Shiro knew very little about the Galra and their culture, which made her unsure whether she was being a disgrace in front of Yeyka. But the woman didn’t seem bothered. 

“I understand how being exposed to a whole new reality must be difficult.” The female empathised. The unexpected just kept coming and coming, because Shiro was staring at the servant with a shocked expression. “Not all Galra are war torn soldiers.” She said pleasantly.

“Oh, yeah…I guess not. Being a captive and fighting in an arena for said soldiers’ entertainment without seeing the outside world for three months would probably be why I have some assumptions about the Galra.” The words became progressively harsher as the sentence when on, her spitefulness towards her life before today becoming apparent. Yeyka made no comment. Shiro instantly felt bad and sunk into her seat. The two stayed in silence for a while before a knock was heard on the door. Yeyka went to open it and returned with a tray of food. 

“I assumed you would be hungry.” She said as she placed the tray on the table besides Shiro. The human couldn’t deny that she was and at the sight of the food, no matter how odd the colour, she knew that it was better than the slop they had served her in her cell. 

As she started eating, Shiro saw that Yeyka stayed standing up.

“Why don’t you sit?” Yeyka blinked at her oddly, before sitting in the other seat across from her. Deciding that some conversation was better than none and that this was finally the chance to get answers, Shiro asked about what the Galra who weren’t soldiers. 

“Most Galra do end up working on some kind of ship, be it as technicians or servants like myself. Although there are Galra who settle on planets where the Galra have set up permanent bases, meaning that the planet is largely left alone but still under supervision.” She explained. “I myself was one of those Galra before I was recruited as a servant for Commander Sendak.” When asked if all commanders had servants and if she missed the planet she grew up on, Yeyka answered that highly respected commanders like Sendak got special services, such as luxurious private chambers, better food and, yes, servants. “On whether I miss my birth-planet, I would say not. I return at times if the fleet is passing by the area to see my family, but I am much more content among my own kind.”

“Family? As in your parents?” A nod answered Shiro’s questions. “…Do you know anything about Sendak’s family?”

“Commander Sendak’s heritage is pure Galra, and I believe he was born not on a planet, but on a ship. His parents were both soldiers, but little is known about them. Considering that it is a known fact that Emperor Zarkon trained him into the man he is today, it is assumed his parents died when he was young, which is not uncommon for the Galra. Commander Sendak started at the very bottom and worked his way up the ranks to where he is now.” Yeyka explained, a hint of awe in her voice. She seemed to really respect Sendak, which wasn’t surprising considering how much of a big deal he seemed to be. 

By this time, Shiro had finished her food, fully satisfied. However she had a queasy feeling in her gut, and she knew it was one of guilt.

“I guess I won’t be fighting in the arena anymore?”

“Certainly not!” Yeyka exclaimed which made Shiro jump. “You are carrying Commander Sendak’s young, there is no way you would be allowed to be placed in such a dangerous situation.” This irked Shiro. Just because she was pregnant with Sendak’s kids she was suddenly being treated like something worth protecting. She wanted to reproach Yeyka and point this out but bit her tongue instead, noting that Yeyka seemed to be on the younger side of the Galra so these ‘rules’ or whatever were probably all she had ever known. “While you will still keep the title of Champion, having proven yourself to be such, the fighting will be continued with different gladiators.” This didn’t reassure Shiro at all. She knew for a fact that her being the current Champion protected the other prisoners from having to face the more monstrous blood thirsty beings that Shiro had had to face. Maybe…just maybe she could use her position to arrange the fights differently, so that the weaker prisoners who were unable to fight, those like Matt, wouldn’t have to face the gladiators. She could try, she had to try. But this topic could only be talked about with Sendak to really work, so she pushed it to the side for now. Another topic had to be spoken about.

“Yeyka, I’m guessing that you’re my attendant because you’re familiar with pregnancies, right?” Yeyka nodded with an almost eager smile. “How long are Galra pregnancies? In Earth years, if possible, I still don’t understand Galra times.”

“In Earth years? Hm, let’s see…” with a flick of her finger, her screen popped up from Yeyka’s up until now unnoticed bracelet. She typed a few things on the screen before giving an answer. “Assuming the data is correct, which is much more likely than not, a Galra pregnancy takes roughly two Earth years.”

“TWO Earth years?!” Shiro exclaimed in shock, slamming her hands on the armrests. “I’m going to be pregnant for TWO years?!” Yeyka seemed surprised at that.

“Is that unlike your kinds’ gestation period?” She asked curiously, not understanding Shiro’s horrified expression. 

“Very, very unlike! Our pregnancies only last nine months on Earth!” The human said in an exasperated voice. She ran her hands over her face again, dreading the upcoming two years. “Why does it take so long?” 

“I cannot answer that, I’m afraid, that’s just how it has always been.” Yeyka said somewhat sheepishly. “But that is why I am here, to aid you through it. This is my specialty afterall.” From that, Shiro assumed she must be a kind of doctor, or midwife. The human allowed herself to smile at the Galra. 

“Thank you, Yeyka. You have no idea how much those words mean to me.” She meant it. After three months of having to pretend to be a bloodthirsty loner who didn’t need any protection, the idea of someone being there to help her deal with something she had no control over and didn’t understand made her chest warm up. Yeyka was intensely taken aback from the gratitude shown, not used to it at all, but merely smiled and nodded.

At that moment the door opened and Yeyka shot up to a rigid standing position, looking very serious. Turning to look at who had just come in, Shiro saw Sendak enter who spoke directly to Yeyka.

“You are dismissed.” At those words Yeyka gave a low bow, took Shiro’s tray and quickly left without a word. Once she was gone, followed by the also dismissed guards, Shiro noticed, the door closed and Sendak went to stand in front of her. “Did you get examined by the Druids?” He asked. After a short moment of frowning at the commander, she nodded. Sendak leaned forward to lean both of his hands on the armrests of the chair, making Shiro sink backwards in the seat. “The results?” Another short moment of silence.

“…I’m pregnant.” She mumbled under her breath through gritted teeth. Despite the obvious hostility, Sendak’s trademark borderline cruel smile formed and Shiro could hear a pleased purr coming from him. The purring would be endearing if it wasn’t coming from the likes of Sendak, who Shiro kept reminding herself had not only forced this pregnancy on her but was also a cruel commander. A hand reached up towards her and she tensed, but when the hand only gently touched the bite mark on her neck, she relaxed a little. Sendak started rubbing the mark and somehow it soothed Shiro’s tense body, washing her worries away. Only for a moment though before she snapped out of her relaxed state and quickly slid from her seat to put distance between her and the commander. “What was that?” She asked, mildly frantic, rubbing the bite mark. Sendak turned to face her, his expression neutral once more.

“I assume your kind does not have a social hierarchy based on their biology, if your reaction is anything to go by.” The commander stated with little emotion. From Shiro’s blank expression, he knew he was correct. “Galra are born into four categories: Omegas, the lowest rank are the caretakers, common civilians or foot soldiers. Delta are typically technicians, doctors and work behind the scenes. They are on the same level as Beta, who range from officer level to lieutenant and are natural helpers to the highest rank, the Alphas, who are the decision makers and natural leaders. Albeit, these are not strict rules, some Omegas may become lieutenants and some Delta caretakers depending on the individual, but that is uncommon.” Shiro listened carefully, knowing this was important information for insight to the Galra’s culture.

“Yeyka would be an Omega then, and you an Alpha?” She asked, wanting to make sure she got it right.

“Correct.” The commander nodded. 

“Isn’t that kind of limiting? Knowing exactly what your future is just because you’re born a certain way?” Honestly Shiro didn’t like the idea of being put into specific categories just because of how she was born since it sounded suspiciously similar to stereotypes.

“Not necessarily. Occupations such as ‘caretaker’, ‘technician’ or ‘doctor’ can mean a lot of things. Besides, this is the natural order in our species, just how it is natural to breathe.” Sendak was being surprisingly patient with her, answering her questions without sounding annoyed or like he was wasting his time. 

“And this has to do with the bite mark because?” Just because Sendak was being civil didn’t mean the action had to be mutual. Even with the hostile attitude, the way his Champion crossed her arms defiantly as she glared at him made her all the more enticing. 

“When Galra mate, the male bites the female, creating a bond between the two. Typically, it is just an indication that the female is with someone and is not for the taking. However with us Alphas, the situation differs.” Sendak approached her as he spoke and while Shiro wanted to get away, she stood her ground stubbornly. “When an Alpha marks their mate, whether they are male or female, the mark can be used for certain things. One being to soothe the mate.” He emphasised that pressing gently against the bite again, Shiro once more feeling calm spreading through her. “Another being that if we are separated and I need to find you, or likewise, you need to find me, the bond will make it possible to track each other down. Similarly if you are in danger, distress or in need of me, you can alert me through the bond.” Shiro shuddered when Sendak cupped the side of her neck and made her look at him. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Mhm…” Shiro murmured, before blinking rapidly to shoo the slight haziness away. “But why do only Alphas have that, uh, ability?” 

“It has just been that way since the beginning our kind. Many theories have been suggested but in the end it doesn’t change the fact that it just has always been.” The commander answered. Having no more questions concerning the topic, Shiro awkwardly looked away, feeling vulnerable and small with how large Sendak’s hand was compared to her neck. “How do you feel?” The question sounded weird coming from someone like Sendak and made Shiro hesitate.

“Physically, fine. Besides that…I don’t know. Confused, maybe.” She answered quietly as she moved a little away from him, leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. Content with the answer Sendak moved away to attend to some other business. Shiro watched him from a safe distance as he changed his arms’ armour from a dark purple to black for whatever reason. “Yeyka said I wouldn’t be fighting in the arena anymore.” Sendak gave a gruff grunt in affirmation. “Who will fight in my stead then?” 

“Why do you care?” The commander asked, turning as his fresh armour clicked into place. Shiro took a deep breath, steadying herself for whatever reaction she might get.

“I have a request.” She said firmly, voice confident and sure. This was a change that Sendak hadn’t been prepared for and it irked his interest. “Don’t make those with no fighting experience face off in the arena.” 

Silence reigned heavily on the two, the room becoming tense. Shiro thought she was going to suffocate on the intense gaze of the Galra. 

“Explain.” A small ray of hope.

“Those who are just technicians like my teammates or everyday civilians like many of the other prisoners wouldn’t be able to last five minutes in the arena.” Shiro said, confidence backing her up. When Sendak didn’t interrupt her she continued. “From the reactions the audience gave during your fight with Ranveig, the strong the fighters are and the more violent the fight is, the more they are entertained. It would make sense to only save the strongest of the captives to fight in the arena and send the other less able fighters to go work where they are the most useful.” 

Once again silence weighed onto Shiro as Sendak continued staring.

“You just want to save lives, don’t you, Champion?” Sendak saw right through her. She wasn’t really trying to hide that fact that she wanted to save as many people as possible, but she had hoped to not make it too obvious. “You seem to care a lot for other people’s wellbeing despite them being none of your concern.” It sounded a lot like an accusation and Shiro couldn’t deny it since it was the truth. She did care. A lot. It was simply in her nature to care. She said nothing. Sendak neared her again and she almost expected him to strike her as punishment, but no blow came, he only loomed over her. “However as the Champion, and my new mate, I will consider the request.” Shiro’s head snapped up with wide eyes. With that Sendak departed from the room.

As he walked back to the control room, Sendak did consider Shiro’s words. He had known her to be selfless, but not to this extent. Most in her position would be making more selfish demands to better their lifestyle, but instead she chose a selfless request that would make no impact on her life. Truth be told he thought her suggestion ridiculous purely on the basis she was trying to save lives that were considered useless by the Galra. But she did make a fair point about stronger fighters satisfying his fellow Galra more than seeing a weakling run around in a futile attempt to live.

His Champion really was extraordinary, and not only because of her skills.

~

After Sendak had left, Yeyka returned with a pitcher of water and a glass for Shiro. The two chatted for some time about the differences between Galra and humans when it came to food and water, and similarly to their differences in sleep, the Galra needed to drink and eat a lot less than humans did, but both species were omnivores. At one point Shiro asked if she was expected to stay in Sendak’s room the whole time. 

“Well, yes. Where would you want to go? It’s not like there is anything else on the ship for you to see except for battle related things.” Shiro sighed at the answer.

“Being stuck in a small room with nothing to do is just a little daunting.” Yeyka made a noise of agreement, seeing the human’s point. 

“I could teach you Galra if you like.” She offered. Shiro’s eyes brightened at that.

“Really? Are you allowed?”

“It is my job to make sure you adjust to living with Galra. I haven’t been instructed that I can’t teach you how to at least read Galra.” The Galra said with a sweet smile, the screen from her bracelet appearing again. 

~

The next time Sendak returned to his chambers, many vargas later, he found Shiro fast asleep with the female servant watching over her. She bowed to him when she left the room after he dismissed her. He watched his mate sleep, her peaceful expression becoming something he could appreciate. Sendak wondered if this was natural for a Galra to be softened when their mate was safe and peaceful. He had heard others mention it. Not that he would admit that he ‘softened’ around his mate, but rather that he was soothed knowing that she and the pups were safe. 

Galra pregnancies weren’t tricky when the mother was Galra, but seeing how Shiro was very much not Galra, despite their bodies being compatible for one another, he knew he had to prepare himself for complications in the upcoming future. He knew that the female servant, Yeyka, that he had appointed to look after Shiro would do her job in supporting and explaining things to his mate. The mate of a commander such as Sendak was considered borderline royalty and was given the same respect as the commander was by their underlings. Sendak wanted to make sure his mate and pups were going to be treated properly. 

Shiro slowly blinked her eyes awake when she heard rustling in the room, and lifted her head up lazily. She saw Sendak sitting in one the armchairs, flicking through logs on a screen. His ear twitched when he heard Shiro drop her head back on the pillow with a grunt but that was it. His little Champion was quickly back asleep, covered in thick furs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorrryyyyy I know it was a lot of talking but it was necessaryyyyy. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!


	4. Alphas don’t share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I love writing this story so much, but I do and I’m not stopping any time soon.  
> Some graphic violence scenes in this one. Also I’m keeping fem!Shiro’s name as Takashi Shirogane, even though it’s a male name, but Uhhhh it’s easier this wayyyy.

Four months went by with the no incident. Shiro had fallen into a rhythm once again. 

Sleep, food, exercise, check-up with the Druids, speak with Yeyka, tolerate Sendak’s presence, food, sleep, repeat. 

It was definitely better than her previous routine, something Shiro wasn’t about to deny, even if she wished she had the freedom to roam around the corridors at her leisure. However she was still considered a captive and Yeyka had told her it was dangerous to leave Sendak’s room without a clear goal to where she was going. 

“Why is it dangerous?” Shiro has asked, but Yeyka had only given a vague answer about security or something so Shiro had dropped the topic. 

One big thing that had happened was that Sendak had granted Shiro’s request. The prisoners that had been kept on the ship for fighting would still remain here, but Sendak had assured her that they wouldn’t be harmed. Despite fundamentally distrusting Sendak’s words, she somehow knew that he wasn’t lying to her. Maybe it was the bite mark, or bond like Sendak called it, that made it possible for Shiro tell if Sendak was telling the truth or not, but the whole mate dynamic was still strange to her. 

Besides that, nothing changed, not even Shiro’s body. Her body had no signs of pregnancy as far as she could tell, Yeyka assuring her this was completely normal. 

“Signs of pregnancy only start appearing in the second year.” She had said. “Although you’ll most certainly experience emotional changes. Your scent will change a little too, which will signify to other Galra that you are pregnant and is completely natural.” That small detail made Shiro cringe. She didn’t like the idea of ‘smelling’ pregnant as if walking around with a neon sign saying ‘hi I’m pregnant’ to all Galra. 

During her daily check-ups with the Druids, Haggar was always present. While they mostly just scanned her in the healing pod, they also prodded at her prosthetic, making minor improvements to it or merely checking its condition. The check-ups tended to be short and simple, much to Shiro’s relief. 

It was during the beginning of the fifth month of her pregnancy that things starting changing, albeit only slightly. Shiro woke up to finding Sendak sitting next to her on the bed as he went through logs. To say she hadn’t been shocked and hadn’t almost fallen out of bed only to be caught by Sendak would be a lie. This followed by Yeyka mentioning her sent smelled warmer than usual, whatever that meant. 

Later that month, Sendak seemed to be on edge about something because he hadn’t left Shiro’s side all day despite Yeyka being there too. He accompanied them to the daily check-up with the Druids and was letting out a heavy, intimidating aura that made it difficult for Yeyka and the soldiers guarding his chambers to breathe. Shiro had attempted to merely tolerate his presence at usual, but the abrupt change in rhythm made her just as uneasy as Sendak was acting. 

“Is something going on?” She asked suddenly, not able to take it anymore. Yeyka flinched slightly at her almost annoyed voice while Sendak merely glanced at her. The two stared at one another, as if seeing who would be the one to look away first. Still staring blankly at her, Sendak answered.

“Your scent seems to be attracting the other male commanders. The soldiers mentioned seeing some individuals following you to your check-ups and lingering longer than needed around the chamber doors.” Shiro didn’t like the sound of that at all if she was being honest. “I have little work today, so I am able to spend the time keeping watch of you, but from today onwards, I will be taking you myself to and from your check-ups with the Druids.” 

“Why? Isn’t Yeyka and the soldiers enough?” Shiro asked, annoyance blatant in her voice. Usually her defiance would be somewhat charming, but not today.

“The matter is not negotiable.” With an almost angry emphasis on the ‘not’ and backed up with a warning growl, Shiro knew that she had no say in this. Like a lot of things it seemed. The thought bugged her. 

As he had said, Sendak started taking Shiro and Yeyka to the daily check-ups, only leaving once he deemed Shiro to be safe. It annoyed Shiro intensely, not wanting to be handle like some porcelain doll or protected like a helpless kitten with no claws. As if she was property. 

One day after returning the Champion and the servant back to his chambers, Sendak headed to the arena where he was expected to attend a fight. Being Lord Zarkon’s most trusted commander, he had partial control over the arena and had to at least make one appearance as show. Arriving at the arena, he glanced over the crowd, noting who was present. 

Sniv, Gnov, Trugg, Prorok and his lieutenant, Thace, were among those in the crowd. But he didn’t see Ranveig. Remembering the commander to have been conversing with Prorok earlier he approached the Galra.

“Prorok, where is Ranveig?” He asked gruffly. His fellow commander raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. 

“We parted ways on our way here.” Prorok answered, sounding somewhat curious. This made Sendak narrow his eye immediately feeling his nape fur rise. The shorter Galra noticed this and could feel tension rising around Sendak. Despite the two being of the same rank and both being Alphas, Sendak was superior to him in every way and immediately he felt his palms go clammy. “Thace, go look for Ranveig.” Prorok ordered with as much calm as he could muster. The Beta Galra nodded and hurriedly passed his commander and Sendak. 

“Haxus!” Sendak called out suddenly as he spotted his lieutenant. The latter was quickly by his commander’s side. “Catch up to Lieutenant Thace and go check on the Champion.” He ordered. Without questioning his commander and with a quick ‘vrepit sa’, Haxus went to do as he was told. 

Sendak wanted to go check on his mate himself, but his duties were just as important. He trusted Haxus to complete his own duties at the best of his abilities. The lieutenant had been nothing but positive about the Champion becoming his commander’s mate, believing her to be just as worthy to bare Sendak’s young as Sendak himself believed, so he knew that Haxus would protect her if need be. He hoped that there would be no need for that. 

~

“You are a very fast learner.” Yeyka congratulated Shiro as she finished reading and translating the practice sentences on Yeyka’s screen. “You will be fluent in Galra in no time!” Shiro smiled at the happy woman. 

Protests from outside the chamber doors were heard before the pained cries of the two soldiers guarding them made the two women tense. The door opened to reveal Ranveig, smirking evilly. From behind him Shiro could see the two soldiers lying on the ground, she hoped unconscious. 

“Commander Ranveig?!” Yeyka jumped up in horror, Shiro standing up just as fast. Ranveig shut the doors behind him as he approached the two females. Yeyka stood inbetween him and the Champion in a protective stance. That would have to change. “Commander Ranveig, please leave, you are not allowed in here!” Yeyka said, but Shiro could hear the tremble in her voice. 

“Who are you to give me orders, you paltry Omega?” Ranveig snarled. “My business is with the Champion.” He didn’t stop until he was right in front of the smaller Galra. “Move.” He spat out darkly, an obvious threat. 

“I will not.” Yeyka answered firmly. Shiro had to admire her strength to not wither under Ranveig’s cruel glare. With an annoyed growl and speed unfit for his size, Ranveig grabbed Yeyka by the throat and slammed her into the wall. The servant let out a choked pained cry.

“Yeyka!” Shiro exclaimed and lunged at the commander. Pregnancy and vulnerability be damned, she wasn’t about to stand by like a damsel in distress. Shiro used his arm as leverage to swing her body upwards to kick him in the face with as much force as she could muster. The hit got Ranveig square in the face but apart from a surprised grunt it little apart from making him take a step backwards. Before the human could react, Ranveig grabbed her ankle and flung her to the side. 

Expertly Shiro twisted her body to roll onto her shoulder and land on her feet before charging at Ranveig again. Yeyka was choking and gripped the commander’s wrist tightly, legs kicking in an attempt to get free. Ranveig paid little attention to the servant as the Champion swung at him with her right arm, but seeing how she couldn’t activate the Galra prosthetic, he caught it easily and held her up by it. Struggling and kicking, Shiro attempted to get free but Ranveig’s huge hand didn’t budge.

Ranveig let go of Yeyka, the latter falling to the ground, unconscious, he grabbed Shiro’s other arm, holding them both in one hand. He brought her close and sniffed her neck, growling in displeasure at her scent laced with the smell of pregnancy. 

“Let me go!” Shiro yelled as she bit Ranveig’s ear. The commander snarled and violently slammed her against the floor, causing her to gasp in pain. 

“Quiet, Champion!” He growled loudly. “You should not be carrying Sendak’s filthy young. They should be mine.” Shiro snarled back, showing her teeth in a sign she knew the Galra took as defiance. 

“I wouldn’t mate with you even if we were the last two people in the universe.” She snapped back, still trying to catch her breath. The commander gave a nasty smirk and narrowed his eye.

“We’ll see about that.” He said lowly, reaching for Shiro’s clothes. Panic rose in her throat and in a sudden surge of adrenaline she rose her feet and kick upwards at Ranveig, catching his jaw. This one must have hurt before he let out an angered roar and let go of Shiro in the process. She scrambled to get up, but as she did he lashed out at her with his big clawed hand and while she was able to narrowly dodge, pain flared across her face. Something hot dripped down her nose and cheeks but she didn’t have time to think about it before Ranveig pinned her to the floor again. “Fighting only delays the inevitable, Champion.” Dizzy with pain and adrenaline Shiro could only whine at the pain on her ribs, pushing up with her hands on the thick armour. 

No, she didn’t want his, not again, no let go, why was she so weak, someone help-

 _Sendak._

Suddenly Ranveig’s weight was off of her, hearing him shout as he was attacked by someone. Shiro’s sight was blurring at the sides and all she could see was a skinny Galra attacking Ranveig with a glowing purple sword. She felt gentle hands on her lifting her up in a cradling manner. For a moment she thought it might be Yeyka but the armour her back rested on told her otherwise. Noises echoed through her head and she couldn’t concentrate. Movement made her nauseous and she realised that she was being carried out of the room.

“No…Yeyka…” She managed, wanting the Galra carrying her to check on the other. 

“She’ll be fine. You are our priority.” The voice sounded friendly and reassuring. Not able to hold her grip on reality anymore she blacked out. 

~

Sendak felt his whole body freeze when a sudden rush of panic flooded his body in a way it never had before. He knew exactly what it was and without explanation to the other commanders he left the arena mid-fight, the other Galra to occupied by the gladiators to notice the way Sendak’s face was contorted into a snarl and how his fur was rising as a sign of anger. 

He ran down the corridors, soldiers getting out of his way as his angry aura approached rapidly, hoping to not be at the end of his fury. When he saw the knocked out guards at the front of his chambers, he slammed the doors fully open. In a split second his saw the scene; the female servant was lying unconscious on the ground, Haxus wrestling against Ranveig best he could, he sword discarded on the floor. With a roar, Sendak lunged at Ranveig the two rolling like beasts as they clawed and bit at each other, primal instincts taking over. 

Haxus had never seen his commander fight that way and he stayed out of their fight until Sendak was flung across the room, Ranveig on top of him, blood dripping from his teeth and claws as he dug into Sendak’s left arm. With an angry roar Sendak clawed at Ranveig’s armour but the awkward position and anger blurring his mind made it impossible for him to get a leverage to fight back. Haxus was the one to tackle the other commander off of Sendak, standing on his chest with the sword pointed at his throat. Despite being a Beta and inferior to the Alpha commander, Haxus was no coward or weakling and would not back down from a fight to aid his commander. The latter grasped his bleeding arm with a pained grunt, steadily getting back up.

Alphas fighting over a wanted mate was more common than not, so Ranveig targeting Sendak’s mate wasn’t a punishable offence. Sendak contemplated the idea of ordering Haxus to simply gut Ranveig right here and now but he knew that this action would only cause lash back from both Ranveig’s fleet and Lord Zarkon. 

The trio could hear hurried footsteps making their way to their location and revealed many of Sendak’s subordinates.

“Commander Sendak! Lieutenant Thace sent us here!” One of them explained. Sendak made note to congratulate Prorok on such a proactive and capable subordinate. 

“Escort Commander Ranveig out. Now.” The commander snarled the last word out. Ranveig growled but stopped when Haxus pressed his sword against his throat. With a nod from Sendak, Haxus stepped off the bigger commander, sword still out. 

Deciding that he was outnumbered and that the fight simply wasn’t worth it considering that the Champion had been taken away elsewhere he got up and with one last angry snarl he left the room, escorted by Sendak’s subordinates who were going to make sure he either returned to his own fleet or the arena. 

“Commander Sendak…” Haxus started, not sure what to say. He had noticed Thace carry his commander’s mate away, most likely to the Druids to see if there was any damaged done to her or the pups, but he hadn’t expected Sendak to come bursting through the door like that, feral and angry. 

“Call for doctors to check on the guards and servant.” Sendak said through gritted teeth, clasping his uselessly hanging arm. “I will go see where Lieutenant Thace has taken the Champion.” He could feel no movement in his left arm as he made his way out. Before he leaving, he stopped and looked at his second-in-command. “You have fulfilled your duty. Well done.” Haxus saluted him with a small proud smile and a confident ‘vrepit sa’. Protecting the mate of a commander was indeed something to be praised for after all, and Sendak wasn’t the kind of Galra to let such a detail slide. He gave praise where praise was due. 

He made his way to the usual place where the Champion had her check-ups, indeed finding Lieutenant Thace there who was watching the Druids tend to his unconscious mate. Thace heard him arriving and saluted him in the Galra way.

“Commander Sendak.” He greeted. 

“You did well, Lieutenant, bringing the Champion here and the soldiers to my chambers. Commander Ranveig has been escorted away.” Sendak said. At seeing the latter’s bleeding arm, Thace visibly winced and called upon the Druids to check on the commander. Sendak then dismissed Thace who returned to his commander, but not without making a stop on the way first to update the Blades on the recent event.

~

Shiro woke with a painful headache. She couldn’t figure out where she was or what was happening. All she could see were the Druids and Sendak through the blurriness of her mind. They were saying something but she couldn’t process it. 

She was so tired. 

The world went black again. 

~

It was with a sudden start that she sat up, letting out a frightened cry. She frantically glanced at her surroundings, panting heavily and eyes wide. 

This was Sendak’s room. Her breathing calmed as she placed a hand over her heart, her emotions a mess as she tried to recall what had happened. Ranveig popped into her mind and she remembered the events. 

“Champion.” The voice was Sendak’s who was standing at the feet of the bed, having gotten up from his armchair. Shiro looked at him for a moment and noticed his left arm. It was a prosthetic, very much like hers, but black, matching the colour of the body suit he was currently wearing. 

“Y-Your arm…what…?” She tried, unable to form words as she evened out her breathing. 

“Ranveig mutilated my arm in our recent fight. It had to be removed and replaced.” The commander explained casually as if it was not a big deal. Feeling her senses return to normal, Shiro let out a small bitter laugh.

“Oh look, we match now.” She said spitefully. She attempted to get out of bed but Sendak stopped her with his flesh hand. 

“Don’t. You are still recovering.” He firmly ordered. Shiro’s nerves were frayed enough as they were and her self-control was starting to weaken. She shrugged off Sendak’s hand and got up anyway. “I said don’t.” He growled deeply using his new arm to keep her from walking away. 

“Don’t touch me!” Shiro shouted, somewhat surprising Sendak at the tone of her voice. She turned to him, eyes fiery with unspoken anger and spite. He returned the look, glowering at the female. 

“You will do as I say.” He snarled warningly. Shiro did not do as he said instead trying to wrestle out of his grip with little success. Sendak let out an annoyed growl. “Champion…” he warned. 

“My name is not Champion! It’s Takashi Shirogane! I’m sick and tired of everyone calling me Champion!” She shouted, snarling angrily at the commander. “I’m sick and tired of all of this!” Sendak’s ears twitched slightly at her angry tone, feeling her emotions through the bond strongly. He was holding her with two hands by the waist as she started hitting his chest with her fists in a frustrated manner. “I’m sick of everyone treating me like a piece of meat or a damsel in distress, of your stupid rules, your stupid empire, your stupid Druids and I’m especially sick of you!” She shouted, her voice breaking at the end. She couldn’t take it anymore, the stress having built up for too long and not to mention the pregnancy affecting her emotions. The realisation of just how weak and insignificant she was in the vast, endless universe hitting her hard as tears threatened to spill. With her fists still on Sendak’s hard chest, she lowered her head and let out a quiet sob. 

Sendak was at a complete and utter loss even if he didn’t show it. 

The Galra did not cry, did not express their emotions in this way, not even pregnant mothers. The difference between his and his mate’s species became apparent. He knew that some emotional imbalances were prone to happen, but not so suddenly and all at once. It only proved to him more that humans were extremely emotional creatures.

Not knowing what else to do, he reached his right arm around her back and brought her closer to him, rubbing his fingers over the bite mark on her shoulder with the same hand to soothe her. It seemed to work as she relaxed in his grip, lowering her arms and leaning her forehead on his chest instead. 

Tears dripped down her cheeks quietly and her form trembled slightly. He wrapped his new arm around her waist and cupped the face in his right hand to make her look up at him, gently. Fatigue and uncertainty now shone in her watery eyes, face wet from tears. With his thumb her wiped away the tears from both her cheeks, still holding cupping her jaw. Momentarily he paused his thumb over the freshly made scar on the bridge of her nose and traced it from one end to the other. He pressed his lips against her forehead in a small act of affection. Shiro didn’t know how to react to that. She didn’t know if Galra like Sendak were even able of showing affection or being affectionate. But at this present moment, she needed it. Still shook from Ranveig’s attack and her vulnerable state of pregnancy in surroundings where she was considered valuable only on a physical level, she craved the reassurance and affection that Sendak was showing her.

“Go back to bed.” Sendak said softly, acting as his instincts indicated him to, telling him to soothe his troubled and frightened mate. Shiro made no sign of movement, not wanting to depart from Sendak’s body heat. Figuring out as much, Sendak carefully picked up the woman into his arms in a way he had never done to anybody before and got into the bed with her. Shiro was so emotionally drained that she couldn’t even make a sound of protest, letting the Galra envelope her with his scent and warmth, his flesh arm underneath her and his new prosthetic around her, her face hidden in his chest. Despite her previous outcries, she clung onto his form fitting suit as if she would never let go, the bond telling her she was safe here. In any other circumstance she would have fought against this but right now, she couldn’t.

Sendak felt her relax against him, her breathing evening out until she was clearly asleep. Thoughts began to swirl in his mind.

Initially he had only taken an interest in the human because of her skills as a gladiator, not to mention that he had been put in charge of her. When it was rumoured that her scent presented her as fertile and ready to be mated, his interest grew, the idea of a female like Shiro baring his young appealing to him, as to many others. Following their coupling and their day to day interactions, while brief, he had learned to…appreciate her presence. And not only because of the bond.

He stopped his thoughts there, not wishing to think too deeply into his own feelings, knowing it would only bring uncertainty and troubles. Mentally pushing the thoughts away to be ignored, he let out a deep exhale, concentrating on his mate’s gentle breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH lOok IT’s aNGSt. Honestly, what did I expect?


	5. The Rise of Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be skipping a lot of the events of the canon plot, then alter it slightly to fit my story better. I’m not really interested in writing every individual episode in detail, and I don’t think you the readers would be interested in reading that, so I’ll summarise the happenings except the parts that are important and where dialogue is needed.
> 
> Also, never mind, Yeyka is sticking around for a bit longer. I’ve grown attached goddamit.

After Ranveig’s attack, Sendak started lingering around a whole lot more. Yeyka was fine and had quickly returned to her duties as Shiro’s attendant. Her routine continued the same as before. 

Shiro’s new scar was an ugly reminder of the dangers that lurked in the corridors outside of the chambers and it pained her whenever she looked at it. She forced herself to get used to it but both Sendak and Yeyka could tell it bothered her. So Yeyka distracted her with Galra history lessons, teaching her how to read as well as explaining the steps necessary for an easy pregnancy.

To say that Sendak had becoming more protective would be the understatement of the century. Shiro swore she could constantly feel his uneasiness through their bond even if he didn’t show it, hiding it behind a cold demeanour. While Ranveig’s attack hadn’t caused any complications or damage to Shiro besides a scar and bruises, nor to the pups, the mere thought of the possibility that his mate and pups could’ve been mortally wounded fuelled his anger. This was why when he couldn’t be keeping an eye on his mate, Haxus would be guarding outside with the other guards or if Haxus had other duties to attend to, two other guards would be made to join those already guarding. 

Shiro would’ve thought it was a bit much, but the scar always reminded her that, no, this was absolutely necessary for her protection, even if she didn’t like or want it.

Sendak had been a lot more affectionate towards Shiro since her breakdown. Remembering the event embarrassed her despite knowing it was completely justified. The commander, however, did not seem to think less of her because of it, actually making attempts to ease her in her strange situation. Instead of just coming and going with little interaction he always made sure to gently rub the bond and offer little actions of comfort to the human. One day it might be a kiss on the head, the other only a gentle touch on the cheek, sometimes what seemed to be a hug. It was weird and awkward at first, but Shiro learned to somehow appreciate it. She’d never admit that these actions did truly soothe her and made her day to day life a lot easier. 

Yeyka explained to her that Sendak’s actions were the norm for Galra mates, especially during pregnancy. She explained that Sendak being a soldier his whole life simply meant that he wasn’t used to being affectionate or particularly touchy besides when fighting, which was common among the Galra nowadays. Shiro wondered what the Galra were like before the Empire, but Yeyka had no answer, saying that all previous logs or accounts before Zarkon’s rule just…didn’t exist. 

Towards the end of the seventh month of her pregnancy, and ninth months since her abduction from Kerberos, Sendak became much more intimate. She’d more often than not find him enveloping her when she woke up or sitting close enough to her to feel his breathing against her neck, as if he was scenting her. The intimacy of the actions should’ve definitely bothered her but she couldn’t find it in herself to move away from Sendak when he did those things. 

However things changed once again in the eighth month.

“I’ll be gone for a few movements.” Sendak told her one day as he came out fresh from the bath. He had gotten dressed in a fresh suit of armour, meaning he was leaving soon. By now, Shiro had gotten a hang of the Galra words, so she automatically translate ‘movements’ as ‘weeks’. “Lord Zarkon requires my assistance.”

“Oh?” Shiro looked at him curiously, wanting to ask more about it. She had tried on many occasions before to find out about the more confidential things concerning the Empire, including the Holts’ locations, but Sendak was tight-lipped and wouldn’t give anything more than vague answers.

“Haxus will be accompanying, and Haggar won’t be there to supervise your check-ups, so you won’t be as safe.” He explained further. Honestly, the knowledge that Haggar wouldn’t be around for a while to continuously prod her and do harmless but invading experimentations on her was the best news she’d heard in almost a year. Sendak stood in front of her, his flesh hand on her cheek. “If anything goes wrong, use the bond.” He said surprisingly softly. 

Shiro swore she could see conflict in his yellow eye as she nodded slowly, as if dazed by the moment. She could almost fool herself that this man was someone she had chosen, someone she loved and someone who wasn’t supposed to be an enemy. But she didn’t. 

With a soft kiss on her forehead, Sendak left. 

Yeyka worried for Shiro’s emotional wellbeing in the following days, seeing her slowly fall into what she could only call a deep longing. Shiro on the other hand wanted to slap herself for feeling this way and for how the bond was screaming at her to call Sendak to come back. It annoyed her and made her irritable. She had snapped a few times at Yeyka, but immediately felt bad however Yeyka never seemed bothered by it, knowing full well she couldn’t control it. 

On one occasion, Shiro practically begged Yeyka for a request. 

“Champion, no, you know it’s not safe!” The Galra protested.

“Please, Yeyka, just one time, I need to make sure with my own eyes.” Shiro pleaded. She wanted to go see the prisoners that were being kept on the ship but not forced to fight in the arena, to make sure they really weren’t fighting. But Yeyka shook her head. 

“No, I cannot allow that. Someone could use this as an excuse to attack you, and this time Commander Sendak wouldn’t be here to protect you.” Shiro knew that Yeyka was right, but it frustrated her all the same. Seeing the Champion’s disheartened expression, Yeyka let out a soft sigh. “I cannot allow you to go there yourself, but I may be able to access the cameras of the cells from my screen, if my position will let me.” A small ray of hope lit up in Shiro’s eyes. She knew it was a petty request really, but the sudden anxiety, the sudden need to know was too strong for her to pull herself together. 

Yeyka flicked her screen up and messed with it for a few long moments before letting out a pleased grin. 

“It seems that my status as your attendant gives me a limited access to the cameras, including the cellblock.” She announced proudly, as if it meant the world to her. Showing the cameras to Shiro, she could indeed see familiar aliens in the cells, some were new but from what she remembered, there were none of those she had met that were missing or gone. This indeed relieved her. While she had no way to set them free, she could still preserve their lives for a while. “I do not know if this is a detail you are interested in, but they are aware of why they haven’t been sent to the arena.”

“They know it was because of my request?” Shiro asked, somewhat embarrassed. Yeyka nodded.

“They seem to have high opinions on you.” She added.

~

A full year had now passed since Shiro had been taken by the Galra, and a full nine months since she had become pregnant. Time passed strangely fast and slowly at the same time, making Shiro wonder if that was just her or if that was space doing that. 

Yeyka and Shiro arrived with two guards to the daily check-up with the Druids, only to find an unknown Galra doctor. Yeyka was immediately suspicious of the changes.

“Where are the Druids?” She asked. The doctor, a Delta Galra, seemed unfazed by her question, as if expecting it. 

“The Druids have all been summoned to Lord Zarkon not even a dobosh ago. I’ll be the one conducting the check-up today.” He explained with a calm voice. Shiro felt like he posed no danger so didn’t feel as suspicious as Yeyka did. The guards didn’t seem suspicious either. 

They started the regular check-up. She noticed how the doctor, who wore a mask on his lower face, was continuously checking the time. The process was over quickly, but the male Galra didn’t let them go before he checked Shiro’s prosthetic. Shiro laid down on the table like she always did, prosthetic tied down.

Things happened fast.

The doctor faced Yeyka and stuck something into her arm that Shiro recognised as a syringe like object the Galra use for sedatives. Yeyka immediately collapsed on the ground. The two guards with them were too caught off-guard by the action to counter the doctor’s attacks, knocking them both out.

“Wha-?” Shiro started before the doctor plugged a device into her prosthetic arm, his mask now off. 

“Don’t fight, listen to me, we don’t have much time.” He said before Shiro could complete her question, sounding hurried. The device glowed purple, seeming to show a map of sorts. “Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet Earth. You must get it before he does.” He pulled the device out and freed Shiro’s arm, as well as getting the band that made it impossible for Shiro to activate its power off. Despite the Galra’s calm voice, she could hear the exigence in his voice.

“What are you doing?” She finally asked, sitting up. The doctor helped her off the table.

“I’ve planted a bomb to help your escape. Get to a pod, now.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Ulaz. Now come on!” He ushered her out of the room, leading her to the corridor, stopping to check if the coast was clear. “Zarkon will know that I have released you, so I must disappear. But if you survive, go to the coordinates in you arm.” Ulaz explained to the woman, who looked down at the arm. “The Blade of Marmora is with you.” Shiro was extremely confused and didn’t know what to do with this information. She looked up at him with obvious doubt.

“Why are you helping me?” She had been locked in a room for nine months, doing nothing and unable to do anything for anyone, there was no reason for Ulaz to help Shiro.

“As a fighter, a leader and a survivor, you give hope in ways you don’t even realise.” He told her. Shiro didn’t understand how being forced into pregnancy could be considered giving hope to anyone, but she had been stuck in a small space for many months, so Ulaz clearly knew more than she did of the outside world. “Hurry.” He instructed. “Earth needs you.” Ulaz got up and with a last look said: “We all do.”

~

Shiro ran down the corridors, recalling the place where she had seen the escape pods near to her check-up place. 

Quickly, she hid behind a corner to avoid a couple of drones. Thinking she was in the clear she turned the corner, only to bump into a trolley of sorts, knocking over one of the carried jars. This caught the drones’ attention and she broke into a run towards the pod.

She was glad she had ignored Yeyka’s protests to her training every day, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to run to the pod in time to open it. The drones were fast too though, and while she was able to knock one to the ground, the other grabbed her around the chest in a painful grip, pushing down her ribs.

Just as she let out a pained cry, Ulaz’s previously mentioned bomb went off, the impact of the explosion causing the drone to let go off Shiro, only for her to hit her head against the entrance of the pod and falling into it, on her back.

Shiro vaguely felt pain flourish against her head before everything went black.

~

Hands were on her, voices echoed in her ears and when she tried to open her eyes, she squinted at bright lights.

Where was she?

She couldn’t remember what had happened. 

She remembered Kerberos, Matt and Sam, and…

The Galra, the arena, the Druids. 

Was she with the Druids? Were they experimenting on her again?

She thrashed, only to be pushed down. Turning her head frantically around she noticed that these were not the Druids, but…humans? Was she on Earth?

Has she escaped? How? A painful throb on the side of her head made her wince. She couldn’t remember. She just remembered that she had to warn them about the Galra, about Voltron, even though she wasn’t sure what Voltron was exactly. But these people, the Garrison, weren’t listening. 

She felt them inject her with something and once more the world went black, her pleading cries for them to listen drowning out.

~

Everything after was crazy.

She woke up to see Keith, the young man she considered a brother. Her relief had been too strong for her to not hug him, holding the black haired boy tightly. After that she met Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Things quickly escalated once they found the Blue Lion, somehow surviving Lance’s awful flying, being attacked by a Galra ship, going through a wormhole only to land on an unknown probably faraway planet and finding Princess Allura, Coran and four space mice in cryostasis. 

The events swirled in Shiro’s mind, as well as the newly given information on Voltron and the mission to recover the other Lions. Her head still throbbed painfully, but it had gotten better since arriving in the Castle Of Lions. When she tried to recall her memories, there were huge gaps of nothingness. She remembered the arena and the Druids, as well as one certain large Galra, but whose face and name she just couldn’t recall. 

But she couldn’t think of that right now.

~

Sendak roared furiously at the news of Shiro’s escape had been broken to him shortly after his return on his ship, leaving a huge dent in the wall with his new prosthetic arm, a massive claw that hovered by his side thanks to Quintessence. It was much more practical for fighting and he could replace it any time he wanted with another prosthetic if needed. The Galra servant, Yeyka, who had been the one to tell him the news jumped in fear, her whole frame trembling. 

“Put her with the prisoners!” He roared at drones. Yeyka didn’t fight, knowing there was nothing she could do to change Sendak’s mind, disappointed in herself for not stopping Shiro’s escape. Haxus was in a similar state of anger, but he didn’t show it like his commander was. Once Yeyka had gone, Sendak turned to his lieutenant. “Where did the pod land?!” He shouted, trying to search for Shiro through his bond, but he was so far away from her, he couldn’t pinpoint her exact location.

“It seems to have landed on Earth.” Haxus explained. “Where the Blue Lion has recently been located.” That meant a Galra ship would be nearby to collect it. He clenched his new prosthetic’s hand into a fist, the quintessence crackling like electricity. He needed to find his mate immediately, for in a few phoebs she would be in an extremely vulnerable place once her body started physically changing as the pups grew. Just as he suddenly felt the bond throb in his mind, a message came from the screen.

“Commander Sendak, Emperor Zarkon requests an audience.” Calming his anger, he faced the screen as Zarkon’s face appeared, bowing to him.

“Commander Sendak, the princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone knows the whereabouts of the remaining Lions.” Zarkon explained in his deep voice. “Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all the Galra Empire will be unstoppable.” With his head still bowed in respect, Sendak replied.

“I fight for the Empire, I conquer in the name of Galra, no foe has ever stood in my way, and none ever will. Vrepit sa.” Once Zarkon had cut the line, Sendak ordered for the fleet to head towards Arus. Something told him, mostly likely the bond, he would also find his mate there. This thought quelled his anger slightly. He would not fail Zarkon and he will find his Champion.

~

Shiro and Pidge’s trip to finding the Green Lion had been a relaxing and enjoyable one, unlike Lance and Hunk’s. Just as they were all gathered, Coran told them that the Galra ship where the Red Lion was held was now orbiting Arus. 

“They’re here already!?” Shiro exclaimed. For some reason, a small part of her warmed up, as if this wasn’t bad news. This disturbed her and ignored the feeling, especially since a screen flickered, revealing a huge Galra with a bionic eye. 

“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire.” 

Sendak.

The name was familiar. Was that the Galra she vaguely remembered? Why was her gut twisting painfully as if she longed for something? Apparently Sendak recognised her immediately, for as soon as he noticed her he narrowed his eye at her before speaking again.

“I call on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the known universe.” His voice sent shivers down everybody’s spines, its tone cruel and cold. “I’m here to confiscate the Lions and retrieve the Champion.” Shiro didn’t know what ‘the Champion’ was, but she had a feeling it might be her. “Turn them to me, or I will destroy your planet.” And with that he was gone. 

“Champion? Who’s that?” Lance asked, just as confused as everyone.

“I…I think that might be me, but I’m not sure…” Shiro said, sounding just as unsure as she felt. Keith looked at her worriedly and laid a hand on her left shoulder as he saw Shiro’s face contort in momentary confusion. The action reassured the woman and she smiled sweetly at the short man. Turning to the others, she took in a deep breath. “Alright, let’s not panic.”

~

After a lot of panicking from everyone involved, a plan had been made. Dressed in their Paladin armours and armed with a Bayard, except for Shiro, the plan to retrieve the Red Lion was go. Things were going smoothly and while Hunk and Lance distracted Sendak, Shiro, Keith and Pidge entered the Galra fleet.

Shiro felt the place to be oddly familiar. She felt as if she had just been here not too long ago. That’s when it hit her that this was the ship that the Holts and she had been taking to after their capture from Kerberos. When she voiced this, Pidge was adherent that they look for the other prisoners in case the Holts were still here, and after some argument, Shiro decided to help look for the prisoners while Keith searched for the Red Lion. After splitting ways, Pidge reprogramming a drone and calling it Rover, they found the prisoner cell. Thanks to Rover, they were able to open it.

The prisoners shrank away in fear, obviously expecting it to Galra drones. Shiro and Pidge stepped forward, revealing to them that they were helping the prisoners escape. 

“It’s you…it’s you the Champion.” One of them said. “If anyone can get us out of here, it’s her.” That name again, ‘Champion’. One prisoner, a Galra it seemed, rushed towards her. She seemed familiar, like Sendak, but Shiro couldn’t place why.

“Are you alright?” She said in a panicked voice. Shiro blinked in surprised, not sure why it mattered so much to this Galra, of all species, if she was alright or not. 

“We don’t have time!” Pidge said, directing everybody towards the exit. Shiro gave the Galra a small reassuring smile. 

“We’ll talk later, alright?”

~

Everything was going very wrong and it had Sendak fuming. Not only was the Red Lion taken and had the prisoners escaped, but none of the drones had been able to get a hold of his mate. With the ion cannon damaged they would have to wait before making an attack on the Paladins to get all the Lions. 

Haxus could see his commander’s fur on his neck rising in anger and frustration. He knew that the Red Lion was part of it, but that the loss of the Champion would weigh heavily on the bond between the two if they spent too much time apart. It was natural. 

“Commander, the ion cannon will be back online shortly.” Haxus said. With the order to enter the planet’s atmosphere and attack the princess’ ship directly, the fleet starting lowering. As they neared the surface, he could see the castle-like Altean ship and gritted his teeth. The fighter jets were sent to attack the ship head on, but it was protect by a barrier.

He would not fail Zarkon, nor would he lose his mate.

Victory or Death.

“The ion cannon is back online!” Haxus announced, ready to fire.

“Fire!”

It hit the Castle head on. Sendak didn’t want to mortally wound Shiro, but he wasn’t going to back down from a fight or from fulfilling his orders. When he saw the Lions coming together in what he could only assume was the formation to form Voltron, he sent the order to turn on the tractor beam and pull the Lions in. Once they were all caught he let out a satisfied smirk. 

“Send a report to Emperor Zarkon; the days is ours.” 

Or at least it should have been. It had always been that way; he has always won, always fulfilled his Emperor’s orders. There was no reason for today to be any different. 

A rush of determination hit him like a punch in the face. It wasn’t his own determination. It was Shiro’s. 

With terrifying roars, the Lions shone with a bright light, momentarily blinding Sendak and Haxus. When the light disappeared, smoke and dust was thick outside of the ship, and they couldn’t see what had happened until it dissipated. 

“Voltron!” Sendak gasped, eye widening at it. He had always heard Zarkon talking about it in great length, but now that he saw it himself, he understood why his Emperor wanted the Lions so badly. Before he could even send an order to fire everything at the giant robot, Voltron ripped the ion cannon off of the ship and blew half of it up, shaking the ship enough to make Sendak lose his balance. 

“Commander, the ship is being torn apart!” Haxus cried out, waiting on his commander for an order. “It won’t hold!” Fear gripped Sendak in a way he hadn’t felt in years. It wasn’t the fear of losing someone or something, like the fear he had felt when Ranveig attacked his mate, but the fear for his own life, a feeling he had thought he’d gotten over. Clearly not.

“We must evacuate at once!” He called to Haxus, the latter joining him at the exit of the command room. 

A dark shadow blocked the view on the screen, surrounded by smoke and bright explosions. Without wasting time, Sendak and Haxus ran to the escape pods, getting off the ship just in time before it exploded. 

~

Shiro sighed heavily as she sat outside the entrance of the Castle of Lions. What a weird day. 

She inspected her prosthetic arm closely. Having activated it felt familiar and it had come to her naturally to use it. Being called ‘Champion’ by the prisoners had bothered her, and the way that female Galra had been so worried was unusual. 

For the time being the now former Galra prisoners had been put into healing pods to deal with any injuries. 

Being outside felt good, feeling the wind and seeing the sun set slowly. Shiro had never fully appreciated it before, not knowing what it was like to not see the light of day for months on end. Still, a part of her longed for something. She wasn’t sure what. 

Keith had noticed immediately that something was off and had very verbally asked about it, but not wanting to worry him and not being so sure herself in the first place, she just waved it off. Her body felt heavy. She remembered there being a reason why, and knew it had been a big deal, but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. 

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, wallowing in the small moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Was. So. Hard. To. Write. Like. Oh. My. God.  
> Kill me.   
> It gave me a reason to rewatch the Voltron though, so it’s not all that bad. My love for Sendak has been rejuvenated, I know remember why I fell in love with his character in the first place~


	6. Remembering the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here weeeee go!  
> This is where the canon is mostly ignored and I change some things to fit the story. For example; the prisoners only come out of the healing pods after Sendak is captured. Because reasons. You’ll see. Read the chapter to find out!

“Why do they need so much time in the healing pods?” Pidge asked, frustrated. “I need to ask them about my family!” Shiro looked down at the petite girl. She knew that Pidge was actually Katie, Matt’s younger sister, but since Pidge seemed to be hiding her identity she had made no mention of it. 

“They were prisoners for as long as I was, maybe longer, I’m sure they need to rest.” Shiro reassured with a gentle smile. Looking up at the prisoners, she observed the female Galra. She was wearing different clothes and seemed better taken care of, so Shiro assumed she was a new prisoner. Shiro’s memories were still hazy and unsure, making it impossible for her to remember what had happened to Pidge’s father and brother. She wanted to know just as badly though. 

Yesterday had been a whole day of training to attempt forming Voltron. They got there in the end, but it hadn’t been easy. 

“You know what we should do? Go see the Galra ship wreckage! Maybe we can find some clues!” Pidge exclaimed suddenly running off. 

“Ah, Pidge, wait!” Shiro called after her. 

~

From afar, Sendak observed the Castle of Lions. He had gotten a second chance from Zarkon, a thing that never happened, to acquire Voltron. Haxus and he had watched the Green and Black Paladin head to their wrecked battleship, and witnessed the fight between Voltron and the Robeast that Haggar created.

Haxus wasn’t exactly optimistic about their situation, with only the two of them, limited hardly working drones and technology, but Sendak wasn’t about to let that stop him. Nothing stopped him except death itself.

“Their biggest weakness is that they value others’ lives. We will use that to our advantage.” Sendak said with an evil smirk. He was a Galra commander and he would act accordingly.

~

During the fight with the Robeast, memories had been triggered in Shiro’s mind. She had already remembered the arena and being a gladiator, but remembering her fight with Myzax had also reminded her of what had happened to Matt and Sam. Once she revealed to Pidge that both her father and brother had been sent to labour camps, the young girl had hugged her tightly, thankful for her actions. Shiro felt it was right then to reveal that she knew her secret and promised to keep it.

Tonight there was a festivity with the Arusians to celebrate Voltron’s victory, and it was, uh, nice while it lasted, despite Shiro being on edge the whole time. Pidge’s sudden decision to leave the team in search of her family had made Shiro and the others not notice a fake Rover heading towards the room where the crystal powering the Castle was. When a loud explosion was heard, panic ensued and Shiro sprinted towards the noise, seeing an injured Lance. She ran to him and cradled him gently.

“Lance? Lance!” The Blue Paladin only made a few weak pained moans in response. Shiro felt a surge of protective feelings towards him, a need to get him to safety, away from the reality that wanted to hurt him. She mentally shook those thoughts away, needing to concentrate on the matter at hand. The crystal was destroyed, meaning not only were the former Galra prisoners stuck in their healing pods and wouldn’t wake up until a new crystal was acquired but that they couldn’t get Lance into a healing pod to heal him. Panic throbbed at Shiro’s chest. She had only known Lance for a little while, but she had grown fond of him, as of the others on the team, and didn’t want him to, in the worst case scenario, die. 

At that moment, the Arusian leader came crying for help, their village being attacked by the Galra. Without the Lions being accessible because of the lack of power, options were limited. Hunk went with Coran to find a crystal using Pidge’s pod she had been preparing while Allura and Keith went to help the Arusians. Shiro decided to stay at the Castle and look after Lance. 

Carrying him over her shoulder, Shiro made her way to the entrance hall of the Castle of Lions.

“Hang on buddy, help is on the way.” She said out loud. It was mostly a reminder to herself as well as a reassurance to the unconscious boy. She froze at the sight of a huge silhouette making its way towards the entrance of the Castle, followed by other smaller silhouettes. “Sendak!” She said spitefully, looking at how the commander confidently walked towards them, as if he already knew he had won. Shiro laid Lance down a flat surface gently, before rushing forward to guard the entrance. Sendak in turn paused a few feet away from her, and stared, as if contemplating his next step. 

Sendak saw Shiro get into a fighting stance, ready to fight. Something about her was wrong. Her eyes looked at him as if he was nothing more than an enemy, a stranger she didn’t know but had to fight against. It was the look that had slowly turned into mutual tolerance and familiarity over the course of the last deca-phoeb. It irked Sendak that she had somehow reverted back. 

“Stand aside.” He said firmly, tone cold. She frowned at him, activating her prosthetic.

“No. You’re not getting in.” Her arm glowed purple. Sendak wondered if she’d be able to fight while pregnant. Was she even aware that she was pregnant? 

“Yes. I am.” He lunged his prosthetic at her, grabbing her by the arm. He didn’t want to be rough with her, only tire her out. He pulled backwards and Shiro was dragged towards him.

Instincts told Shiro to land on her side and not her front. Sendak dropped her once she was at his feet, lying on her right side. Looking up she saw him raise his fist. She jumped away and reactivated her arm, swinging at him with a fierce cry.

Sendak could have easily crushed her if he wanted, but he was being careful with his actions, making sure that his fight looked genuine but that it gave Shiro enough time to dodge his attack. Still, her swings were powerful and perfectly timed, but Sendak dodged and swung back. Her flexibility and agility amazed Sendak, reminding him why he had grown an interest in the woman in the first place. As the two swung their prosthetics at each other, their fists connected in a powerful crackling of purple Quintessence. 

They stared at each other for a while, Shiro breathing heavily but fight still blazing in her eyes. Sendak narrowed his own eye and gave a small smirk.

“I see the Druids made improvements to your arm. They do love to experiment.” He said in a gruff voice. “Too bad you didn’t get the latest model.” With that he shot Shiro backwards, watching her roll and land with a thump on her left side. He noticed her wrapping her flesh hand around her abdomen.

Shiro opened her eyes weakly, wondering why her body felt so sluggish. She lifted her head up in time to see Sendak throw another attack and dodged to the side, backing away. Sendak used his clawed prosthetic lodged inside the Castle’s floor to swing his body upwards and lunge at Shiro. For a guy his size, Shiro noted, Sendak was extremely agile. She used his weight and momentum to guide his body away from her and onto the ground before charging at him. The way the large Galra twisted his body to get back on his feet was unbelievable.

They both let out vicious cries as their prosthetics readied for impact. None came, however when the two ended up stopping, glowing prosthetics add each other’s throats. Sendak was now breathing heavily too, staring at the woman he had chosen to be his mate with hidden awe and pride. He had chosen correctly, a mate like her was a good match for him and would give strong pups. If only she didn’t look at him as if she had never seen him before. 

Shiro was planning her next move before she heard another voice speak.

“Let him go, or your friend won’t make it.” Haxus stated, dropping the Blue Paladin to the ground, the latter letting out a groan. Like Sendak said, they were going to capitalise on the Champion’s weakness; valuing other lives. It did the trick as Shiro stopped concentrating on Sendak. When she noticed her mistake, the Galra grabbed her slim frame with his large Galra prosthetic and pinned her to the ground. Shiro let out a choked groan. Sendak didn’t want to hurt his mate but he couldn’t have her getting in the way of his mission. He pressed down on her throat and chest with just enough pressure block her breathing, but not enough to harm her. Once she stopped kicking her feet and went limp, he let go of her. He smirked at his lieutenant.

“Voltron is ours.” 

~

Sendak slammed his fist against the control panel of the command room. The Green Paladin was slowing down his progress. He had already told Zarkon about his invading of the Castle and capturing the Lions, faltering his actions now would only bring humiliation. Haxus had already gone down to the Castle’s system to fix what the Green Paladin had sabotaged and had just finished reporting in. 

A grunt from behind him to told him that the Black Paladin was waking. Sendak had made sure that she was tied so that she couldn’t activate her arm and fight. 

“Awake, Champion?” He asked as he turned in her direction, meeting angry grey eyes. It seemed that she wanted to say something but was too weakened to do so, struggling already to just sit up in a kneeling position. 

“Don’t…call me…that.” She gritted out, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and her white fringe shadowing her eyes. Sendak noted the detail that her hair reached passed her shoulder-blades, a little longer than it had been previously. Truth be told, he preferred it as it was now than when it was cut short when she was first captured. 

“You never did like being called Champion.” Sendak recalled. “You even broke down in my arms because of it.” He didn’t necessarily want to embarrass or humiliate Shiro, but he did want to see what her reaction was, if she remembered the event or not. His previous theory of her losing her memories was confirmed when she gave him a look of confusion and disbelief. “So you really did lose your memories…” he said under his breath softly, mostly to himself. 

At this moment Haxus’ voice was heard. 

“Sir, something is wrong.” Before Sendak could ask what was going on, the ship trembled violently enough for Sendak to need to hold himself onto the control panel. He heard Haxus’ pained cry.

“Pidge…” Shiro let out. She knew it must be Pidge, the young girl must’ve stayed in the Castle and not go with Hunk and Coran in search of a new crystal! Sendak’s words still bothered her despite the good news that not all hope was lost. His words implied that something had happened between the two. It nagged her that she couldn’t recall the event he had described to her, but maybe she didn’t want to remember, it sounded like an embarrassing memory.

After a few moments of silence and no answer from Haxus, Sendak lost patience. 

“Haxus, report in.” The voice that answered was unknown to him, but he assumed it must be the Green Paladin’s.

“Haxus is gone, and you’re next!” The Paladin shouted at him, full of reproach and anger. Sendak felt his ears twitch at the new of Haxus’ defeat.

“You’ve slowed me, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!” He replied back. Sendak had seen many fellow soldiers and lieutenants come and go throughout his life, so Haxus’ death did not affect him, albeit he had been his most competent and trustworthy subordinate for a long time now. 

“Never!” The child cried back. For the Green Paladin was just a child, centuries younger than Sendak himself. If said child was anything like his mate, he knew exactly what his next step was. 

“Well then maybe your leader can convince you.” He walked towards Shiro as he said those words. She glared up at him, mind still hazy from just waking up, sitting on her knees with her back bowed. Shiro could feel the threat of pain as the Galra approached her, and she just knew that she had to protect her front even if she couldn’t exactly figure out why that was so important to her.

“What do you want?” She said with a firm defiance in her voice. Sendak looked down at her with a dark smirk. 

“Your friend wanted to hear from you.” He said as he stood beside her, letting her see the screen from which Pidge’s voice came.

“Shiro?!” The girl cried, making Shiro snap fully awake from her muddled mind. Shiro could hear something crackling behind her with a flash of purple. She knew all too well what Sendak was about to do.

“Pidge! Pidge, don’t listen to-” Shiro couldn’t finish her sentence as she let out a pained scream, her body going spastic as she felt the electricity-like current spreading throughout her muscles. 

Even if it hurt, Sendak had calculated the exact amount of Quintessence he needed to make her cry out in order to intimidated the Green Paladin, but not enough to cause more than surface level damage. It would not harm her internal organs or the pups. Sendak also counted on the Paladin armour to be more resistant to the attack that a normal body suit. Sendak only stopped a moment after he heard the other Paladin’s protest through the screen.

“You can make it stop.” He said, watching Shiro writhe in the aftershocks. “Turn yourself in, her suffering is in your hands.” When no response came he assumed the Green Paladin was somewhere else in the Castle, he hoped in order to surrender, but wasn’t about to fool himself on that one. Sendak looked at his mate, standing directly in front her. Her head was bowed and she breathed shakily. 

“I’m impressed that you managed to escape.” He told her. From what Yeyka had told him, Shiro had gotten help from a Galra doctor, most likely affiliated with the Blades of Marmora. This rebel group had started out as nothing but a mild inconvenience, like a pebble on flat smooth path, but it had soon become a thorn in Sendak’s side, especially with them helping his mate’s escape. Still he was impressed by her determination to help her planet despite her seclusion from the outside world for a whole deca-phoeb and that she made it this far, not to mention while pregnant. “Perhaps it would be worth a trip to your planet to see if the rest of you kind have your spirit. Of course they will all end up as part of the Empire, just like you.” Sendak didn’t consider Shiro to be broken like he had seen many other captives give in. Maybe if he had left her to be a gladiator or be somebody else’s mate he would have seen her mind deteriorate, but as it stood, she was anything but broken. “Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate.” He growled the last part out, wanting to make it very clear to the woman. 

Shiro was too weak to answer. The shocks from Sendak’s attack had reverberated throughout her body and her head hurt. She could vaguely understand his words. With some effort she lifted her head up, narrowing her eyes at him and baring her teeth. Somehow she knew that this action was a Galra sign of defiance and insubordination, as if she had done it before. 

Sendak would’ve usually been furious at such an action, but it just confirmed to him that his mate wasn’t broken, even after torture. He grunted in mild amusement before returning to the screens, wanting to pinpoint the Green Paladin. 

~

Things after didn’t go as planned for Sendak which was great news for the Paladins. The mice had been able to take down the barrier that had blocked Keith and Allura out. Despite Pidge having been caught in Sendak’s prosthetic, thanks to a miraculous awakening and a well-aimed shot from Lance, Pidge had been let go and Shiro had taken this opportunity to charge at Sendak to distract him from Keith and Allura’s attacks, despite being tied. Sendak had knocked her to the side, but it quickly went downhill once his prosthetic had been disconnected and he was locked inside a barrier that surrounded the crystal he had brought with him. 

After that the princess must have put something inside the limits of the barrier’s air because he soon lost grip on his consciousness and passed out. Once it was sure that he was completely knocked out, he was placed in a cryo-pod albeit with some difficulty.

Lance had been in the healing pod for a while, but he was now out and about, seemingly completely fine, especially after his cheesy flirting with Allura. Shiro was so relieved at that, and couldn’t restrain herself enough to not give Lance’s hair a gentle ruffle with a ‘glad to have you back’.

After Lance had been brought up to the date with what happened, the decision to help the Balmera, Pidge revealing to everyone she was actually a girl and Lance being generally mind-blown by that and the Castle being a ship, they took flight. 

A lot of things happened, from Rolo and Nyma only for them to steal the Blue Lion and then getting it back, to fighting against a Robeast on the Balmera, to Allura almost dying saving the same Balmera.

It was a lot to process, considering that she had only escaped the Galra not even a week ago and was still trying to recollect her lost memories. 

Once things settled down a little, the idea to collect Sendak’s memories with the help of Altean technology was decided on. But when nothing happened and waiting was the only thing to do, the other Paladins went to tend to other matters, Coran dragging Lance to check on the prisoners who were still in the healing pods, calculating that they should be just about ready to come out now. Shiro was left on her own to supervise Sendak. When the waiting was starting to get to Shiro too, she leaned a fist on the cryo-pod glass, looking up at the unconscious Galra.

“I know you’re in there Sendak, I know you have all the answers.” She said out loud, as if he could actually hear her. “Give them to me.” When nothing happened, frustration bubbled through her veins and she slammed the cryo-pod with her fist. It was unlike her to get annoyed over this, but her emotions seemed to not quite be under her control like they usually were. “You’re a broken soldier, and you can’t hold out forever!” She said angrily through gritted teeth. At that moment the machine hooked up to Sendak started working, producing shining purple swirling lights that floated like little fireflies. A small smile formed on Shiro’s lips, new found confidence replacing the frustration. “So you can hear me.”

~

Sendak couldn’t move. He was stuck in a sort of paralysis and assumed it to be a cryo-pod. It wouldn’t be the first time he had been in such a state. The only thing he was able to do was vaguely hear talking, someone mentioning collecting his memories.

He laughed inside his head. Sendak was a trained soldier and warrior, he would never give up his memories against his will. Things went quiet after the machine he guessed was meant to get his memories stated working. He could feel the rays of Altean technology prodding at his mind but he fought against it. From what he knew of Alteans, they were a merciful and, honestly, pathetic race, and its technology was weak against those unwilling to corporate, so it was no challenge for Sendak to keep the rays’ effects at bay. 

However, when he heard his mate’s voice, he felt her frustration through their bond clearly. She wanted answers, not only to for the team, but for herself too. She wanted to remember what had happened. 

Finally, Sendak thought, a selfish request. 

Sendak had thought that his mate would never ask of anything for herself, the only real request she had asked of him was to stop the prisoners from fighting in the arena, and after that, it had only been questions about her teammates’ whereabouts or about the Empire, but never a request for herself. This was the closest it was probably going to get. 

The way she demanded for his memories made Sendak consider it, but when it obviously took too long for Shiro for him to decide she outright insulted him. 

‘Broken soldier’, how amusing. He was certainly not broken and Sendak had a feeling Shiro knew that too but wanted to convince herself otherwise. After a second failure, Sendak knew that he had no chance to redeem himself in Zarkon’s eyes and while he had no interest in betraying the Emperor, his priorities had shifted within himself. Yes he was still loyal to Zarkon and if the Galra ever wanted him back in his ranks Sendak would most eagerly return to serve him, but as things stood, his mate was the only one who Sendak was willing to bend the knee to. 

Letting the Altean technology do its thing, he gave up his memories upon his mate’s request. It was up to her to decide whether she liked them or not. 

~

“What was the first rank you held in Zarkon’s army?” Shiro asked. Something nagged at her, again, that she knew the answer, but the puzzle pieces of her mind just weren’t fitting together. “Where did you find the Red Lion?” Silence. Shiro didn’t know if her asking these questions made the process faster or if it was even necessary, but it was better than complete silence. “What is Zarkon’s greatest weakness?”

_“What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?”_

Shiro snapped her head around, looking at Sendak, expecting him to be awake and smirking at her. But he was still out. She felt a cold sweat start to accumulate on her neck, but ignored it, frowning in defiance. 

“If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?” She hoped her voice was as confident as she wanted it to be, feeling her legs trembling slightly. She waited for an answer, honestly hoping that the previous voice was just her own paranoia or a trick of the mind. 

_“Why strike at all, when you can join him?”_

Those words made Shiro jump away, looking around in a frenzied panic at who could be the one talking. It sounded like Sendak’s voice but he wasn’t talking. She stared at his still form. 

Shiro swore his eye opened for a moment to look at her, but it came as a flash in her mind. Horror gripped at her heart but she realised that he was still unconscious, his eye still closed.

~

Sendak had known that mates could communicate their feelings through their bonds, but he had never been interested enough to look more into it. As Shiro asked question after question, he felt the urge to speak. When she asked the question about Zarkon, he thought his answer. As soon as he had completed his thought, he felt a surge of shock from the bond.

If he could communicate with her this way, maybe it would be more effective in returning her memories. After her next question, he tried again, and sure enough, Shiro’s frenzied panic ached in his mind almost as if it was his own emotions. 

_“We’re connected, you and me.”_ He continued. He needed to remind her of what had happened, remind her of her place in the Galra Empire as his mate. _“Both part of the Galra Empire.”_ As soon as he thought that, he could feel Shiro’s self-doubt spread throughout her. 

“No, I’m not like you.” Sendak could hear the trembling in her voice, the determination to believe her own words. 

_“You’ve been integrated into the Empire. Just look at your hand.”_ Another wave of self-doubt hit him.

“That’s not me!” She protested. The panic in her was rising.

_“You don’t remember what happened, I know what you did, what you went through.”_ His voice turned from a cold one to a softer purr. 

Shiro was on the edge of hyperventilating, she could feel Sendak in her mind, weaselling his voice in so it was the only thing she could concentrate on. It felt surreal. The change of tone made something ache in her gut, the same feeling of longing. 

_“The others don’t know what you know, haven’t seen what you’ve seen. They don’t know the Galra but you do, you’ve lived with us and I’ve kept watch of you. That hand was given to you because of your illness, upon my demand, so that it wouldn’t hinder you. It’s the strongest part of you. Embrace it.”_ In another context, these words would’ve tormented Shiro and in a way they still did. She didn’t want to believe that Sendak was the one who had told the Druids to give her a new arm because of such a reason. It almost made it sound like he cared and she couldn’t stand the idea that there might have been more to them that just a master-gladiator relationship. But something in her told her that was a good thing. 

But another side of her fought against this, telling Shiro that, no, she couldn’t trust him. He had tried to kill them all, had tortured her, was a cruel commander that had destroyed planets and murdered entire races.

“No, I’m not listening to you!” She cried suddenly, gripping her head as if that would block Sendak out. Still, the voice persisted.

_“You are already a part of the Galra Empire whether you remember or not. Because we are mates, and you carry my children.”_

This hit Shiro like a waterfall, feeling her legs almost give in. She wanted to protest, to deny, to scream at him that he was lying, that she didn’t believe him. But she couldn’t, because she did believe him. She couldn’t describe it, couldn’t understand how she just knew that Sendak wasn’t lying to her. 

“Stop it!” She lashed out, punching the cryo-pod with her Galra hand, panting heavily as it cracked under the impact. He couldn’t be trusted, she reminded herself, repeated to herself, he’s the enemy, don’t listen, you mustn’t. She looked up.

A memory flashed.

_A warm hand was on her cheek, wiping away her tears, tracing the fresh scar on her face. There was tenderness in Sendak’s eye, as if he blamed himself for not being there to protect her from Ranveig. His expression was serious as always but with a certain softness that soothed Shiro, telling her she was safe here, that she could trust him, that he would protect her._

For a split second Shiro felt her muscles twitch, wanting to eject Sendak into space. But she stopped just before hitting the button that would do that. She pulled her hand away and backed off, panting heavily, her Galra arm gripping her flesh wrist to stop herself from making any stupid actions. 

She wanted him away, far, far away so that he couldn’t trigger memories into her head. But at the same she wanted the warmth and security of the memory. With a heavy sigh and resting her head in her hands, she leaned on the container that held Sendak’s memories. 

At that moment the other Paladins rushed in.

~

It seemed that the universe was set in not making their lives easy. The Paladins really couldn’t catch a break, almost being destroyed by an exploding star and all. After the destruction of King Alfor’s memories and jumping through a wormhole to safety, only then was Shiro able to really think about Sendak’s words.

Could it be true? That she was pregnant?

“Coran, are the prisoners we helped escape awake yet?” She asked the moustached man.

“Oh! They should be now! Let’s go see!” He exclaimed, leading the way. Indeed the prisoners had just come out of the healing pods. After bringing everyone blankets, drinks and food, Shiro turned to the Galra who had been with them, sitting apart from everyone else. Her chest ached at the sight of the insecure Galra and approached her. 

“Are you ok?” She asked kindly, sitting next to the former prisoner. The latter looked at Shiro with uncertainty, as if trying to figure something out.

“Champion…do you remember me?” She asked, sounding nervous. Shiro smiled at her softly, somehow feeling relaxed around her.

“I’m sorry…I don’t. I lost most of my memories before I landed on Earth and things are very blurry.” She explained. Suddenly the Galra girl clasped Shiro’s shoulders looking panicked and extremely worried. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the others, especially not Allura who seemed extremely wary and suspicious of the girl. 

“You must remember! It’s crucial that you remember!” She cried. Shiro was taken aback at the outcry and was too surprised to react.

“Uhhhh…remember what?” Hunk asked from the side, eyes round and worried. “And who are you anyway? Aren’t you Galra?” You could count on Hunk to ask the important questions nobody else dared to ask. Shiro was honestly thankful that she didn’t have to be the one. The Galra girl let go of Shiro as if she’d been burnt, and turned away, as if only noticing she wasn’t alone.

“My name is Yeyka. I was a servant on Commander Sendak’s ship and…and I was…I was…” she hesitated, somewhat intimidated by the intense stares from those on the ship. She was only an Omega servant, she wasn’t train or built to fight, but to serve and aid, she didn’t know what to do in this situation. “I was the Champion’s attendant.” She said quietly. 

“Wait, what? I thought Shiro was a fighter in the arena!” Pidge exclaimed, looking confused. The other prisoners looked at each other, only now realising that Shiro didn’t seem to remember anything from her time in captivation. 

“Shiro was indeed a fighter for some time before the Galra grew different interests on her.” One prisoner, named Xi, explained calmly. “Then one day she was taken to the arena and we never saw her again. The only time we heard of her is when Sendak said that those with no fighting abilities, which is all of us, wouldn’t be expecting to fight in the arenas anymore due to Shiro’s request.” This sounded familiar to Shiro and she trusted Xi’s words. 

“I am extremely confused.” Allura said, still dressed in her nightgown and long cardigan. “This makes no sense. Why would Sendak grant you such a request?” Everybody looked at Shiro, who looked just as blank as the others. 

“…Princess, Coran, can the healing pods do basic body scans?” Shiro asked after some thought. “I…I need to check on something.” Allura and Coran looked at each other worriedly, before nodding.

~

The former prisoners had been taken to individual rooms where they could stay until they decided where they wanted to be dropped off while Shiro was placed into one of the healing pods for scans. Yeyka had refused to follow, wanting to stay with Shiro. She hadn’t said a word since telling them who she was and seemed to be wary of them all, especially the princess, who was just as wary of her.

Once all the scans had been completely, Coran helped Shiro out of the healing pod. It was just them, Allura and Yeyka now, the other tending to the former prisoners’ needs. After a few moments of silence while the scans conveyed the information collected, Allura blanched, eyes widening. Shiro knew what the scans said.

“Shiro…you’re…you’re…” When the princess simply couldn’t say the word with how shocked she was, Shiro said it instead.

“I’m pregnant, right?” She said softly, laying her hands on her lower abdomen. Coran looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. Shiro turned to Yeyka. “You were my attendant because you looked after me.” The girl nodded in response.

“B-b-but, but, but, who- how? Who’s the father?” Coran stuttered, moustache becoming messy with how shocked he was. Shiro felt her tongue dry out as she said answered.

“Sendak is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand we’re stopping here. Haha. Ha. Oh god.


	7. Facing reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts right where we left off last chapter~!  
> Things move quite quickly in this one, so I’m sorry if it seems a bit rushed!

Allura and Coran gaped at Shiro.

“What do you mean ‘Sendak is’!?” Allura practically screamed, horror obvious in her eyes. Honestly Shiro couldn’t really blame her; how do you think she felt, she was the one who was actually pregnant. Allura collected herself a little, lowering her voice. “I apologise…but Sendak? Is it true, how can you be sure?”

“It is true.” Yeyka answered, sounding tense. “After three phoebs of fighting as a gladiator, Sendak took her as his mate. She is now almost ten phoebs pregnant.” Allura and Coran seemed they were about to explode from the information.

“Why…don’t we all just take a breath and call the others?” Shiro offered weakly, a tense smile on her lips.

“Are you sure?” Coran asked, worry in his voice. Shiro nodded, determined to face the others about the truth.

“Yes. I was the one who urged there to be no secrets between us. Keeping this from them would make me a hypocrite and I don’t want to lose their trust, even if I’m not looking forward to their reactions.” 

Especially Keith’s. 

~

The five Paladins had been brought to the dining room, where Shiro was sitting at the head of the table, Allura and Coran in the seats next to her and Yeyka standing by Shiro like a servant, which the younger Paladins found really off-putting. Shiro had offered Yeyka to sit, but the latter was too tense and wanted to stick as closely to Shiro as she could. 

“So…uhm…what’s up?” Lance asked with a nervous smile, not sure what to expect. Shiro took in a quiet inhale and exhaled shakily to calm her nerves.

“We checked the scans from the healing pod to see if there was something going on with me, and the data shows that I’m…eh…” she glanced to Allura who gave her a reassuring smile. “…pregnant…” she murmured quietly, not wanting to exactly scream the information to the world for all to hear. Keith slammed his hands on the table, looking furious.

“WHAT?!” He yelled, surprising everybody. Lance stood up too but to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Dude, calm down-” He urged only for Keith to slap his hand away. 

“Don’t ‘calm down’ me! Shiro’s fucking pregnant! How the fuck do you want me to ‘calm down’?!” He shouted at the Blue Paladin, the latter just looking shocked and taken aback at the other’s reaction.

“Keith, we’re all shocked!” Hunk intervened, catching the angry boy’s attention. “But shouting won’t solve anything.” Fury radiated from Keith in a way that made Lance push his chair a bit further away from him so that he was just out of reach from Keith, not trusting the guy to not strangle him in his anger. The black haired Paladin said down angrily, arms crossed. Shiro bit her tongue worriedly, feeling bad for causing Keith to have this reaction.

“But seriously, Shiro, you’re pregnant?” Pidge asked with wide eyes, readjusting her glasses from where they had almost fallen in shock. Shiro gave a quick nod. “So…uh…who’s the father?” Shiro stayed quiet, looking down at the hands on her lap. She didn’t want to answer. 

“Commander Sendak.” Yeyka said. She could see Shiro’s discomfort, and from the red one’s anger, it was completely justified. If they must be angry at someone, she was more than okay for it to be at her. 

At that Keith looked like he was ready to kill, but was too angry to move. The others just gaped in utter shock, Pidge’s glasses sliding down her nose again. Hunk was the first one to break the silence.

“Shiro...are you alright?” He asked worriedly, only expecting the worse to have happened. Shiro looked at him, seeing genuine worry and care, not pity, in his expression. The kindness in his eyes soothed her nervousness. 

“I…don’t remember what happened.” She said truthfully. “But I think I’m alright.” This was too much for Keith, who stood up violently enough for his chair to be knocked over as he quickly walked to Shiro, grabbing her by the shoulders. 

“How can you be okay?! This is not okay! Nothing about this is okay!” He yelled. He wasn’t angry at her. He was angry at the Sendak and himself, the former for obvious reasons and the latter because he hadn’t been able to help Shiro, hadn’t been there stop this from happening. Shiro could see this clearly, knowing him too well to take the anger personally. She only gave him a pained look from how tightly he was gripping her shoulders. 

“Keith, please…” She asked softly. Keith realised what he was doing and let go of his grip on her shoulders, backing off a bit. “I know it sounds wrong, but I really am alright. It’s a shock but even without my memories I already knew something was off about me. My body is more sluggish that usual and my emotions are difficult to get a hold of.” She explained, looking at all those present. Her calm reassurance quelled everybody else’s confused feelings too, except for Yeyka who was as stiff as a statue. 

“Hey, Yeyka, was it? Since you were Shiro’s attendant or whatever, that means you’d know about Galra pregnancies.” Lance piped up, flashing a smile at the Galra. The latter flinched at being called by name but relaxed at the Blue Paladin’s kind demeanour and gave a tense smile back.

“That is correct. I was appointed by Commander Sendak to aid the Champion adapt and guide her through the months of her pregnancy.” She replied. Shiro gave a small wince at the name ‘Champion’.

“Um, Yeyka, sorry I don’t know if we’ve already spoke about this, but can you please not call me ‘Champion’?” Shiro asked the Galra somewhat sheepishly. Yeyka blinked at her oddly, not understanding what she was being asked. “Just call me ‘Shiro’. You’re not a servant here, you can relax you know…” The woman said kindly. Yeyka looked as confused as ever but gave a small nod. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll work on it!” Lance said with a big grin, winking. Pidge let out an exasperated groan.

“Can we stay on topic?” Keith said, tone serious and annoyed. “Shiro, what are you going to do? How can you pilot the Black Lion and be pregnant at the same time?” Shiro hadn’t thought of that and started worrying. 

“If I may explain something?” Yeyka said, sounding careful, as if she trying to avoid detonating the bomb which was Keith. The latter looked at her with a frowning face but didn’t tell her to be quiet. “Galra pregnancies are a lot longer than your species’ pregnancy, and changes to the body only happen in the second half of the gestation period. Even then it’s common among female Galra to continue working until only a phoeb or two before going into labour.” 

“But Shiro isn’t Galra, wouldn’t that lead to complications?” Allura asked worriedly. 

“I am not completely sure. However human physiology is compatible with Galra, otherwise a pregnancy wouldn’t have been possible in the first place. There are some possibilities that might arise although only later in the second half of the gestation period.” Yeyka said. Hunk raised his hand as if he was addressing a teacher. 

“How long is a Galra pregnancy?” He asked.

“Two Earth years.” Was the answer. 

“WHAT?!” cried the four younger Paladins. Allura and Coran looked confusedly at the four, once again, shocked Paladins. 

“It’s a little longer than Altean pregnancies, but is that really so surprising to you?” Allura questioned. 

“Yes it’s ‘really so surprising’ to us! Pregnancies on Earth are only nine months!” Hunk exclaimed, having seen his sister-in-law pregnant with his niece and nephew and knew a thing or two about what to expect from Shiro in the upcoming months. “Shiro, are you’re gonna be ok?!” Shiro could only give a ‘I have no idea what’s going on in the first place’ smile that summed up her feelings. 

“How long have you been pregnant for?” Pidge asked. Being the youngest didn’t mean she was ignorant on the details of pregnancies, being the smartest and loving to read and learn, and she wasn’t about to let her age refrain her from being curious about Shiro’s pregnancy.

“Almost ten months.” Shiro replied. “Look, for now, I’ll just keep on piloting the Black Lion. If things start getting really bad as my body changes, then we’ll figure something out. Maybe nothing will happen until ten months from now, who knows. From what I know, pregnancies are very different for each individual.”

“Oh tell me about it! My sister-in-law would have these freaky cravings that she’d make the whole family eat, and I met Lance’s sister-in-law when she was pregnant, and she’d go through these really depressed phases where she’d just cling onto Lance’s brother. It was weird.” Hunk said, Lance nodding frantically. While those memories at the time had been borderline terrifying, they were now fond ones. The two were hit with a sudden wave of homesickness, but didn’t ponder too much on it. “The point is, it’s worse and better depending on the person, so I agree with Shiro!”

While most agreed, Keith seemed still on the fence about it all. He didn’t want Shiro to be put in the way of danger when in a vulnerable state, but at the same time he knew how tough and determined she was and didn’t what to seem like he was undermining her. Said woman smiled up at him from her seat reassuringly and he gave a small smile back.

~

The journey continued. They dropped off the former prisoners on Yeyka’s birth planet. It was a small planet that the main Galra Empire cared very little about, but where some Omega and Delta Galra had decided to live on. 

Shiro, Yeyka, Hunk and Coran were the ones to bring the former prisoners to the planet in two of the ships’ extra pods. Yeyka had pointed to them where to land without being noticed. They then gave Yeyka’s parents a brief visit. Her parents were two shy and reserved Omegas who had secluded themselves from the other residents, more into the depth of the forest that covered a large part of the planet. Yeyka told her parents to look after the former prisoners, telling them a lie that the Galra Empire had relocated them here for confidential reasons and that they just needed to help adapt. Hunk, Shiro and Coran, who were hiding a little bit further off, thought that was a really bad lie, and wondered if it was a good idea or not to even trust these unknown Galra. But Yeyka’s parents just nodded and told her to be careful as she left with a small wave. 

Once back on one of the pods, having left the other for the former prisoners in case something happened, Hunk questioned Yeyka about her family.

“My parents are the shyer kind of Omegas. Those like them want little to do with anyone, just wanting to be left alone to raise a family and live out their days unbothered.” She explained. “I couldn’t stand that life and left as soon as I could.” That sounded very cold, but the three dropped the topic. 

After that, decisions were being made about what next steps to take. Yeyka seem to know a few things about the Empire, but being a servant didn’t have any details of where to find certain important bases and whatnot. She was still on edge, and spent most of the time in her room, which was next to Shiro’s. Allura constantly kept an eye on her room, but all Yeyka seemed to be doing is sit and look out into space, or sleep. Shiro was worried but she couldn’t tell why, but she knew that this was very out-of-character for the Galra, something in her mind saying that they didn’t need as much sleep as humans. 

But maybe Yeyka just needed some time to adapt.

At one point, Shiro felt the need to go visit Sendak. She stood in front of the cryo-pod and stared for a few moments.

“You really weren’t lying about me being pregnant…” Shiro said quietly, kind of expecting him to answer. No answer came. “If only I could remember what happened…everything would be so much easier.” She said with some sad frustration, tightening her crossed arms. Silence again. Shiro sighed and left. 

~

Maybe Shiro was being too reckless, but she couldn’t let that bother her. After Allura being captured by the Galra when infiltrating a ship for information, only for her to sacrifice herself for Shiro to escape, not to mention heading straight for Zarkon to save her and just being ejected by the Black Lion because of Zarkon somehow taking control over the Lion, most would think it was time for a pregnant woman to think her next steps very carefully. But no, Shiro was going to get the Black Lion back, that was her priority, so infiltrated the giant ship. Now in its hangar after some minor fight with drones, Shiro looked for her Lion, but couldn’t find him anywhere. The large door to the hangar dropped, shutting her in. Shiro wondered if this had maybe been a trap.

“So, the prized Champion returns.” A whispery voice said, sending cold chills down Shiro’s spine. She turned to see a hooded figure that she recognised all too well. Haggar.

“You!” She growled out before activating her arm and attacking. Haggar was using some kind of teleportation magic or whatever it was she was into, but Shiro honestly didn’t care and just wanted to cut her in half for what she did to her. However as Haggar created more and more illusions to confuse Shiro, the woman began to tire out, her body not able to keep up with her emotions.

“I made you strong and this is how you repay me?” One of Haggar’s images spoke. Shiro made to punch her but she was repelled backwards by the witch’s magic. Flung backwards, she took the brunt of the landing on her back before rolling onto her front in the same breath, too weak to get up immediately. “You could have been our greatest weapon!” Haggar’s hoarse voice said spitefully, as if Shiro had volunteered to be experimented on. As a ray of black magic shot at Shiro, she dodged and charged at the witch, dodging the following shots as she went for an attack. Haggar disappeared in a swirl of black mist and before Shiro could react, a hand grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off her feet. “I could destroy you, but the children you carry are far too valuable future soldiers to the Empire for me to dispose of you.” Shiro looked down at a horrifying image of herself, dressed in her old prisoner’s clothes when she was in the arena and her eyes glowing a frightful yellow. It was an exact copy of herself, but the cruel expression wasn’t one she recognised as being her own, too unlike herself to be anyone but Haggar. “But I can still torment you.” She said, letting out a cruel cackle as black surrounded them, something akin to thick mud covering Shiro and her vision, Haggar’s cruel image of herself being the last thing she saw.

Shiro suddenly felt herself fall in the darkness. She let out a cry, only to land on her back with a painful thud. Slowly she got into a sitting position, wincing slightly, and looked around her. The silence was soon interrupted when Haggar’s yellow eyes appeared mere feet in front of her, followed by her evil laughter. When the witch lunged at Shiro with a new attack, the woman forced herself up to dodge and counter, but she was once again surrounded by dozens of Haggar illusions. It was confusing and made anger boil in her as none of her attacks hit any of them, the illusions disappearing into black mist only to reappear elsewhere, tormenting her. Shiro wasn’t quick enough to dodge Haggar’s attack, hitting her on the side of her ribs.

The shock and pain of the attack was so sudden she couldn’t let out more than an exhale as she fell backwards, seeing her vision swim. She slide across the floor slightly, landing on her wounded side with a pained cry. 

“And now, Champion, this fight is over!” Shiro could hear faintly through the buzzing in her ear. 

She had to get up. Another hit and she wouldn’t stay conscious much longer. Distantly she heard Allura and Hunk’s voices and vaguely saw the witch protecting herself from Hunk’s attacks. Mustering as much strength as she could, Shiro made a final lunge at the witch, only to collapse when she disappeared completely. 

Allura and Hunk aided Shiro up, who quickly got back into the Black Lion in time to save Keith who had been facing Zarkon. Once back in the Castle, the barrier around the Galra’s Central Command System that was trapping them miraculously came down. Quickly making a wormhole, the Castle with the Lions inside it jumped through, only for it to become unstable due to Haggar’s last attack. The Lions were thrown out of the Castle’s hangar and thrown into the wormhole. 

~

Ever since Sendak had felt Shiro’s anger surge, he had been fighting against the cryo-pod’s effect, trying to get out and protect his mate. The pain she felt from whoever’s attack sent jolts down Sendak’s body and his own anger flourished within himself as his instincts told him his mate needed to be protected and taken away from the danger. For a while things quietened down before he felt intense shaking coming from outside the cryo-pod meaning the Castle was having trouble. 

Things were blurry and made little sense for a long while, when it suddenly all just stopped. Shiro wasn’t anywhere nearby, somewhere far away from the Castle’s current position, but Sendak could still feel her pain thrum through him as well as her panic rising, as if she was being attacked once again but couldn’t fight back, too injured to protect herself. This was the last straw for Sendak, and with a terrifying roar that echoed throughout the Castle, he successfully fought against the effects of the pod and punched his fist through the glass.

~

Allura and Coran had just been able to get out of the loop the Castle was stuck in and found Pidge thanks to her makeshift homing beacon, when a roar echoed through the Castle. It was unlike anything they had ever heard and honestly terrified them.

“Oh no, don’t tell me that’s Sendak!” Pidge cried. The universe really wasn’t giving them a break. Yeyka came running in, looking terrified and dishevelled. 

“Princess Allura! Commander Sendak is coming this way!” She cried in fear, more terrified than all others present. Sure enough, an angry, panting Sendak burst forced himself through the doors of the command room before anybody could make a single move to prevent him. 

“Where is she?!” He roared in fury, fierce waves of anger hitting the four others with such force they could physically feel it weaken them. Allura was the one to step up.

“Don’t come any closer!” She yelled, her weapon, a staff, in hand. Sendak didn’t stop walking towards them, giving a look that promised murder if they didn’t answer him. 

“Commander Sendak! Please, calm yourself, they’re looking for the other Paladins now!” The younger Galra cried out, arms spread as if that would stop Sendak from strangling the Altean princess. “We were just in a wormhole and have only been able to get out thanks to the Green Paladin!” Sendak stopped right in front of her trembling figure, the Alpha looming over the Omega with such intimidation that Yeyka thought she was going to die right there from the pressure of it all. But all he did was look at the others, all three ready to fight if need be. 

“Where. Is. She?” He asked again through gritted teeth. Allura had never seen a Galra so primitively angry like this before and even Coran was unsure whether he had ever witness the pure raw anger of an Alpha Galra looking for their mate like Sendak was presenting. He was the one to pipe up next.

“We’re located their coordinates now. If you would be so kind as to just return to your cryo-pod and-” Sendak’s furious snarl made the ginger haired Altean yelp. “Or not, that’s fine too!” He said as he hurriedly tried to locate the Black Paladin.

“No that is not fine!” Allura snapped, still holding her staff in a fighting stance, ready to lunge at him. “You will absolutely return to the cryo-pod!” 

“Only when the Champion is back on the Castle and being tended to.” Sendak said firmly, tone thick with resentment and anger. Even with only one arm, Sendak knew that he could have a chance to beat them if he really made the effort. But something at the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him to calm down and not slaughter them. Probably the bond, or maybe even Shiro’s far away thoughts. Allura was about to protest as her fellow Altean caught all of their attention.

“I’ve located both the Black and Red Paladin!” Coran exclaimed.

~

Keith had saved Shiro just in time before she could be killed by the ravenous beasts on the almost completely dead moon they had none too elegantly crash landed on. All they could do now was to wait for their Lions to come back on line and for the Castle to find them. 

Shiro had felt pure unrestrained anger pulse through her body during her fight against beasts, but it wasn’t her own. It had felt oddly familiar, as if she had felt it before. Whatever it was, she knew it was connected to Sendak, but had needed to concentrate on her survival and desperately repeated in her mind to calm down, hoping the anger would quell. At that same moment, Keith had arrived, piloting the Black Lion.

Now sitting beside one another, Shiro with her arms wrapped round her wound and abdomen, Keith looking very worried. There was a fire crackling in front of them, giving Shiro the much needed warmth she suddenly desired, even if it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Thanks for saving me.” She said with a soft smile to Keith. 

“You would’ve done the same for me.” Keith answered, a tense but genuine smile on his face. “How’s your wound?”

“My wound’s great. It’s getting bigger all the time.” While meant as a joke, Shiro could clearly see Keith’s slight panic in his eyes despite not showing it openly. “Just…trying to lighten the mood.” The anger from before had calmed, but was still there, as if ready to explode any moment. 

“Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us they’ll fix you right up.” Keith reassured her in a typical Keith way. Shiro felt how weak her body was, and wondered if maybe this could be the end of the line for her. Whether Haggar had meant to kill her or not, she couldn’t tell, but the wound’s pain was spreading to the deepest depths within her and she could feel a slight tension in her lower abdomen.

“Keith...if I don’t make it out of here…or if I become unable to fly the Black Lion because of this…I want you to lead Voltron.” Keith gave the older woman a pained expression, as if scared of the thought of either losing Shiro or leading Voltron. 

“Stop talking like that. You’re gonna make it.” His voice sounded so sure, that it made Shiro smile.

At that moment, the familiar blue light of a wormhole glowed onto them. 

~

To say that Keith had almost had a heart attack seeing Sendak awake and not in the cryo-pod would be accurate.

Allura and Pidge had been both armed and ready to take him down, but since Sendak hadn’t moved from his spot since Shiro and Keith’s location had been found and that his posture showed absolute and utter unwillingness to budge, they knew they had little chance to get him back into a cryo-pod with the extra help of Keith. 

Keith was just helping Shiro out of the Black Lion, which was now in the Castle’s Hangar with the Red Lion, when he saw Sendak entering said hangar. He almost dropped Shiro in the shock of it, only more shocked when he saw that Allura, Coran, Pidge and Yeyka running after him in panic, the Galra having left the command room and followed the bond through the Castle as soon as Shiro was back on it, using it as a guide throughout the unknown corridors, ignoring their cries of protest. He wasn’t about to let them tell him what he could and couldn’t do when his mate was in such a bad state and clearly needed him. 

“What is HE doing here?!” Keith yelled in disbelief. Shiro didn’t know how to feel. The previous desire for warmth turned into desperate longing, and with her mind blurred with pain and insecurity of her chances of survival, her bond started to hurt, screaming at her to fall into Sendak’s warmth and never let go of him. Sendak stopped just out of arm’s length from Keith, despite the latter attempting to create distance between them. “Stay back!”

“Keith…Keith, it’s ok…” Shiro said weakly, trying to push off the younger Paladin. Keith frowned at her angrily, not believing what she was saying. “Please…Keith…let me…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, the bond becoming a blinding pain in her mind, pulsing through her brain. 

Sendak could feel the exact same pain. It was a known fact that mates that spent too long apart or who were under great deals of pressure would suddenly endure unbelievable pain from their bonds, forcing the two to reunite and spend time together to reassure each other, reconnect and strengthen their bond. This was a necessity among the Galra, a species known for their dedication to their work especially among the Alphas. Being forced to spend time with their mates was the only way for some couples to have a working relationship. 

“No, Shiro, I can’t-” Keith protested, only to be interrupted by an angry sounding Sendak. 

“Give her to me.” He growled deeply in his voice, challenging the young man to deny him his mate, his arm outstretched to accept Shiro into a protective embrace. Keith scowled and was about to make a rude response for Sendak to go royally fuck himself and die in space when Shiro couldn’t take it anymore and pushed herself off Keith and pretty much fell into Sendak’s waiting arm. Keith was too stunned to react, the others just as tense as their worn out and tired leader let herself be picked up by the Galra, holding her as if she was a child, her head resting on his shoulder as their scents soothed each other’s pain. Shiro could feel herself drifting off as she relaxed in his hold, mind hazy and unfocused. She heard a soft whisper in her mind, a reassurance meant just for her. _“It’s alright, you’re safe now. Sleep.”_

Safe. 

That sounded lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn’t too weird and OOC, but I loved the idea too much of Sendak just breaking out of the cryo-pod and couldn’t help myself. It was necessary, I needed it. Please tell me your thoughts!


	8. Making a compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so freaking hot and humid here I hate it. Thank goodness my room has air condition otherwise I would be unable to do anything it’s so stifling here. I’m an autumn girl, summer is torture.  
> I’m a little worried about this chapter being a bit…eh...but I hope you enjoy it!

The air was tense and hostile.

Keith was so angry his face was turning red. Allura looked like she was ready to kill. Yeyka thought she was going to die. 

Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Coran were nervously standing around the healing pod Shiro was currently in, although from a safe distance, since a certain Galra commander was standing directly in front of it, still as a statue and just as quiet. Finally Allura snapped.

“Shiro is being treated to. You are now going back into a cryo-pod whether you are willing or not!” She said with confidence and authority only a royal could have. Sendak said nothing, not even acknowledging her words. It was as if he was completely blocking out reality, only aware of Shiro and nothing else. 

When Lance and Hunk had been brought back onto the ship after their undersea adventure, Pidge had given them a quick and frantic update. Lance wasn’t sure exactly what to think of the situation. He had been knocked out for most of the fight against Sendak so didn’t know exactly what he was capable of beyond what the others had told him. But breaking out of a cryo-pod while under its effect wasn’t exactly something to yawn at. 

“Princess, even if we did take him back into a cryo-pod, he could just break out again. We don’t exactly have an endless supply of them.” Coran said, twirling his moustache inbetween his fingers. The princess frowned, aware of that fact. 

“Who cares?! He tried to overtake the Castle and almost killed Pidge!” Keith exclaimed. Hunk swore that he could see steam coming out of his ears by how angry he was. The black haired boy activated his Bayard to form a sword, ready to attack. 

“Dude, stop! Violence doesn’t solve everything!” Lance shouted, frowning at the Red Paladin who glared back. “OK, sure, Sendak is a freaking Galra commander who tried to murder us, ok, we know that! But he’s only got one arm and he hasn’t done anything since breaking out of the cryo-pod!” Lance didn’t trust Sendak at all, but it was starting to get on his nerves how hot-headed Keith was being when the Galra hadn’t done anything this time round beyond apparently soothe Shiro until she was in the healing pod. 

“So? It doesn’t change the fact that he’s the enemy! He could try to overtake the Castle and lead us straight back to Zarkon at any time!” Keith replied angrily. 

“This is exactly why we don’t get anything done, because you let anger get in the way of reason!” Lance yelled, starting to get seriously angry too.

“As if you’d know anything about reason!” The shorter Paladin snarled. 

“Guys, enough!” Pidge intervened, stepping inbetween them so that they wouldn’t actual start fighting. “This isn’t the time!” She thought it was really immature that she, the youngest, had to be the one to stop the blue and red Paladin from throwing insults at each other. “Nobody’s happy about this situation! But this isn’t helping at all!” Keith and Lance both crossed their arms and turned their backs to one another, frowning and pouting like scolded toddlers.

“Yeyka, you mentioned one time about Shiro and Sendak being mates and having a bond. Can you explain more on that?” Hunk asked the young Galra, who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Seeing only kindness and good intentions from the yellow Paladin, she nodded, willing to explain the danger of two mates being separated for too long.

~

Sendak could hear the Paladins arguing, but tuned it out. Shiro was in pain and he wanted to dull it down as much as possible by soothing her through their bond. She had been through worse, Sendak knew that, but he had been separated from his mate for a much longer time than the bond could take and needed to do this for her. 

His feelings, things he considered useless and impractical, were a flurry within himself. Between his loyalty to Zarkon and his dedication to his mate, inner turmoil arose. He couldn’t say what he felt for Shiro, not wanting to admit to himself that he felt something as insubstantial as love towards the human, nor able to deny to himself that he didn’t only care for her just because she was carrying his pups. Lying to oneself was an unhealthy practice he had learned at an early age but at the same time he had also learned that feelings were flimsy, coming and going on a whim. All he knew is that he had to protect his mate. 

He could feel her feelings through the bond, as if she was reliving something. Maybe a memory? He was aware of what healing pods could do, sometimes resurfacing unwanted or forgotten memories in one’s state of vulnerability. He had experienced that himself. 

Suddenly he snapped out of his connection with Shiro as she woke up.

~

Shiro blinked her eyes open, confused from the memory of her escape as well as her whereabouts. The first thing she saw however was Sendak. 

For a moment she felt panic arise but she remembered how she had let him cradle her when she and Keith had been brought back on the Castle. The healing pod opened and she heard exclamations of joy resounding around the room, most likely from the Paladins. She stumbled forwards out of the healing pod and almost fell from the wooziness had it not been for Sendak’s arm already being outstretched, ready to catch her.

The other Paladins seemed to freeze in their joy as Shiro’s mind started to focus on her surroundings and looked up at the tall Galra towering over her. 

She knew she should be freaking out about why Sendak isn’t in a cryo-pod, but his warm scent enveloped her so completely she couldn’t bring herself to do that, and merely glanced to the other Paladins.

“Lance, Hunk, you’re ok!” She said, still a little out of it. “I’m glad everybody’s back.” Her soft smile put everyone at ease. Shiro steadied herself on her feet, feeling her side where her wound had been. It was completely healed. Carefully she laid her flesh hand on her lower abdomen and looked at Allura. “Did anything turn up in the scans?” 

“Huh? Oh! No, no problems were found apart from your wound.” The princess said. “But Shiro what about him?” She asked with slight worry, not sure if Shiro was at all aware of Sendak’s presence or not. Shiro blinked before looking up at the Galra again, who had said nothing the whole time. She didn’t know what to think or what to do. On one hand she wanted him as far away as possible from her, but on the other hand she desperately wanted him nearby, at arms’ reach so that he could soothe her troubles and worries away. 

“If you want me to return to a cryo-pod, I will.” Sendak finally said. Everybody besides Shiro was shocked and didn’t know what to expect next. Truth be told they expected Sendak to act like a blood thirsty brute that just killed all enemies in sight, no second thoughts or questions asked, but Lance, Hunk and Pidge were starting to get second thoughts themselves on that expectation of Sendak. Coran was still wary, not surprising, since the Galra were the ones that had destroyed his and Allura’s planet and culture. Allura and Keith were still ready to beat him into submission if they had to. 

“I…I don’t know.” Shiro said quietly, looking at Allura and Keith, feeling their hostility radiate off of them. The two floundered in their anger as they saw the look Shiro gave them. A questioning, almost sad expression that quietly asked if it was really necessary for Shiro to be in a cryo-pod. 

“If I may make a suggestion?” Coran piped up, always the more mature of the lot, despite his attitude. “Miss Yeyka here just explained to us the concept of the bonds Galra mates have. I believe that it would be harmful to Number One to be separated from Sendak. I therefore suggest that we instead have Sendak secured inside one of the rooms.” Allura didn’t much like the sound of that. 

“How do we know he won’t just try to escape?” Pidge asked, also unsure of the idea. She could see that Shiro was relaxed around Sendak, whether she noticed or not, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t any less wary of the Galra that had very nearly crushed her in his clawed cybernetic arm. 

“I have no reason to escape. My mate is here and I will stay here unless she is elsewhere.” Sendak answered the question, sounding cold and professional as he always did. The tone did little to comfort anyone in the room, Keith least of all. 

“You forced yourself on Shiro! You shouldn’t even be near her!” He shouted, not helping the discomfort of the situation. Everybody was thinking that too but had been unwilling to touch on the sensitive subject. Sendak didn’t seem affected by that at all.

“It was either me or Ranveig. I made sure the Champion was well looked after and protected. Ranveig would have merely abused her before throwing her back into the arena.” He said truthfully and honestly. Ranveig wasn’t exactly known for taking care of those he called his mates, and had gone through more than Sendak was willing to count during the years as a commander. This was extremely uncommon and usually frowned upon to mistreat one’s mate, but times had changed with the Empire and the Galra had started to care less and less for one another, especially among the Beta and Alpha soldiers. Sendak may be a murderous Commander, but he knew better than to mistreat the mother of his pups and wouldn’t steep that low. He had some standards. 

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Keith yelled back, infuriated. It pained Shiro to see Keith so angry in her stead, especially when she didn’t feel the anger he felt, knowing she should feel disgust and hatred towards the commander. But she simply couldn’t. With more than half her memories missing, she simply couldn’t make a judgment, especially since the memory of Sendak soothing her when she was in captivity still very much fresh in her mind. 

“There was no other choice.” Sendak said, starting to get annoyed at the persistent little Paladin. Shiro noticed this and immediately intervened before the two men could start really having a go at each other. 

“I think Coran’s suggestion for Sendak to be kept in a room rather than a cryo-pod is a good idea.” She said quickly, catching everyone’s attention. “If Sendak being in a cryo-pod makes the bond think we’re being separated and then starts to affect both of us mentally and physically, I won’t be able to fly the Black Lion or fight against the Empire anymore.” This made Keith shut his mouth before he could protest, remembering his previous conversation with Shiro. He had no wish to lead the team. 

“Then I’m willing to make a compromise.” Allura finally said, having made a decision. 

~

Sendak made a displeased face at the band clasped around his wrist. He was still wearing his black and orange armour underneath it which made the blue and silvery white Altean bracelet contrast brightly.

“Whenever your heart beat rises above a certain level, the blue patterns will turn red and you’ll get a warning shock. Continue to ignore it and you’ll be electrocuted.” The princess explained with crossed arms, as if taunting him to try and confront her on this. But he didn’t, merely letting out an annoyed grumble.

“Isn’t that kind of like a shock collar you’d have on feral dogs?” Lance asked with a tilted head. Allura didn’t understand what a dog was, but from the word ‘feral’ she assumed it must be a kind of beast. 

“If we are going to have a feral beast lurking in the Castle, I would rather have it under control.” She said with some amount of distaste. Nobody could really blame her, it was Sendak afterall and he didn’t exactly have a clean record. 

At the same time Shiro mentioned the memory of her escape she had remembered while in the healing pod to the others, and asked Pidge if it was possible to check her Galra arm for coordinates.

~

Sendak was now stuck in a room. He definitely preferred this option to being stuck in a cryo-pod, because at least it meant he had more freedom to move his body and do light exercises that wouldn’t put the Altean bracelet into use.

It had been a couple of vargas since Keith, Allura and Shiro had escorted him to his room, the latter giving him a quiet promise to come stop by. Honestly, something about the situation was amusingly ironic, Sendak mused. He found it strangely sardonic that his and Shiro’s roles were reversed from when he had kept his mate on his ship. 

He perked his ears when he heard commotions in the corridors, the quiet alarm of an intruder along with the distant cries of ‘I don’t got him!’, the moustached Altean’s strange commentary and general sounds of fighting telling Sendak that something wasn’t going along to the Paladin’s plans. When it quietened down, he assumed it had been dealt with. 

~

Ulaz’s arrival had gotten the Paladins and Princess to disagree with one another, again, and Shiro seemed to be fighting a one woman fight against the others. They didn’t seem to believe Ulaz had freed her, despite Yeyka’s story backing her up. 

“Yeyka is a perfect example that not all Galra are evil!” Shiro protested, causing the others to falter in their arguments. Poor Yeyka just stood there, once more wishing the universe would just suck her into a black hole so that she could escape the situation. Allura gave an angry frown but let out an annoyed ‘fine’ as she told Coran to slowly approach the apparently cloaked base Ulaz claimed there was. 

It ended up being that Ulaz had indeed told the truth, Shiro know finding herself inside his base with Keith, Hunk and Pidge, the slim Galra needing to send the Blade of Marmora a message. The topic of Shiro’s escape came up. 

“I know you took a bet with helping Shiro escape and everything, but weren’t you worried about her being pregnant?” Hunk asked, tensing a little when he got a questioning look from the Galra. “It’s just that Yeyka explained to us how bonds and mates work…”

“That also was part of the risk that we had to be willing to take in order get the Blue Lion before Zarkon did. Shiro was not yet in a stage of pregnancy that was a cause for worry so it was safe to assume that she have no complications.” Ulaz answered, understanding what the Yellow Paladin was trying to convey. “There was a chance that Sendak would find her before she found the Blue Lion, but considering his position at the time, we calculated she would have enough time to evade the bond for some time.” 

“Sendak is actually in the Castle.” Pidge said without hesitation, causing Ulaz to press harder on the screen he was typing on that he intended. “He’s locked up and has a sort of Altean shock band on his arm so he can’t fight. And anyway he seems very protective of Shiro.” 

“…Sendak was Zarkon’s closest commander, but considering his failure of capturing Voltron not once, but twice, it is unlikely that he will ever be in Zarkon’s favour again.” Ulaz said. “So I assume he has decided to dedicate himself to his mate.”

“Unlikely he’ll ever be in Zarkon’s favour? Does that mean he’s in just as much danger as we are?” Hunk asked, now curious. Ulaz gave a nod.

“A commander’s failure gets them exiled from the Empire, them and their entire battle ship. Zarkon only wants the best among his ranks.” The Galra explained. He didn’t like the idea of Sendak being in close proximity of them, but if he was being securely held prisoner in the Castle and if he was indeed now dedicated to Shiro’s wellbeing, Ulaz told himself they had no reason to worry. 

A different reason had him worrying however, when the alert signals blared loudly in the base.

~

Shiro looked out sadly at the dark background of space littered with tiny white dots, Zenphorium chunks floating around. Keith was comforting her when Allura came in, questioning Ulaz’s reliability. Keith was on Shiro’s side this time, the two arguing that Ulaz hadn’t been the one to lead Zarkon to them. 

“Besides Sendak and Yeyka, Ulaz was the only Galra who knew our location.” Allura retorted to their disagreements. 

“You’re not actually suggesting that Yeyka and Sendak who you watch like a hawk could find the time or opportunity to contact Zarkon?!” Shiro said, getting angry at the princess. She was sympathetic to Allura for distrusting the Galra, since they not only killed her family, but her entire race, planet and culture. But her unwillingness to trust a single Galra who had just sacrificed himself made Shiro fume.

“We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz’s group. Finish what we started.” Keith suggested, eager to find out answers about the Blade of Marmora and its connection to the blade he had. 

“No.” Shiro said with a deep sigh, calming herself. “We’re not going to the headquarters until we find out how Zarkon found us. We can’t risk losing the only allies we have in this war.” Despite wanting to tell Allura how wrong she was to question Ulaz, Shiro still had to be a leader and keep it together, for the sake of the team.

~

Sendak’s ears twitched when the door to his room opened, but didn’t get up from the bed. Surprisingly, being locked up in a cryo-pod was extremely draining. He turned his head slightly to see Shiro in the doorway, holding a tray of food and speaking to someone.

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying.” She said to the person outside, most likely the small red one. After a small noise of protest and a frustrated sigh, the other person left, letting Shiro enter the room and shut the door. They stared at each other for some time, Shiro feeling awkward. “I brought food in case you were hungry.” She finally said. 

Sendak slowly sat up and stretched, before standing. Shiro mentally gulped at how much he towered over her, only now really able to notice it. Still she offered the plate of green goo. The Galra raised an eyebrow questioningly at the strange green concoction. 

“That’s all the Castle can offer. Hunk and Pidge are trying to figure out how to make it more…appetising, but this is all we have for now.” Shiro said. Not saying anything, Sendak took the tray and placed it on the bed, saving it for later when he would actually be hungry. Shiro was now feeling stupid standing like a lemon in front of a giant purple alien and having nothing to say, and was contemplating whether she should leave or not.

“What happened? I heard commotions.” Sendak asked, sitting on the bed so that he and Shiro were now closer to eye level. The Black Paladin wasn’t sure whether she should tell this man anything that happened outside of his room, but Ulaz’s words came back to her: _‘I assume he has decided to dedicate himself to his mate’_.

So she told him everything. Sendak listened patiently as she told him about Ulaz and the Robeast, finishing with the plan to figure out how Zarkon was tracking them. Maybe it was stupid, Shiro thought, but she felt relaxed around Sendak. Something about his scent, or his relaxed posture, told her that she had no reason to worry about him using this as an advantage against her. 

“You are annoyed at the princess for not trusting Ulaz.” Sendak said flatly after she finished telling him everything. Shiro hadn’t mentioned this and just gaped a little before grimacing and looking away, her arms crossed. “The bond makes me able to read your emotions. That is how I communicated with you while in the cryo-pod.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how much I like that…” Shiro said with some resentment. She had to remind herself of who Sendak was and what he was capable of. But being with him felt so familiar. 

“Your hostility towards me is completely justified. It should be this way.” Sendak told her casually, as if it didn’t bother him at all that he was surrounded by people that didn’t trust him and more likely than not wanted him dead. Honestly though, Sendak preferred it when others viewed him with some form of wariness and hostility since those things came with being a high ranking commander. Or former commander now, Sendak added to himself somewhat spitefully. Shiro searched his face for some kind of emotion, but he had his usual neutral expression.

“Truth be told, I wish I had my memories. It’d be so much easier to remember what happened when I was a captive.” She confessed, feeling it necessary to be honest with Sendak. “The bond, if that’s what it is, keeps telling me to trust you, but my memories don’t align with that at all.” Except for that one memory of Sendak soothing her. Subconsciously Shiro reached for her scar and traced it lightly like Sendak had in the memory. 

She jumped a little when Sendak suddenly stood up in front of her and reached for her. For a moment she thought that Sendak might be attacking and almost activated her Galra arm but when he merely cupped her left cheek in his hand, she stilled. Sendak was retracing the steps from her memory, soothing her scar with his thumb. 

Sendak looked down at his mate. She was strong, confident and beautiful, the Paladin armour only emphasising those traits. He wanted to protect and care for her like he had been mostly unable to on his battleship due to his duties, but he had none of those now. It was a chance and opportunity to treat his mate like he was supposed and wanted to. He admitted to himself that being around Shiro brought out a natural instinct in him to protect that he had thought beaten out of him long ago, along with feelings, but apparently things so natural to a person weren’t easy to get rid of through brute force. 

The atmosphere in the room was warm and cosy despite the cold metal of the walls and floor. It reminded Shiro of a warm blanket during a cold winter, enveloped in comfort and lack of worries. Slowly, gently, Shiro reached up to Sendak with both hands, touching his jaw carefully, seeing how far she was allowed to venture. Pleasant surprise became obvious in Sendak’s eye and she threaded her fingers gently through his fur, the softness and thickness of it familiar. 

Sendak leaned down towards her and before she could react, he placed a soft kiss on her head. 

A flood of memories returned to her all at once. 

They were completely disjointed, random and melted together, but they were there. Memories of learning Galra with Yeyka, Ranveig attacking, Haxus protecting her, of Sendak being oddly affectionate through simple actions, the evening of Ranveig’s attack and how Sendak lost his arm. 

She jumped back, her Galra hand holding the place Sendak had just kissed as if she’d been burnt. From the shock and confusion in her eyes, Sendak could tell that she had remembered something. Shiro did nothing but stare, as if a deer caught in headlights, trying to filter through all the memories one by one and put them in order. 

“I…I’ll come back later.” She said hurriedly and rushed out, locking the door behind her. Sendak didn’t blame her for doing that, he was sure that having some, if not all, of the truth suddenly revealed to her must be confusing and she simply needed time to gather her thoughts.

~

Shiro rushed to her room, passing a worried Coran and Hunk who called after her, but she didn’t stop until she was in her room and sliding down the wall, her head in her hands as her mind throbbed from the sudden remembering of so many important and various memories. Her breathing was a mess despite trying to even it out and her heart was beating like crazy, hard enough that she could feel it reverberating through her chest and throat. 

Confusion, shock, disbelief and embarrassment bounced around within her as she recalled the things she had gone through. Some details and events were a little hazy still, but so much clearer due to Sendak’s apparently habitual sign of affection. She remembered how after Ranveig’s attack, Sendak had become a lot more outwardly affectionate towards her, going out of his way to make her feel appreciate and cared for despite her unwillingness to do the same. She remembered how it soothed her to know that Sendak wouldn’t let harm come her way, how she was safe in his room with Yeyka to keep her company. She remembered all the Galra she had learned and the few words and sentences she could say in their native language. She remembered Yeyka taking great care of her, showing her genuine kindness and support through her first months of pregnancy.

Eventually, slowly, Shiro’s breathing calmed and she leaned her head back on the wall, looking up at the ceiling, a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead. 

Things clicked into place. Specifically, it now made so much more sense to her why Sendak had been so easy on her when they fought. She hadn’t given that interaction much thought but in hindsight she had realised that Sendak seemed to have been holding back. Now, vaguely remembering him fighting with Ranveig in the arena, she knew that he had definitely been fighting carefully as to not wound her. 

She had thought that remembering her memories, or at least part of them, would have made it easier to make her mind up on what her feelings were concerning Sendak, but no, she was still confused. 

A soft knocking on the door brought her back to reality.

She opened it to reveal not just Yeyka but also all the Paladins, Coran and Allura.

“Shiro, are you alright?” Pidge asked worriedly. Seeing the young teen so worried for her made Shiro’s heart ache, both out of guilt and appreciation of Pidge. “Did something happen?”

“I’m…ok. A whole lot of memories just came back all at once and it took me by surprise.” She reassured, giving a tired but genuine smile that eased them all, especially Keith.

~

“I’m so glad you remembered all the Galra I taught you!” Yeyka said cheerfully, the first time since she had arrived on the Castle. Shiro was much more relaxed with her now as well, her memories reminding her just how much of an angel Yeyka had been to her. Seeing Shiro be so relaxed and friendly with the Galra had made Lance, Hunk and Coran that much more willing to properly sit down and actually chat with her. Lance had been doing that himself before, but with how tense Yeyka had been, it hadn’t gotten very far. Now she was chatting casually with the three men, as if they were old friends. Even the Space Mice seemed friendly with Yeyka now, letting her hold them in her hands.

Pidge slowly lost her wary façade, her curiosity and need to know more about the Galra taking over as she joined the conversation. 

Only Allura and Keith were still keeping their distance, but they had stopped being wary and hostile towards her since Shiro had explained just how much she had done for her. Shiro didn’t mention anything that included Sendak or what had happened in the room, wanting to keep those things to herself. 

Shiro sat back in her seat, enjoying the friendly and relaxed atmosphere in the kitchen as the residents of the Castle chatted. It was a small moment of peace she knew was going to be rare in the upcoming future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuuugh I don’t know what to think of this chapter…I hope it’s okay QvQ


	9. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY things are slowly moving! I’m not sure how to deal with Shiro’s disappearance at the end of Season 2…I have a couple of ideas but I don’t know which one I should proceed with…Well I’ll worry about that when I have to.  
> This story has a lot of Yeyka, just saying.

The few following days had not been easy for the Paladins. With their adventure on Olkari, being chased by Zarkon, risking their lives by holding Hunk’s cookie-lenses INSIDE of the wormhole generator so that it could function, helping the Taujeer and Keith and Allura believing they were the ones Zarkon was tracking only for it to not be the case in the end, everybody was thoroughly worn out, most especially Shiro.

Yeyka helped any way she could, but being brought up as a servant her options of helping were very limited. Still, she got permission from everyone to do chores around the Castle, even from Keith, who just told her to not touch his pillow. Pidge’s room was beyond saving with how much the teenager was hoarding inside her room, but Yeyka did her best so that the uncontrollable chaos was something of an organised chaos. 

Allura and Keith had warmed up to her a little more, seeing how very un-Galra like she was. 

Whenever she was able to catch a little break, Shiro would visit Sendak, giving him updates on the events. Sendak held some kind of respect for the Paladins to be able to go on for so long despite knowing that both humans and Alteans needed a lot of sleep. But only a little respect. Just a smidge of a slice of respect. 

~

Yeyka looked curiously as Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk all seemed to be in an excited hurry to get somewhere.

“If I may ask, where are you going?” She asked, leaving the kitchen she had been currently cleaning. Pidge was the one to answer her. 

“The wormhole generator needs new lenses. They’re the really rare, specific kind, but Coran thinks we might be able to find some in the swap meets.” She said excitedly, obviously looking forward to a short trip outside of the Castle, which was completely understandable. Although Yeyka wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘swap meets’.

“But all swap meets were disbanded deca-phoebs ago since the Empire started spreading. The Emper- I mean…Zarkon wants complete rule over the universe, so black markets were destroyed as soon as they were found.” Yeyka said, still getting used to not think of Zarkon as her overlord. Lance, Hunk and Pidge gave disappointed groans, while Coran merely laughed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. 

“Nonsense! Say, why don’t you come with us? I’m sure a change of environment will do all of us some good!” The ginger haired man offered, much to Yeyka’s surprise. She started stuttering out excuses such as not wanting Allura to not trust her if she left the ship and so on. Keith was the one to encourage her to come with them, which only made her even more surprised, but she figured that if the Red Paladin was alright with her tagging along, then anyone would be. She gratefully accepted the other.

“Alright! Meet at the pod bay in fifteen doboshes!” Coran said enthusiastically, Hunk, Pidge and Lance letting out a loud ‘yeah’ in unison.

~

A soft knock on Sendak’s door told him that this wasn’t Shiro coming to stop by. He let out a grunt of acknowledgment out of habit from when he was a commander, but the person came in anyway. It was Yeyka.

She looked nervous and on edge, as if she was already regretting her decision of coming here. When she said nothing Sendak spoke first. 

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly. She jumped but lifted her head to look at him, a courageous move on her part. 

“S-Some of the Paladins and I will be going to the old swap meet which has been turned into a shopping centre, although I don’t think Coran realises that…” She said in a quiet voice. “I-I-I was wondering if there anything you thought I should get or if there was anything you needed…” she trailed off at the end, starting to feel small and stupid as the Alpha Galra peered down at her. 

“I am no longer a commander nor your superior.” He reminded her. “Why do you care what I say?” Yeyka looked down at the floor again, interlocking her slightly claws fingers, the Alpha’s intimidating aura pushing down on her. 

“Be-Be-Because…you are still an Alpha and it is in my nature as an Omega to serve…I couldn’t deny natural instincts to do so…not to mention you are Shiro’s mate and I thought maybe you would have an insight on what I should get for her.” The Omega said with some firmness, mostly so that she didn’t break into a panic from how tiny she felt. Sendak stayed quiet for a few moments before letting out a grunt, as if doubting her. “I have some GAC from when we stopped by my birth-planet while you were in the cryo-pod, so I would willingly cover all expenses.” She insisted slightly. Yeyka knew she no longer had any obligations towards Sendak, but it was stronger than her to serve not only her former commander but also her friend’s mate. It mattered to her that Sendak deemed her useful, or at least was a little redeemed in his eyes from her previous failures. 

“The Champion is twelve months pregnant in a movement. She will start experiencing chills and cravings, so I suggest getting furs and sustenance. The Castle’s current nutrition is lacking compared to the Galra’s.” Sendak said after a while. The Omega certainly was dedicated to him, and as an Alpha that pleased him that he had something of a follower at his bidding, even if she had no obligation to. It impressed him a little. Yeyka seemed to be extremely pleased with the suggestion that Sendak had given, taking it as an order. “Is the Champion going with you?” He asked curiously, wanting to know of his mate’s whereabouts just in case something happened and he couldn’t pinpoint her through their bond like he had been unable to when she first escaped. Yeyka shook her head. 

“No. Shiro said that she was going to work on bonding with her lion. Apparently that is the way Zarkon has been tracking us down; because of his strong bond with the Black Lion.” She answered. Satisfied with the reply he gave a small nod of understanding and with that Yeyka left. Once she was out of the room she let out a huge sigh and dropped her stiff shoulders, the Alpha’s pressure finally lifted.

~

 

Shiro closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling, feeling her connection between Black and herself like he was a part of her. 

“Work with me.” She frowned a little, feeling how distant Black was being. “What do I have to do to strengthen our bond?” Black’s energy felt so sad and almost lonely, it made Shiro’s chest ache. Suddenly the Lion shook and moved and with a start Shiro realised Black was readying to take off. “Wow, hey! What are you doing?” She asked in a slight panic, unsure of what to expect. Black gave her no response as he flew out of the Castle. “Stop. Stop!” Shiro cried, gripping Black’s handles in an attempt to return to the Castle. “I said stop! Turn around! That’s an order!” It’s not that she mistrusted Black but she was deadly afraid of Zarkon being the one to control her Lion especially since Black wasn’t answering any of her cries. 

Black ignored her and only sped up.

~

After an uneventful short trip, and a ‘I told you so’ from Yeyka about the swap meet indeed being a shopping mall, the small group split up to look for lenses. Yeyka had flat out refused to wear any of the costumes Coran had insisted on, not wanting to ridicule herself, and made her way around the mall, checking for any Galra specific shops. She had been here before a couple of times and knew which shops would cater to Galra needs or not. This was a Galra supervised mall afterall and while Yeyka was a little on edge about being on a blacklist of sorts, she was so unimportant in the grand schemes of the Empire she was sure nobody even knew her face, which was a relief. 

Finally she was able to find exactly what she wanted. Just as she was about to enter the shop she had decided on a Galra on a hoverbike stopped right in front of her, making her jump. She didn’t know who this Galra was but she knew he was the mall rent-a-cop from both his outfit and his bloated belly. 

“You! You were with space pirates!” He declared confidently, pointing a finger at the Galra. The latter blinked and made an unimpressed expression, crossing her arms in front of her chest. This guy was an Omega just like her but with the personality of a wannabe Alpha. “I, Varkon, won’t let you disrupt the peace of the mall!” Yeyka blinked at him slowly, wondering what in the world he was going on about. It clicked that he must have seen her with the Paladins wearing their strange costumes and interpreted the situation differently. 

“Do I look like a space pirate to you?” She asked flatly. Varkon looked her up and down as if he was just noticing for the first time that she was indeed a Galra and wore the outfit of a commander’s servant. She had collected some of her own clothes from her parents on her birth-planet, but had decided on wearing the typical servant outfit, since it gave her advantages in the eyes of other Galra civilians. “I am trying to buy my commander’s mate some necessities, now will you please let me through?” She said with an indignant tone, hoping the mention of a commander would make the rent-a-cop leave. Yeyka wasn’t the type to be haughty or offended, but the doubting look Varkon was giving her personally offended her as a fellow Omega Galra. “I am literally an Omega. As one yourself, you should know I don’t have it in me to be a space pirate.” She argued. Varkon still had his eyes narrowed on her, but slowly got out of the way, still suspiciously squinting at her as she entered the shop. She let out a sigh of relief when Varkon finally left her alone to her shopping. 

~

Shiro let out a heavy sigh when Black finally listened to her to stop, only to see what looked like a destroyed, lifeless planet. 

“Where are we?” She asked her Lion. “Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me?” A soft rumbling gave Shiro the answer she sought. “So you want me to see through your eyes…” Following Black’s instructions, she closed her eyes, hands still on the handles. Images flashed in her mind and she realised Black was showing her the planet before its destruction. “Was this…your home?” A saddened rumble confirmed this. “So this was Zarkon’s home planet…” Another rumble. 

Sendak’s home planet. But maybe Sendak had never seen it, or was too young to remember it. Shiro wasn’t sure exactly how old Sendak was but he had been a commander for a long time and had been trained by Zarkon himself much longer before that. Yeyka had certainly never seen her planet of origin. It saddened and pained her to see the Galra’s planet, their home, turned from a beautiful vivid red to broken chunks of dull brown. 

“Show me more.” She asked as she closed her eyes again. An image of a comet crashing on the planet and of King Alfor flashed in her mind. “King Alfor built you from that comet…And you fought beside him…with Zarkon.” The memories Black was sharing with her portrayed a young, relatively friendly looking Zarkon, an equally as young King Alfor smiling brightly at him like an old friend. She saw how the Alteans and Galra mingled in congratulations to both leaders for the completion of the Lions. The memories were warm, happy ones, but with a touch of sadness on Black’s behalf. 

The Zarkon in the memory, the one with yellow eyes, seemed to turn towards her and suddenly the Zarkon she knew, with purple eyes, flashed in her mind, making her jump and gasp from the shock. However Black was there to reassure her. Shiro collected herself and tuned her thoughts with Black’s. Memories of the Black Lion fighting alongside the others with two impressive wings in full display made her realise that Black was so much more than she already knew. “Incredible…” she whispered. 

_“I’ve got you now Paladin.”_

Zarkon. 

Shiro felt herself being flung backwards and dropped into emptiness, but still landed on her feet with a loud thud. She looked up, seeing a huge landscape of black and purple skies littered with stars of various colours. It was breath taking and beautiful, if not for Zarkon standing there in front of her, confident and strong. 

“You were a fool to face me here.” His voice sounded surreal in the astral plane, echoing strangely. Shiro could see Black sitting on her right, as if watching the interaction. “When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. Then I will take control of Voltron.” He charged forward.

Zarkon was ridiculously fast, too fast for Shiro to do anything but use her arms as a shield, and just as strong, sending her flying backwards only to give her a hit to the back that forced to somersault to land safely on her feet. 

Shiro wasn’t scared, not for herself at least. But the reminder that there was more on the line here than just her life made her determine to win this fight. If Zarkon won, Voltron would be his, and so would the rest of the universe. And if she lost, she would die, and so would the lives that were growing inside her. That single split-second thought gave Shiro the strength to jump forward with her Galra arm activated, giving a cry as she pushed Zarkon backwards, the two fighting for control. 

He was taller than Sendak, stronger and sturdier, but Shiro was fast and agile, dodging Zarkon’s swings and kicks, able to connect some of her own attacks. However a speedy dodge from Zarkon made her lose her footing and a hard hit to her back made her smash facedown into the ground. 

For a second she thought that was it, but a bright purple flashed in front of her eyes and warmth spread across her. The impact of the ground against her as well as the surrealism of the astral plane made her body fling into the air, only to be smacked back down into the ground by Zarkon. Shiro let out a pained gasp as her back hit the ground hard enough to crack it. She was dazed and in pain, clearly no match for the Emperor. 

But the previous flash of purple and warmth spread through her again. It was familiar, it reminded her of the feeling the bond gave when Sendak was soothing her. This gave her the strength to push herself off of the ground, not willing to give up.

“You could have been a useful asset to the Empire as Sendak’s mate.” She heard Zarkon say as she got up on shaky legs. “I originally wanted you returned to me, especially since the witch took a particular interest in you. But with Sendak’s failures and you being an obstacle to my goal, you have lost all of your use. I will destroy both you and your filthy pups so that neither of your legacies may soil my Empire.” At the direct threat to her children, a fury so feral resonated within her that all pain was ignored as she charged at him straight on, Galra arm weaponised. She let out a furious cry, taking Zarkon by surprise at how violent she had suddenly become. All of her training went into action in this moment, hitting Zarkon with everything she could. However after the initial surprise of her attack, Zarkon was back in focus. “You could never take my place as the head of Voltron!” He growled as he caught Shiro’s flesh hand, putting pressure on it. She let out a pained groaned and felt Zarkon give her a powerful kick just under her ribs. 

She had expected more pain, but it felt as if the hit had been blocked by something, like a very thick armour. Still the impact of the kick sent flying and rolling backwards, only to skid on her knees. 

“You can’t pilot the Black Lion after everything you’ve done.” She said spitefully, looking at the Emperor in defiance and determination. “You can never lead Voltron again!” These words seemed to have gotten to Zarkon as he was baring his teeth at her in an anger. “You’re no Paladin.” That was more than Zarkon could take as an insult as he closed the space between them to strike her. She dodged the first attack but the second one connected with her Galra arm, once more sending her flying. Managing to twist her body in mid-air she landed and skidded on her feet, feeling the familiar warmth spreading through her more intensely than before, almost as if it was surrounding her like a malleable armour. 

“You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!” Shiro heard Zarkon shout as she readied for the next attack.

“No one commands the Black Lion!” She shouted, swinging at the approaching Zarkon with her glowing purple hand. He dodged but Shiro saw him in the corner of her eye and swung again. The dodging and attacking made Shiro’s head spin. She had to trust her instincts to guide her since her eyes could barely keep up with Zarkon’s speed. At one point he disappeared, only for Shiro to hear his voice from above her.

“You dare lecture me?!” Zarkon cried angrily, his fist connecting against her abdomen, smashing her to the ground which cracked under the impact. Fear crept into her as she felt the hit reverberate through her. But as she opened her eyes, she noticed that while she was knocked onto her back, a large static beast-like form was protecting her. It had no features and was only a see through purple outline, as if it couldn’t quite appear in the astral plane. The warmth Shiro had felt was radiating from the form and she recognised immediately who it was. Zarkon seemed to as well as he stared in shock at the form that had taken the force of his attack. “Sendak…” he growled angrily at the betrayal. 

Shiro wasn’t sure what was going on, but she assumed the bond made this possible. Sendak’s featureless form was standing over her, his arms up to block Zarkon’s attack, so that the two were pushing against one another for control with Shiro inbetween them. She quickly pushed herself off of the ground to the side, away from the two Galra. Laying her left hand gently on her lower abdomen, she knew it was alright. 

Sendak’s form was weak compared to his physical body, most likely because he wasn’t a Paladin and had no bond with the Lion, but he was strong enough to keep Zarkon in place for a short while, enough time for Shiro to charge up an attack and really give Zarkon a strong punch to his side that knocked him sideways. He skidded on his feet and with an angered roar charged again to the two, Sendak’s hazy outline once more blocking him. Shiro could see that with every hit the form took, it became weaker and weaker, meaning she only had a little while to weaken Zarkon. 

“You will pay dearly for this insult, Sendak!” The Emperor threatened. “A failure of a commander like you has no place in the Empire! You failed me twice and now you stand in my way?! I will rid of you and of the Champion!” He sounded furious. Shiro knew that Zarkon had trained Sendak himself, and most likely saw him as a waste of his time for betraying him this way after having built him up for so long. This idea that Zarkon may consider Sendak, and herself, to be his property made Shiro angry. 

A deep growling could be heard throughout the astral plane, despite it sounding like it was from very far away and a little static. It didn’t sound like the Black Lion, but similar to Sendak’s voice. Zarkon scowled and pushed back against Sendak one final time before the form shattered. Panic rose in her gut, fearing that this meant Sendak had been killed, but her bond told her otherwise. Reassured, Shiro used this opportunity to lunge at Zarkon, but he was faster, holding her off the ground by the throat.

“Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it?! Only the powerful can command it!” The Emperor said with fury, glaring at the woman with glowing purple eyes that promised death and pain. Shiro grasped his wrist, the Galra hand glowing, and she bared her teeth angrily in the Galra fashion to show defiance. Zarkon snarled at the action. 

“You’ve…forgotten what’s most important…between a Lion and its Paladin.” Shiro said despite the tightening grip on her throat. Her white fringe was covering her right eye a little as she glared at him, unwilling to give up. “It’s not about power…It’s about earning each other’s trust!”

“Trust has nothing to do with it. The Lion is mine, forever…” Zarkon growled deeply as his grip on Shiro’s throat tightened, making her cry out in pain.

The Black Lion landed heavily besides the two, making the entire astral plane shake and tremble. In an instant Zarkon dropped Shiro as a beam hit him, making everything turn bright white.

Shiro opened her eyes in a jolt, looking around her with mild panic, but calmed when she saw she was inside the Black Lion’s cockpit. A deep rumbling spread throughout the Lion comfortingly which she could feel through the handles and up her arms. 

“Did you just save me? Thank you.” She said quietly, a smile forming on her face. She held the bars tighter. “Let’s go home.” A small gasp left her when she saw the scene of the destroyed planet in front of her fade to reveal the Lion’s hangar. With a small laugh to herself, she sat back into her seat, running her fingers through her hair. “We never left.”

~

Yeyka came out of the shop with two furs and a bag of food she knew to be perfect for Galra pregnancies. She made her way peacefully to the exit where Coran had instructed them to meet. She would have bought more than she had now, but with limited GAC, the only currency the Empire accepted, she just got what she could afford. Hunk and Pidge had mentioned that they were messing with the machine in the kitchen that made the goo so that it would not only taste better but have more nutritional value. Maybe having food to base their tinkering on will help them out, she mused as she waited for them. 

She heard cries approaching her quickly and for a moment, Yeyka wondered whether it was even possible for the universe to be saved by her new friends. 

Riding on an comical-looking animal she had never seen before, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith were shouting and screaming as they sped towards her, Varkon close behind. The scene was so ridiculous Yeyka considered just walking away and pretending she had no idea who these people were. She did do the former, walking towards the exit so that Varkon wouldn’t be able to arrest her, knowing the rules of the mall. 

The Paladins and Coran flew past her on their strange animal, Varkon stopping at the exit just as she had thought. 

“Damn darn it! You better run! Don’t let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates!” Varkon shouted after them. Yeyka just kept walking, rolling her eyes a little at the self-important Omega. It was very out of character for a Galra Omega to speak this way, and only made Yeyka cringe on the inside, thankful he hadn’t been a servant on Sendak’s ship. He wouldn’t have lasted long. 

“Oh? So you can’t follow us outside, huh?” Lance said back at him, sitting up with his back straight on the animal. Yeyka winced as Lance’s head hit a low hanging beam he hadn’t seen which made him fall onto his back. 

“That’s one for Varkon!”

Yeyka crouched next to Lance, who was completely out of it with his head spinning from the hit. The scene had been extremely comical and amusing to her but she tried hard not to laugh at the human.

“Are you alright?” She said as sweetly as she could, still worried for the Blue Paladin. While she knew humans weren’t made of glass, they seemed to get especially hurt in the silliest of ways, remembering how Pidge had smashed into a wall hard enough to almost knock herself out because she had been running while looking at her screen, excited with a new finding she had discovered. 

Lance lifted his hand in a shaky thumbs up. 

~

Shiro hurriedly made her to Sendak’s room, wanting to confirm the happenings inside the astral plane and also a little concerned about his wellbeing. She slid to a stop in front of his room and opened it with little grace, panting heavily. 

“Sendak!” She called out before running face first into his armoured chest, an arm wrapping around her possessively as she heard him growl deeply in his throat, angry yet relieved. “Sendak, in the astral plane-!” She started but Sendak cut her off. 

“I sensed you were in danger. When I tried connecting with you through the bond, I found myself in the astral plane.” He explained with a rough voice, hearing her unspoken questions through the bond. “Since I have no connection to the Black Lion, my presence in the astral plan was merely a pseudo one thanks to the bond. I haven’t been affected by it.” He explained somewhat impatiently, as if something else bothered him. “I heard what Zarkon said.” Anger radiated off of him in hot waves, making Shiro’s legs melt from the intensity of it. Sendak said nothing more as his growling continued. It sounded like a beast that was protecting something important to it, growling to make others go away.

“I’m ok.” Shiro reassured, not able to fight against the warmth of Sendak’s body and simply relaxed into his hold. “I’m safe. You protected me.” The words came out without her thinking about them. Slowly Sendak’s growling quietened, replaced by his sniffing, leaning down to sniff her hair, her neck, the bond, and gently rubbing his head against the general area of the bond, similarly to what cats did. His fur tickled Shiro and she fought the urge to laugh, too relaxed to protest his exploring of her. Eventually he pulled back, seemingly calmed down and satisfied. “What was that?” She asked, laughter in her voice. Sendak blinked down at her, having never seen her so relaxed around him before. 

“You smelled like Zarkon.” He said. “Natural, after a fight. But I hate it.” Shiro wanted to laugh again at how childish that sounded, but held back and only gave him a large smile. For a moment, Sendak wasn’t a former Galra commander. He was Shiro’s lover, partner and the father to her child, or children. The feeling spreading through her was familiar and she could easily name it, but refused to do so as the effects of Sendak’s scenting of her slowly dulled into a warmth inside her chest. 

Sendak blinked again in surprise as Shiro’s entire face turned bright red in a split second. The two stared at each other before Shiro stepped back hurriedly, her hands finding her hair as she brushed it out of her face. The sudden realisation of how intimate this moment had been hit her hard as a small memory of Sendak holding her against his chest after their, uh, _coupling_ made Shiro’s face heat up in ways she didn’t think possible. It was Sendak’s turn to try to not chuckle at her embarrassed state.

“Thank you…for protecting me.” She said while averting her eyes, her Galra hand rubbing the back of her neck to soothe the feeling of embarrassment away.

“Don’t thank me. It’s my duty as your mate.” Sendak said, his voice still as stern as serious as ever, but Shiro could feel a smidge of tenderness coming from Sendak through their bond. It was almost unnoticeable but it was there. 

“I should go see if the others are back yet.” Shiro said after collecting herself a little. Sendak gave a small nod and she gave him a smile before she left. 

As she entered the command room, she saw that the others had indeed returned, Allura’s hair dressed up in many different ways by the Space Mice, making her look a little ridiculous.

“What did you do? Take a nap?” Allura asked as Shiro walked in. 

“Not exactly.” Shiro said with a slightly sheepish smile, crossing her arms. She noticed Lance with a small bandage on his forehead as well as a cow next to him. “Is…that a cow?” Shiro said with a hint of disbelief and amusement in her voice. She hadn’t seen any Earth animals since leaving for the Kerberos mission, and while she wondered how in the world a cow found its way to space, it was comforting to see an animal she recognised. 

“Mhm~ His name is Kaltenecker.” Lance said sounding proud of his newfound pet. The cow mooed at Shiro. She was going to need to be told the story behind this event later on. 

“So…Did you find a way to bond with your Lion?” Keith asked from her left, looking expectantly at her for results.

“Yes and we need to get moving.” She answered, now speaking to everybody in the room. “We’re headed to the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters.”

~

A little later on, while Coran was putting the new lenses into wormhole generator and Pidge was trying to create a television screen so that she and Lance could play their new video game, the Paladins and Yeyka gathered in the kitchen to explained to Shiro and Allura what had happened in the mall. Shiro couldn’t help but snicker at the image that popped into her mind of all the Paladins and Coran piled onto Kaltenecker to escape a fat Galra on a hoverbike. 

“By the way, Shiro, I bought you some items I believe will be useful to in the coming months.” Yeyka piped up after the story had been told. She place the two large furs and a bag of food in front of the confused Shiro. 

“Furs? Why?” Allura asked curiously, feeling the thick and soft beige coloured furs, eyes twinkling a little in delight at the softness of it. Hunk and Keith peered curiously into the bag, the two boys confused by the content. It looked maybe like fruit and cereal bars but they couldn’t tell due to the Galra writing.

“After the first twelve months of pregnancy, Shiro’s body will start changing to adapt to the pups growing. The typical first signs of this are chills and cravings. With no offence meant to the Princess, your current blankets won’t nearly be enough to keep you warm during the chills, only furs like these will be able to keep you at a healthy body temperature.” Yeyka explained, picking one of the furs up to show it off. It was thick, fluffy and soft as well as the size of a regular blanket. Chills or no chills, Shiro, and the others, would be more than willing to wrap themselves in those. “The food in the bag are common foods that pregnant Galra mothers prefer to eat, since it has high nutritional value and satisfies most expecting mothers’ cravings. I’d be more than happy to prepare you meals when you crave something, Shiro.” The last part made Shiro blush a little. She was really being pampered here and didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you, Yeyka, I really appreciate it.” She said genuinely, despite the slight embarrassment at being fussed over. “But you mustn’t feel like you have to do any of this. You’re not my servant.” Yeyka shook her head and returned the smile.

“I’m not doing this out of feelings of obligation, I’m doing this because I’m your friend and I care.” The Galra girl replied sweetly. Lance let out a fake dramatic gasp, hand over his mouth.

“Could it be? A Galra knows what a friend is? Mullet, you need to catch up or the Galra will soon be friendlier than you!” Lance said dramatically, taking the opportunity to make fun of the hot head, who took the teasing to heart.

“Shut up! I know how to be a friend!” He said, sounding like a small child and scowling like one too. Hunk and Pidge burst into laughter as Allura snickered into her hand, not wanting to humiliate Keith any further than necessary. Yeyka and Shiro also found this amusing, smiling happily at the younger Paladins. 

“I also thought that maybe Hunk and Pidge could use these foods as references to help you with your work on the Castle’s food.” Yeyka offered. “I or Shiro can help you read the Galra.”

“Hey, that could work! It’d be easier if we have something to reference to than just guessing.” Hunk agreed flashing Pidge an eager grin to try this out. The young teen grinned back, the two technological geniuses of the group more than a little enthusiastic to improve the food goop’s flavour. Allura gave a small friendly smile to Yeyka, the latter returning the smile in mutual respect and friendliness. 

Once everybody had decided on something to do while waiting for Coran to finish replacing the lenses, Yeyka spoke to Shiro quietly. 

“I just thought you should know, Sendak was the one to suggest I bought these things for you.” At Shiro’s semi surprise and curious expression, Yeyka averted her eyes a little nervously, thinking she may have done something wrong. “I…went to ask him about it…without permission…” Shiro could see Yeyka feeling guilty for breaking some unspoken rule.

“Yeyka, you’ve done nothing wrong. You have done more for me than I could ever repay.” Shiro reassured, placing a hand on Yeyka’s shoulder. The action genuinely heartened Yeyka and put her worries at rest. 

At first Shiro was terrified about being pregnant. Not only when she found out after losing her memories, but already a year ago when she first became pregnant. It wasn’t the thought of children that scared her, but the actual pregnancy itself made her anxious, since it was such an unknown thing to her. Not to mention that the pups were half Galra and she had no idea what to expect from both the pregnancy and the babies. 

But with such a strong support from Yeyka, the Paladins, Allura and Coran, she felt that she wasn’t going to be alone in this. 

And there was Sendak too, who she was steadily starting to trust more and more, little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a looooong chapter and kind of hard to write, but damn was it worth it. I hope anyway.


	10. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is one of my favourite Voltron characters, so I’m really excited to write him! Although I’m now also worried he’ll be OOC, but I’ll try to avoid that!

Sendak thought of his actions in the astral plane. He had fought against Zarkon, betrayed his Emperor and teacher, the man that had made him everything he was today, the man Sendak had dedicated his entire existence to since the day he was born. And he had defied him to protect his mate.

Lying down on the bed that was too small for him so that his left leg dangled off of it with the right leg bended so that his foot rested on the bed, he ran his hand over his face, the reality of his actions hitting him hard. He knew that Zarkon would have never accepted him back into his ranks and that he would most likely have to fight against him to protect Shiro. But now that he had, Sendak was starting to doubt himself. 

He had never doubted himself. Then again, he had never done anything that warranted him to do so, having always been the perfect soldier and warrior for the Galra Empire. He was trained by the best, had climbed his way from the bottom to be the best, and had been among the best, and now he wasn’t even among the ranks anymore, an outcast. 

He was in the same category as the Blade of Marmora in the Empire’s eyes. 

Shiro had told him quickly that they would be heading to their headquarters a few vargas ago, so they must dealing with them now.

Sendak knew the Blade of Marmora all too well, having fought personally against a few when he had been of the lower ranks and still young. The Blades’ creation preceded his birth, and while they had been nothing but a pebble on a smooth path at first, they had grown to become an annoyance. However their size was insignificant compared to the Empire and joining them was basically a death sentence. Still, like pesky insects they entered every crevice of the Empire, infiltrating sensitive information and using it to make missions and fulfilling orders more difficult. 

Such an example was Ulaz. While he hadn’t known the Galra, he had still been a doctor on his ship, full of fiercely dedicated subordinates to Sendak. Ulaz’s death had no effect on him, since death was as normal as seeing the black sky of space to Sendak, but his mate had been affected by the Galra’s sacrifice. She had talked a little about it, simply regretting never having truly thanked him and feeling guilty on how he had done so much for her. Sendak couldn’t quite understand why she felt this way, such thoughts foreign to the likes of Sendak. 

No other members of the Blades were really known, them being extremely secretive and sneaky, but one member made Sendak’s fur stand on end. 

The leader, Kolivan. He knew little of the older Galra, who had long been the leader of the Blades before Sendak became a lieutenant. He had heard that Kolivan had been a dutiful commander for a long time before he was revealed as a member of the Blades. Somehow he managed to survive this, and abandoned the Empire, ultimately being labelled as a traitor and an outcast. Everything Sendak had hated. 

Stories had been thrown around about Kolivan and the Blades, but the main point of each of them was that you didn’t want to be one of them unless you wanted to be considered a non-Galra, not a part of the race or Empire. Sendak was, and always will be, ferociously proud of his Galra lineage and nothing would every change that. Being considered an non-Galra and forced into the same category as the Blades should have been the biggest humiliation possible to Sendak, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel shame. 

He had done those things to protect his mate and Sendak considered himself justified in that sense. Sighing heavily he lifted his hand off of his face and observed the Altean bracelet. It hadn’t gone into use at any point, not even when he had somewhat entered the astral plane as a pseudo-presence, so he had no idea how much damage it could actually do to him. Due to his vigorous training he had an impressive tolerance to pain even as extreme as electrocution. The witch loved to experiment afterall and testing somebody’s limits was most likely her favourite pastime, Sendak mused. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room slid open. He sat up to see who the visitors were to find Yeyka and a slightly nervous looking Coran in the doorway. 

“The princess requests for your presence, sir.” Yeyka said softly, still keeping the honorific as she was used to. Sendak gave a grunt as he stood up to his full height which made him tower over both the Omega Galra and Altean advisor. The two led him out to the command room, Yeyka at the front and Coran at the back.

~

The meeting with the Blades had at first been daunting, then challenging, then almost a failure and finally a success. Thanks to the revelation that Keith was part Galra, the Blades had been more willing to trust him with his blade and Kolivan had been brought onto the ship. After basic introductions were made, Keith’s heritage was revealed to the others. Immediately Allura became distant. 

Shiro wanted to facepalm and slap the princess for this. After Ulaz’s sacrifice and her newly formed mutual respect with Yeyka, Shiro hadn’t thought it possible for Allura to still be so mistrusting and wary of the Galra, least of all Keith. 

During the whole time, never once had Shiro’s pregnancy been touched upon, until Kolivan brought up the subject of Sendak being on the ship. In his last message, Ulaz had told him about Sendak and Yeyka being on the Castle after he found out from the Paladins. Kolivan wanted to ask the former commander some questions so Coran and Yeyka were sent to get Sendak and now they were waiting for them.

“Does everybody know I’m pregnant?” Shiro asked Kolivan as she watched Allura stay as far away to Keith as physically possible. In another context it could have been humorous, but Keith’s hidden hurt expression made it difficult for Shiro to feel anything but bad for her little brother-like figure. 

“Everyone in the Blade of Marmora does, yes.” Kolivan answered. “It is an important detail seeing how you are both Sendak’s chosen mate and the Black Paladin. It cannot be ignored.” That made sense, even if it rubbed Shiro the wrong way for some reason. 

Sendak was quickly brought to them by Yeyka and Coran, immediately the atmosphere in the room becoming tense and heavy. Shiro wasn’t sure if the others could tell or not, but Kolivan was a top rate Alpha. Maybe because she had spent extensive time with the Galra she had become more acute to these sort of things, but the tension was coming from two Alpha Galra facing one another. She could see Sendak’s fur rising slightly and she swore that Kolivan’s ears had flattened a little, signs of confrontation from both Galra. 

This wasn’t going to be good. 

Sendak kept his threatening growl buried in his chest as he stood just out of arms’ length from Kolivan, seeing him for the first time. He certainly was worthy of being called an Alpha and Sendak could easily portray him as a Galra commander, despite his traitor status.

“Sendak.” Kolivan greeted flatly, obviously trying to keep his own growling from escaping his throat. 

“Kolivan.” The former commander greeted back, just as flatly and as cold. Shiro, who was standing just beside them, thought she was going to pass out from the tension thickening in the room. Everybody else was just as uncomfortable and wary as she was. She hoped and prayed that Sendak would try and act civil so that they could get this over with. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” His tone was one of subtle mockery and sarcasm, but probably as civil as it was going to get. Shiro preferred this over the two getting into a growling match. 

“We must discuss your position in this war.” The Blade Leader answered coldly, not giving into the provocation of the other Alpha. “It is essential that we know whether or not you are willing to make a stand against Zarkon.” 

“Wait a tick, we made no agreements for Sendak to join us!” Allura protested loudly obviously outraged. Her protests were seconded by Coran, Pidge and Hunk, as well as Keith, although he made it less obvious, aware of Allura’s current distancing from him. Only Lance and Yeyka were left considering the option. 

“Princess, Sendak was an important part of the Empire and is a skilled warrior, I believe he could be of use to you.” Yeyka said quietly. Allura turned to scowl at her but Lance stood next to the Galra with his arms crossed over his chest, nodding in agreement with her. 

“Yeyka’s right. With both the Blades and Sendak on our side, we’d have a better chance to win.” The Blue Paladin pointed out to the Altean. 

“Lance, you can’t be serious!” She replied, but from the expression on his face, one of complete neutrality with no signs of joking or flirting, she knew he meant what he said. 

“I also agree with Yeyka. I think Kolivan is right to want Sendak on our side.” Shiro finally said. Keith gave Shiro an exasperated look as if he couldn’t believe she was saying that, but Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, starting to change their minds. Shiro looked up at the tall Galra, the latter looking down at her. “Which side are you on, Sendak?”

Which side was he on? Sendak couldn’t tell. From the Empire’s perspective, he was on Voltron’s side, but from their point of view, Sendak was still a commander. Either way it was a lose-lose situation for him. He had already betrayed the Empire, but he hadn’t gained the trust of those currently present. His only trustworthy affiliation at the present moment was Shiro, his mate.

“I have no intention of choosing a side. My only concern is you.” He finally said. Whether it satisfied the Paladins and the Blades or not, he didn’t care. His mate was the only thing of importance to him at this moment and as long as they knew that, then it didn’t matter what else they thought of him. 

On the other hand, Shiro thought she was going to combust with how embarrassed she was. She couldn’t believe Sendak had said that in front of everyone. He might as well have professed his undying dedication to her in a dramatic Lance way from how red she was turning. She still stood her ground despite this, the others gaping at her reaction. 

“I think that settles that.” Coran voiced after a short moment of shock. 

“Are you willing to cooperate with us to bring the downfall of Zarkon?” Kolivan pressed, wanting to be completely sure about Sendak’s position in this. The former commander needed some time to think through that before he could answer. He had been brought up to serve the Empire, that was his only reason for living, but now, he lived for his mate. The moment he had failed Zarkon a second time, he had decided on that choice. And now Zarkon wanted his mate dead because she was the Black Paladin. Only one answer was acceptable to Sendak. 

“Yes.”

~

After many hours of planning and discussing, a plan was finally formulated. With the help of both the Blades and Sendak to fill in the gaps of uncertainty in the plan with their knowledge of the Empire, beating Zarkon wasn’t a mere fantasy anymore.

“I think we’ve got something here. It’s dangerous and there a lot of moving parts but if we can coordinate everything just right, then…” Shiro said with a hint of awe in her voice. 

“Zarkon’s reign will be at an end and the savagery that’s poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed.” Kolivan finished the thought. “You’ve done it Shiro.” The woman looked up at the large Galra before she smiled softly at him. She extended her arm towards him as an offer to a Galra style handshake Yeyka had taught her. 

“We did it together.” She said genuinely. Kolivan looked down at her arm, and then up at Sendak. The latter was standing on the other side of Shiro. He had been extremely helpful to the making of this plan despite only answering to either Shiro or Kolivan’s questions and wouldn’t speak unless spoken to. When the former commander made no signs of hostility towards him, Kolivan took it as permission from Shiro’s mate to accept the handshake. It was old fashioned of Kolivan to seek permission from the Alpha to merely touch his mate, but the Leader of the Blades considered this important if Sendak was going to work with them. He accepted Shiro’s handshake, his large clawed hand dwarfing her entire forearm. 

“As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work.” Allura said with some hostility in her voice. She still distrusted Kolivan and Antok, his right hand man that had joined them on the ship, and she was displeased at having to work with Sendak. Understandable but not justified, in Shiro’s mind.

“It will work.” Kolivan said firmly. “And perhaps then you will learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon.” Allura already knew that not all Galra were like Zarkon. Yeyka was a prime example of this, the girl standing quietly next to Pidge. But with Sendak close to Shiro looking as if he would betray them all in a second if he had the opportunity, doubt stayed strong in Allura’s heart. She glanced to Keith, who looked distantly at the hologram of Zarkon’s ship.

“I hope not.” She said quietly, as if mostly to herself. 

“Ulaz was right to trust you all.” Antok’s voice came through, friendlier than when he was pinning Keith to the ground when they first met. 

“He sacrificed everything to bring us together.” Sendak could hear slight sadness through the bond, Shiro still quietly mourning Ulaz. It had barely been a movement since his sacrifice and it was still fresh in her mind. “Let’s honour him by bringing down Zarkon.” She glanced up at Sendak, the latter still as a statue as he looked at the hologram. 

After a quick humoristic summarisation of the plan on Lance’s part to bring Hunk up to date to the plan since he slept through most of it, which reminded Shiro of why she was so fond of the Blue Paladin (she swore she saw a hint of amusement in Kolivan’s eyes), Hunk came to the realisation that this was really it. Things were really starting to get into action. 

Sendak tuned out the following conversations of what each party was going to do and need to get. He was really helping these people take down Zarkon and while he hated to admit it, he was fighting an inner battle with himself. His upbringing and loyalty kept telling him to try and inform Zarkon about the plan, to bring Voltron back to him despite knowing that Sendak had no chance of redemption after having both failed his Emperor and stood in his way of killing Shiro to get the Black Lion. But his newfound feelings and dedication to his mate told him that Zarkon cared not for the Galra or the Empire, only for Quintessence, an obsession brought about due to overexposure to it. Sendak fought for the Galra and that would never change. Having never known his home planet of Daibazaal and having been brought up among soldiers since he could remember, Sendak knew not the stability of ‘home’ and ‘family’ and for the longest of time believed that was the point of the Empire, to create stability for the Galra. However he soon learned, once he became a lieutenant that was not the case but had been too indoctrinated by Zarkon’s beliefs by that point to consider fighting against him. Now he had an opportunity to do so, as well as create a ‘family’ of his own with Shiro even though he had no idea what that really meant or how to go about it. 

Maybe he really was becoming soft. He hoped it didn’t show. 

“Sendak?” He heard Shiro’s voice call him and with a twitch of his ears he came out of his thoughts and looked down at his mate. He saw that everybody else had already started making their way to the exit. “Are you ok?” The worry in Shiro’s voice caught him off guard. Since the events on the astral plane she had become a lot more relaxed with him, trusting him more. A nagging thought at the back of his mind told him that all of that would be lost if she remembered their first night together. He gave a quiet grunt in response, following the others out. Keith was glaring at him and watching the Galra from the corner of his eyes, but Sendak ignored the half breed. Half Galra or not, the Red Paladin was annoying and got on Sendak’s nerves more than he was willing to admit. Shiro lingered at the back of the group with Sendak, talking to him quietly so that only he could hear her. “Thank you for working with us.” 

“I do not understand your need to thank me.” He responded flatly, but just as softly as to keep their conversation as private as possible. Shiro looked up at him with a tiny smile, not fazed by his cold demeanour. 

“Because you’re going against everything you’ve been brought up to believe.” Sendak’s eye twitched at that. He assumed she must have felt his thoughts through their bond, a reminder that the bond worked both ways. “With your help, we can help the universe and maybe…maybe bring stability to the Galra.” The last part confirmed that Shiro knew Sendak’s thoughts. “If we’re going to have this bond, I’m going to use it.” Sendak could hear the slight joking behind those words and couldn’t help but let his ears twitch, showing Shiro he had heard her loud and clear. 

The quick goodbyes between the Paladins made Sendak wonder how the quiznak these children had been chosen to pilot Voltron. The Yellow and Green Paladin were giving each other an enthusiastic handshake while sobbing about not being able to work together, while his mate and the half breed shared a hug goodbye. He didn’t know of their relationship, but it seemed more like a familiar one than a romantic one and Shiro had never mentioned Keith before, which put his Alpha instincts at ease. The Red and Yellow Paladin left to find some scaultrite and it was the others’ turn to say goodbye to the rest. 

Shiro approached him again, standing directly in front of him. He knew of her mission, and while he knew fully well that his mate was no weakling and could stand her ground, his primitive instincts yelled at him to at least go with her to protect her. But he knew the Altean princess wouldn’t allow him that. 

“I’ll be fine, Pidge and Lance will be with me.” At the mention of the Green and Blue Paladin, Sendak looked up to see the Blue one’s interaction with the Alteans, seemingly requesting a kiss from the princess, only for the ginger Altean to offer the fat Space Mouse instead.

“All my concerns have been blown away.” He said sarcastically with an unimpressed expression as he watched the scene unfold, finishing with the Blue Paladin kissing the mouse. Shiro turned to see the scene and gave a sheepish laugh in response, similarly to how a mother would when their child says or does something embarrassing. 

“I know you don’t think much of them, but they are brilliant when in action.” Shiro reassured. Sendak let out a huff that sounding something like a lion’s disgruntled purring, but didn’t push the subject. He watch the remaining three Paladins board the Blue Lion and leave. Allura turned to him once they had left. 

“Yeyka, please return him to his room.” She said sternly, the young Galra having kept her distance from the goodbyes. Yeyka could tell the princess was struggling with coming to terms that Keith was half Galra and that had made her become distant with Yeyka too. She believed giving the princess some space and time would bring her around. 

“Yes, princess.” She said simply, silently requesting Sendak to follow her. Seeing no reason to protest this, he did. The journey back to his room was silent, until Kolivan and Antok came into view. They were just about to return to their base to inform the other Blades about the new plan. While Yeyka was indeed intimidated by them, Kolivan had been nothing but respectful to her so she didn’t fear him when the two Blades approached them. 

“You’re intel was useful to us, Sendak.” Kolivan said in his stern voice. “I am grateful that you are willing to work with us.” Sendak’s ears twitched. What was is with these people and thanking him?

“I am not working with you because I consider myself one of you.” He reminded the other Alpha. “Even if the Empire has categorized me as such, do not think for an instant I am your ally.” Kolivan looked at him without emotion, as if observing the former commander.

“I wouldn’t think of it.” Kolivan affirmed. “I am more than aware of your reasons for you cooperating with us.” Sendak had made it crystal clear that Shiro was the sole reason for him willingly giving them information on Zarkon and his ship. “But as a fellow Alpha and Galra, I wish for us to be on civil terms.” 

“Unusual coming from the Blade of Marmora. You’re known for being especially secretive and distrusting.” Sendak snapped back, feeling the tension of confrontation rise between them. Antok and Yeyka could tell as well and backed off a little to give the two Alpha space. Antok was a half-Galra himself so the Alpha-Beta-Delta-Omega dynamic did not affect him as strongly as pure Galra, but he had becoming acute to it through his years as a member of the Blade. 

“I do not wish to fight, Sendak.” Kolivan protested in his own stern way. He was older than Sendak but he knew the younger Galra to be his equal in combat, having seen him climb his way up the ranks in the past and hearing of his actions as a commander. “Whether you like it or not, you are considered just as much of a traitor by the Empire as we are. That isn’t something you can deny.”

“It doesn’t matter what the Empire thinks of me.” Sendak said firmly back, not backing down. “I am Galra, I fight for the Galra and that will never change.”

“As do I.” This made Sendak’s thoughts stutter to a stop. He watched Kolivan intensely, trying to figure out this Galra. Sendak had always considered the Blade of Marmora as group wanting to tear the Galra Empire apart because they hated all of the Galra, not just Zarkon. However meeting Kolivan and hearing him speak told him that Kolivan only wanted to bring down Zarkon and not all Galra, as seen in his interaction with Allura. “I am Galra and was brought up in the same mind as you have. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re going through.” 

Those words should have annoyed Sendak. He hated to be treated like an inferior or a child even if Kolivan was much older and in another context he would have lunged at the Leader and tore him apart. However in this moment, it was a sign of acceptance and understanding from someone more experienced than him. Something that just didn’t exist in the Empire. It was all about dominating one another and proving themselves as the best, not creating relationships with one another as fellow Galra. That had been lost a long time ago. 

Sendak didn’t know how to respond to that as he narrowed his eye and walked away, quickly followed by Yeyka. Kolivan watched him leave, Antok returning to his side. 

“Can we trust him?” His right hand man asked. The Leader crossed his arms thoughtfully and answered after a short while. 

“Eventually. Right now he is still wavering even if he won’t admit it.” Kolivan knew this all too well, had both experienced it and witnessed it over the years. But he firmly believed that Sendak had a chance to make the right decision and fight alongside them as an ally and not just for the sake of Shiro. Maybe he was expecting too much of the younger Galra, but the potential of an ally like him was too beneficial to let go.

~

Shiro thought she was going to murder this stupid alien that was coiled around her, crying out about alternate realities and whatnot. Did they really need this guy? Maybe she’d be forgiven for accidentally using him as a shield against the drones.

“You’re so strong! Must be that robot arm, but doesn’t it bother you that you only have one? AAAAH!” She was so going to murder him.

“Oh, what, what?!” She exclaimed at the cowering Slav. 

“Look at all those cracks! I can’t step on those!” he cried, only making Shiro’s nerves bristle.

“I was carrying you!” She gritted through her clenched jaw, trying hard to keep it down so that the sentries wouldn’t take notice of them. Slav looked up at her with an unimpressed expression. 

“Oh I guess no one cares about their mothers’ backs anymore.” Slav scorned her as if she had something ridiculous. She looked at him in disbelief. 

“What- eh- you know that nursery rhyme?” That was unusual, but she swore that if his superstitions went as far as believing children’s songs she was going to launch him into a black hole, the plan be damned. 

“Nursery rhyme?” Slav said indignantly. “I’m talking abot quantum realities here! Crack initiate space-time temporal fissures which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which your mother has a broken back!”

Oh that was so much worse. Shiro could feel her eye twitch as she tried to understand Slav’s thinking but gave up, letting out a huge exasperated sigh. 

“Is there a different route we can take?” She asked. If she knew that she would have to deal with the likes of Slav, she would have asked Allura to let Sendak come on the mission. Then at least he could intimidated the apparent genius into shutting up. “One without cracks?” She lifted an eyebrow at the thoughtful alien.

“Well sure, we could go out the screeduct, but you know, it’s all full of scree.” He said with a disgusted whine. “There’s the blaxanator but you can hear the water dripping in there…” Slav gave her a nervous look.

“And you’re worried about drowning.” Shiro said exasperatedly. 

“Now you’re getting it!” 

Shiro asked Pidge for a new route, the girl answering shortly after, having to deal with a sentry. Lance seemed to be lost with the person he thought was Slav, so all Shiro could do was wait until Pidge sent her a new route. After a few short moments though, her impatience and frustration became apparent the ridiculousness of the situation getting to her. Normally she’d be able to tolerate Slav and act professional, but her pregnancy made her emotions volatile. Not to mention she was starting to get hungry, which was unusual, and was experiencing the state of being ‘hangry’ for first time. In short she was getting irritated. She saw Slav’s terrified expression before she stooped down to his level.

“How about I cover your eyes, and carry you across?” She said frowning before forcing a smile. Slav gave another unimpressed look. 

“I’ll know.” Shiro growl in frustration, similar to Sendak’s growls. She bared her teeth in a menacing smile, making to grab Slav. 

“Let’s just give it a try!” She said quickly, her annoyance becoming apparent. Slav thought he was going to die from how menacing she looked, obviously pissed off and unwilling to deal with his bullshit. He let out a terrified scream, which of course caught a sentry’s attention. Shiro was quick to crush its head under her fist, letting out some of her frustration on the robot. She turned to Slav quickly, grimacing and pointing at him. “No screaming!”

“I was screaming?” Slav said tearfully as if he had just seen the gates of heaven open up to welcome him into the afterlife. Around that moment, Pidge told Shiro there was no other route to go. This was soon followed by Lance being in trouble and Pidge getting a small troupe of sentries sent to her location. Losing all patience Shiro went to grab Slav but the latter dodged her. He was surprisingly quick and agile, which only made her more annoyed. 

“We’ve got-” She went for him again, but slipped from her grasp. “-to go!” He dodged again. She let out a frustrated growl. “My friends are in trouble! We have to go now! We are walking over those cracks, it’s our only option!” She scorned Slav who had somehow miraculously climbed up a beam out of her reach. He looked down at her with fear.

“Why don’t we just turn the gravity off and float over them instead?” He suggested. Shiro gaped at him. “Honestly that’s our best shot of getting out of here in one piece. I ran the numbers!” She calmed down a little and gave a small smile. Now that was an idea. 

Thankfully Pidge was able to do that and it worked out for them, Slav willing to cling onto Shiro’s shoulders again, still going on about how Shiro having two robot arms would be most advantageous. They met up with Lance riding a strange purple animal, which was actually Laika, the warden’s pet Yupper. Pidge turned on the gravity once they were close to the hangar, where Lance and Shiro had to fight off some sentries. Laika helped too. 

Being pregnant wasn’t about stop Shiro from kicking down some mediocre sentries and the fight was over in a matter of seconds which was the same moment the warden came into the room. Shiro grabbed Slav as he ran towards her, getting out of the way of the angry warden. 

“You steal my Yupper and my prisoner?!” He exclaimed angrily before pumping some kind of glowing purple liquid into his system. Shiro and Lance gaped as the warden starting growing twice in size, Pidge joining them just in time to witness it, giving out a shocked ‘what is that!?’ as two mechanical arms activated under the warden’s actual arms. “You’re not going anywhere and neither is the Lion!” 

Shiro hated how no matter how big the Galra was, they were still incredibly fast. He knocked the three Paladins over, but Shiro wasn’t about to get intimidated just because the Galra was several times her size. Gaining some speed and footing, she ran up the wall to jump off it in order to lunge at the warden but one of his mechanical arms hit her square in the chest, throwing backwards against some containers. Her armour was thick and strong enough to take most of the impact, but it still momentarily winded her. 

“See what I was saying about those robot arms?!” Slav cried from his hiding spot next to her. This was absolutely not the time and Shiro made it very apparent from the frustrated grunt she gave him as a response.

The fight went on, Lance holding his ground well before he was grabbed by the warden. Pidge attempted to help him out but she was flung to the side. Shiro tried to attack again but the warden’s arm easily stopped her attack and she was thrown back, rolling on her side to get her footing steady. A hologram of Pidge attack to distract the warden but even as Pidge landed on his shoulder he was able to grab her. He literally threw Lance and Pidge at Shiro, the worn out woman catching Lance with some difficulty from the strength of the throw and sliding backwards, but was knocked over once Pidge joined the pile. 

Somehow they were saved by Slav who had opened the hangar, sucking the Blue Lion out into space, Shiro, Pidge and Lance following soon after. Laika was about to be dragged backwards too but the warden caught her before she could be sucked out into space. Slav pressed the buttons for the hangar to close and let himself be pulled out into space, only for the warden to catch him with one of his mechanical arms.

“No!” Shiro cried, not wanting the mission to be in vain. 

“Wait, I got this!” Lance shouted, aiming his Bayard at the mechanical arm holding Slav. With a deep breath to focus he shot at it, successfully deactivated the arm so that it let go of Slav who then non-too-elegantly collided with Pidge. 

“Nice, Lance!” Shiro said, feeling incredibly proud of the younger Paladin. “That’s why we bring our sharpshooter!” Lance shot her his trademark flirtatious smile, letting out a very Laika-like ‘yup’ before heading back to the Blue Lion. 

~

“Alright, what are we doing now?” Lance said cheerfully. After a successful mission and Pidge finding proof that Matt had been able to escape thanks to what seemed to be a group of rebels, the atmosphere in the Blue Lion was a positive one. 

“Let’s call Allura and let her know that we have Slav and that we’re ready for her to use the teludav.” Pidge suggested. Slav jumped into the conversation, squirming weirdly.

“You didn’t say we would be travelling by teludav!” He exclaimed. Shiro couldn’t take it anymore, cravings and emotions intertwining to make her face turn red form hanger, finally making her snap. 

“What’s the problem? We’re travelling by teludav! So just count your hair follicles or fluff a pillow or whatever you need to do to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality!” She progressively grew louder as she shouted at Slav, feeling her eye twitching. Lance, Pidge and Slav all stared at her in utter shock, the two Paladins having never seen Shiro this mad before and Slav just generally being terrified by everything. 

“I was just going to point out that the teludav is a very efficient form of travel.” Slav said a little sheepishly before whispering to Pidge quietly enough so that Shiro didn’t hear. “Is she pregnant by any chance?” When the teen gave him a nod he fought the urge to cry out about the possible realities where a pregnant Shiro tears him apart and for once simply prays and hopes this is not the reality where Shiro launches him into a black hole. 

At that moment Allura contacted them hurriedly.

~

Shiro was absolutely worn out and more than ready to kick the bucket, but she was too hungry to even think of sleep. After the Robeast on the Balmera (again), Allura still mistrusting Keith, heading to Olkari to see the teludav (only Slav to make ‘improvements’ to it) and a short but much needed relaxed moment with the other Paladins, Shiro was starving. She found Yeyka in the kitchen, poking at the ovens as Hunk explained to her how they worked. 

“Hey, Yeyka.” Shiro called to her, the Galra turning to her with a smile on her face. “You mentioned that you could cook the food you bought at the mall…” Shiro felt incredibly demanding to ask Yeyka to make her a meal but before she could even ask the question Yeyka jumped at the opportunity to cook for Shiro. 

“I’ll make you something right away!” She exclaimed happily. “Hunk could you help me? I’m still confused on how to use the ovens.” 

“Yeah, sure thing!” He agreed, more than happy to cook something and possibly learn about Galra foods at the same time. “We’ll bring you a tray to your room, Shiro.” He offered, seeing how worn out Shiro was. He was also tired but he knew from experience that pregnant mothers tired a lot faster since they were pretty much living for two. Or three. Or how many ‘pups’ Shiro was pregnant with, whatever that meant. Shiro gave them a grateful smile, glad to see the two of them getting along so well. 

“Thanks, guys, I look forward to it.” She said before leaving the kitchen to let the two chefs share their gastronomic secrets. Sendak’s room was on the way to her own. She remembered Sendak feeling troubled after she left for her mission, but she didn’t believe it was because of that he had felt that way. A visit felt necessary. 

The door slid open to reveal Sendak lying down on the too small bed, not asleep but staring at the ceiling with his only arm underneath his head. When she came in Sendak turned his head towards her, sitting up. 

“How was the mission?” He asked. “You were very…frustrated throughout it.” Shiro gave him an exasperated sigh and tired smile before she explained to him the previous events, including the Robeast and Olkari. “That’s why the ship was shaking so much.” He noted. 

“What about you?” Sendak looked at her without understanding what she meant. “Is something bothering you?” She asked, quietly insisting for him to share his thoughts with her. But Sendak stayed quiet and looked down at his hand instead. He looked defeated and tired which made Shiro’s heart and bond hurt. 

“You don’t remember the night after I beat Ranveig in the arena.” He said finally. “If you did, you would most likely not be this comfortable around me.” The word ‘comfortable’ made Shiro gape. She hadn’t even noticed that she had lowered all her defences around him. “What the Red Paladin said about me forcing myself on you wasn’t wrong.” He continued, making Shiro bite the inside of her cheek. She didn’t know what to say. Not being able to remember the actual details of their first night made it hard for her to make a judgment. “Once you remember, it is unlikely you will want to be near me.”

“Maybe…” Shiro said quietly, not sure how to respond to that. “But from what I do remember, you protected me and made sure I was taken care of. I’m still mad about my arm…” She said, lifting her Galra hand up. “I know why it was replaced and even if I haven’t been too affected by it, I still don’t feel whole at times.” She looked at him. “You know what I mean, right?” Sendak’s ears gave a small twitch of understanding, his right hand gripping the armour of his left shoulder. “And you did torture me, kept me as a captive in the arena and in your room, attacked Pidge and tried to overtake the Castle but-” She paused, gathering her thoughts. “But you protected me against both Ranveig and Zarkon, you haven’t attacked anyone since the cryo-pod, you’re cooperating with us and you still look out for me despite being locked here.” Sendak was looking at her while she averted her eyes, a little embarrassed. “I…I, I just don’t know. I still don’t remember everything so I can’t say…” Finally she looked at him directly. “Only time will tell.” She concluded. 

Sendak let out a loud exhale, not quite a sigh but a form of silent agreement with the Black Paladin. 

“Go rest.” Was all he said. She looked like she might pass out any minute. His mate gave him a small smile and left the room, heading to her own where she will soon be joined by Yeyka and Hunk with a warm plate of food.

Sendak laid back down, mind tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof okay, this is the longest chapter by far! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if there is anything you think I should include or not! :3


	11. Something to protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also very difficult to write. Please remember this is a completely self-indulgent story about me trying to play around with the Shendak ship, so don’t take any of this too seriously!  
> Also Antok lives because I love him too much.

That same night, Shiro got the chills Yeyka had warned her about. It wasn’t just a common cold feeling when you stepped outside in winter, it was bone deep feverish waves of hot and cold shivers that wrecked through her body. She woke up with her teeth chattering and her body shivering violently.

She wrapped the thick furs Yeyka had bought her around her body tightly. It was extremely comfortable and warm, and for a while Shiro felt like she’d be just fine before an intense wave of cold hit her. It felt as if a tub of ice cold water had just been dunked on top of her and was sinking into her bones and it was frustratingly painful. 

Shiro looked at the clock that roughly told her what the time was in space (Allura had vaguely explained it but it had made little sense) and concluded she still had six or so hours before the Blade of Marmora would join them on the Castle to start their plan. She absolutely needed to rest and be ready for action, but at the pace things were going, she wouldn’t be able to move a muscle. 

Her bond nagged her, reminding her of Sendak and just how warm his body was. It was tempting her to go and cuddle with the huge Galra. But their previous conversation made Shiro hesitate before another chill reverberated through her and she couldn’t take it anymore. Dressed in a loose tunic and floppy trousers that Yeyka, again, had given her, wrapped in thick furs like a burrito, she clumsily got out of her room and made her way towards Sendak’s. 

The Castle was dimly lit and completely silent, telling Shiro the others must be sleeping. 

She entered Sendak’s room, almost tripping in. The Galra looked up at her in apparent surprise. He had felt that she was frustrated and annoyed about something but he hadn’t expected her to come to him.

“I’m cold.” She said groggily into her furs. Sendak blinked at his mate as she clumsily walked towards him. He could see her eyes were glazed and droopy with tiredness as well as dark circles starting to form under her eyes. It clicked in his mind that she must be having pregnancy chills. Still it surprised him when Shiro started clawing and pulling at his chest armour. She narrowed her eyes in irritation and glared up at Sendak like she would throttle him if he didn’t take it off this instant. 

“You will regret it when you wake up.” He told her, trying to talk sense despite knowing that Shiro was beyond common sense in her very out of character state. The woman growled at him uncharacteristically before pulling him down to her level by the collar of his armour. 

“Sendak, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t take that fucking armour off and warm me the fuck up you’ll be eating through a straw for a fucking month.” She growled lowly. “I’ve had a stressful day, I’m pregnant, I’m tired and I’m cold. Now fucking cuddle me, you huge fluffy space koala.” Sendak wasn’t sure what a ‘koala’ was nor had he been prepared for such an uncharacteristic (almost Galra-like) growling from Shiro. But he saw how sickly she felt through her angry frowning and droopy eyes and decided that he’d give into her wishes. He had wanted her to be more selfish and make more personal demands after all, so there was no reason to deny this request. 

Sendak pulled back from Shiro’s trembling hands and stripped off his armour, revealing the tight fitting black suit underneath. As soon as the armour was off Shiro practically pounced on him and nuzzled his neck. The former commander had heard of pregnant Galra becoming needy around the one year milestone of the pregnancy when they first experienced chills but he hadn’t expected Shiro to act this way, despite having seen her breakdown before. 

He cradled the bundle of furs and mate in his arm as he settled into the bed, bringing the blanket over them both, before wrapping his arm around said bundle, bringing Shiro close to his chest. He refused to admit that he had missed this closeness he had previously shared with his mate when they had been on his ship. 

Shiro let out a satisfied sigh when she felt Sendak’s intense body heat sink into the furs and warm her up, making the chills go away. Her mind was hazy with sleepiness and cold so she couldn’t think straight and consider the situation she had put herself in. She just desperately needed sleep and heat. 

Sendak cuddled his mate as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, himself dozing off a little, but awake enough to hear his surroundings. 

~

Shiro woke up with a start five hours later, sitting up and almost falling out of the bed in a mess of furs and limbs. Thankfully Sendak had his arm wrapped around her so he was able to pull her back before she collided onto the floor. 

Wait, Sendak?

“Wha- who- how- huh?” She stuttered, looking around confusedly when she realised this was not her room and that she was blotted against a very hard and very warm chest. 

“I did say you were going to regret this later.” Sendak said with yawn, Shiro seeing the likeness of a tiger yawning when Sendak did so. “You came here because your pregnancy chills were too intense for you to cope with.” He explained to his mate, her hair an utter mess as she gaped at him. “I only warmed you up because you requested it.”

Shiro didn’t doubt that at all despite clumsily getting out of bed with her furs loosely hanging off of her. She patted her arms and shoulders once she noticed that the chills had gone and that she felt completely rested. She also remembered her actions from earlier.

“Um- I- uh- yeah, s-sorry, I wasn’t quite all there.” She said with a burning face, both from the heat and embarrassment. “I should, uh, I should go and get ready for-” She stopped, remembering that today was when they would act and attack Zarkon. Shiro could see Sendak’s fur bristle as he tensed a little. “-for meeting with the Blades…” she finished quietly. Sendak sat up in bed, outstretching his arm towards her in a silent request. While she knew she shouldn’t Shiro approached him and Sendak wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her slowly into an embrace. Slowly so that she could push away if she wanted, but she didn’t. 

Sendak sniffed and nuzzled her neck where the bond mark was and hesitantly, slowly scraped his teeth over it. When he felt Shiro jolt and squeak in surprise he licked the mark soothingly which made Shiro melt into his touch. 

“Be careful.” He said gruffly. Admitting that he worried for his mate’s wellbeing was too much of a challenge and obstacle for him but he knew that Shiro could feel his protectiveness through the bond. Shiro nodded quietly, dazed by Sendak’s actions. Once he let her go she finally collected herself and left the room to get ready.

~

Things were going extremely bad. 

Yes, Zarkon’s ship had successfully lost power and been wormholed away thanks to Thace’s sacrifice, another person Shiro had never been able to fully thank for saving her, but somehow the Quintessence within Voltron had been forcefully removed. While momentarily knocked out, the Paladins were just about alright, but Voltron was unresponsive. 

At the same time, Zarkon appeared, piloting a sort of Robeast. With Voltron completely defenceless, Allura made an attack onto Zarkon with the Castle, but somehow he diverted the attack so it bounced back to them ship, both damaging and disabling it. 

With new found motivation and determination to win, the Paladins were able to get Voltron fighting again.

Back on the ship, Sendak wondered what had happened for the Castle to completely disable, making the artificial gravity fail so that all members of the Castle were floating. He heard arguing from the corridors before a large clawed hand forced the door to his room open, revealing Kolivan, Antok and an angry looking Allura. 

“I am absolutely against this!” She basically screamed with a murderous look in her eyes. Kolivan shot her a frown, showing this was not discussable. 

“If we are to win, Sendak is needed in this fight!” He shouted back with all the authority of a true Alpha leader. “You must put your differences aside otherwise Voltron will lose and the Paladins will perish!” Allura looked like she wanted to argue but being forced to face the reality of the situation she just growled and said something about going to get something. In the meanwhile, Kolivan helped Sendak out of the room and explained him the situation. “It is crucial that you help us, Sendak.” He said once he finished. 

Sendak’s expression was unreadable as he listened to Kolivan, sometimes glancing to Antok. After a short moment of silence he spoke.

“While I am not incapable of fighting with only one arm, it is inconvenient.” Sendak pointed out.

“Good thing we kept this then.” Allura said as she came back carrying Sendak’s clawed prosthetic. The Galra eyed it eagerly, remembering the power it had given him and how strong he felt with it. The princess held it just out of his reach. “For the record, I still don’t trust you. But if you are willing to help us for the sake of Shiro then I guess I must make more compromises in times like these.” She said, voice thick with spite and her eyes filled with doubt. “I will deactivated the shock band, but I will not remove it.”

Sendak only smirked at her, somewhat admiring her stubbornness for him to be somehow in her control, despite never being in her control to begin with.

“That’s fine by me.” He growled out eagerly. 

~

Sendak had forgotten the feeling of having two arms, the satisfaction of his cybernetic arm as well as the flow of purple Quintessence running through him. 

Once the four of them had arrived at the ship to fight Haggar, Sendak had gone all out, weeks of holding back and captivity surfacing in his violent yet efficient fighting against the Druids.

“Sendak! How dare you fight against the Empire!” Haggar shouted at him as she attacked the Galra with magic. “After everything Lord Zarkon has done for you, you betray him?! You ungrateful failure of a soldier!” Sendak dodged and flung his cybernetic at her, the witch narrowly dodging so that the claws collided onto the platform they were fighting on. He didn’t care what the witch said, having thought those things about himself previously before coming to terms with the fact that Zarkon cared little, if at all, for the stability of the Galra species. He only cared for Quintessence. 

A sudden shock of electricity traversed his being before shutting off, leaving Sendak feeling empty. Panic blossomed in his chest as he realised that Shiro was unconscious. Sparing a look away from the fight, his cybernetic eye caught the Quintessence signatures of the Lions, Voltron having been forced apart by the Zarkon Robeast. 

But Sendak couldn’t concentrate long enough on that before he had to dodge an attack from Haggar. He roared at her, swiping at the witch with his right hand, claws out. Once more she dodged and disappeared in a mist of black, only to be replaced by a Druid. This one didn’t last long under the pressure of Sendak, the latter crushing them under his cybernetic arm within seconds. Sendak caught a glimpse of Haggar in the corner of his eye. Jumping off of his current platform to attack her he saw her send an attack of magic onto Antok, the latter getting hit on the arm which made him drop his Blade. 

Time slowed as Sendak processed the scene. 

A Druid behind Antok was readying for a final attack which would ultimately kill Kolivan’s right hand man. Haggar hadn’t noticed Sendak yet. 

Two options. 

He could save Antok or attack Haggar. One was of Galra heritage, the other a powerful witch. He could save a life or end one. He didn’t know which action was the best to take, which one was the right thing to do. He had been brought up to fight and fulfil orders, not to save. 

What would Shiro do?

Sendak couldn’t think. 

“Antok!” Kolivan shouted, thick with horror.

So he stopped thinking. He flung his prosthetic at the Druid.

~

Shiro struggled to open her eyes. She could hear her team fighting, calling to one another for help as Zarkon overpowered them. 

One of her hands instinctively went to lay on her lower abdomen. She was okay.

At the same moment, she saw her Bayard access port open. The Black Lion was telling her something, to go straight for Zarkon. Black was asking her to trust him. And she did. 

She gripped with both hands onto the handles and pushed forwards, making the Lion build up speed as she flew towards Zarkon. Images of her connection with Black flashed in her eyes.

Their bond was pure and strong. 

Black was entrusting his powers to her. 

Energy surged throughout both the Lion and Shiro as his Transcendent Wings activated. With a last push, Shiro saw Zarkon and herself in the astral plane for a split second before returning to the physical world, having phased through the Robeast. Shiro looked down at her right hand, her heart beating with adrenaline as she saw Zarkon’s Bayard, no, her Bayard within her grip.

They had a chance to win this.

~

The power to Zarkon’s ship was returning and the witch had disappeared after Allura faced her. 

“Come on!” Kolivan called to the others. They needed to leave now or more enemies would come. Miraculously the Castle came to collect them, Coran having successfully reactivated it thanks to the help of Slav and Yeyka, the latter having refused to stand around doing nothing while the others fought for the universe and their lives. 

Sendak carried an unconscious Antok on his back as he followed Kolivan and Allura back onto the ship.

He could dwell on his actions later.

Right now he could feel the intensity of the Shiro’s feelings as she battled against Zarkon, the Lions having reformed Voltron successfully. He momentarily saw the two giant robots fighting on another before boarding. 

Kolivan took Antok from Sendak as the latter rushed to the command room with Allura, wanting to see what was happening. 

Once they arrived, he felt two things. 

Pride was one. Voltron’s sword was buried deep in Zarkon’s Robeast, making its side crack. It made him proud that Shiro (and the others) had been able to give Zarkon such damage. 

Horror was the other. Despite being damaged and on the verge of destruction, the Robeast was holding onto Voltron’s head and sending a strong current of electricity to it. To Shiro. 

A pain so intense coursed throughout Sendak that it made him hold his throbbing head in his right hand, the Quintessence in his cybernetic arm sparking and flashing dangerously. His vision swam and he could hear his heart beat in his ears like thunderous drums. 

Shiro was in pain but even so she forced herself to slam the Bayard into the access portal. Pain throbbed everywhere deep within her but she couldn’t stop now. 

As Zarkon’s Robeast was destroyed by Voltron’s sword that had burst into flames, Sendak’s mind became blurry and the world went black as Shiro felt like she was being pulled away from reality, hands gripping onto her body, trying to drag her from the Lion. 

Nothing.

~

“Sendak! Wake up, Sendak!” He heard a voice shouting at him as his body was shaken in an attempt to awake him. He opened his eye, blinking rapidly, mind muddled and confused as his vision cleared to focus on Kolivan, Yeyka and Slav looking down at him in shock.

“Sendak, pull yourself together!” It was Kolivan that was shouting at him. Sendak let out a growl of displeasure as he pushed himself off of the ground. Why was he on the ground to begin with? He held his head in his flesh arm in an attempt to soothe the throbbing. He must have fainted from the pain.

Things went fast as the princess, Coran and five…no, wait, four Paladins ran into the command room, shouting hurriedly at the four others in frightful panic as the Alteans rushed to the scanners, searching for something. Slav started freaking out just as much while Kolivan and Yeyka tried to understand what was going on.

The noise jumped around the command room, echoing continuously and jumping inside Sendak’s already painful mind. He snapped. 

“QUIET!” He roared with the force of thunder, making the room tremble slightly from the power of it. Everybody stilled in shock, horror, fear or a mix of those feelings as the former commander stood upright, angry and glaring. “Where is the Black Paladin?!” He shouted.

“We don’t know!” Hunk cried, unshed tears in his eyes. “Shiro’s not in her Lion!” Sendak’s growling was very audible as he closed his eye to concentrate on his bond. He searched but Shiro was indeed nowhere near them.

“Allura, anything?!” Keith yelled in a panic as the others felt the weight of Shiro’s disappearance. Allura shook her head, trying to hold back her own tears.

“We have to go back, she might still be at Zarkon’s ship!” Pidge insisted. 

Arguing went back and forth, everybody having their own opinion. Only Kolivan and Yeyka stayed quiet, the latter too shocked and the former not knowing what to say that would soothe his panicked allies. 

A flicker.

“I said…QUIET!” Sendak roared again, angry and annoyed. Everybody froze again. Yeyka hid behind Kolivan, the Omega making herself small as she felt the aura of an angry Alpha weigh heavily in the air. Even the others who weren’t Galra knew that Sendak could snap their necks if he wished so kept quiet, although Keith wanted to protest. Sendak let out a deep and heavy sigh before collecting himself. “The Black Paladin is alive. She is beyond the bond’s reach meaning she must be many stars away, but alive.” 

The air lightened a little but Keith scowled. 

“And why should we trust what you say?” He asked, growling. Sendak could see how Keith was part Galra, he had the same tendencies as an angry uneducated kit. 

“Sendak saved Antok.” Kolivan stated firmly. Keith’s eyes widened as he looked at the Blade of Marmora’s Leader and then at Sendak again. “I suggest that you Paladins and the princess go rest.” Before any of them could protest, Slav interrupted them. 

“I agree. You will not be able to function properly and our chances of finding Shiro will lower by 500%.” The alien stated in his thick accent.

“I second that. I will stay here to see if I can find any traces of Shiro. If she’s as far away as Sendak has said that means she isn’t near Zarkon’s ship.” Coran piped up. The four Paladins and Altean princess tried to argue but when none of them came up with anything, they one by one gave up and left to rest. 

~

Kolivan was standing in front of the healing pod where Antok was being kept. He had been ushered inside in a hurry so was still wearing his Blade of Marmora armour and mask but Kolivan had his blade in his belt. 

His ears twitched when somebody came in and saw Sendak with Yeyka following behind. Allura had wanted to bring Sendak back to his room but seeing how angry and on edge the Galra was, it was obvious he was not about to be told what to do. Yeyka had promised to keep an eye on him, mentioning that he still wore the shock band on his right arm. It wasn’t much to reassure the princess but Yeyka had insisted. 

“…Sendak.” Kolivan greeted. The man replied with a grunt and looked at Antok. Silence weighed between the two Alphas before the Blade Leader spoke. “I am grateful to you for saving Antok.” 

“That’s the second time you’re grateful to me.” Sendak said gruffly. He was half a head taller than Kolivan despite the latter being older, something that was obvious only when the two stood side by side. “I acted without thinking.” He admitted. Kolivan looked at the younger Galra but said nothing. “…what is he to you, anyway?” Sendak asked, a little curious. Kolivan had been extremely worried when Antok had gotten hurt, shouting to him with more emotion than Sendak had ever heard before from any Galra. 

“Family.” Kolivan answered. “All of the Blades are. I trained most, if not all of the current members, or at least aided them in their training. Antok was one my first students.” He gave a small frown. “Thace and Ulaz too.” The news of Thace’s sacrifice saddened him despite knowing it was necessary. Sendak remembered how Thace had saved Shiro and could not bring himself to comment negatively on the Galra.

“You are a lot more sentimental that you put on.” He pointed out instead. Kolivan let out a huff and looked at the younger Galra.

“As a leader of a rebel group that is necessary, to put on an image or act a certain way. I seem like a cold and careless leader to many, I am aware of that, but I care for the Blades as if we were related by blood.” He said openly, something that surprised Sendak. He didn’t know what to say or think about that.

“It is likely he’ll just die later on.” He pointed out, referring to Antok. 

“Maybe, but he is alive at the moment. That is what matters the most.” When Sendak stayed silent, Kolivan faced him fully. “Sendak, Yeyka, I remember what the Galra were like before our species starting conquering planets. I may have been a mere kit at the time, but I distinctly remember that the Galra cared for one another. It is not sentimentality, it is natural. What you did, Sendak, was natural to our species.” Sendak didn’t say anything. He didn’t know anything about the Galra or their planet before he was born, only what he was taught by governesses or even Zarkon growing up, which was honestly very little and vague.

“Kolivan, sir, do you remember what Daibazaal was like?” Yeyka asked somewhat shyly. Compared to the two Alphas who were millennia old, Yeyka was barely considered an adult. Sendak’s ears twitched at that, showing that he took interest in the question albeit unintentionally. 

Kolivan gave them a crack of a smile. “A little.”

~

_Cold._

_Cold._

_Why is it so cold? It’s so cold._

_Too bright. Light. Too bright._

_Tired._

_What? Who? Where?_

_Alpha, where is Alpha? Alpha?_

_Cold, faraway. Cold, so, so cold…_

~

A month went by with no success to finding Shiro. Sendak had grown restless as the bond went from an ache to an insufferable pain that made his fur bristle. He needed his mate but she was so far away he couldn’t pinpoint her. 

The remaining Paladins, Alteans and the Blade of Marmora were going about saving planets from the Galra while Sendak spent his days trying to find her location. Yeyka, being an Omega, tried all she could to soothe the frustrated Alpha but nothing worked. 

Antok had made a full recovery and while he had been a little awkward with Sendak about the latter saving him, he still thanked him. Somehow it felt as if the Blades were a little more open to Sendak for having saved one of their own, especially Kolivan. He and Yeyka had become quite fond of one another since their first conversation and it had motivated the Omega into learning how to fight, now training with the Paladins in the training room daily. 

Sendak still had his cybernetic arm on, but made sure to never use it. He wasn’t about to have the princess take it off of him and make him useless once again. Most of the time he stayed in his room anyway so they had no reason to believe he would fight against them. 

After another month, Sendak couldn’t take it anymore. 

Despite helping out in the fight against Haggar and saving Antok, he was still treated as a captive by the princess and the Red Paladin, the other three having somewhat relaxed around him. Not too much however, but enough so that they didn’t flinch or tense whenever they saw him. But what he wanted was to go search for Shiro on his own. The Alteans and Paladins were too busy saving the universe to search for a single person somewhere far away despite them all wanting to go find Shiro. Being so far away from his mate was making him irritable and was slowly driving him insane. 

Yeyka could see this. She wanted to do the same thing. While she was still nervous around Sendak, she had become more confident in the long run and was less fearful in general. With that she mustered all of her courage and one day finally decided to ask the princess for a request. 

“What?” Allura said indignantly, as if Yeyka had personally offended her lineage. “You want to leave the Castle, with Sendak?” Coran and the Paladins were also present. 

“Yes.” She confirmed. 

“No, that’s simply not possible.” The princess denied. “I refuse to let Sendak go. If he returns to the Empire that’ll be a massive disadvantage to us.” 

“Please, princess, I wouldn’t be asking this if it wasn’t a necessity.” Yeyka insisted. “I have told you about what happens to two mates when they are far away from one another for too long.” Allura faltered at that, biting her lip in thought. 

“Still, no!” Keith shouted, annoyed and frustrated after two months of searching Shiro with nothing to show for it. “We’ll keep looking for Shiro ourselves!” 

“Shiro isn’t your mate, you have no way of finding her!” Yeyka retorted, sounding desperate. “Sendak can! He just needs to get out of the Castle and move freely so he can pinpoint her.”

“I have to agree on Keith with this one.” Hunk said. “Of course the bond mate thing is horribly painful, but it’s too dangerous for Sendak to be let out.” Lance and Pidge didn’t seem to know what to think of the situation and Coran only looked at Allura who was sending him questioning glances for help. 

Desperate beyond belief, Yeyka threw herself onto both knees in front of Allura, right hand over her heart and left hand behind her back. While similar to the one knee bowing done by Galra, this one was a traditional sign of vulnerability and submission typically done by Omega. It was seen as old-fashioned and humiliating to do, but Yeyka was beyond that. She wanted to desperately find Shiro and have the two mates reunited. She bowed her head lowly, ignored the looks of shock from the others.

“Please, Princess Allura, I’m begging you!” Yeyka pleaded. “I’ll do anything, just please let me and Sendak search for Shiro independently!” Allura gaped at the young Galra. She was familiar with this kind of Omega position of submission but had never witnessed it before. Again she looked at Coran. The latter sighed.

“If we let you go, you must keep us up to date to any findings. A daily report as well as coordinates to you location and any important information you come across.” Coran offered. “Of course, you would be in charge to keep an eye on Sendak, so that he doesn’t return to the Empire. And the shock band stays on.” 

Yeyka lifted her head with a grateful smile.

~

All of the Paladins were still salty and a bit bitter about the decision (Keith was very bitter), but Coran and Allura’s words on the situation were final and they trusted Yeyka enough to believe she would do her job. While still wonky she learned to fight rather quickly, probably something that came naturally to Galra, so she could protect herself.

They were now in the bay, Sendak and Yeyka placing Shiro’s fur blankets and food in the back of a pod. 

“Again, thank you so much for giving us permission to do this, Princess, Coran, Paladins.” Yeyka thanked once more before the Galra duo left.

It had been with little difficulty that Sendak had been convinced to take Yeyka with him on his search for Shiro, just wanting out of the Castle no matter the compromises. 

Once they were out in space and a fair way away from the Castle with Sendak piloting, Sendak questioned Yeyka.

“You care far too much. There must be a reason why you would go this far for us.” ‘Us’ referring to Shiro and himself. The statement made Yeyka’s ears droop a little, as if she was questioning herself just as much as Sendak was.

“I don’t know why I care. But I know that if I don’t do anything, I will never be able to forgive myself.” She replied, intertwining her fingers. Sendak grunted and said no more, concentrating on finding Shiro. Why was she so far away?

~

_Tired. Tired. No more. Stop. Hurts._

_Sick. Tired. Hurts. Stop._

_Alpha? No, not my Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

_Familiar. Alpha. Not mine. Familiar._

_Scary. Away._

_Where?_

_Who?_

_Cold. Tired._

_Alone._

_Cold._

_Cold._

_Cold._

_Alpha._

_Help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Yeah. This is a chapter. I hope you like it, I guess? It’s a bit all over the place, I know that, but I hope it makes sense :/  
> I’m making it so that Kolivan is super old, because I can and I find that interesting. I’d think that the Quintessence exposure makes the Galra live a lot longer than would have been typically expected, but I don’t know if that’s canon or not.


	12. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get confusing. I’m not following the clone Shiro plot line exactly, but there is still Kuron (or Kuro in this case), it’s not completely ignored. It gets weird but this story is already weird so that’s okay. I’m really sorry if the story seems rushed, but I think it’s ok…

A month passed slowly, Sendak getting more and more frustrated and irritable as the weeks went by. It seemed that Shiro’s location jumped from place to place within the universe which meant that she was probably being transported to difference areas by someone or something. Sendak was sure it was to confuse him and make it hard for him to pinpoint her location.

Yeyka dutiful reported everyday to Coran and Allura, who in turn told them of the happenings on their end, such as how the Black Lion had chosen Keith as its new Paladin, Lance now piloting the Red Lion and Allura becoming the Paladin for the Blue Lion. 

At the mention of Prince Lotor, Sendak’s fur bristled and he had growled deeply. He hated Zarkon’s son with a passion no other Galra held, simply because of his dishonest attitude and cunning Altean-like strategies. He was no Galra in the eyes of Sendak, and therefore didn’t deserve to be within the ranks of the Empire. Yeyka in turn cared little for the Prince, having only heard stories of the half-Galra half-Altean royal. The news of his involvement in the Empire was bad news to both Galra, knowing all too well that Lotor would only have been summoned if the Empire was really in trouble.

One day after the one month milestone had come and gone, Sendak and Yeyka were stopping on a seemingly uninhabited planet to collect food and let the pod recharge, which was the same time that Coran called them excitedly. 

“Yeyka, Sendak, Shiro is back!” He called out happily. Yeyka’s ears perked at the news asking equally as excitedly where she had been found and what had happened. Sendak on the other hand, scowled. They knew the Castle’s coordinates and from what he could tell, Shiro was nowhere near that area. If she had been he would be on the Castle already. “Shiro, Yeyka wants to see you.” Coran urged, bringing a tired but peaceful looking Shiro onto the screen. Sendak made a motion for Yeyka to move and she made space for the large Galra so he could see Shiro as well.

“Hey guys.” Shiro said with a tired smile, raising her Galra arm in a small wave. 

“Shiro! You’re okay!” Yeyka exclaimed before her ears drooped a little. “Are…?” she couldn’t finish her question as Shiro gave a sad smile and shook her head. 

“No…I…I lost them during the final fight with Zarkon…” she said sadly. Yeyka’s ears drooped completely, distraught from the news of Shiro losing the pups despite being happy Shiro was alright. 

“You are not the Champion.” Sendak growled deeply, quiet until now. Those on the screen, being Coran and Shiro, as well as Yeyka next to him, looked at him with confused expressions. “Who are you?” He growled deeper, ears flattening a little against his head menacingly. 

“What are you going on about? This is Shiro!” Coran asked with confusion clear in his voice. Voices could be heard from around them, namely Allura asking what in the quiznak Sendak was saying. Sendak’s growling became threatening and hostile, making Yeyka shrink away from the angry, irritable Alpha.

“That is not her!” He shouted in distaste, ignoring how the supposed Shiro looked hurt at his tone. “The bond is telling me that she is many stars away from your coordinates, that is not the Champion!” Sendak’s voice echoed throughout the air, his anger clear. This person was not Shiro. Something was off about the woman who posed as his mate. Something about the eyes and the way she stood. It bothered him and he refused to believe that this was indeed the woman he had become embarrassingly fond of. 

“Maybe your bond isn’t as strong as you thought it was!” He heard Keith shouting off-screen. Shiro growled but Allura intervened before he could reply to the half-breed. 

“Sendak, this is no doubt Shiro. The healing pod says so. If it hadn’t been Shiro the pod would have picked up on some anomalies within her system.” The princess said firmly. Sendak let out deep, quiet growl that resided in his chest. The Altean narrowed her eyes at him, not appreciating the sound at all. “There is no need for you to continue your search. Return to the Castle of Lions.” Sendak scowled. His heartbeat was rising with how angry he was and he could feel the Altean shock bracelet activating, sending him a warning shock. It made his nerves prickle but nowhere near as painful as what he had experienced in the past. 

“No.” He said through gritted fangs. “I will not. That is not her.” Another warning shock. 

“You absolutely will! If you don’t, I will consider this an act of treachery.” Allura threatened, obviously not having any of Sendak’s attitude. Good thing he wasn’t having any of hers either. 

“You seem to believe I am under your control, princess.” Sendak growled. “I never was part of your ‘Voltron Coalition’. I believe I made that very clear.” The next shock from the bracelet was more intense. “I fight for the Galra and my mate. If she isn’t with you, I have no affiliations to you.” The bracelet was becoming a nuisance. Not painful but annoying. To emphasise his point Sendak gripped the Altean shock bracelet and with little trouble snapped it off his wrist. “I am no follower of yours.” He said with finality. 

“Sendak!” Shiro cried out, sounding genuinely hurt by his words. He paid no attention to the woman on the screen as he cut the line before the princess could recover from the shock of his words. He threw the now useless Altean bracelet uncaringly to the side before he turned to Yeyka. 

“Either come with me and continue searching for the Champion, or I leave you here.” Sendak said with a tense voice through gritted teeth. The Omega blinked up at him and then at their ship, her fingers nervously intertwined as her jumbled thoughts made it difficult for her to give an answer. It’s not like she had much of a choice anyway. Either stay on a deserted planet with no way of escape or keep searching for her former commander’s mate that was possibly being replaced by an imposter. 

“I’ll come with you, sir. I wish to find Shiro as much as you do.” She said finally. 

~

_Hurts._

_Cold._

_Empty._

_Tired._

_Alpha._

_Alpha._

_Help._

_Please._

_Help. Help. Help. Help._

~

Since Sendak and Yeyka’s breaking away from Voltron, they have stopped all contact with the Paladins, only hearing the news at planets they stopped at or seeing clips of the shows the Paladins were doing to motivate the coalition, which Sendak found absolutely ridiculous and a humiliation on the Paladins’ part, while Yeyka found it somewhat entertaining and hilarious. However the sight of the Shiro that Sendak still strongly believed was posing as his mate made the Galra even more irritable and impatient than he already was from having his bond hurting all the time, screaming in his mind to get a move on and find Shiro. 

News of Keith joining the Blade of Marmora spread around a little, seeing how Keith wasn’t flying the Red or Black Lion and how he was nowhere to be seen in any of the broadcasting of the Paladins’ shows. 

At every planet they stopped at, Sendak had to lay low and be as incognito as possible, which usually meant him waiting by their Altean pod while Yeyka went around getting supplies or information. 

They returned a couple of time to Yeyka’s birth planet, learning that it had been freed from the Galra oppression. While many Galra of Delta, Beta and Alpha levels had left, most Omega level Galra decided to stay, having long since integrated into the life there and caused no trouble to the locals. Yeyka’s parents nearly died when they heard of what she had been up to and of her travelling with Sendak in search of his mate, but had been polite enough to give them supplies for their journey, such as food, water and clothes. 

During this time Yeyka also learned how to pilot a little, even though Sendak had no wish to let her fly the Altean pod, not trusting her skills to not crash land them into a meteor or blazing star. 

Five months after their falling out with Voltron, news of Zarkon’s defeat by Lotor’s hand spread throughout the universe. The news irked Sendak, not really because Zarkon was defeated, but because Lotor had created some kind of alliance with Voltron. Not to mention that the Galra would be seeking a new Emperor or Empress at the Kral Zera on planet Feyiv. 

“If I may, sir, I’d like to suggest that you participate in the Kral Zera.” Yeyka offered when the two were considering their options. Sendak twitched his ear as a sign that he was listening. “Not only will it be a chance to gain the throne and bring true stability for the Galra, but if Shiro is being held captive by a Galra commander, then it will be easier to find her.” 

Sendak had considered the option that his mate might be held on a Galra ship, or was being transported from ship to ship. It wasn’t unlikely, considering that Haggar had grew strangely attached to her human experiment. Yeyka and Sendak had discussed all of these possibilities, as well as Haggar being behind the possibly fake Shiro now piloting the Black Lion. 

They were in the middle of space, taking a break from flying while their processed the newfound information and deciding their next step. 

“Even if she isn’t being held by a Galra, I could take control of one of the commander’s fleets, which would be more much more advantageous than flying around in this defenceless pod.” Sendak agreed. While Sendak and Yeyka still kept formalities, the long weeks of travelling together and tolerating the other’s existence had made the two more relaxed in each other’s company. They were by no means on friendly terms, but it was much more agreeable to be journeying with a companion of the same species that completely alone with only one’s thoughts to keep one company. “I’ll make a route for planet Feyiv. We should arrive just in time for the Kral Zer-” At that moment, the communication line opened, revealing three female half-breed Galra. They looked somewhat familiar to Sendak but he didn’t know why. 

“Sendak, this is Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor. We are currently working under Haggar and have a proposition to make you.” One of them, the most purple and serious looking one, said. “We would like to show you support in your partaking of the Kral Zera so that you take the throne of the Empire.” Sendak narrowed his eye at the three women, Yeyka biting her clawed thumb lightly. 

“Why would you do that?” He asked suspiciously. He noticed that three Galra fighter jets were approaching their Altean pod, mostly likely the three half-breeds.

“Haggar wishes for a natural born leader with an iron will to match his iron fist to become the next Emperor.” The purple Galra explained. 

“And we think you would be the best for the job!” The orange one chimed cheerfully like a child. 

“We know of your reputation when you were a commander.” The purple woman said firmly, as if quietly scorning the childish sounding Galra. “It has led us to believe that you fit the description that Haggar is seeking for.”

Sendak glanced at Yeyka, the latter looking back with just as much suspicion as Sendak held, as well as a dash of worry. She shrugged, not knowing what to do or think about this offer. She didn’t trust these three half-breeds at all, even if they were piloting Galra jets.

“Oh and by the way, if you say no we’ll crush you.” The bigger, buffer of the three pointed out casually with a hint of eagerness in her voice. The orange one also gave a cheeky smirk, the fully purple Galra looking as if she wanted to smack some sense into her two colleagues. Yeyka’s ears drooped while Sendak huffed.

“Hmph, as if you would be able to lay a scratch on me.” Sendak with an unimpressed tone that seemed to annoy the buffer half-breed. “However I accept your offer.” Yeyka looked at him in mild panic. “As long as my Omega servant may be part of this as well.” The Omega knew that calling her a servant would give Sendak a sort of responsibility and ownership of her. Whether he meant it or was just saying that as a ruse to keep her by his side, she didn’t know. She just knew she preferred to stick with him that be shot out into space.

“That is fine.” The purple woman nodded, despite the two others groaning audibly. “Follow us.”

~

_Cold._

_Hurts._

_Tired._

_Weak._

_Light. Too bright._

_Hurts._

_Alpha? No. Not Alpha._

_Beta. Familiar? Familiar. Yes. Familiar. Who?_

_…_

_Warm. Soft. Not warm enough. But warm._

_Better._

_Friendly? Maybe. Beta. Good._

_Thank you._

~

Haggar scowled at the Galra the three half-breeds had brought her. 

“You…” she hissed. Sendak showed no signs of intimidation. Since the two had fought, Sendak’s fur had lengthened a bit, somehow making him look even more intimidating and cruel than before. 

“Witch.” Sendak greeted firmly. Yeyka, once more, thought she was going to die, sticking close to Sendak’s back and wanting to shrink under the three Generals’ stares. On their way to what Sendak recognised as being Commander Sniv’s fleet, the Galra had remembered that these three women had been Lotor’s Generals. While he knew not why they weren’t with him and seemingly fighting against him, he knew that they were capable fighters. He remembered also that there had been a fourth General at one point, but since she wasn’t around he guessed that she wasn’t relevant anymore.

“I’m guessing you two aren’t the best of buddies?” The orange one, Ezor, asked curiously. Acxa and Zethrid peered at the witch and Galra as the two glared at each other, waiting for an answer. 

“You betrayed Zarkon.” The witch hissed again. 

“I protected my mate.” Sendak corrected. “Zarkon would have never accepted me back into his ranks no matter what I did. I merely reorganised my priorities.” Haggar scowled at him, grinding her teeth in annoyance. She looked at the Omega behind him, the latter tensing at her dark look. “She is loyal to me and to me only.” Sendak said firmly, referring to Yeyka. The latter may have gotten more capable in fighting, but she was still vulnerable here. 

“After failing your Emperor not once but twice, do you truly deem yourself worthy of the throne?” Haggar asked, her tone bitter yet patient. She couldn’t be picky about which Galra she supported in the Kral Zera. She had to know whether Sendak would be able to control the Empire so that she could return to her experimentations.

“My victories and accomplishes overshadow my few failures.” Sendak pointed out, voice firm and cold. “I fight for the Galra and seek the stability of the Galra. I am aware that you are in a disadvantageous situation, and I would be willing to let you continue your experimentations as long as you give me complete and utter control of the Empire.” This was a fair deal. Truth be told, Haggar cared little for the Galra and the Empire, only now slowly growing attachment to her son Lotor but ultimately only wanting to get more Quintessence to fully understand it and gain knowledge.

“Wait, wait, wait, you have a mate?” Ezor asked suddenly. “Who is it?” she added with a suggestive smile, gaining an unimpressed grunt from the taller man. Haggar narrowed her eyes as Sendak ignored the now pouting half-breed. 

“You seek the Champion.” She pointed out. When Sendak said nothing, Haggar concluded that he mistrusted the current Black Paladin. “The Champion is back with Voltron.”

“Lies.” Sendak growled deeply, fur bristling. “That imposter is not my mate.” Zethrid, Acxa and Ezor tensed as they got into battle stances, ready to attack Sendak if he were to lunge at Haggar. “I suspect you have something to do with it.” The witch and Galra glared once more at each other, neither willing to back down from this. 

“You suspect correctly, Sendak. Worry not, the Champion is a captive of the Empire.” Haggar finally said, seeing no reason to hide this fact from Sendak. The latter’s frown deepened. “If you win the throne, she will be returned to you.” Yeyka was trembling behind Sendak, trying desperately to not let her legs collapse underneath her. “Do we have an agreement?”

~

_Beta._

_Warmer._

_Hurt._

_Tired._

_But. Warmer._

_Beta._

~

By the time Sendak, Haggar, the Generals and Yeyka arrived at the Kral Zera, many other Galra were there. The most notable of all in Sendak’s mind being Ranveig, giving a speech on why he should be the next leader. 

Before getting to planet Feyiv, Haggar had decided that Sendak’s current cybernetic was too old fashioned for her liking and gave him an upgrade. His new prosthetic hovered thanks to a ball of Quintessence rather than a link which could be disrupted like how Sendak lost his first cybernetic arm in the first place. His new one had three claws and he could shoot beams out of it. It was much more practical and built for battle yet large enough to be used as a shield to defend himself with. He could swap between prosthetics if he wanted to anyway. 

Yeyka was now wearing armour with the chest designs of a foot soldier and had been given a blaster she carried on her back for her protection. While the fact that she was now to be considered as a foot soldier when she had close to little training made her nervous, she certainly felt a lot better having a weapon on her. 

Once Ranveig finished his arrogant speech, Haggar was the one to speak.

“Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth. That is why Sendak, the purest of the Galra, should light the flame. He was Zarkon’s right hand for millennia and he will lead the Empire for ten thousand more years.” Sendak stood tall and proud, face emotionless and cold as stone. He would not be fazed by what insults the other commanders may throw at him. His bond nagged at him, however, and he felt Shiro to be very nearby. He would find her, no matter what. Ranveig let out a laugh.

“Sendak, who disappeared while the Empire crumbled?” the Warlord taunted, face smirking and smug. Sendak frowned at that but kept his cool best he could. “Sendak, who lost control of his mate?” That made Sendak’s eye twitch. As far as he knew, Ranveig still wanted Shiro as his mate, something that made him feel defensive when Ranveig mentioned Shiro. “Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf?” This particularly pissed Sendak off. 

“Enough!” He shouted, getting into a fight stance, his cybernetic arm ready for a fight. “Victory or death!” Despite spending so much time with the Paladins and their allies, Sendak still lived by those words. He would win, and unless he was killed, he wouldn’t stop striving to win. Nobody would stop him, not even Warlord Ranveig.

“Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory in the universe!” Ranveig said cockily as he drew his two scythe like blades. Without a second thoughts the two Galra charged at each other. This fight would serve as a second rematch. 

Sendak had beaten him fair and square to claim the Champion.

Ranveig would have killed him the day he attacked Shiro if it hadn’t been for Haxus. 

Now was the moment to see who the top Alpha between the two really was. 

~

_Alpha? Alpha. Alpha!_

_Alpha near!_

_Alpha._

_Alpha!_

_SENDAK!_

~

Sendak winced when his name echoed loudly in his ears. That was Shiro. She was calling for him. 

“By the way-” Ranveig said suddenly as he dodged an attack from Sendak’s flesh arm. “The Champion was on my ship a few phoebs ago.” This made Sendak’s eye widened and he gritted his teeth as he readied his cybernetic arm for an attack. “She’s grown quite a bit since the last time I saw her.” The implications of that sentence made Sendak falter for a split second, enough time for Ranveig to swing his scythes before Sendak could attack him, but not enough for a hit to connect with Sendak, the latter dodging. “I wonder though if your pups will survive…” Sendak’s ears twitched at that, his bond aching as he felt Shiro call out to him again. “Maybe once I defeat you I’ll finally break her and rid of your pups.” 

Pure feral anger surged within Sendak at the words, at the same time feel the bond claw at his mind. 

With a roar that echoed throughout the platform, he swung his cybernetic upwards, the impact hitting Ranveig in the gut. It made him fling upwards into the air. Using his cybernetic as leverage Sendak followed him before smashing him down into the ground with his right fist.

He landed gracefully in front of the flaming pit where the torches were, other Galra getting out of his way. Ranveig landed and bounced off the ground with loud pained grunts, finishing at Sendak’s feet. Sendak was barely scathed and not at all tired out, but was panting from the intense anger that coursed throughout his body at Ranveig’s insulting threats towards him, his mate and unborn cubs. 

“You are defeated.” He said through gritted teeth, pointing his glowing prosthetic at Ranveig. “The Empire is mine!” Ranveig was indeed beaten and humiliated in front of the commanders, and would not stand back up to fight, as were the rules of the Kral Zera. Once you had been defeated, you stayed down. Somewhat satisfied but still fuming, Sendak went to take a torch and started walking up the steps to light the Kral Zera, only stopping half way. “I will strengthen the Empire, as no one else can!”

Yeyka believed that Sendak truly was able to lead the Empire, hopefully to a better place. His being with the Paladins and Shiro for the last few months, while not softening him, had made him more independent of the Empire’s indoctrination and keen to create true stability for the Galra. Of course it wouldn’t be easy for a species that had been warring for ten thousand years to accept the idea of respecting other cultures and not conquering for the sake of power, but Sendak himself being a powerful Galra, she believed that in time he would be able to lead them on the right path. 

“Stop!” shouted Trugg, stepping up. Sendak peered down at her from his position on the stairs. “You cannot light the torch without facing my blades!” she declared, wielding two small battle axes before charging forward. Sendak used his prosthetic to shoot two beams in her direction but she dodged, jumping upwards. The Galra grit his teeth in annoyance as his cybernetic eye locked target on the woman, blasting her in mid-air to land heavily on the ground, momentarily knocked out. 

The other Galra present looked in shock at the unconscious Trugg before all looking back up at an unfazed Sendak. They saw his raw strength and power, able to fight hand-to-hand without breaking a sweat, as well as his powerful prosthetic that could blast anyone into oblivion. It was obvious to most of them that Sendak indeed was superior to those present, both in strength, intelligence and tenacity. All knew of Sendak and how he climbed from the bottom to the top and had been recognised as an exemplar soldier and warrior by Zarkon. 

At that moment a roar echoed throughout the planet, making the stairs and platform tremble. Sendak’s eye widened when he saw it was the Black Lion. Once it landed, its mouth opened to reveal none other than Prince Lotor himself, standing proudly. 

~

The fight with Lotor had completely been in his favour until the blasted half-breed Keith intervened, explosions making the Kral Zera unstable. Not only that but Haggar and the half-breed generals had abandoned him, not surprising Sendak in the least. He had completely expected them to jump ship as it were as soon as things went bad. Only Yeyka stayed to support him, shooting at the other Galra to the best of her abilities to keep them away from the stairs while avoiding the many battle ships’ beams as the Galra turned on one another. 

Once the other Lions arrived to join the Black Lion and form Voltron, only adding to the chaos of the battle, Sendak knew that continuing this fight would be in vain. He could still easily win against the petite Prince, but it would bring him no advantage to be without a fleet. Not to mention that his main priority was to find his mate. He concentrated on pinpointing her location, somewhere here, no, above him.

His cybernetic eye located Voltron, and not far off but far away enough to not be part of the battle, his eye locked on Commander and Quartermaster Janka’s fleet. 

There. 

“Sendak!” he heard Lotor call to him. Oh how he despised the Prince and how much did he want to tear his dainty limbs apart. But that would be a waste of time. He needed to get on Janka’s fleet immediately before the Quartermaster could return to it. In the corner of his eye he saw the short Galra runaway. 

Tearing a piece of the ground to fling at Lotor and shooting small beams to obstruct Lotor’s vision, he jumped off the sides of the stairs and called for Yeyka to follow him. The Omega shot one last time at a charging Beta Galra before running after Sendak who was sniffing Janka’s location, seeing him make his way to the edge of a cliff. Sendak threw his cybernetic at the commander to grab him. 

~

Yeyka had not at all been surprised, much like Sendak, when Haggar and the Generals abandoned the Kral Zera. But Yeyka was too involved now to abandon the man she still considered her commander to fight on his own, fighting back the best she could. Once Sendak had called her to follow him, a small part of her swelled with pride that the Alpha hadn’t just ignored her and left on his own. 

The disposing of Quartermaster Janka didn’t faze the Omega, all too used to these kinds of things. If one commander or even a lower ranking Galra killed another commander, then the now deceased commander’s entire fleet and rank was given to the Galra who killed them. 

Once Sendak had gotten rid of Janka, the two flew to Sendak’s new fleet. 

“My mate is on that fleet.” The reinstated commander said, gaining Yeyka’s attention immediately. “Depending on who Janka’s lieutenant is, I will either have you take control of the fleet or work together with the current lieutenant while I take care of the Champion.” The Omega gaped at that and made to protest, but from the glare Sendak sent her, she knew it wasn’t a discussable issue. “I will decide on the next steps to take once I have rooted my authority within the fleet.” Yeyka gave a nod.

“…with all due respect, I am not fit to lead a fleet.” She said quietly. Sendak grunted. 

“I am aware.” Yeyka felt like she should be offended but Sendak’s agreement with her was to be expected. “But you are the only one I trust to not betray me or the Champion. That is why I will have you working with the Beta lieutenant.” 

They arrived at the fleet, avoiding the main chaos of the battle and landed in the hangar of the main ship. The ship was mostly androids with few Galra, but the lieutenant of the ship was among them. 

“Sendak?!” He gasped. The androids and drones aimed at Sendak and Yeyka while the other Galra soldiers gaped. 

“Janka is no more. I am taking control of this fleet.” Sendak said firmly and loudly. At this statement the androids lowered their weapons, accepting Sendak as the new commander without argument. Sendak approached the Beta lieutenant. Something about him was eerily familiar. “Identify yourself.” To say that Sendak hadn’t missed being in charge of a fleet would have been the lie of the century. Seeing the younger Galra salute him was incredibly satisfying. 

“Vrepit sa! I am Lieutenant Hepta!” The lieutenant replied. Sendak let out a grunt of satisfaction from the reply. Yeyka peered around him to look at the lieutenant. She too took notice of a sort of familiarity that came from him. Hepta had visible pupils that flicked to Yeyka for a second when she appeared out of the ship. 

“Yeyka is to be considered as both my servant and your equal in rank, Lieutenant Hepta.” The demand was an odd one considering the fact that Yeyka was an Omega, but Hepta wasn’t about to argue. He gave an obedient nod. Very good, thought Sendak. With that he walked out of the hangar, Hepta and Yeyka following close behind. Yeyka was a bit shorter than Hepta, the latter sending her a curious gaze as they walked into the corridors of the ship. 

Sendak sniffed the air as he concentrated on his bond. Shiro was definitely here. 

“Commander Sendak, sir.” Hepta said to gain Sendak’s attention. Being called ‘commander’ after so long pleased the Alpha. He turned his head to look at Hepta. “If you are searching for your mate, she is on board.” Those words were the best news Sendak had heard in almost half a year. Yet he had to keep his cold and serious act up, not run to his mate like a desperate child for its mother. 

“Good. But first we must depart from this mess of a battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll stop here, otherwise it’ll be too long! Sorry if it seems rushed…I am so happy I get to write Hepta, you have no idea! By the way, for the record, I don’t hate Lotor. I mean I kind of do, but only because of what he did in season 6. But Sendak just flat out hates him so I had to write it like that.


	13. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter I’ll be including one of my personal headcanons concerning two characters’ relationship. I usually prefer to stick to the canon as much as possible unless if I’m obviously trying to divert from it (fem!Shiro, Shendak), but I really want to include this in here. So. Yes.   
> Also things get confusing and I’m playing around with the idea of Quintessence. Just saying.

“They did WHAT?!” Sendak bellowed, making his new subordinates jump in shock. Hepta stood stiffly on his spot in front of the angry commander. 

They had just left the battle at the Kral Zera at hyperdrive, now many stars away so that neither Voltron nor the other Galra fleets could get to them. Sendak had asked about Shiro and it had been with some hesitance that Hepta told his new commander what had happened to his mate for the last few months.

The Black Paladin, right after Zarkon’s defeat, had been found on Ranveig’s fleet on the other side of the galaxy after an explosion happened on board. From what Hepta knew, Shiro had been incoherent and borderline delirious, unable to make out where she was or who was around her. The witch was made aware of this and Druids were sent to Ranveig’s ship to inspect her. Apparently Ranveig had tried to convince the witch to let him ‘break’ the Black Paladin, a phrase he so liked to use, but had been denied this, Haggar wanting both Shiro and the unborn pups alive. After this, Shiro was transferred from fleet to fleet to make it difficult for Sendak to pinpoint her through the bond, Druids following her everywhere, experimenting on her. At Sendak’s demand for a further explanation on exactly what experimentations the Druids had been doing, Hepta had felt sweat start to form on his nape, Sendak’s stare intense. Slowly, the lieutenant had explained that the Druids had been trying to extract some of Shiro’s Quintessence to make a new Shiro they could control. 

At that Sendak had lost all of his cool and lashed out. Yeyka was standing rigidly next to Hepta, grasping the straps of her bag that she had been carrying the whole time, resisting the urge to grasp her blaster instead. 

“They extracted her Quintessence?!” Sendak repeated Hepta’s words in disbelief. Extraction of Quintessence from a single being was essentially the same as sucking their life out of them. While Quintessence isn’t to be confused with a soul, as in Quintessence holds no identity and it can be taken and given with no alteration to one’s mind, but with many consequences to one’s body, freshly extracted Quintessence was similar to a ‘copy’ of the person it was taken from. Not to mention that with enough patience and careful concentration, the Druids would have been able to replicate parts of Shiro, such as memories or even personality traits, before reforming the Quintessence into a new independent being of her likeness. A clone. 

Being a high ranking commander, Sendak had been privy to all these things, often being told of how far Haggar could go with her knowledge of Quintessence and lack of moral boundaries. This idea of splitting up a person’s Quintessence to make more of the same person had been floating around in discussions, but it had been such a risky process that nothing ever came from it. Until now. 

“Ye-Yes sir.” Hepta said, trying to keep his voice from breaking under the pressure of Sendak’s anger. “However she and the pups are still alive.” Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say, as Hepta found himself slammed against the wall of the command room, Sendak’s prosthetic clasping his torso tightly. The impact winded the Beta lieutenant and he struggled to breathe as Sendak glared at him. 

“Do you not understand the severity of this?!” Sendak bellowed. “With only half of her Quintessence, she will forever be delirious and unresponsive to the world!” Haggar had been behind all of this. She must have used her magic to somehow teleport Shiro far away from the safety of her friends and mate, only because she wished to continue experimenting on her. 

“I-I have been infu-fusing Quin-quintessence to aid avoid tha-at…” Hepta choked out, grasping the claws of Sendak’s cybernetic. “Sh-She is still confused but-…but she responds-” The lieutenant collapsed to the floor when Sendak let go of him, coughing as air returned to his lungs.

“ ‘I have’?” Sendak questioned as he looked down at Hepta as the man recollected himself. “You make it sound as if you went against Janka’s orders.” The lieutenant peered up at him. Sendak expected to see fear or resentment but saw only what he could describe as respect. 

“I did. My orders were to let the Black Paladin fester in her cell so that she wouldn’t ameliorate and attempt to escape.” Hepta was on one knee, hand over his heart in the Galra salute, a sign of submission and respect on his part.

Yeyka, who was standing on the side lines holding her bag nervously, wondered why Hepta would do such a thing for Shiro. Maybe because she was Sendak’s mate? Or maybe he was with the Blades of Marmora? The latter idea was extremely unlikely. Sendak would have usually questioned Hepta, but he was far too angry, impatient and frustrated to think anything other than wanting to see his mate. 

“Bring me to her cell.” Sendak ordered through gritted teeth. 

~

_Cold. Cold._

_Light. Too bright. Hurts._

_Alpha? Alpha. Which?_

_Mine. My Alpha?_

_Alpha! My Alpha!_

~

The sight of his mate made Sendak feel both relief and horror. Relief because she was alive, could sense her calling for him with how close they were. But horror because of her state. She was chained to the wall like an animal and laid weakly on the ground, wearing the prisoner uniform. Sendak walked quickly towards her and crouched down, freeing his mate from the chains. 

She was freezing, so much so that her skin almost looked blue. Her hair had grown out and her eyes, while half opened, didn’t see. They rolled around in their sockets, seeking but not finding. Dark circles were underneath her eyes, and while she didn’t _seem_ to have lost weight, she felt far too small in Sendak’s hold. 

Two things he noticed was the furry rug which was cushioning her, as well as an IV drip-like device that hung from the wall, dripping pure yellow Quintessence directly into her system. He would have commented on it, but he was far too concerned for Shiro to think of it at the moment.

“Yeyka, the furs.” Sendak growled out. Hurriedly and clumsily, Yeyka opened her bag to reveal the two furs she had bought for Shiro, giving them to Sendak quickly. Hepta stood still at the entrance of the cell, not wanting his presence to anger Sendak more than already. Once he had the furs, Sendak wrapped them around the weak woman and carried her into his arms, taking the Quintessence IV drip with him. She felt far too light. “You two are in charge of the ship while I tend to my mate. Keep the fleet away from any planets or ships.” He growled out as he walked out into the corridor towards where the commander’s personal chambers were. All Galra ships had similar layouts so Sendak knew exactly where he had to go. 

He could hear Shiro mumble something incoherent, followed by a soft sigh. 

~

_Warm…it’s warm._

_Feels good. Safe._

_Alpha…Sendak. Sendak is here._

_I’m okay._

~

Once Sendak had arrived in his new chambers, he wasted no time in turning up the temperature in the room so it was almost like a sauna and gently placed the slowly warming up Shiro on the fur covered bed as he went to draw out a bath. 

There were some minor differences between these living quarters and his old ones, like how the ‘bath’ was more akin to a small pool, and how the bed was literally piled up with pillows and furs beyond what was necessary. But Sendak wasn’t complaining. Besides that it looked almost identical to his old chambers.

He returned into the room to find Shiro had moved into a ball. Sendak went to inspect her. 

Her skin was still cold but much less from a few moments ago. Now in the privacy of his personal chambers, he took in what little he could see of his mate from underneath the pile of furs. Her hair, much longer than before, was matted and unkept. He noticed a bruise on her right cheek, faint but there, as well as how her lips were dry and cracked. He tensed when he heard her coughing weakly. She was sick. 

Sendak knew nothing of human’s immune systems and their illnesses, but humans seemed to be somewhat similar to Galra, so he went with what he knew, pressing the back of his flesh hand onto her forehead. He almost winced at how hot she was, confirming she was definitely sick. Shiro was shivering despite the warmth of the room and furs which told Sendak she must be experiencing not only pregnancy chills but also shivers from her body trying to fight whatever illness she had contracted. 

He glanced down at his cybernetic arm. This was just going to get in the way here. With little trouble and experienced fingers, he deactivated the three clawed prosthetic and rested it beside the bed. Sendak glanced around the room before approaching the desk off to the right of it which was piled high with technology. 

Commander Janka had been a Delta Galra that had taken advantage of his bureaucratic skills to make his way up the ranks while still working in the shadows. Along with that, he was known for being a capable technician, often making gadgets and parts for the Druids. Conveniently, after some searching, Sendak found a basic black cybernetic arm that was common within the Empire for soldiers who had lost limbs in battle. It happened more than people realised, especially among the lower ranks. 

Sendak stripped off his armour with one hand before he connected the prosthetic to his shoulder. It hurt for a split second while the connection between his shoulder’s nerves and the prosthetic’s technology activated, but he endured it, like he did everything else. It felt similar to the first cybernetic arm he had gotten after Ranveig mangled his arm so he got used to it quickly. Sendak adapted to things and situations pretty easily, even living inside the Castle of Lions had been little challenge to him. 

He returned to his mate’s side. She was still shivering but less violently than before, which was a relief. With both arms, Sendak dug through the furs to pull Shiro out and disconnected the Quintessence IV drip. She let out a frustrated, weak whine at being pulled away from the much needed warmth.

Her mind was hazy, tired and confused. It had been so for many, many months. She vaguely knew who she was, vaguely remembered what had happened but she couldn’t process any of it. All she knew was that her Alpha was here and that he was purring. It sounded apologetic. 

He carried her towards the bathroom. The air was thick with steam, making Sendak’s fur humid as he stepped inside, his mate’s Galra arm loosely hanging around his neck. He wondered when the last time she had eaten or even drank anything was. Knowing the Druids and Haggar, when they had a particular interest in one of their subjects, they treated them like dirt, starving them so that they couldn’t fight back and became malleable under the work of their magic, only keeping them barely alive. 

Sendak laid Shiro on the ground and went to strip her before stopping in his actions. He wondered if Shiro would be mad at him for this later on when she recovered (if ever, a thought said bitterly at the back of his mind). This situation was somewhat similar to their first night together, when he had forced Shiro to strip herself and get in the bath. Sendak shook his head. 

No, this was different. He was different. At the time he was only curious of the Champion and how she would react to him, and only cared to claim his prize. Now, he cared for Shiro, wanted to soothe her pains away and help her get better, give her the affection she wanted and needed. He really had gotten soft, Sendak mocked himself. 

With that, he pulled off the prisoner’s clothing off the semi-unconscious woman, revealing unhealthy white skin on the verge of being blue from how cold she still felt. Sendak noticed bruises on her arms and thighs, and on closer inspection, he realised they were a multitude of tiny pinpricks from needles meant to extract her Quintessence. Feeling his fur bristle on his back and nape, he stripped his own clothing, then picked Shiro back up and got into the bath, cradling her in his arms.

Shiro took a sharp inhale at the almost too hot water contrasting against her freezing skin. But she soon melted into the heat, leaning against Sendak’s hard and warm chest.

Protectiveness flourished in Sendak’s chest as his fragile mate rubbed her head against his collar bone and wrapped both his arms around her tightly. Not too tightly to alarm her, but enough to make her feel safe and protected.

He had failed to be the mate he was supposed to be these last months. He was going to make it up to her. 

~

Yeyka and Hepta awkwardly stood next to each other as they watched the information on the screens. The command room was completely empty besides them and a couple of androids, the other Galra having returned to their duties around the ship. The Omega felt completely out of place standing next to the lieutenant on the bridge of the ship, a spot only meant for the lieutenant and commander. Silence stretched between the two and it made Yeyka’s hands clammy.

“Commander Sendak is much more impressive in the flesh than what the rumours put on.” Hepta said suddenly, making Yeyka jump and look up at him questioningly. “He was the highest ranking commander, Zarkon’s right hand man. I heard of the things he had accomplished and of his victories, but they do little justice to the real thing.” 

“…I take it you weren’t bothered by how he treated you then?” Yeyka asked carefully. She may be of the same rank as Hepta (unofficially) but he was still a Beta. Hepta shook his head, returning her look. 

“Quite the opposite. If he hadn’t reacted that way, I would have believed he had mellowed as a warrior.” The man said truthfully. There really was something familiar about him, but Yeyka wasn’t sure what exactly. 

“You really admire Commander Sendak.” Yeyka said with the tiniest of smiles. Hepta blinked down at her in mild surprise at her kind expression but nodded in confirmation. 

“Even when he disappeared and was considered a failure by many of the other commanders for failing Zarkon’s orders I still held him as the best the Empire could ever wish for.” He stopped, hesitating to ask something, but he asked anyway. “Do you know what happened to him while he was gone?” 

“I do. I was with him the whole time.” Yeyka answered, her shoulders relaxing a little. Hepta didn’t seem the haughty type, or at least not with those of his equal rank (albeit unofficial). From the way he stared down at her, Yeyka guessed that he wanted to ask her to tell him what Sendak had been up to after his disappearance. “Well, after his fleet was defeated by Voltron and crashed on Arus…”

~

Sendak stayed in the bath for a long time with Shiro, letting the hot water warm her up. Despite not being the caretaking type, he didn’t want to call for servants to wash Shiro. He didn’t want anybody approaching Shiro for a long, long while, not until she was well enough to say a coherent thought.

Once more, a thought nagged him, telling him that because of her lacking in Quintessence, she may never recover. But if Hepta really had been infusing her with the glowing liquid for the past few weeks as he claimed to have been doing, that would explain why she wasn’t merely skin and bones and why her bruises, while many, were in the further stages of healing. 

Sendak took his time exploring Shiro’s body gently, washing her as he went. He washed her hair and with patience he didn’t realise he had, combed through it to untangle it. Shiro’s hair was so long now that it reached the middle of her back, her white fringe tickling her chin. Dirt and blood caked her fingers and feet, which he washed off with care while checking for any cuts. They must have been from a while ago, because he found none. Maybe she had resisted and fought at the beginning, something he would expect of her. He took notice that while she didn’t look unhealthy weight wise, she may have lost some weight afterall. Her arms lacked the usual muscle and when he rubbed her sides, he could feel her ribs. Not prominently, but more than the last time he had embraced her. These small things probably would have gone unnoticed by many, but Sendak was searching for every difference, every detail of her body that may have caused her harm. He wanted to soothe her pains away.

He paused when he heard her mutter something. Bringing his head down to her level, he listened carefully. She was muttering ‘Alpha, Alpha’ repeatedly like a mantra. The name pleased Sendak’s ego, warming his chest. It wasn’t common for mates to call each other by the genetic ranking, but when they did, it was known to be in moments of intimacy. He wasn’t sure how Shiro knew of this, but maybe her being around Galra for a long time had made her more sensitive to Galra instincts. Whatever the reason, Sendak took this as a sign that Shiro was comfortable and resting. That’s all that mattered. 

When he ran his flesh hand up her outer thigh, inspecting the pinpricks, he stopped at her hip. He was resting his chin on Shiro’s head, the latter leaning her back against his chest, so he couldn’t look down at where his hand had stopped. Hesitantly, he inched his hand towards her lower abdomen. His heartbeat rose.

Her abdomen was large and round, firm under Sendak’s touch. How he hadn’t noticed before boggled Sendak’s mind, but he noticed now. Ranveig’s words from earlier rang in his head. 

_‘She’s grown quite a bit’._

She really had. It occurred suddenly to Sendak that she would be almost twenty months pregnant now. Only four months left until she’d be giving birth. A loud pleased purr resonated in his chest and throat, making Shiro let out a breathy yet genuine giggle. Sendak believed that Shiro would be alright. She was strong and she had already endured so much. He trusted that she would pull through, that he would be able to make it up to her for being such a useless mate, for being unable to protect and care for her like he should have been doing. 

Whether these thoughts would make others consider him soppy or weak, Sendak cared little. He openly admitted to himself that he had deeply missed Shiro, not just because she carried his young. She was caring, strong, a natural born leader, feisty at times, could pack a punch and so much more. Sendak nuzzled her neck where the bond was, and licked it soothingly. Shiro mewled quietly, leaning her head to the side to expose the bond further. Sendak hadn’t stopped purring the whole time. 

He was happy to have her back.

~

Hepta and Yeyka only heard from Sendak two hours later. He ordered the two to get food sent to his room within twenty minutes as well as a fresh set of armour of his size. Hepta eagerly hurried to fulfil his duties, Yeyka doing much of the same. 

The two had talked during the hours Sendak cared for Shiro, Yeyka explaining what had happened in as much detail as Hepta asked for. The other had spoken little, only making small comments or asking questions, but otherwise had listened attentively. Truthfully, Yeyka had thought that Hepta would have huffed and tutted at Sendak working with the Blade of Marmora or fighting against Haggar, but he seemed to be of the mind-set that Sendak could do no wrong. That too was very familiar. If only Yeyka could figure out why.

Fifteen minutes later, Yeyka was carrying a platter of food to Sendak’s room. While she had grown used to the Castle of Lions’ green goo, and had become fond of Hunk’s cooking, she ultimately missed the Galra food. It felt good to be back in her element, not realising how much she had missed seeing the dark corridors glowing purple and being among her own. 

She knocked on the door once she arrived and entered when she heard a grunt. Sendak was dressed in the typical black bodysuit, having searched around the wardrobe to find one his size. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Shiro sleep peacefully. She already looked a lot better. 

The heat of the room hit Yeyka in the face and she faltered for a second before placing the tray of food on the table next to two armchairs, similar to the ones in Sendak’s previous ship. The young Galra peered at Shiro, relieved to see her at least looking healthier. 

“Hepta spoke the truth. While confused, she responds to her surroundings.” Sendak voiced. “The Druids messing with her Quintessence and experimenting on her must have mentally tired her out. Not to mention that being teleported to the edge of the universe without protection isn’t the healthiest for one’s mind.” Yeyka nodded in agreement. At that moment, Hepta knocked at the half-opened door, peering around it.

“Commander Sendak, I have brought you your armour.” He said carefully. Having nothing but respect for the older Galra, Hepta didn’t want to get on his bad side, especially if he was to be his lieutenant. Sendak made a motion for him to come in. Hepta stepped inside, a couple of androids following, carrying boxes that contained Sendak’s new armour. Sendak stood and approached his new lieutenant. The latter stood in a salute as he noticed this. 

“Relax, Lieutenant.” Sendak said gruffly. Many would have seen it as a mockery, but Hepta just did as he was allowed and held his hands behind his back. Sendak looked at the armour that he had been brought and made a noise of satisfaction. He turned to the young Beta Galra who was awaiting either a dismissal or his next order. It was all very, very familiar. Too familiar. “There is something familiar about you, Lieutenant. Were you a soldier in one of my previous fleets?” Hepta shook his head, keeping eye contact.

“No, sir.” He answered. “Although…my brother Haxus was your lieutenant for a while.” Yeyka’s jaw dropped. Sendak blinked at him in bewilderment even if it didn’t show. He remembered Haxus mentioning having a brother decades ago, when he first became his lieutenant. It made sense to him now why Hepta was so familiar. His mannerisms were very much that of Haxus’. 

While litters of one were the most common among the Galra, it was also common for mothers to birth up to four pups. Calling them ‘twins’ or ‘triplets’ would be incorrect, since often the children differed to one another, depending on the parents. Haxus and Hepta looked different, for sure, but there were close similarities. 

“That would explain it.” Sendak agreed. “Haxus was my most trusted soldier for the longest of time.” Hepta seemed unaffected by the term ‘was’. Growing up surrounded by deaths made one indifferent or at least expecting such things to happen. “If you are anything like him, I believe we will be able to work together, and seeing how you went out of your way to tend to my mate despite your orders, I see no reason to doubt your loyalty.” A small, proud smile formed on Hepta’s face, barely noticeable but very much there. So very much like Haxus. 

“Yes sir.” Hepta said. Yeyka was still getting over her shock of the revelation of Hepta being Haxus’ brother when Sendak dismissed them both. Once the two Galra were making their way back to the bridge of the ship, Yeyka snapped back into reality.

“Your brother was Haxus?!” She exclaimed, catching Hepta so off guard that he jumped from the suddenness of her question.

~

Shiro blinked her eyes awake. Her mind was muddled and confused, vision hazy and blurry on the sides. She felt cold. Curling into herself, she realised she was bundled up in thick furry blankets. 

Where did they come from? Where even was she? She didn’t care. 

Despite feeling cold, she felt hot at the same time. Her eyes burned in the tell-tale sign that she had a fever and her joints ached. She felt like a sword had been rammed into her spine. Movement outside of her furs made her head perk up a little. Through the haziness of it all, she could only make out a large black and orange form. Something on her right glowed a dark purple, while something on her left was being offered to her. 

“Eat.” A deep voice said. Shiro let out an annoyed grumble. Her ears buzzed due to the fever and she just wanted to sleep. The owner of the voice was insistent though. “Eat.” Peeking out from the ball of furs, Shiro’s unfocused eyes narrowed at a spoon of something. It smelt good and made her mouth water. It was a light purple in colour and looked somewhat like porridge. Too weak and sluggish for any further effort, Shiro merely opened her mouth. She heard a deep purring as she was spoon fed the strange slop. It was really good. Hunger flourished in her stomach. 

How long had it been since she had eaten? She had no idea. What had even happened? Who was this person? Somebody that didn’t want to harm her maybe. They weren’t doing anything harmful. 

Slowly, she ate, accepting each spoonful of the porridge-like food until there was none left. Then a hand caressed her cheek and she felt a kiss press against her forehead. 

“You can sleep. You’re safe now.” The voice reassured. It was familiar and put Shiro at ease. Fed, warm and tired, she let her eyes slid to a close and quickly fell asleep.

~

A week or so later, Sendak had already started to make a move. He had no desire to bow down to the likes of Lotor, a man he distrusted for multiple reasons and it wasn’t just because of his heritage. Something about the Prince told Sendak that Lotor cared little for the Galra and only wished for power. Like his father. He refused to have another of the same as the new Emperor of the Universe. 

Fortunately for Sendak though, many factions were breaking away from the Empire with the same mind-set as Sendak. Some factions sought him out to pledge their loyalty to him, while others Sendak searched for once news of their splitting away from Lotor spread through the Empire. He offered all independent factions to join The Fire of Purification that Sendak had created, the goal being to throw Lotor off the throne so he could claim power. While Sendak strongly believed in the rite of battle as the best form of proving one’s worth, the number of followers and those who pledged loyalty to him was also important. 

It was a good thing that Sendak’s reputation, once tarnished, had much ameliorated after his battle against Ranveig and his swift defeating of Trugg. Many Galra, like Hepta, still saw Sendak as the perfect leader and were willing to follow his every order. Sendak knew that what many Galra wanted was more Quintessence, but from the new perspectives he had gotten during his ‘stay’ on the Castle of Lions, he knew for a fact that none of the Galra would be satisfied even if they had all of the Quintessence in the galaxy. It was a necessity to the Empire, yes, just as it was to Voltron so that it could function, but if one had too much or was exposed to it for too long, it became an obsession. Just like how Zarkon had become obsessed with it and the Black Lion. Just like how Haggar was obsessed with it and her thirst for knowledge. Just like how Lotor was to prove his title as Emperor. 

Sendak point black refused to go down that path. He had a mate and pups to protect as well as his species to support. If he was correct in his assumptions, then Lotor would soon make a move to set his role as Emperor in stone.

“Hepta, make a course for the Omega Shield Station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THAT WAS A LOT. I hope it wasn’t too…I don’t know, anything. I just hope it was enjoyable!


	14. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up: I’m starting University on the 17th, so updates will probably be a lot slower. I apologise in advance, since I’ll be preparing the whole of next week, but I’ll try to keep updating all the same!

_“Galra brothers and sisters, I am your Emperor, Lotor, son and successor of Zarkon, slayer of a tyrant, child raised in the void and taught on the battlefield. There are rumours of doubt regarding my leadership; do not let them poison your ears. Pledge loyalty to me and I will deliver the Galra Empire onto times of untold prosperity, an age of unlimited Quintessence, the likes of which this universe has never known. Soon, I will raise our grand Empire above the indigence and violence of its past, up to new heights of peace and endless possibilities. Those factions who have splintered from the Empire will perish for their treachery. I urge you now, send me your messages of loyalty. Those who choose to turn their backs on their Emperor, will find themselves lost to the sands of history, unremembered and unmourned.”_

Sendak snorted at the hilarity of it all. If Lotor believed for a second that mere words would intimidated him and his subordinates when Sendak knew that he could easily over the power the dainty prince, he was gravely mistaken. Lotor’s announcement did little to more than amuse him.

“Lieutenant Hepta, create a communication line with all factions of the Fire of Purification.” He ordered, the Galra doing as he was told. Soon his face was shown to all those who had pledged loyalty to him and not Lotor. “Fellow Galra. Be not intimidated by the words of Lotor. He is all bark and no bite. He has little respect for the ways of the Galra, and cares not for the needs of the Empire. Do not waver in your loyalty to me, as I do not waver in my determination to lead the Empire to stability and further glories. We shall prevail.”

From the communications line, Sendak could hear his followers exclaiming ‘Vrepit Sa’ in almost perfect unity. The communication line closed and Hepta smiled up at his commander.

“Very well said, sir.” He praised. “We will be arriving to the Omega Shield Station shortly.” He paused for a moment, picking up on some dialogue coming from the Station. Sendak had ordered that all communication lines be hacked into so that they could eavesdrop on the happenings within factions they had no ties to, such as the Omega Shield Station. Thanks to this, Hepta was able to vaguely catch on what Commander Bogh and Lieutenant Lahn were saying. “It seems that Bogh wants to pledge loyalty to Lotor.” That was displeasing, but not a big deal in reality. 

“As soon as we arrive, contact them.” Quickly after, they stopped at the Station and a communication line opened. He saw the shocked expressions of both Bogh and Lahn, something that satisfied him. “Sending a message to Lotor, are we? And to think, I came here to offer you a chance to serve in the Fire of Purification…Fire the Ion Cannon!” While Sendak did not particularly wish to harm his Empire, he still wanted to show and prove that he was a force to be reckoned with. That he was both bark and bite. Unlike Lotor. 

Once the Omega Shield Station was so severely damaged that he knew Bogh would be asking Lotor for help, Sendak and his fleet departed elsewhere, far away so that they couldn’t be tracked by Voltron. Sendak turned to Yeyka who was working on contacting the Blade of Marmora to tell them of the situation with Shiro. He did not trust the Paladins of Voltron enough to tell them, nor did he believe that they would trust him either, especially not after everything he had done.

“Yeyka, contact me once you have made progress. Hepta, make a course towards the coordinates of the Blade of Marmora headquarters. I will be back within two vargas.” After two ‘vrepit sa’ from the younger Galra, Sendak departed, heading to his chambers.

It had been a couple of days since Shiro had been found. Hepta had explained that he had had to be careful when infusing Shiro with Quintessence, only able to do so for a couple hours per day. Not enough to help her much, but enough to give her a boost to slowly get better. Now, after a whole two days of Quintessence dripping into her system, Shiro was doing a lot better. Her fever had gone down which had probably triggered because of physical and mental strain, her whole being unable to keep up with the experiments the Druids did on her. 

Still, she hadn’t woken up, only when Sendak urged her to eat and bathed her. Due to the fever, her body was sweating excessively, once more similar to how Galra body reacted to fevers, meaning she was definitely getting better. Sendak could only hope her mind would return soon. 

~

Shiro blinked her eyes open and sat up, confusedly looking around with squinting eyes. She felt completely disorientated, sticky and hot, a feeling which felt both familiar and new at the same time. She sat there for a while, with furs pooling at her waist. 

The door opened to reveal Sendak, who looked at her in surprise. 

“S-Sendak?” She asked unsurely, rubbing the sleep and blurriness out of her eyes. She blinked rapidly before her mind seemed to refocus. “Sendak….oh my god, Sendak!” She suddenly exclaimed. The commander felt warmth spread through him as he closed the door and approached the bed. Shiro looked completely dishevelled but her eyes were focused and could actually see him. “You…You found me?” Her memories were vague and confused, but they were slowly clearing up, remembering what had happened to her. “You searched for me…” Her voice trailed off, as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Of course I did. You are my mate.” Sendak said. Shiro observed him. He had changed a little. For one his fur had lengthened. It made him more handsome, in her personal opinion, as well as more intimidating. She also noticed the new cybernetic arm hovering by a purple ball of Quintessence. “Are you not cold?”

“Cold? No, I’m not…why?” She asked, the last part suspicious. Sendak tilted his head to the side a little, a small amused smile on his face. Shiro blinked at him before she realised that he was glancing just below her face, making her look down as well. She was completely naked, her chest exposed for him to see. Shiro yelped, face red with embarrassment as she threw the blankets over herself. Sendak let out a small chuckle which sounded genuinely amused, not mocking, as if he was fond of her mannerisms. 

“Don’t be so embarrassed. Who do you think has been bathing you for the last few days?” That didn’t help stop Shiro’s face from burning up even more, her face turning a lovely shade of deep red. It made Sendak smile even more, joy bubbling in his chest as he saw her familiar reactions returning. She was coming back. 

“That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing!” Shiro squeaked. She realised how dry her throat felt. Sendak seemed to have caught on to that as she coughed a little to ease the soreness of it and gave her a pouch of water. “Thanks…” she mumbled. Sendak watched her drink. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. 

“Better. I have a mild headache and I’m still sore, but much better.” Shiro answered, drinking the water through a straw. Silence stretched between the two of them before she spoke again. “Thank you for finding me…and saving me…” she said quietly. Sendak shook his head and averted his eyes.

“Don’t. I failed you.” This caught Shiro completely by surprise and she looked up at him in shock. “As your mate, I am supposed to protect you from any harm and ease your pains. I have failed in every way imaginable.” He sounded bitter and angry, not at her but at himself. He didn’t doubt himself as a commander or as a Galra, but he criticised himself as a mate. He should be better. 

“No…Sendak, that’s not true…” Shiro disagreed, catching his look. “If anything, I should be sorry. I’m the one who keeps putting myself into dangerous situations, and not even unwillingly. Yet even when I was dragged to the other side of the galaxy, you searched for me.” She gave him a tender smile, her eyes soft. Sendak blinked at the expression, having never seen it before in his life. He just gave a small sigh.

“You certainly are a reckless mate.” He said with a tone of teasing. Shiro pouted a little, faking offense before she let out a small, tired laugh. Seeing her so relaxed and happy made Sendak’s Alpha side purr, pleased that his mate was in a healthy state.

“So, what’s been happening since our battle with Zarkon?”

~

Shiro looked at herself in the full body mirror of the bathroom. Sendak had returned to his duties on the ship once he had brought her up to date with the events since her disappearance. The news of a clone made her worry at what Haggar was planning if she really was behind it, and as soon as Sendak had mentioned it, Shiro had wanted to contact Voltron. But her mate told her to be patient and wait, that he had to take things one step at a time, starting with contacting those he could trust, such as the Blade of Marmora. When and how Sendak came to trust Kolivan and the Blades still baffled her but it made her happy. 

Lotor’s arrival and alliance with Voltron could be deemed a good thing, but from the way Sendak spoke of him, she didn’t really know what to think since she hadn’t met the new Emperor personally. 

But all that could wait later. She was still a little ill and had only just regained her senses. Sendak wanted her to relax, take care of herself and leave everything to him and his subordinates until she got better. Then she could join in on the plans, but NOT the action. He had made that very, very clear. And Shiro could see why. 

Her abdomen was huge and swollen, obviously pregnant. In comparison to humans, she looked around seven months pregnant. It weighed on her back and her breasts felt tender and sore. She let out a heavy sigh as she inspected the rest of her body. She had regained some muscle mass thanks to the Quintessence infusion, but her body still wasn’t fully healed. Bruises and pinpricks covered her arm and thighs, making her feel a little self-conscious, which in turn annoyed her. Her Galra arm was the same as always, maybe even improved. 

Deciding she had enough of critically looking at herself in the mirror, she carefully slipped into the steaming bath, sighing in approval. It felt good to pamper herself a little. She hadn’t been able to do so for a long time now. Heck, the mere thought of taking care of herself like Sendak wanted her to was almost a foreign concept to her at this point. Kind of sad, to be honest. 

She turned her head to the door when it opened, an excited Yeyka basically jogging in, holding some things. 

“Shiro!” She cried happily. The Galra rushed to Shiro’s side, kneeling down and hugging her gently by the shoulders. Shiro happily returned the embrace, glad to see her friend. “You look so much better!” 

“I feel so much better. Sendak told me all about how you two searched for me. Thank you.” Shiro replied with a large smile. Yeyka grinned at her and showed her the things she brought. There was haircutting equipment as well as some kind of body lotion looking bottle. 

“Commander Sendak asked me to trim your hair if you wanted, and this body lotion is very popular with pregnant Galra mother, since it’s filled with nutrients and has some healing qualities that soothe aches, pains and help stretch marks fades faster.” Yeyka explained excitedly, eager to help Shiro out again like she had done previously. Being a soldier was interesting and she was glad to be of use, but her Omega side yearned to take care of someone. 

Shiro agreed to having her hair washed and trimmed by Yeyka, who was eager to serve. Her hair was now reaching her lower back but the ends were split and dry. Yeyka did a thorough job of her haircutting task, the results shortening Shiro’s hair to just reach the middle of her back. Still long but a lot shorter than before, and more practical. Shiro wasn’t as embarrassed being naked around Yeyka than with Sendak but she still covered herself best she could as the two had lively, casual conversations. 

“So this Hepta person who helped me is Haxus’ brother? What a coincidence.” Shiro said as she applied the lotion after drying off, Yeyka presenting her with some clothes consisting of black high waist leggings that covered her abdomen snuggly and a black tunic with form fitting sleeves that reach down to her mid-thighs. Apparently these were typical maternity clothes among the Galra, since the fabric was both soft and light, yet warm. The high waist leggings were meant to keep the babies warm and protected. Shiro could already feel the lotion soothing the aching in her back.

“Indeed! He’s surprisingly kind and mild-mannered, although I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. He’s a very good shot and it’d be a huge displeasure to be on the receiving end of one of his guns.” Yeyka said with a smile. “But he’s only been good to me, probably because Sendak ordered him to, but he could have been hostile all the same. But he hasn’t been so far. And he seems to care a lot about your wellbeing.”

“Probably because I’m Sendak’s mate.” Shiro said with a slight huff, Yeyka only shrugging in response, still smiling. Returning to the main room, a platter of food was ready for Shiro. Deciding that she’d rather sit in a chair than return to bed to eat, she settled in the big cosy seats next to the table. While a little different, there was something nice about being in familiar surroundings, even if it was a Galra ship. “Sendak said that contacting the Blades is the next step.”

“Yes. While contacting Voltron immediately after finding you had been discussed, it was concluded that since Sendak and I broke away from the Castle of Lions due to the clone argument and fought against Lotor at the Kral Zera, they wouldn’t exactly trust us. Sendak wanted to wait until you were better and had regained strength before he included you in any of the happenings.” Yeyka explained. Shiro listened attentively as she ate her food that had been made out of the similar food Yeyka had gotten for her at the mall. “Despite everything, the Blades have come to trust Sendak more since he saved Antok and aided them in the fight against Zarkon, not to mention that we have come to be on friendlier terms with Kolivan.” The idea of Sendak being friendly with anyone other than herself made Shiro snicker but she didn’t interrupt. “The plan is to contact them and tell them what’s been happening. Of course, I’ll tell you any information you want to know if I have it.”

“If you hear anything about Keith, please do.” Shiro replied. “We know the Paladins and Coran are doing alright, but we know nothing of Keith…” She trailed off, worried out of nowhere. Yeyka smiled and laid a hand on her arm comfortingly.

“Of course I will. I’ll even ask them directly about it.” Shiro smiled back, feeling reassured. 

~

“Commander Sendak, the Blade of Marmora has responded to our calls!” Yeyka told Sendak. Once Shiro had ate and settled back into bed, Quintessence IV drip connected, Yeyka had returned to the command room. 

“Display the call on the screen.” Sendak ordered. The Omega did as she was told and Kolivan’s face appeared. He was frowning as usual but didn’t look angry or displeased. Maybe a little suspicious but that was to be expected. “Kolivan.” Sendak greeted, typically curt and simple.

“Sendak.” Came the reply. “We haven’t spoken since you and Yeyka’s departure from the Castle of Lions. Although we have heard of your actions after Shiro was recovered and of your presence at the Kral Zera.” Kolivan wasted no time getting to business, voice serious and calm as always. 

“Indeed. However I have some disturbing news to tell you. The Paladin currently piloting the Black Lion isn’t the actual Black Paladin. It is a clone.” Sendak said, not wasting any time either. 

“What?” Shock spiked Kolivan’s voice a little, breaking the mask of a stern leader. Sendak gave a simple yet accurate summary of the last few happenings, keeping only the important details. “I see…that is indeed disturbing. I can understand your unwillingness to contact the Princess.”

“What do you make of Lotor?” Sendak asked. He genuinely was interested in Kolivan’s perspective on this. Kolivan was old enough to remember what Daibazaal had been like, despite being a very young child at the time, and had experienced all ten thousand years of Zarkon’s reign. He was wise and Sendak trusted his judgment. Although he’d cut his own tongue out before admitting it. 

“Lotor is very much like his parents. Quintessence corrupted both of them, and once he had found his mother’s research on Quintessence he in turn has become obsessed with it, albeit less obvious. I personally do not trust him, but he has done nothing that I can criticise while aiding us, so I cannot voice my displeasure of Voltron working with him.” The Leader of Blades said with no hesitation. Sendak hummed in agreement. “Are you suggesting we work together against him?”

“Something of the sorts, yes.” Sendak nodded. “I don’t believe Lotor will do any good for the Empire or the Galra. The Blade of Marmora has done more behind the scenes that he could ever hope to achieve while he was in exile.” Kolivan stayed silent for a bit as he thought out his options. He glanced to the side when a voice said something incoherent off-screen. The Leader pondered the words Sendak hadn’t heard before nodding. 

“Antok suggests that he and a couple other Blades join you on your ship. This way we can share any information directly and they can keep me up to date on the happenings. Not to mention aid you in protecting Shiro.” The last part made Sendak’s ear twitched slightly. That really would help. If he had been the same commander as he had been before arriving at the Castle of Lions, then he would have used this to disband the Blade of Marmora. But as things were, he genuinely wanted them as allies. Yeyka and Hepta both seemed to back him up personally on that, and they were the only ones who needed to know. 

“Send them over.” Sendak agreed. It seemed as if the call was about to end, but Yeyka intervened quickly.

“Sorry for disturbing, Commander, but Shiro would like to know of Keith’s wellbeing.” She said, sounding a little shy but confident that if she mentioned Shiro, Sendak would be more willing to listen to what she had to say. 

~

Shiro was pleased to hear of Sendak’s conversation with Kolivan being a success. Antok and a couple other Blades were currently on their way to Sendak’s ship and Yeyka would be in charge of them. News of Keith having been sent on a long-term mission with rare but consistent updates was enough to relieve Shiro a little. At least he was alive. Apparently he was also with a Blade member called Krolia, who, as Kolivan put it, ‘would sacrifice everything to protect Keith’. Whatever that meant, Shiro believed Keith would be fine. He always ended up fine despite being the reckless kid he was. The memory of how he had stolen her car when they first met back on Earth made her snicker. 

“You won’t be needing the Quintessence drip anymore, Champion.” Sendak pointed out. It was true, after a few more hours of being infused with Quintessence, Shiro felt in top form again. She was still a little slimmer on the arms than before her disappearance, but due the Druids mistreating her, that was to be expected. The name ‘Champion’ though made her grimace and cross her arms. Before she could open her mouth Sendak interrupted her. “You do not like that name. I am aware.” Shiro narrowed her eyes at him from her sear opposite him on the large armchairs. 

“Why don’t you call me Shiro? You’ve only ever called me ‘Champion’, ‘Black Paladin’ or referred to me as your mate.” Sendak blinked at the woman, mind blank as he searched for a reason. He didn’t really have one besides having not cared for Shiro’s name until that breakdown after Ranveig’s attack. Or maybe he did. Maybe it had been a way to keep himself emotionally distanced from the woman, not wanting to be involved with her beyond a physical cohabitant relationship at first. He had genuinely been impressed by her as the Champion and cared only for the gladiator, not who Shiro actually was. Her strength and talents had been the only thing he deemed of interest or worth and had wanted his pups to inherit that. So he had avoided using Shiro’s personal name so as to not get involved with her beyond that. But things had changed since then. 

Shiro sat cross-legged on the massive armchair with an expression that told Sendak that she wouldn’t budge from the topic until he answered her question. 

“Habit.” Was all he said. Shiro didn’t seem satisfied with the answer at all but didn’t push it. After a moment of silence she spoke up, voice quiet and slow, as if she was stepping into dangerous territory.

“I remember our…first night.” 

Sendak tensed, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. His previous worries from months ago of Shiro distancing herself from him once she remembered the truth resurfaced. He made no move to speak or react to her statement, wanting to give her time to speak at her own accord. 

“Not for a long time, only since an hour…I don’t know why, maybe because of the Quintessence…but I remember what happened after your fight with Ranveig in the arena…” Shiro continued after a few seconds, obviously thinking carefully about what she wanted to say. “I also remembered what you said a while back about how you believed that once I remembered what happened I wouldn’t be as comfortable around you.” Silence stretched on for long moments, the tension thick. 

Sendak was preparing himself for Shiro to say that after the pups were born she never wanted to see him or them ever again. He honestly, truthfully, could not bear the idea of that happening, especially after everything that had happened, but he knew it was a possibility. Instead, however, Shiro let out a frustrated groan and threw her heads back against the armchair, hands in her now silky hair.

“Uhhhh, I just don’t know!” She borderline whined. “I should be angry at you and I should think of you as the monster that forced himself on me and I should never want to see you again and I should most definitely not want to have your pups!” The words were a flurry and Sendak barely caught them all. “But I’m not angry and I don’t see you as a monster, at least not anymore, and I want both you and the pups!” Shiro froze immediately after she said the last part, as if she had confessed something taboo that must have never been voiced. Sendak stared at her in bewilderment. “I…I just can’t bring myself to hate you. Not anymore…” She lowered her arms to lay her hand on her swollen abdomen. “After everything…I…I…I don’t want to be separate from you. Again.” Her words were mumbled and Sendak had to strain his hearing to fully understand what she was saying. “You’ve changed a lot from the first time we met…not obviously, but subtly…little things. Or maybe you were always like that but with your upbringing being the way it was, you never got to really explore that side of you…I don’t know…” Shiro lowered her head in a way that covered her eyes. “I just don’t know what I should be feeling…I just know what I do feel…” Sendak heard her sniffling. She stopped talking and hid her face in hands, in turn bringing her knees up to her chest. She was trying to stop herself from having a breakdown in vain. 

Sendak fell onto one knee in front of her so that they were now on eye level and he could easily wrap his arms around her. He was bearing his black arm-like prosthetic, which wrapped around her waist and lower back, his right arm wrapping around her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck. Sendak expected Shiro to resist the touch but instead felt her arms wrap around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. He could feel her inner struggle through their bond, the wanting to be with him while knowing that logically she shouldn’t want to because he had forced himself on her. The sobbing quietened down fairly quickly until she was only silently crying against him. 

Shiro wanted to blame her flurry of emotions and overactive tear ducts on the pregnancy, but she knew that even without the pregnancy she’d feel exactly the same way. She could tell that Sendak had grown fond of her, and it would be a lie on her part to say that she hadn’t grown fond of him in turn. Despite everything he had done, Sendak had ultimately gone against everything he knew and believed in for her sake. Against the Empire, against Zarkon, against his beliefs, against his morals. He had travelled across the galaxy to find her and throughout those painful months, Shiro had vaguely felt his frustration, his desperation and his own pain at being so far away from her. He wasn’t the same man as the man he had been on their first night together. She couldn’t bring herself to feel the same way she did at the time. The circumstances were different. Everything was different. 

The two pulled back after a short while, Shiro sniffling a little and attempting to dry her tears with her sleeves. Sendak beat her to it though, and wiped her tears from her cheeks his right thumb, similarly to the last time she had cried in front of him. She looked up at him and held the eye contact as he brushed his thumb over her scar.

Slowly, carefully, he leaned into her. When she didn’t move back or resist, Sendak pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. Shiro closed her eyes, entangling her fingers in his thick fur, Sendak sinking his own clawed fingers into her hair and bringing her closer to him. The kiss was soft, warm and gentle, meant to soothe and convey all the unspoken feelings the two felt. 

They pulled away after a short while, but only so that they could press their foreheads together. Shiro’s eyes were half-lidded and she was blushing lightly, eyes still red from crying. Sendak watched her with a tenderness he had never shown before and probably would only ever show her. 

“Shiro…I love you.” Sendak said quietly, as if he was experimenting with how it sounded. Shiro looked at him as her eyes widened a little at the words. It was unreal and strange to hear such tender words coming from a hulking purple alien warrior, but the soothing hum of their bond told Shiro that Sendak meant it, that those words held too much for him to just say for the sake of it. It was probably the first time he said anything of the sort. A smile appeared on her face as she caressed his jaw gently. 

“I love you too, Sendak.” She replied quietly. The fact that Sendak, a man with empathy the depth of a puddle in a desert, had not only sorted out and come to terms with his own feelings but also admitted them openly to her made Shiro able to not care about what she should feel, but only what she did feel. 

Sendak started purring loudly, making Shiro smile and giggle at how endearing it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of fluff at the end, you know they deserve it.


	15. Quality time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I’m so sorry for the long hiatus! I’ve been really busy with uni!  
> This is mostly a replacement of the ‘Monsters & Manna’ episode from the show, with everybody just generally having a break. And some cuteness before we fall back into the insanity of it all.

Shiro had completely forgotten about ultrasounds while being in space. Being a paladin of Voltron and flying the Black Lion had kept her far too occupied to think about it. Still, now that it was happening, she wondered how she could have ever not thought about it. 

Having just come out of a healing pod and now standing next to Yeyka, who was excitedly tapping the screens, Shiro suddenly felt nervous. Her body had gone through so much over the past few months. Would everything be alright? Would there be any complications? 

As they waited for the results of the ultrasound, Sendak watched Shiro attentively. Sentimentality and emotions really weren’t Sendak’s thing and if you had ever told him that he’d one day find a mate that he would be eager to pamper and be openly affectionate towards he would have shredded you into ribbons for the insult. Now he couldn’t care less about that. He could feel Shiro’s overworking, worried mind through their bond, and only wished to soothe her worries.

Yeyka had previously explained that the healing pod would take a video as well as photos in an ultrasound style manner which could then be observed. Shiro had no idea how any of that worked but didn’t know if she’d even understand the answer. 

After her previous little tender moment with Sendak, the latter had suggested an ultrasound. Apparently, the pups (assuming there was more than one) would be almost fully grown by now and it was important to see that there were no complications in their growth. Shiro had been more than willing to catch a glimpse of the cubs. 

The screen beeped lightly, and a video recording showed. Shiro felt her heart tighten in anticipation at what she would see, worry and excitement entangling to settle as a queasy feeling in her stomach. It looked exactly like an ultrasound, but it was a lot more detailed and clearer, so much so that it was possible to see everything about the pups. 

The four pups. 

There were four of them and Shiro felt like her heart was going to burst. From what she could see, she knew they were going to be the fluffy kind of Galra and they were already adorable, so small and curled up into little balls of fur. 

“They’re so small…” Shiro said in awe, watching the video. Three of the cubs were sleeping and therefore still, while one of them seemed to be wriggling a little. Not enough that Shiro could have felt it, but enough to set it apart from the others. The more active one and a second one were about the same size, while a third one was significantly bigger and the last one smaller. They were all separated in their own little zones, telling Shiro that none of them would look identical and be very much unique, such as with Haxus and Hepta. Along with fur, she could see what looked like larger, cat-like looking ears but it was hard to tell despite the advanced technology.

“Do we know their sexes?” Sendak asked, staring intently at the video recording. He could feel his heartbeat going faster at the sight of the pups, a feeling he could only describe as excitement and awe. Yeyka pressed a few buttons, her fingers trembling a little at how overjoyed she was at finally seeing the cubs.

“It’s seems that the smallest one is a female, and the three others are males.” Yeyka answered. Shiro had a hand on her stomach as she watched the video. She had been so nervous about the whole situation before, and while she still was, the sight of the cubs growing inside her made her inexplicably happy and she couldn’t say why or how. Sendak let out small sound that could have easily been a purr. “They all seem to be in perfect health and condition. There should be no complications during the birth.”

“That’s a relief.” Shiro said with a small sigh. She had been so worried about it, and while it was still a worry, she felt much more relieved now. “By the way, how come some half-Galra, like Keith, look nothing like Galra, but others do?” This had been something she had been wondering for a while. 

“It depends on who the Galra parent is. Alpha genetics are very strong and will always create more Galra looking cubs that any other Galra types. For Betas, Deltas and Omegas, it varies depending on which species the other parents is.” Sendak explained factually.

“Keith’s father was a normal human, from what I know.” Shiro replied. Keith had never really spoken all that much about his dad to her, but enough to know that Keith had loved his father and that he seemed human. Sendak pondered that for a second before he in turn replied. 

“Then we must assume his mother was Galra. If so, then that would explain why the Red Paladin looks more human than Galra, since when a Galra mother is Beta, Delta or Omega, the child will look more like the other parent than Galra.” He said with some thought. He had never cared for Keith’s heritage, but now that the question has been posed he was a little curious.

“That’s oddly specific and complicated.” Shiro pointed out flatly. Not that either Sendak or Yeyka could help it since it was only in their genetics for it to be that way. “But that explains why the cubs have fur.” They were seriously adorable. Shiro suddenly couldn’t wait for them to be born so she could hold them in her arms. 

Shiro wasn’t sure if she was right to look forward to her children being born, when the circumstances of their conception were less than ideal. She concluded that falling for Sendak probably fell under the same question of whether it was right or not. But at this point, she had come too far to let such things bother her anymore. These were four new little lives, and they should be celebrated, not frowned upon because of something they had no control over. 

“Have you thought about any names?” Yeyka asked curiously. Being an Omega, it was natural for her to be enthusiastic about the notion of the caretaking and upbringing of children, even if they were someone else’s. Sendak let her nosiness pass this one time, knowing the young female was more than just a subordinate by now, especially to Shiro.

“Oh…no. I didn’t even think of any!” The human said in sudden realisation and looked up at Sendak. “Are there any customs when it comes to naming Galra?”

“Not necessarily. Most parents simply choose names they like. Although it is common to choose a name that has a meaning behind it.” Sendak replied. He hadn’t thought of any names either, if he was being honest. He had been busy with finding Shiro and things simply hadn’t been calm enough for him to think about it. 

“That’s the same as back on Earth.” Shiro nodded. “Well…I guess we should think of some at some point then. Would you be okay with them having human names?” She almost started laughing at Sendak’s disgruntled expression at the idea of it. 

“I’d rather they’d have more Galra names.” Being the traditional man he was, he didn’t particularly want to break the tradition of Galra names in his lineage. 

“Well I’m fine with that. After being in space for so long, I don’t particularly mind what name we give them, as long as they don’t sound too ridiculous or impossible to pronounce.” Shiro said with a small shrug and a soft smile, looking back up at the video. She couldn’t describe how excited she was to hold those cubs in her arms. 

~

Yeyka smiled warmly at the interactions between Sendak and Shiro as they talked about names. This was a small moment of normalcy and calm in a chaotic time of war and she was deeply enjoying it. After transferring the recordings of the cubs to an advanced wristwatch for Shiro to keep that she could use to look at them again and to contact Yeyka, the couple left the room, Shiro thanking Yeyka for her help. 

The young Galra sighed happily, looking up at the photos of the cubs a little longer. Her wolf-like ears perked a little at the sound of a door opening and saw it to be Hepta. 

“Hi!” She greeted happily, taking the lieutenant by slight surprise. Yeyka was usually so quiet, shy and nervous around everyone, seeing her so confident and happy looking was…nice. 

“You’re in a good mood.” He pointed out with a hint of a smile. It was at this moment he noticed the ultrasounds. “Are those…?” Hepta trailed off. 

“Indeed! Three boys and a girl! All healthy and growing well!” The Omega said enthusiastically, already fawning over the unborn pups. “I’m so relieved that after everything, not only is Shiro well, but the pups too.” Her voice was soft and sweet, her yellow eyes holding a warmth to them that was very rare among the Galra. It made Hepta stare. Yeyka realised this and became a little embarrassed. “S-Sorry…I got a little too excited…”

“Huh? No, it’s…it’s fine. Great, even.” Hepta replied, not wanting to dampen her good mood. “It’s just been a long time since a topic of conversation has been about a new life rather about new death. It’s refreshing, in a way.” The lieutenant looked at the ultrasounds intently. It really had been a long time since he had seen a Galra cub or even just a Galra infant, being in war for so long and all. Yeyka gave him a small smile. 

“It really is…” The two stayed silent for a bit before Yeyka spoke up. “What was your relationship like with Haxus?” 

“He was a quiznaking annoying older brother.” Hepta said flatly, arms crossed with a deadpan expression. “He’d always tease me about how he was a little taller than me and poke at my ears because they were longer than his and didn’t make me looking intimidating. As if he was any better.” The way he said it almost made Yeyka laugh, as if he was a pouting child. Hepta noticed this and let out a small sigh of a laugh. “But…we were rather close as children. However, we grew apart as we became young adults. Being so far away across the universe, I basically never saw him. But whenever I would see him…it was…fun…” His sentence trailed off as he seemed to struggle with finding the right words to voice his feelings, something that was a struggle for him. Not only was expressing feelings difficult for him, he had never really thought of how he felt around his brother before. 

Yeyka stayed quiet as he spoke. He didn’t seem sad, but as if he was remembering something fond to him, his usually serious and stern expression relaxing a little. 

“Being an only child, I always wondered what it was like, having a sibling.” She said. Hepta snorted. 

“Oh, trust me, they’re a quiznaking pain.” This made Yeyka laugh and Hepta snickered along. The two quietened down after a little while. “You know…I don’t ever say this, but…I would’ve liked to experience the simple joys of life sometimes…” Yeyka looked up at him in confusion. “A place to call your own, or home, a family, stability, having a childhood. Those kinds of things.” Yeyka listened to the Galra quietly, surprised that he was sharing these things with her. She could understand how he felt. While she hadn’t been brought up as a Galra soldier, she had never felt at ‘home’ or any form of true ‘stability’. 

“Why…are you telling me this?” Yeyka quickly caught her words and started freaking out. “I-I mean, I’m really honoured that you are telling me this, but, uh, why me? I…I’m basically a stranger to you.”

“…I don’t know. You’re easy to talk to, I guess.” Hepta said softly. “And easy to trust…” He gave her a tiny smile, which, a little bewildered, Yeyka returned. 

~

Back in their room, Shiro was in bed, watching the video of the cubs for the hundredth time, with Sendak going through some logs sent to him by the other fleets. Antok and two other Blades were soon to arrive, so they still had some time before proceeding with the next steps of the plan, which would be to convince the Princess and other Paladins that their Shiro was a fake. But he alone would not suffice. Hopefully, with the aid of the Blades, the news would be taken a little better. Not that he particularly cared, but he didn’t want to make it harder than it needed to be.

He also wanted the Blades to become his allies and stand against Lotor. Once upon a time not too long ago, Sendak wouldn’t have dreamed of working with the Blades towards a mutual goal, but now he knew that the Blades wanted the same thing as him, which was true stability for the Galra. 

Sendak’s ears twitched as he heard Shiro make a small noise of frustration before he saw her disappear under the covers.

“When do the shivers end?” She asked from underneath the pile of furs. 

“Not until the pups are born.” He answered, putting the logs away so he could give his mate his full attention. 

“And when is that?” 

“In about two months or so.” 

A loud sigh came from the covers and Shiro’s head appeared, looking disgruntled. Her eyes were half-shut and she seemed suddenly tired. 

“It’s not warm enough.” She complained with a frustrated tone. Sendak took that as an order to come warm her up and he didn’t waste any time. Having already stripped of his armour and wearing his under suit, he got into the bed, Shiro immediately sticking to him to take in his body heat. Her whole form shuddered and trembled from the shivers. “Sendak…what is going to happen if the war isn’t over by the time the pups are born?” 

“What do you mean?” The commander said as he wrapped his black metallic arm around his mate and used his flesh hand to stroke her hair soothingly. 

“It won’t be safe for them…and it wouldn’t feel right for me to sit back and let everybody put themselves in danger while I do nothing…” Shiro had been in the middle of battle for too long, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to ‘settle down’ and truly appreciate simple life pleasures like she did before she joined the Garrison. Even when she was with Adam she had those doubts. 

The thought of her ex made her gut twist and she hid her face in Sendak’s chest which she was leaning against. 

“What is wrong, Shiro?” Sendak asked as he felt his mate’s distress. 

“I…I was just thinking about somebody I was close to on Earth.” She mumbled while shaking her head. “You know, the other guy I was with before I went to space…” Sendak remembered that being something she mentioned at some point. 

“Do you wish to speak about it?” He knew that humans liked to speak of their emotions and thoughts to cope with them, and that it often aided Shiro in feeling better, especially when it was really weighing down on her. She stayed quiet for a while before relaxing a little. 

Shiro explained how she met Adam at the Garrison, and how at first, they had both wanted the same thing: to go and explore space. But by the time the Kerberos mission had been suggested, Adam and Shiro had both started to grow apart. Adam had wanted to start settling down, wanting to get married and start a family, but Shiro still wanted to go to space. With the whole situation of the mission, her muscle deteriorating sickness and their difference of interests, everything fell apart. 

“In the end, we just became too different.” She said, sounding like her voice was getting stuck at the back of her throat. 

Sendak listened to her talk. She sounded truly saddened about it all. Sendak couldn’t understand, not really, it wasn’t in his nature to be emotional, but still, he could tell this meant a lot to her and listened. Once she finished, Sendak nuzzled the top of her head in a sign of comfort. He said nothing, he just…comforted, the best way he knew how. 

Shiro silently returned the comfort, cuddling up to him.

~

Shiro eventually fell asleep in the warm comfort of it all, and Sendak slowly departed, quietly, as to not wake her. 

Antok and the Blades were to arrive soon, and he wanted to be ready for them. When he left his room, he went to the front of the ship, were Hepta and Yeyka were discussing some reports from other fleets. They seemed to be getting along. 

“Lieutenant Hepta, Yeyka, report.” The two younger Galra stood at attention suddenly, both with their hands over their hearts as a salute. 

“Sir! We have gotten reports that Warlord Ranveig has been attacking other fleets, including your own, to recruit into his own fleet.” Hepta reported. This made Sendak frown as he looked over the reports Hepta was discussing with Yeyka previously. “There are currently no casualties, but it seems Ranveig is meaning to target you directly.”

“Unsurprising.” Sendak said sternly. “Tell the other fleets to stay away from Ranveig and his fleets, and to avoid contact at all costs. We don’t have time to fight petty fights.” Calling Ranveig ‘petty’ may be a little underwhelming, but Sendak had bigger fish to fry and wouldn’t waste his time on personal vendettas. 

At this moment, Antok contacted them to announce their arrival. Sendak ordered Hepta to let them in and went to meet the Blades personally. 

Once Antok and the two other Blades had gotten off the ship, Antok and Sendak greeted each other with some familiarity. Antok owed Sendak his life for saving him after all, and if Kolivan was willing to trust him, then Antok would too. He introduced the two other Blades as Regris and Vrek. Regris had a long tail, although thinner than Antok’s and was their best hacker, while Vrek was a shorter more silent Blade, but who was apparently very good at infiltrating. He had been one of the two Blades who had placed bombs at the Kral Zera with Keith. 

“We will soon hear from Keith as well. Kolivan and I discussed this, and we both believe it is best that we tell Keith about the situation with Shiro. Once we get him on our side, it will be a lot easier to break the news to the other Paladins.” Antok said as the four returned to the control room. Sendak didn’t like the sound of that, disliking the small Paladin. But Antok did have a point, and he was sure that Shiro would be able to convince him. 

“I guess that is the best course of action.” Sendak said bitterly. Regris and Vrek seemed to be keeping their distance from Antok and the Commander, probably a little weary of the big Galra. He noticed Regris has a slight limp to his walk and sent Antok a questioning look once the two Blades started conversing with Yeyka and Hepta about contacting other Blades. 

“Regris was on a mission with Kolivan and Keith. They ended up on a self-destructing ship that had been set up as a trap. While Regris fundamentally wanted to override the order, Kolivan was able to grab both him and Keith in time before the ship exploded. However, Regris was the closest to the source of the explosion, which wounded his leg. He is still recovering but refused to rest longer than he needed to.” Antok explained. That sounded familiar to someone Sendak was close to, the commander thought to himself in amusement. 

All they needed now was to hear from Kolivan and Keith, and they could continue with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends here for now! Hopefully I’ll be able to get the next chapter up before the end of the week! We’ll see!  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the plot!  
> Insanity! Let’s go!

With some extensive nagging at Sendak, Shiro was finally given some more action orientated outfit. It wasn’t an outfit with armour like her Paladin one, which had been disposed of when she was first taken into captivity, but it was like a softer version of a Galra soldier outfit. Shiro felt a little out of place wearing this kind of design but was pleased she could wear something almost armour like, she felt more in her nature. Sendak on the other hand was incredibly salty about it, but he did like seeing Shiro in Galra attire and liked how she styled her hair in a pony tail, letting her white fringe free.

It was a compromise. 

Kolivan had contacted them to say that Keith had come back and was now approaching the Castle of Lions, meaning he would pass Sendak’s fleet on the way. Antok and he had already talked about telling Keith about Shiro, and Kolivan had told Keith as soon as he had gotten a message from him that he needed to call him because of an important situation. 

Kolivan’s face was currently on the screen, Antok, Regris and Vrek standing with Yeyka and Hepta at the front of the control room, while Shiro and Sendak were at the top, looking over them. Finally, Keith contacted them, and his face came up on the screen. 

“Wha-? Sendak? Wait, Shiro?!” His expression was extremely confused, and he seemed unsure of what was going on. 

“Keith! You look older! And your hair is longer!” Shiro exclaimed happily, so relieved to see Keith looking so well. The Paladin gave a little unsure smile, but it seemed genuine despite the faltering. 

“Keith, there is something we need to discuss, it’s incredibly important.” Kolivan spoke, deciding to be the one to break the news about the fake Shiro. While Kolivan explained the situation, Keith seemed to go through a range of different emotions, from confusion, disbelief, shock and anger. 

“…so Sendak was right all along…?” He muttered at the end, looking somewhat disappointed at himself. 

“I was.” Shiro sent Sendak an annoyed look for saying that, but Sendak had to rub it in a little. They had all doubted him and he wasn’t going to let that slide. Keith also glared at Sendak, but didn’t say anything, feeling down for not having been more thorough about finding Shiro. He had just been so happy about finding Shiro in the middle of space, and hadn’t thought twice about it, the idea of a clone didn’t even cross his mind. 

“Keith, please don’t blame yourself, you couldn’t have known.” Shiro said, Keith’s expression breaking her heart. She hated it when Keith got this way and didn’t want him to believe that any of this was his fault. 

“We need to tell the other Paladins about this, but we believe that if it came from you they would be more likely to listen.” Antok said, moving the point of the conversation forward. Now concentrating on the issue at hand, Keith looked serious and ready for action. 

“I think so too. Krolia and I will stop by the ship to pick up Shiro before we head to the Castle of Lions.” He said. 

“I’m coming as well.” Sendak intervened. The half-Galra narrowed his eyes at the commander. “I lost sight of Shiro before, I’m not letting that happen again.” Everybody was a little surprised at that, even Shiro, but Keith knew there was no discussing the issue. 

“Fine…” He said, trying to hold back a groan. Hepta and Yeyka looked up at their commander in mild worry about the fleet. 

“Wait, who’s Krolia?” Shiro asked suddenly. 

“I am.” A voice behind Keith piped up, and the latter moved out of the way to show a female Galra, who looked suspiciously alike to Keith. “You must be Shiro.”

“Oh, uhm, yes!” Shiro replied, caught off guard by how similar she looked to Keith. 

“We’ll be there soon, maybe in a varga or two.” Keith said before they cut contact. 

~

Indeed, Keith and Krolia arrived quickly. As soon as Keith got off the ship, Shiro was there to greet him. He didn’t say anything as he went for an awkward hug around Shiro’s pregnant belly, which the woman happily returned. She thought of Keith as a little brother and cared deeply for him. She noticed how much taller he had gotten and how long his hair was.

“Hey, your hair looks good on you long.” She complimented. “Lance is going to have fun teasing you about it.” A small smile appeared on Keith’s face. 

“He’ll be pissed, I’m pretty much his height now.” He added, the two laughing a little at the thought of the interaction. Krolia came out of the ship next, catching Shiro’s attention. “Shiro, this is Krolia. She’s with the Blades, and is also my mother.” It took Shiro a few seconds and quick blinks to process the information. 

“It’s an honour to meet you.” She said smiling at the female Blade. Krolia gave a small smile in return and they shared a handshake. 

“Same here. Thank you for everything you have done for Keith and raising him to be the man he is today. He told me everything.” Krolia sounded genuine and the two women knew they would get along well. Krolia then looked at Sendak, bowing her head a little as a sign of respect. “Commander Sendak.” For Shiro’s sake, Sendak returned the head bow without saying a word. 

“We should get to the Castle of Lion within a few varga, less if we really push it.” Keith said. “There should be just enough room for all six of us.”

“Six?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah, we have an Altean named Romelle and a wolf with us. I’ll explain on the way.” Shiro nodded, not quite sure how Keith got his hands on an Altean or a wolf, but followed Keith and Krolia anyway onto the ship. Sendak spoke to Hepta and Yeyka. 

“Both of you are to oversee the fleet until my return. Hopefully it shouldn’t take too long.” He ordered, the two younger Galra saluting him before he got on the ship as well. They soon made their way to the Castle of Lions. 

On the way there, Sendak and Shiro met Romelle, an Altean from Lotor’s colony, as well as Keith’s wolf. They explained everything about where Keith and Krolia had been, the colony, what Lotor had been doing and what happened to Romelle’s brother. Sendak agreed that even for Galra standards what Lotor had been doing to the Alteans was horrific and looked down upon; even Haggar’s Robeasts were frowned upon by everybody in the Empire, except Zarkon at the time.

Shiro got curious about how Krolia ended up on Earth and the two spoke for a long while. They found out that Krolia was a Beta and about how she met Keith’s father as well as found the Blue Lion, and the reason why she left. 

“Again, I must thank you for all you did for Keith.” Krolia said again, Shiro just smiling at her as they continued talking about what had happened, Romelle sending nervous looks at Sendak from time to time while the man had to slouch a little to fit in the Altean pod. Keith’s wolf, who didn’t have a name, seemed completely unbothered, but was keeping a wary eye on Sendak, just in case he tried something. 

“When we arrive, I suggest I come out alone with Krolia and confront the fake Shiro. If anything gets violent, Sendak, we’ll need your assistance.” Sendak sent Keith a smug questioning look as he said that. “Don’t push it.” Keith growled. Krolia and Shiro had to both hold back little laughs at the interactions while Romelle looked like she was going to have a heart attack. 

They soon arrived at the Castle of Lions. 

“Attention Altean pod, identify yourself.” Shiro’s voice came through from the Castle. Keith looked at his passengers and replied, the Paladins and Coran, excluding Allura, all staring back at him in surprise. They couldn’t see the other passengers behind him. 

“It’s Keith.” Was all he said, not looking at the fake Shiro. She looked the same, just not pregnant. He tried to find Allura somewhere in the background but couldn’t see her anywhere. After some questions from all the Paladins, which Keith didn’t answer, not even Lance’s comments or fake Shiro’s worried question, the news of Lotor being in the Quintessence field made his gut clench. 

“Oh no…” He groaned. “I’ll explain everything once I get in the Castle of Lions.” He added hurriedly.

Soon, he was landing the pod in the Castle’s hangar, and taking in a deep breath, got out of it. Sendak and Shiro were at the very back, staying out of sight for now. All the Paladins and Coran seemed dazzle over seeing Keith again after so long, especially the fake Shiro. 

“Keith…it’s so good to see you.” She said, but before Keith could say anything Lance interjected. 

“Hold on, how do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?” He seemed to be half joking yet serious, sounding a little suspicious about the entire situation. Keith didn’t have time for banter and wanted this situation settled quickly. 

“I don’t have time for this Lance!” He said sternly, already on edge. Lance had a somewhat hurt and shocked expression as he joked that Keith had come back. Shiro knew that Keith meant no harm but could tell from her position in the Altean pod that Lance was feeling down. It didn’t seem to be because of Keith however, as if something else was bothering him. 

Keith brought up the topic of Lotor immediately, wanting to touch upon the biggest problem first, Romelle, Krolia and the wolf making their entry at this moment. Since he was already in the Quintessence field with Allura, they could only wait until the two came back, a suggestion from the fake Shiro. Keith frowned at her, although it could have been mistaken for frustration at not being able to get at Lotor immediately.

“There’s something else that I need to address.” Keith said carefully, staring right at the Shiro wearing the Black Paladin armour. He had to stop his heart from going into overdrive as he said the next words, everybody’s eyes on him. “That Shiro is a clone!” The exclaimed accusation took everybody by surprise, even the fake Shiro herself. 

“What? Keith, are you crazy?!” Hunk exclaimed. 

“Yeah, that’s a serious accusation!” Pidge followed, backing up the Yellow Paladin. “What proof do you have?” Keith turned to Shiro and Sendak in the pod, a sign for them to get out and reveal themselves. 

“Sendak was right all along, the Shiro we found in the spaceship wasn’t the real Shiro. Our Shiro was held captive by the Empire and transported to different fleets to make it more difficult for Sendak to find her.” Keith said firmly, scowling at the fake Shiro, who still look shocked and horrified. “So you can drop the act.”

“Sh-Shiro?” Lance questioned. To be honest, since they had retrieved the fake Shiro, Lance could feel that something was out of place. When he and the others needed to deepen their connections as Voltron and entered the astral plane, Shiro had taken longer to appear. At the time, Lance had though it had been the Shiro in the Black Lion, but in hindsight, it hadn’t been. The voice had been weak and panicked, calling out for something, but Lance couldn’t hear. When he tried to ask about it later to Shiro, the woman just brushed it off and said she didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Not to mention the moment when she had shouted at him out of nowhere. That had particularly hurt him. Shiro was his hero and being shouted by her in such a manner had really put him down. Since then he had just kept his head down most of the time around the Black Paladin.

Now seeing the real Shiro, he could tell that it was definitely the Shiro he knew. Her eyes were different, softer, kinder, warmer, while the clone’s were frigid and cruel in comparison. 

“It’s me, Lance.” She said with a soft smile, a smile only the real Shiro could do. Lance immediately ran to her, leaving the others to gape in confusion. Without a second thought he hugged her, giving no attention to Sendak at all. 

“Shiro, Shiro, I’m so sorry! I heard you calling out in the astral plane, but I didn’t realise it was you! I’m so sorry-!” Lance was a lot more open about how he felt than Keith was and Shiro could only smile fondly at his reaction and hugged him back, like a mother would. 

“It’s ok, Lance, you couldn’t have known. Don’t blame yourself for what happened.” Her voice was warm and kind. It was the type of voice that told you that everything would be ok and put you at ease immediately. 

“But, but…this makes no sense!” Coran exclaimed, eyes going from Romelle to Shiro. “What is going on?” 

All eyes turned to the fake Shiro. Her expression had turned emotionless, as if she was miles away from the conversation. Suddenly, her eyes flashed a bright yellow, engulfing her pupils and she launched forwards at Keith, prosthetic arm activated. Keith was able to narrowly dodge the sudden attack but was kicked out of the way by the clone, who went to attack Lance and Shiro instead. Bottled up emotions in Lance finally got to him and without a second thought, he jumped into action and tackled the clone to the ground with his full weight, trying to pin her down. 

“A little help here!” He cried out as the clone struggled against his hold, snarling like a wild animal. Sendak snapped out of his surprise and pinned the fake Shiro down completely with his own advanced prosthetic, Lance getting off her as he did. Wasting no time, Sendak zapped the clone, enough to make her lose consciousness. 

“Keith! You ok?” Hunk went to help Keith get up. He was fine, only caught off guard. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Shiro said to the Cuban boy, who smiled back, his mood having definitely improved. Sendak still had the cloned pinned down, fury obvious in his expression. “Sendak?” He snapped out of it when she said his name. Standing to his full height, he let Pidge and Keith tie the clone up with restraints. 

“Sendak, we’re sorry we didn’t believe you at the time…We shouldn’t have been so careless.” Hunk apologized, the other Paladins and Coran also doing the same. While Sendak wanted to angrily rub it in, Shiro wouldn’t have liked that so he refrained and only gave them a small grunt in response. 

Despite this, they still had Lotor to deal with. 

~

Now in the command room of the ship, Romelle had explained everything to all present about what had been happening (After some initial freaking out from Lance about Krolia being Keith’s mother). In turn Sendak explained the situation with Shiro. All the Paladins were shocked to hear of what Lotor had done, and deeply regretted having been fooled the entire time, not to mention regretting not having been able to help Shiro when she most needed it. Lance, who had been sticking to Shiro like glue, seemed the most affected. 

Once Allura and Lotor returned from the Quintessence field, Romelle wanted them to open fire immediately, but Coran and Lance vehemently rejected the idea. Shiro settled back into her natural role as leader. 

“Coran and Lance are right, we can’t do anything until the princess is safe. Once Allura is secure, we will take Lotor down.” Despite being heavily pregnant and the most vulnerable of them all, Shiro wasn’t going to let that make her the damsel in distress. While she wouldn’t join the initial fighting, she wasn’t going to back off and let the others do all of the work. Sendak obviously wanted her to take it easy but couldn’t help but be in awe and proud of his mate for her sheer dedication to her role. 

The first thing Allura and Lotor saw when entering were Coran standing next to Sendak and a very different looking Shiro. 

“Sendak?!” Lotor exclaimed.

“What is going on?” Allura questioned as Krolia and Lance pointed their guns at Lotor, Keith readying his blade. 

“Allura, step away from Lotor.” Lance told her, sounding the most serious he had ever been. The princess scowled at the Blue Paladin. The look disheartened the latter, but Lotor getting away was not an option and he was a danger to everybody, including Allura. 

“I will do no such thing. Tell me what’s happening here.” Allura sounded calm but she was clearly confused as she looked at the serious Lance who was pointing his gun at her, intending to target Lotor. 

“Lotor is a monster! And has been harvesting Altean Quintessence for generations!” Lotor was horrified at seeing Romelle, being somewhat familiar with her after her brother escaped. Allura looked surprised as well as shocked from the news. 

“An Altean…” She looked at Lotor in disbelief as she said this, the other giving her a somewhat guilt filled look. 

“You killed by brother and thousands of others.” Romelle continued, emotion seeming to get stuck in her voice as she fought back tears at the thought of her sibling. 

“Lotor has been lying to use the whole time! He’s a murderer! Just like his father!” Pidge followed up, making Allura even more shocked and confused as before. 

“You know nothing about what you speak!” Lotor responded, not denying the accusations but not admitting it either. Allura didn’t know what to think. After what they had experienced in the Quintessence field, her emotions were in disarray. 

“What are they talking about?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Allura, listen to me, I’ve dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the Quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago if it had not been for my intervention, can live in peace.” Despite his calm demeanor, his voice had something of desperation in it. Allura looked at him, unsure, and then at the Altean. “Were some lives lost in the process? Yes. But they were martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve a future for millions.” The Altean looked distressed and sad. Allura didn’t want to believe what was being said to her, but the raw emotion of pure sadness on Romelle’s face reminded of Allura’s own emotions when she first had to face the reality of her destroyed planet and deceased family. “Allura, do not let this ruin everything we’ve worked for!” The desperation in Lotor’s voice made Allura not want to look at him. She was conflicted and horrified, unsure of what to believe anymore. “Think of what we experienced in the Quintessence field.”

The way he went to hold her hand in the manner he did and how he mentioned of what they had just experienced, while having hidden such horrifying things from her and the others the entire time turned Allura’s chaotic feelings into a single pure emotion: anger.

Without hesitance, she grabbed Lotor’s wrist and flung him over her shoulder. He hit the ground hard, taking everybody by surprised, which knocked him out. After the initial anger, her emotions made way to sadness. She had thought that her quickly developing feelings for Lotor had been true, but after the revelation, she wasn’t sure anymore. 

After a moment of silence, a loud beeping was heard. It showed to be Ezor and Acxa in the hangar. 

“The hangar’s been breached!” Coran exclaimed, rushing to the screens. 

“It’s Lotor’s troops! They’re stealing the ships!” Hunk exclaimed too, looking at Shiro for help. Shiro was about to say something before her prosthetic buzzed painfully and numbed her entire body, making her legs weak as she all but collapsed, kneeling on one knee. She gritted her teeth in pain, her prosthetic sending shocks up to her brain. 

“Shiro?” Keith said worriedly, Sendak kneeling besides her, holding her tightly. 

“Shiro? Shiro!” He called to her, but she couldn’t hear him. Struggling to breathe as she felt her mind lose grips with reality, a voice echoed in her head. 

_“Give in. You cannot resist”_

Every time the voice spoke, the more pain she felt, her vision blurring at the sides. She vaguely heard Coran’s worried voice and could see Lance and Pidge’s worried expressions. 

_“You are mine now…Give in!”_

And everything stopped. 

~

The clone was also in the command room, kept at the sides to be supervised. 

“Kuro. Get up. The Champion is under my control now.” A voice echoed in her head. Snapping her eyes open, she saw Sendak holding a limp Shiro as Lance gave orders for everybody to do. Everybody except for Allura, Lance, Hunk, Sendak and Coran went down to the hangars to stop Acxa and Ezor from stealing the ships that could get them into the Quintessence field. 

Shiro was still making pained noises and wasn’t able to hold herself up anymore. 

“Shiro?” Hunk said gently. From the corner of his eye, he could see movement before he heard the ‘clink’ of handcuffs breaking. He felt the punch to his gut before he saw it, making him fly backwards and knock over Coran in the process. 

Sendak saw the clone’s yellow eyes glowing as she made to attack him, but dodged, holding his mate in his arms and put distance between them.

“You-!” Lance shotued, pointing his gun at the clone. Before he could react, he too was knocked to the side. 

“Lance!” Allura cried out in worry before she had to dodge the Black Bayard flying towards her to lodge into the large doors. How the clone had gotten her hands on it again she didn’t know, but she had no time to think as the fake Shiro sped towards her and Romelle. She was too quick for them and knocked them both out before they could so much as cry out in surprise. 

On the other side of the room, Sendak was trying to wake Shiro up. However, when she opened her eyes, they too were completely yellow. Activating her Galra prosthetic, she quickly gave Sendak a strong electric shock to the head, which was enough to momentarily stun him. 

Kuro glanced at Shiro. Unlike her, Kuro was in complete control of herself. Sure, she had Haggar in her head giving her orders, but her personality wasn’t repressed. She had been playing along to the little Black Paladin charade the entire time. Kuro liked to think of herself as a perfect actress and imitator of Shiro. 

“Come along now, real Shiro, we need to get Lotor to Haggar.” Her voice was filled with mockery and she watched in amusement as Shiro followed her orders. Kuro wasted no time in picking up Lotor and making her way to the hangar, a controlled Shiro following close behind. 

By the time they arrived at the hangar, Ezor and Acxa had already escaped with the ships, and the identical looking duo rushed to a spare pod. Being heavily pregnant, Shiro couldn’t go quite as fast, so Kuro had to half drag her along and help her onto the pod. 

_“There are two Shiros! They are escaping with Lotor! Stop them before they leave the ship!”_ Allura’s voice echoed through the hangar.

Lotor was placed behind Shiro and Kuro, the latter starting the ship up. Pidge went to stop them, but couldn’t bring herself to attack the clone, despite knowing she was fake. The familiarity of her face made it impossible for Pidge to willingly attack her, while on the other hand, the real Shiro looked completely emotionless. Kuro looked straight at her, and gave her the cruelest, most mocking smile Pidge could have imagine. The realization of her mistake hit her hard as the ship left the Castle.

Kuro had escaped with both Shiro and Lotor. 

_“Good…now bring them to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a bad note hahahaaaaaaaaaa  
> This is fun and suffering at the same time.


	17. The Black Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I’m really bending the rules of canon.   
> I’m trying to keep as real as I can to the physics of pregnancy, but…uhm…  
> Trying doesn’t mean succeeding *sobs*  
> I hope it’s not too bad…

Sendak came out of his stunned state just after Kuro escaped with Shiro. With an angered roar he slammed his fist into the ground and stood up, albeit a little wobbly. Allura was helping Lance get up. 

“Sendak, what is going on? Why are there two Shiros?” The princess asked the Galra commander. He sent her an angered look, ready to tear somebody apart at being separated from his mate once again.

“The Shiro that you picked out of nowhere was a clone! The Shiro that was with me just now is the real one!” He shouted at her in fury. Allura’s eyes widened in horrified realization. “If you had simply listened to me way back when you have first found the clone, this wouldn’t be happening!” 

“This is not the time to argue!” Lance interrupted. Keith’s voice could be heard as Pidge asked him from a distance what they should do. 

“We need to stay focused. Lance, Hunk, can you still pilot your Lions?” The black-haired paladin asked. When the yellow and blue paladins confirmed that they could, Keith said he would pilot the Black Lion since there was nobody else to do so and they needed Voltron to fight Lotor. 

Sendak wasted no time to making his way to the hangar where the Black Lion would be, following Keith’s scent to guide him through the Castle. He ignored the others’ voices of protest. Sendak refused to stay behind and not chase after his mate after he once more failed to protect her. It seemed that he was less capable in protecting than he was at attacking, which was something he was more than willing to work on despite it infuriating him. 

He met Keith, now in the Red Paladin armour, on the way to the Black Lion. 

“I am coming with you.” Sendak said. “I refuse to sit back and let you get Shiro without me.” Despite the two pretty much hating each other, they were both willing to put their differences aside to reach their mutual goal: save Shiro. 

“Fine, but my Lion, my rules!” Keith responded as they both ran to the Lion. Sendak didn’t like the sound of that, but he knew that would be a compromise to make if he wanted to join the Paladins on the mission. 

Once they were both in the Black Lion, it let out an impressive roar, and with the other four Lions, they set off in pursuit of Kuro and Lotor’s generals. As soon as they saw the ships they were piloting, they opened fire on them. Leaving them to the other Lions, Keith flew past them to go after Kuro who had Shiro and Lotor, opening a line for them to communicate. 

“Shiro, it’s Keith and Sendak!” The black-haired boy exclaimed, hoping that Shiro could hear him despite being under some type of mind-control, from what Sendak told him. “Shiro, it’s going to be ok. We just have t-…” The line was cut, most likely due to Kuro. At that moment, cries of help from the other Paladins popped up on the screen, the generals’ ships too strong for the four Lions alone. Keith and Sendak looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. 

Sendak desperately wanted to go after Shiro, but he knew that without Voltron they wouldn’t be able to fight against Haggar or Lotor.   
“…Finish this up quickly.” Sendak growled. Keith turned around, going to the others’ aid. 

~

Being in the cockpit of the Black Lion while in the form of Voltron was definitely an experience. Sendak wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not, but it was certainly different. However, the three ships, which Allura and Lotor created, were far too strong for Voltron. Things only got worse when a wormhole was created.

“It must be Haggar!” Sendak said, Allura agreeing with him. “We mustn’t let the clone get away!”

“Sendak’s right, we must get Shiro back!” Keith confirmed.

“But Shiro isn’t Shiro anymore.” Hunk voiced his worry. Sendak let out a deep growl in warning to the Yellow Paladin to watch his tongue.

“I know, but something is wrong with her. Haggar must be behind it, since she created the clone in the first place.” Keith replied, trying to keep the Galra’s anger at bay. “You all know she wouldn’t give up on us, we can’t give up on her!”

Sendak had to admit that Keith knew the right things to say when they were most needed, especially to get his teammates motivated. It was enough to get Voltron back up and for them to start flying towards the wormhole. 

Unfortunately, the generals’ ships had busted some of the thrusters, leaving Voltron with only thirty seconds of overclock burn time, as Hunk pointed out. As they sped towards the quickly shutting wormhole, Keith ordered them to disband into individual Lions, so that the energy by disconnection might create enough thrust to propel the Black Lion through the wormhole. 

“You’ll be the only one on the other side!” Allura exclaimed. 

“Sendak will be with me! Do it!” Keith shouted, having no time to discuss the topic anymore. With the thought that Keith wouldn’t completely be alone, Sendak being able to help out if need be, the other Paladins disconnected. 

The energy from the action thrust the Black Lion forward with such strength that Sendak needed to hold on to not topple over, both he and Keith letting out strangled groans as the force became almost too much for their bodies to bear. 

Somehow, they made it into the wormhole, but only to be faced with a fleet of Galra ships. With a busted wing, Keith knew he had to play it smart. 

“I hope you are a better pilot than your short stature puts on.” Sendak commented, which really ticked Keith off and gave him the willpower to prove that yes, he absolutely could fly the Black Lion and not get hit by the Galra ships. Sendak spotted the ship Kuro was flying, surrounded by the generals. “Over there! They’re headed for the furthest ship!” Keith flew to that direction, however one of the generals, Acxa, stayed back to delay them.

~

Ezor, Zethrid and Kuro got into Haggar’s ship with no issues. Lotor was already awake by then and his hands were clasped in handcuffs so that he couldn’t struggle. With a little trouble, Shiro also got off the pod, following Kuro like a pet. Kuro had a nasty smirk on, one that Lotor did not much like, since it didn’t fit Shiro’s usually kind natured expression. 

“Whatcha starin’ at, little prince?” The clone drawled. She didn’t even sound like Shiro anymore. Lotor looked away and noticed two of his generals. 

“Zethrid, Ezor…” He greeted flatly. The ship suddenly shook as the Black Lion attempted to force its way inside the hangar, but Acxa quickly drove it away. Closing the doors to the hangar so that they weren’t all sucked out into space, Ezor grasped the pregnant Shiro so that she wouldn’t be blown away. Ezor didn’t particularly care about Shiro or Sendak, but something about involving a heavily pregnant mother into the middle of a war seemed wrong to the orange general, and if she found something wrong, it must particularly bad. 

Zethrid went to grab Lotor, which Kuro also went to do, but she stopped the clone.

“We’ll take it from here.” She said, to which Kuro made a ‘tsk’ sound, as if insulted. 

“I don’t take orders from the likes of you.” She snapped back, but she backed off anyway. Zethrid scowled but lead Lotor away, Ezor following close behind with Kuro gripping Shiro’s shoulder tightly as if she was able to do anything in the first place. “Haggar wants to see Shiro first before she speaks to Lotor.” 

“Yes, I know.” Zethrid said, getting irritated. Ezor glanced at Lotor and then at Shiro, eyes switching between the two. She had no idea why Haggar wanted to get her hands on the pregnant woman. Lotor made sense, he was the Emperor after all, and Zarkon’s son, but Shiro? Sure, she was the Champion, but besides that she didn’t have more to offer, right? 

Ezor and Zethrid guided Lotor silently, who hadn’t said a word, through a different corridor, while Kuro continued straight still holding onto Shiro. They entered the control room of the ship, where the witch was, waiting for them. 

“Here she is.” Kuro said, giving Shiro a small push forward. “Alive and in one piece, like ya wanted.” Haggar didn’t know how Kuro got the personality she did, probably a mishap due to her being the first successful Quintessence clone she had managed to create. Still she followed orders and did good work, so Haggar wasn’t about to complain. 

“Champion, show me the ultrasound of the children.” Haggar spoke in her croaky voice. Shiro pressed something on her wristwatch, and the video and photos of the four cubs showed up. Haggar took great interest in them, observing how each cub moved and looked. “These are the strongest infants I have seen in a long time.” 

The Galra usually always had strong children compared to other races and species, but things had been somewhat at a constant now. Usually, over generations, the children would be stronger than their predecessors, but after the Galra lost their home planet, the children were at a constant. Most Galra were average for Galra norms, which was fine, but not when they wanted to build a strong empire. That’s why Galra like Sendak, Ranveig or even Kolivan (before he betrayed the Empire) were held at a high standard, since they went above and beyond the norms. Especially Sendak, who had been Zarkon’s favorite, favored even above Lotor, the Emperor’s own son. 

That’s why, when Sendak first showed interest in the Champion, it had been a big deal. Never before had Sendak showed interest in a person as much as he did the Champion. Not only that but Shiro had been highly thought of even then for her extensive abilities and fit frame, which appealed to many Galra. Many of the Galra saw Sendak and Shiro as the perfect power couple and after his victory over Ranveig, it had been the talk of the Galra for many weeks to follow. 

In turn, Zarkon had told Sendak that the pups would be given the of Princes or Princesses of the Galra Empire. That is, before Sendak’s failures and betrayal. While Zarkon had wanted Shiro dead, Haggar desired to see the children and see just how strong and powerful they would become, see how far she could push them and what sort of weapons they would become. Weapons she had enhanced, like Sendak and Shiro.

“I like that one, he seems feisty.” Kuro said, pointing at the one that stood out from the others due to his wriggling. “Surprisin’ how they’re so small and then become huge like Sendak. ‘Specially that one, he’s gonna be at least the same height as Sendak.” She continued, now pointing at the bigger of the four.

“Indeed. While not yet born, these cubs hold a lot of potential.” Haggar touched the screen, making it bigger. 

Haggar, or rather, Honerva, having recently retrieved her memories, knew of Lotor being her son. How she had been unable to care for him as a mother should due to the Quintessence and not knowing her own identity. Maybe, somewhere deep within her, she had felt jealousy of Shiro and the possible future she could have, one that Honerva never had. Maybe that was why she felt the need to preserve these cubs and see them grow. 

Letting her hand hover just in front of Shiro’s face and the other just above her stomach, black magic glowed from her finger tips, turning Shiro’s eyes purple, like Zarkon’s. Kuro watched this curiously. When Haggar retracted her hands, Shiro’s eyes became yellow again. 

“What did you do?” Kuro asked, unsure of what this all meant, waving her hand in front of Shiro’s face to see if she reacted or something. Shiro did nothing. 

“I’ve created a simple connection between myself, the Champion and the cubs so that I can more directly keep up with their growth.” Haggar explained. “Unlike with you, I will not be able to see through Shiro’s eyes, but I will get any feedback concerning the children.” 

“Oh, handy. Like a faraway monitor.” Kuro commented. 

“Now that this has been done, you will lure the Black Lion away from here.” Haggar ordered.

“Sure, but how? Sendak is with Keith and can tell if Shiro is with me or not.” Kuro asked, motioning at Shiro. 

“You shall take her with you. I have done all I needed for now and keeping her far away from her mate any further would only cause her more physical and mental harm. Keep Sendak alive but rid yourself of the Red Paladin. Without him, the other Paladins will not be able to form Voltron.” Haggar explained. “Her bond with Sendak is like no other, and the Red Paladin’s connection to her runs deep, deeper than the others. She is their weakness. You will exploit it.” She now spoke to both women.

“Understood.” Shiro’s voice said emotionlessly.

“Got it.” Kuro said, a wide smile on her face. “This is gonna be fun~” 

~

Both Keith and Sendak were getting frustrated by the general who was stopping them from entering the ship. They were getting more and more worked up when they couldn’t find an entrance, until the pod Shiro was taken away in left the ship. 

“Shiro is in that pod!” Sendak exclaimed, Keith guiding the Lion to chase after the pod. Shiro was more important than Lotor, more important than Haggar, not only to Keith but especially to Sendak, who was barely holding it together. Keith tried to contact the pod again but was only met with silence from both Kuro and Shiro, no matter how much he tried to get the two to talk. The Black Lion was hurting, but Keith couldn’t give up now. 

They followed the pod as closely as they could, but the Black Lion was weakening and could only go so fast. However, they were brought to a planet where Keith found the pod. Sendak felt like this was a trap. The two left the Lion and followed after the footprints left by the two women. It took them down into the planet and into some kind of underground structure. Keith and Sendak looked around carefully, keeping quiet and listening for any sounds that might betray where one of the Shiros was. The long, platform-like structure held over empty space and at the distance, both Keith and Sendak could see Shiro, the real one, waiting for them. 

“Shiro?” Sendak called out to her. Her eyes were bright yellow and showed no sign of emotion. “This is obviously a trap…” he murmured to Keith, the latter nodding in agreement. Still they approached her carefully, ready in case anything sudden happened. 

“Hello Sendak. Hello Keith.” Shiro said, but her voice sounded detached. Sendak and Keith stopped in their tracks, observing her. 

“Shiro…it’s going to be ok.” Keith tried to reassure her. She slowly approached them, her eyes soulless. 

“Yes, I know.” Sendak knew that she was somewhere in there, but her voice sounded so unlike her it almost scared him. Still Keith persisted to talk her out of her state. 

“We just have to get back to the castle.” He insisted. 

“We are not going anywhere!” A voice behind them shouted. As they turned, they saw Kuro, the clone running towards them. Sendak sprang into action, attacking her with his prosthetic. As he did that, Keith saw Shiro running towards him, prosthetic arm activated. 

While dodging the first attack and being able to get his shield up, the second attack flung him backwards into a wall. Moving quickly, he dodged another punch which made the wall crack. A pregnant woman should not be able to move that quickly, but Keith assumed that since Shiro was being mind-controlled, she didn’t have the mind to be careful. Keith got his sword out and parried as many hits from Shiro as he could, but a particularly strong hit made him topple over the edge of the structure. His booster pack was able to stop him smashing against the platform below.

However, he hadn’t expected Shiro to jumped down after him and almost crush him under her fist. He dodged but worry flooded his mind. Besides the cubs, such strain on Shiro’s body while in her current state could really harm her, potentially kill her if she wasn’t careful. He didn’t have time to think about it anymore as Shiro formed a sword from her prosthetic arm and lunged at him. 

Meanwhile, Sendak was fighting against Kuro. The woman was an exact copy of Shiro when it came to stature, fighting capabilities and speed. It was the exact image of the Champion Sendak had seen fighting so many times. However, the main difference was that she was reckless and didn’t hold back. While Shiro’s fighting was for a cause, to protect, Kuro’s was only to kill. She aimed for Sendak’s vital points; the neck, the stomach, the eye, all with the intent to kill or at least harm. 

But Sendak was stronger and had many more centuries of fighting to back him up. Just because this clone had his mate’s face did not mean he wasn’t willing to end her. However, he lost his attention when Keith fell off the platform with Shiro jumping after him. 

“Shiro!” He called out, knowing such strain would harm her. 

“Yer fight’s right here big boy!” Kuro shouted as she lunged at him, narrowly missing his left eye and cutting just under his cheekbone. With a well-aimed kick to the gut, Kuro was flung backwards and bounced, momentarily dazed. This gave the time for Sendak to try and find Shiro fighting Keith below him. 

Keith was barely holding up against Shiro. She was fast and strong, every hit and swing of her blade precise and accurate. Keith narrowly dodged most of them and tried best he could to not hit Shiro back, to not harm her. Despite her state, he knew that he mustn’t underestimate her, so he tried to aim a punch to her face. But she caught his arm and punched him in the chin from below, his helmet coming off in the process. 

Sendak was about to jump after them when Kuro tackled him to the ground with a frightful scream. They wrestled for some time as she tried to grab anything she could to give her an advantage over the huge Galra, forming her own blade from the prosthetic. She went to stab him in the head, but Sendak shot at her with his prosthetic so that she had to dodge unless she wanted a hole in her chest. 

There was no hesitance in either fighters’ hits, Sendak wanted the fake gone, and Kuro wanted the thrill of the kill, despite her orders. 

Fortunately, Shiro’s armour was strong and protective, more so than the Paladin armours, so when Keith kicked her in the chest and made her fall backwards, she barely felt it. Now with blades crossed, she smirked at the boy, the mind-control giving her Kuro’s personality. She could see Keith’s eyes becoming Galra-like. 

“That’s the Keith I remember!” This made Keith lose concentration, giving the time for Shiro to force his blade out of his hand. It flew to the side and Keith made a dive for it. He was completely pushed into a corner by Shiro who was overpowering him with shocking ease. When Shiro cut through the legs of a structure, it fell down between them, giving some time for Keith to breathe. 

“Shiro! I know you’re in there!” He was panting but needed to get through to the woman. “You made a promise once, you told you’d never give up on me!” 

“And I should’ve abandoned you, just like your parents did!” Shiro replied, voice full of hatred. “They saw that you were broken, worthless…I should’ve seen it too.” While the words hurt, especially coming from Shiro, who was like family to him, Keith didn’t let that get to him, he knew it was only the mind-control talking. 

“I’m not leaving here without you.” He replied. Shiro let out a small sigh, a cruel smile on her face as she slowly opened her yellow eyes. 

“Actually, you won’t be leaving at all.”

As soon as she said that, her prosthetic glowed up and with a pained growl, a huge laser beam shot at Keith. 

Back at the top, the floors started to tremble from the impact of the beam, which made Kuro and Sendak lose balance. 

“What the-?” Sendak exclaimed as he kneeled onto one knee to not topple over the edge. Kuro was smiling maniacally now, once more lunging at Sendak. She was laughing psychotically, as if this was all one big hilarious joke to her.

“Ya know, it’s really annoying! ‘Cuz I wanna kill ya but Haggar wants ya alive for some random shit reason! But just ‘cuz I can’t kill you don’t mean I can’t hurt you!” Sendak growled but noticed her arm glowing brightly. It seemed painful, but Kuro was reveling in the pain, aiming it at Sendak. Not wanting to wait what was coming next, Sendak aimed his prosthetic at the shoulder of Kuro’s own glowing metal arm and shot at it. 

With an ear-piercing scream Kuro fell backwards, sparks running up her neck and her eyes turning purple instead. Her frame seemed unstable and Sendak used that to grab her with his clawed arm and slam her to the ground, rendering her unconscious. At that same time, a huge beam cut across the platform directly behind him and he ran forward, still holding the clone in his prosthetic. Looking down, he saw Shiro with a glowing Galra arm, attacking Keith. Her looks were almost feral as she attacked. 

“SHIRO!” He yelled, trying to get her attention. 

But Shiro didn’t seem to hear him. Sendak couldn’t get down to a lower level at this point in the fight, he would just get in the way and there’d be no way for him to get back up while carrying both Keith and Shiro. Even his prosthetic had limits. 

His thoughts went a thousand miles a second, when suddenly, something seemed to call out to him. 

~

Keith gasped in pain as he fell onto a lower platform, having just escaped near death as Shiro cut the platform he had been standing on, letting him fall downwards. Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself onto the hard floor, reaching out for his blade. But his body was too weak and in too much pain and he collapsed before he could reach it. Shiro landed in front of him, her own blade at the ready. 

With a cry she swung down at Keith. In the split second he had to protect himself, he flipped onto his back, Marmora Blade the last line of defense between him and Shiro’s blade. The two struggled against the other. 

“Sh-Shiro…please.” Keith struggled to speak, breathing was painful, but he needed to get to Shiro. He had nothing else now. “You’re my sister.” Each word was followed by a strangled, pained groan as he tried to stop Shiro from killing him. The look on her face showed absolute determination in ending his life. “I love you!” Those words made Shiro falter for a second as her eyes widened, before frowning once more and only pushing her blade down harder. 

“Just. Let. Go, Keith.” Her voice was raspy, and it sounded so different to Shiro’s usually warm and kind voice. “You don’t have to fight anymore…By now…the teams’ already gone…” Shiro knew what Kuro had done to the Castle of Lions, could see her clone’s memories, but couldn’t distinguish if they were her own or not. “I saw to it myself…”

Her blade sparked as she pushed down harder onto Keith, the purple glow burning a line into the side of Keith’s face. His body was too weak.

He wasn’t sure if he would make it this time.

~

Sendak dropped the unconscious clone onto the floor with no care as he ran into the cockpit of the Lion. There were no lights inside. He tried to press buttons that would typically start off any ship, but seeing as there was no Paladin, nothing started up. 

“Come on, your Paladins need you!” Sendak shouted, slamming his fist on the wall. He had felt something pulling at him to return to the Lion and now that he was here, he could feel a faint calling. It was similar to how he could feel Shiro through their bond, as if…as if the Black Lion was calling him through the bond. 

His body moved before his mind could think, and he sat in the pilot’s seat. He blinked at the controls. This was ridiculous. He was no Paladin and he certainly was no member of Voltron. The only reason he was part of any of this was because of Shiro. 

Shiro, who was currently fighting with the intent of killing Keith. The Black Lion wasn’t budging. 

“Why aren’t you moving? Don’t you Lions have a connection with your Paladins?! Can’t you tell that they are both in danger?!” Sendak shouted once more in frustration. Again, a voice urged him forwards, this time to place his hand on the controls. Sendak had no idea why the Lion needed him to do such a thing, until he noticed the small red beeping. 

The Lion still wasn’t completely recovered. On its own, it would take much longer to heal up, but if Sendak was willing, they could share his Quintessence, which would boost the Lion’s recovery time. This was only possible due to his connection with Shiro. 

Seeing no other option, Sendak took a deep breath and placed his flesh hand on controls. At that instant he felt a connection run deep into his very soul and mind, as if his and the Black Lion’s thoughts were one. Lights lit the cockpit as the Black Lion used Sendak’s Quintessence to speed up the healing process to a full recovery. 

Suddenly the Black Lion moved and Sendak clasped onto the controls, preparing himself for it move. The Lion launched into the air, flying fast. It seemed to know exactly where Shiro and Keith was, guiding Sendak to them.

And then he saw them, Shiro on the verge of killing Keith. 

Out of nowhere, memories flashed in his mind. Memories of…

Shiro. And Keith. 

These were Keith’s memories from when they were on Earth, at the Garrison. He saw Shiro in a classroom where a young Keith was, then both of them sitting together watching the sunset, as well as the time when Keith got told off for fighting and Shiro was there for him. He saw how much Keith meant to Shiro, and how much Keith admired and cared for the woman. 

His thoughts were connected to Keith as they were to the Black Lion. He could feel Keith weakening by the second as Shiro overpowered him, her prosthetic arm stronger than any power he could ever muster, too weak to even use his Bayard.

In a split-second decision, Sendak pushed the control he was holding forward, somehow knowing that was the right action. As soon as he did that, the Lion roared and landed on the platform the two Black Paladins were on, shocking them both. 

“Shiro!” Sendak shouted, getting her attention. The woman looked up at him, as if suddenly recognizing him. In that small bracket of time, Keith used that to swing his blade and slice off Shiro’s prosthetic arm. Similarly to Kuro, she let out a pained cry as the purple sparks crawled up her shoulder and her eyes flashed purple, before collapsing onto her knees and her eyes returning to normal. Keith’s own eyes were full of emotion and Shiro returning the look.

“K-Keith…Sendak…” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, landing on her left side. Sendak tried to get out of the Lion to get to Shiro, but he had given up a lot of Quintessence to aid the Lion and his vision quickly blurred and went black, collapsing next to the clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna end that! Because this chapter is getting long, and my fingers are getting cold!


	18. A silly adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Entering Season 7 canon! Finally!  
> Wow that was a rocky ride. Anyway, I’ll be skipping a lot of the season, and I’m guessing that the Paladins were only travelling back to Earth for a couple of weeks, because yeah. It fits my story and plans better XP

Sendak groaned as he awoke, ears ringing. He sat up quickly, holding his head. 

“What, what?!” He growled, annoyed. Looking around, he realized that the ringing in his ears was due to the Black Lion roaring. Apparently, the huge hunk of metal was an alarm clock now, Sendak grumbled to himself. 

“Sendak, you’re ok!” Pidge exclaimed, looking relieved. She almost seemed like she wanted to hug the commander but wasn’t sure whether she’d lose an arm for doing that or not.

“Keith told us what happened with Shiro and the clone.” Allura said. She was kneeling besides him and despite being in a sitting position, Sendak still towered over her. “You let the Black Lion use your Quintessence so that it could recover and save Shiro and Keith. Thank you.” Having the princess thank him was almost off putting with how out of place it was but he gave a small grunt and a nod. 

“Right…Shiro…Shiro! Where is she?” Sendak’s muddled thoughts finally organized themselves and he tried to hide the desperation in his voice. 

“Shiro’s right here, and so is the clone.” Krolia replied. Having a fellow Galra somehow put Sendak at ease, even if they had been on opposing sides for a long time. “However neither is waking up, and they seem to be struggling to breathe, especially the clone.” 

With some difficulty, Sendak stood up, still a little wobbly. He must have fainted from exhaustion due to the lack of Quintessence in his body, which he had regained from resting. Or maybe being in the Black Lion did something. He wasn’t sure and didn’t care. 

Once standing, he saw Keith, Lance and Hunk around Shiro and Kuro, the latter barely breathing at all. Shiro looked pale and weak, almost the same bluish colour from when he had found her on the ship. 

“The clone won’t be awakening. During our fight, she went unconscious when I cut off her cybernetic arm. I believe that is what Haggar used to make her sentient and more than just a doll. Without the cybernetic and the influence of Galra Quintessence from the witch, she is basically in a coma.” Sendak said as he neared his unconscious mate. “Shiro exhausted herself in the fight against Keith. Similarly to the clone, Haggar must’ve been controlling her from the cybernetic arm, a detail she probably added during Shiro’s captivity after your fight with Zarkon.” The Paladins listened to the Commander. They had all theorized about what had happened, but Sendak’s theory made a lot more sense than what they had all come up with. “Due to being mind-controlled, she didn’t have the mind to think of her physical limitations while pregnant. This, as well as activating her cybernetic arm to shoot lasers, must have trained her Quintessence. She needs an immediate infusion of Quintessence if she is to survive.”

“Immediate? But we don’t have pure Quintessence at hand!” Coran said, obviously trying to refrain from exclaiming in horror. So much had happened today, and this was just adding to the burden of it all. Everybody looked at each other in worry, Keith especially, looking down at Shiro’s almost pained expression with sadness. 

“Wait, I have an idea.” Allura said softly. She moved to kneel at the clone’s head, placing both of her hands on Kuro’s temples. As her markings glowed on her face, Kuro’s entire body glowed a bright yellow, slowly fading away until Allura in turn glowed a bright yellow. Before anybody could ask what had happened, Allura went to kneel by Shiro and did the same thing to her. However, as Shiro started glowing yellow, Allura stopped glowing, Shiro’s own body slowly returning to normal.

Suddenly Shiro’s eyes snapped wide open, glowing an almost fluorescent yellow, and she sat up quickly, coughing. Her eyes rapidly returned to their normal warm grey and she leaned on Keith, who was the closest. Sendak was quick to kneeling besides Keith, bringing a hand up to Shiro’s left shoulder to steady her as Keith held her gently. 

As this happened, all the Lions roared. Coran and Hunk cheered with tears in their eyes, hugging, while the rest of the team tried to stop from tearing up, except for Sendak, who had never cried in his life, and Keith, who was relieved beyond words. 

“Sendak…Keith…” Shiro said softly, looking up at the two closest to her. 

“We’re glad you’re back, Shiro.” Keith said softly, a smile on his face. 

“Rest.” Sendak followed, voice gentle, without the usual gruff intimidation behind it. With a tired smile and gratitude in her eyes, Shiro calmly went to sleep in Keith and Sendak’s hold. 

~

After Shiro had been brought back into the Black Lion and placed into a horizontal pod where she could sleep more comfortably, the others told Sendak everything that had happened since he had left. How Zarkon had actually still been alive, how Pidge found her brother, how they got Sam Holt back and how he went back to Earth, the whole Lotor debacle, the ships they had made, the plans they had and then the fight with Lotor, the Quintessence field and how the Castle of Lions had been turned into a diamond when they used its energy to seal the rifts in space that the Quintessence field had created. It was all a lot to take in, but after some water and a ration of food, Sendak was able to concentrate a lot better. 

“What now then?” Sendak asked. “The Castle of Lions is destroyed.” Hunk made a humming noise of agreement, as if he was thinking the exact same thing. 

“There’s only one place that has the plans necessary to build a replacement for the Castle of Lions.” Pidge said thoughtfully, before glee glittered in her eyes. “Coran gave them to my dad.” The four humans looked at each other with quiet excitement. 

“We’re going home.” Keith said. Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith all looked at each other with shared happy disbelief at the idea of returning to their home planet. Allura smiled, happy for them. Sendak saw the hint of sadness her eyes held, most likely due to the fact that she would never be able to return to Altea, much like Coran. 

~

Things had certainly gotten weird for Sendak. Somehow, after the whole ‘saving Keith by piloting the Black Lion for 0.1 seconds’ the entire team seemed to have put their trust in him. It was nice, sure, but that didn’t mean he particularly enjoyed the situation that currently put him in. 

While Shiro was stable, Allura still needed to aid Shiro and Kuro’s Quintessence to fuse back into one. Since Kuro was a being made out purely of Shiro’s Quintessence, this should be easy enough, but if something went wrong, Allura would be able to ease the process. Worried, Keith stayed with her and so did Krolia and the wolf.

On the other hand, the others, which consisted of Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Romelle, and, regretfully Sendak, were on the search for a yalmor so that they could collect some faunatonium and use it to recharge the Lions, since after Lotor’s fight it could take months to completely recharge them, and using a technique like Sendak did with the Black Lion only gave a temporary boost and could in the long run kill a person from lack of Quintessence.

So, the unlikely group of six went on their way to find the animal and element. 

Finding a yalmor had been surprisingly easy thanks to Coran and his, admittedly odd, techniques. Sendak wished to say he wasn’t fazed by the Altean’s oddities, but as Romelle asked whether all ancient Alteans were like this, Sendak couldn’t help but grunt in agreement. 

“Wait, Sendak, how old are you?” Lance asked. “Weren’t you like among the first few generations of Galra of the Empire or something?” How in the name of Zarkon the Blue Paladin had found that information out, Sendak could not say. Maybe he had gotten friendly with Kolivan, and the old man had told him this. That seemed like something he might do, Kolivan having somewhat of a soft spot for those with as much life and energy like Lance was. 

“I was. But by that time Altea was long gone and I never met any ancient Alteans.” Sendak responded honestly as he watched Coran approach the yalmor while doing some strange movements. 

“But technically you’re also ancient?” Lance asked curiously. This irked Sendak and he made it obvious as he turned to stare right at Lance from his kneeling position. Lance was standing and he visibly shuddered and backed off. 

“Hey, but you don’t look it! You don’t look your age at all!” At this point Lance was just digging his own grave and Sendak wondered what in the stars he had gotten himself into. It was at this moment that Coran jumped back from being frightened by the yalmor who hadn’t been impressed by him at all, leading Coran to jump into Hunk’s arms, who, startled, bumped into Lance, who in turned bumped into thorns which made him jump and scream, which in turn frightened a creature that sprayed them with something. 

As the smoke settled, Sendak looked up at the grass that towered over him. 

“Quiznak.” He said flatly with a deadpanned expression. These things never happened in the Galra Empire. Maybe it was time to start reconsidering his life choices. Loud thundering footsteps made the six of them look up at the now gigantic yalmor. 

As the others shouted in fear, Sendak wasted no time in running. 

“Run!” He yelled, which the others eagerly did. 

As the six of them ran, Sendak way ahead, the five others screamed.

“Adventures are not fun!” Romelle exclaimed as she ran the fastest she has ever run in her life. 

“Thank you! That’s what I’m always saying!” Hunk replied. Sendak wondered how many times the Paladins have found themselves in ridiculous situations like these and was starting to think that he had been correct in his initial impression of them as mere children guessing their way through a war. 

As they ran, onslaughts of grass and water droplets the size of buildings made it harder for them to escape, and eventually their way was blocked by a heap of dirt. With the yalmor fast approaching, Sendak readied his cybernetic to fend off the animal. However, with some quick thinking of Lance, the yalmor ran away once a giant nest-like object was shot down from a branch above and landed on its head. In the process however, it splashed a puddle of water which fell on the team of six like a tsunami. 

While the other five were fine, Sendak was definitely not fine. Soaked through and through, his fur dripped with water, making him look like a wet cat. Despite the severity of the situation, Lance and Hunk couldn’t help but giggle and snort, trying to hold back laughs. In a way to get back at them, Sendak shook himself dry, like a dog might, in turn spraying the two no longer laughing paladins, who just whined. Sendak gave them a small smug smile. 

They quickly found refuge under a mushroom, as Sendak kept watch as the others discussed what to do. He was starting to take a liking to the blonde Altean, as she spoke sense. While Coran suggested to lure a yalmor in order to find faunatonium so that it could return the six of them to their original size, Hunk and Sendak verbally agreed with Romelle that that was an idiotic idea. 

“The Altean speaks honestly, that is a most ridiculous idea.” Sendak said flatly, just about done with this team. Romelle and Hunk peered up at him curiously, but as well with something akin to friendly amusement. 

“Oh, come now, Sendak! I’m sure you have faced more dangerous situations!” Coran said, twirling his moustache. 

“Usually I’m of taller stature in those situations.” Sendak replied. Despite saying that, Sendak was still the tallest among all of them and could probably still frighten any creature, no matter how big, if he tried hard enough. 

“It will be incredibly dangerous, and Hunk’s our only hope.” Coran continued anyway, getting a blank look from the yellow paladin. 

~

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Romelle groaned.

“You can’t believe it? I am literal bait!” Hunk exclaimed from below. Sendak seemed to be the only one not struggling with holding the vine Hunk was dangling from. “How could I possibly let this happen!?”

“I told you, Hunk. You’re the biggest meal.” Coran called to him.

“Why not Sendak?! He’s taller and bigger than I am.” Hunk’s voice rang from below. 

“With all due respect, Yellow Paladin, I am made of pure muscle. I would make a most unsatisfying meal. Not to mention I sincerely doubt any of you could hold me up.” Sendak called back to the poor Hunk below, who just let out a cry of anguish. 

“And you scream the loudest!” Coran added. 

“I don’t care that I-!” A roar could be heard that made Hunk stop his words and muffle an ‘okay!’ behind his hands. A yalmor was quickly approaching, and despite Hunk desperately trying to keep quiet, the panic of being bait was too much for him. As the yalmor was about to eat him whole, the five others above jumped off the other side of the branch to land onto the yalmor, still holding the vine and therefore pulling Hunk out of harm’s way. 

After some initial excited words from Romelle and Hunk’s less than graceful landing, the yalmor broke out into a run. Sendak let out grunts as he held onto the yalmor’s fur with one arm, not wanting to use his prosthetic and end up hurting the animal, since they would probably have to start this process all over again if something happened because of it, and Sendak wasn’t sure that Hunk could take another round of being bait. 

“This is worse than being bait!” Hunk exclaimed. Or maybe he could, Sendak thought to himself. 

The yalmor eventually stopped and started digging. Its roar attracted other yalmors and this is when Pidge and Coran finally explained how they were all going to return to their original size. By jumping into the middle of the circle of yalmors. Sendak had to fight the urge to show weakness and face palm. 

“Do ALL your missions include suicidal solutions?” Sendak asked Pidge as the two slid across the fur of the yalmor to get enough momentum to jump off. 

“Pretty much, yeah!” Pidge yelled back as the six of them were flung into the air and were now speeding towards the ground. Miraculously, Pidge and Coran’s idea worked and all six of them got caught in a droplet of faunatonium. As they did so, all of them returned to their original size and landed on a giant pile of bodies and limbs.

With Sendak at the bottom. 

They all landed onto his chest and stomach, winding him in the process. He groaned loudly.

“Oh, quiznak.” Romelle groaned, being the one directly on top of him. 

“My back…” Hunk followed up. “You’re really not comfortable to lie on top off, Sendak.” He added. 

“I wasn’t trained to me a landing mattress.” Sendak croaked out but let a sly smile crawl onto his face. “And Shiro’s never complained.”

Everybody let out frustrated groans, except for Coran who was still comfortably sitting on top of everybody else, and Lance wailed out something about ‘it’s too early to start doing Dad jokes’. 

~

Needless to say, Sendak was worn out after that little excursion. However, he forgot all about that once they returned to the Black Lion and saw that Shiro was awake and sitting up in the bed-like pod. 

“Shiro’s looking better, all right!” Lance said happily as they all rushed to her bedside. 

“Where were you guys? We couldn’t get ahold of you.” Keith asked as he helped Shiro up. 

“Well, we were shrunk by a magic skunk, but we ended up using that sparkly dust that makes electricity bigger or whatever. Used it to unshrink ourselves.” Lance explained helpfully. “So, ready to charge up the Lions?” While initially having a deadpanned expression, along with Keith, Krolia and Allura, Shiro let out a small laugh. 

“It’s good to be back.” She said softly. Then she blinked and looked up at a slightly disheveled Sendak. “Wait, you went with them?” From Sendak’s disgruntled expression that she received, she knew he had and she started laughing openly, imagining the whole scenario. Initially, Sendak would have been insulted, but seeing Shiro laughing so happily, he couldn’t help but feel happy too as warmth spread through his chest. 

After this, the others went to recharge their Lions, except for Sendak who badgered Allura about checking on the pups. Having already been in a pod for a few hours while the others were out, scans had already been taken since Allura had been just as worried as the others. 

“The scans don’t show any anomalies. The pups are doing well.” Allura replied, sounding as relieved as the soon to be parents. “However, you must absolutely rest, Shiro. You will stay in the sleeping chambers of the Lion at all times. Any more movement and not only the cubs, but you also could be harmed.” 

Shiro seldomly nodded, hands over her large belly as she did. She had just been dreaming about the time she had met Keith and how the two had gotten closer, and, more painfully, the situation with Adam. Sendak felt the bitterness of his mate’s thoughts and laid his hand on her shoulder. Allura soon left to go help out with charging the Lions, giving the two mates some time alone. Once she was gone, Shiro flung herself into Sendak’s arms and started sobbing. 

This completely took Sendak by surprise, but he knew that with the stress of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and the bitterness of her dreams Shiro needed to release her emotions. He was slowly getting used to this and held the back of her head with his flesh hand to his chest as she sunk her fingers into his fur, shoulders shaking. Once she calmed down, she wiped her eyes with her own flesh hand, no longer having a prosthetic on her right shoulder. 

“Sorry…” She sniffled slightly. Sendak said nothing, just used his thumb to wipe away her tears and gently trace her scar, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

“You never need to apologise to me for this, Shiro.” Sendak replied back softly, feeling Shiro’s smile as the bond buzzed with comforting warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving it on a fluffy ending! Yay! Happy times! Before the bad times! :D


	19. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be dealing with all of the pre-Earth episodes in this chapter, so it might be long and a little rushed, but I don’t wanna spend too much on this, since it’ll end up being painfully longer than it needs to be. I’ll just mention the important moments.

Being told to not leave the Black Lion at all costs was probably the most infuriating thing to be told after having been held captive for several months, but Shiro knew that Allura was right. She had really strained herself physically while mind-controlled and she could feel her body feeling heavier than what she was used to. 

Still, it was annoying, not being able to be useful to the rest of the team. 

The take off to Earth had started a little rocky, since for some reason Lance had been the one to decide who was riding with who. It didn’t take long for Sendak to almost tear Coran’s tongue out of his mouth as he tried to teach them the Altean alphabet, only having been somewhat held back by Krolia and Keith. 

After that, they had tried to find fellow Blade of Marmora members at an outpost, but it was abandoned. In turn, they were attacked by a small Galra fleet that had actually been led by Ezor and Zethrid who managed to capture the Lions. Having been in the sleeping chambers, Shiro hadn’t been found since the door locked automatically when the Lion was under severe stress. 

Sendak didn’t fight against the armed pirates despite knowing that he could have easily disposed of all of them but knew that the Paladins weren’t fond of fighting if they could avoid it. Oddly enough he had been taken to a different location, in a heavier secured prison cell due to his stature. His prosthetic had been disconnected and taken elsewhere. However, he didn’t wait to be put into a cell and once it was only him and a handful of pirates who thought that strapping his flesh hand to his armour was enough to stop him from resisting, he body slammed two of them to the wall and kicked another in the throat, knocking the fourth over. With some difficulty, he had managed to get the handcuff off using one of the blasters and proceeded to look for his prosthetic. 

All in that time, Coran had managed to get out of the Black Lion and attempt to save the Paladins, finding Acxa on the way.

Knowing the layouts of Galra fleets, Sendak was able to guess where his prosthetic would have been placed. He found it fairly quickly and just as he reconnected it to his shoulder, an alarm blared, but it wasn’t because of him. 

A panicked voice of a pirate cried of an intruder in hangar one, which is where the Lions were. Whoever was there would most likely need help if reinforcements came, not to mention Shiro was all alone in the Black Lion. Believing that the Paladins were somewhat able to look after themselves, despite his most recent adventure telling him otherwise, Sendak hurriedly ran towards the hangar. 

Acxa was just about done with the poor excuse of a backup when Sendak arrived. Quickly explaining that she had already talked to Coran and was trying to help them escape, Sendak decided to go into the Black Lion ahead of time, since they were about to be ejected into space thanks to Acxa hacking an ion cannon to blow up the entrance to the hangar. 

Once inside, a worried Shiro asked him what was going on, which Sendak explained just as the Lions were getting sucked out into space from the hangar, Sendak and Shiro needing to hang on to not topple over. Soon after the others of the team arrived in their Lions, except for Keith who had gone back to get Acxa. Much to Shiro’s relief, the duo quickly returned, and they were all on their way. 

Stopping at the planet Acxa had been living on, she explained to them that it had been three years since their fight with Lotor, as well as what happened to her, Zethrid and Ezor. This explained why they hadn’t been able to contact anyone and the entirety of the team worried about what else may have changed in the universe, Shiro and Sendak both wondering what had happened to Yeyka and Hepta. 

~

After that, Acxa went on her own way, having her own spaceship on the planet they had landed on, which she had been surviving on for the last year or so. Keith wanted her to come with them, but Acxa said that she would be more useful to them if she went out to different planets of the Voltron Coalition and tell them the news of Voltron returning. It was with some reluctance that Keith let her go.

A week or so after that, after the five Paladins had a weird dream of a Gameshow that nobody could explain and something about ‘Bob’, which Sendak did not take seriously at all, Pidge picked up a distress signal sent from what appears to be a senior member of the Blade of Marmora. Krolia, understandably, was insistent on checking it out, which they did. Sendak stubbornly refused to go with them, saying that he absolutely would not leave Shiro alone and that mere mice could not protect his mate no matter if they had helped them escape Zethrid and Ezor. 

It was only an hour or so later that Shiro basically kicked him out of the Black Lion to go look for the others who weren’t back yet. Sendak hadn’t been sure what exactly his mate had expected him to do, but once the earth started shaking, Sendak sped towards the source, finding an underground structure that led towards to the team, minus Keith and his wolf, who were nowhere in sight. Allura was on the ground, faintly glowing a pinkish hue. Hunk quickly brought Sendak up to date about the Druid Macidus as Allura punched the ground, releasing all of the pinkish energy to the ground, making it cave in. 

Sendak jumped in after her and wasted no time in attacking Macidus, especially after he saw the suspended Kolivan. However, using his prosthetic in such a tight space underground was too tricky, and Macidus being able to teleport didn’t make it any easier. As the others of the team got taken out one my one, Keith concentrated on Macidus’ location by reading the traces of his Quintessence.

“Behind you!” Keith cried out to Sendak. With a speed unimaginable for someone of Sendak’s stature, he spun round with his prosthetic already attacking and indeed Macidus was just reappearing, who got a chest-full of bright glowing purple claws. Sendak growled and glared down at the Druid as the latter sparked, and with a pained cry and a flash, turned into nothing but specs of glowing dust. This was probably caused due to the overload of Quintessence from Macidus’ body and Sendak’s prosthetic. 

Sendak turned to Keith, and gave him a small stiff nod of thanks, which Keith awkwardly returned. 

Krolia and Sendak carefully lowered Kolivan from the ropes he was being held up by and laid him to rest. While in a bad shape, Pidge said he would be fine, which Sendak hated to admit he was relieved to hear. 

Once news of the Alteans being gone from the facility was said, Sendak asked about his fleet. Antok and the two other Blades had been with Yeyka and Hepta. 

“About three weeks after Voltron’s disappearance, we lost contact with them. However, before we did, Antok mentioned of Warlord Ranveig who had been pursuing them.” Kolivan replied with some difficulty. This troubled Sendak, but he nodded in understanding and verbally thanked him for telling him this, which almost made Hunk’s eyes pop out of his skull from the shock of it. 

Krolia decided to stay with Kolivan to go out and regroup the remaining Blades. With some difficult goodbyes, Keith and Krolia hugged, the former returning the Blade to his mother and left with the promise that he would see her again. 

Returning to the Black Lion, Shiro had been pacing in worry. She only got more worried at the news of Ranveig having possibly done something to Yeyka and the others, but the news of Kolivan eased her a little. Still, without knowing any more information, there was nothing more they could do but continue on their journey towards Earth. 

~

After a storm which incapacitated the Lions and froze everybody but the Paladins with a strong energy pulse, the Paladins getting stranded in space and almost losing their sanity while stuck there, almost falling for an illusion of the planet Earth by some kind of creature, losing and regaining each other’s trust, the Lions coming back to get them, forming Voltron and once more getting through the storm which led to turn everybody else back to normal, Sendak was more than done with all of this, and Shiro was starting to feel the exact same way. 

However, the storm had taken them all the way to the Milky Way Galaxy, saving them months and months of travelling. The excitement from the Paladins was only extinguished due to the pre-recorded message Pidge got from her father, asking for help. 

The Galra have invaded Earth. 

“Oh no…” Shiro gasped, looking horrified. Sendak wished he could say that he was bothered by this but invading other planets had become such a norm to his life that the only reason he felt any frustration was because he knew how much Earth meant to Shiro and the Paladins. Not only that, but he was witnessing an invasion from the other side. He was so used to doing the invading, that seeing the active invasion of a planet from the Paladins’ point of views was having a strange effect on him that he couldn’t explain. 

“We need to hurry.” Keith said, and the Lions wasted no time, rushing into the Milky Way Galaxy and making their way to the Solar System. 

 

~

They arrived fairly quickly into the Solar System, and Shiro started to feel nostalgic as they neared Pluto. Kerberos was close to it, since it was one of its moons.That’s where all of this started in the first place. 

Sendak could feel this through their bond and looked down at Shiro, the latter looking up at him with something of a tense smile. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he also didn’t want to push it, knowing this was probably not the best moment to ask. 

Everybody was on the verge of panicking as they flew forwards, Voltron formed, Pidge still trying to contact her father. 

“Dad, please respond.” She tried again, voice almost cracking from the emotion. “Voltron is coming. Hold on.”

“Are we too late?” Hunk asked, trying to stifle his emotions as much as Pidge was. Nobody knew what to expect once they returned to Earth, and that fact loomed over their heads like anvil ready to be dropped. 

_“Katie? Katie, is that you?”_

“Dad! It’s me! I’m here!” Pidge exclaimed, over-joyed to hear her father’s voice after so long. Sendak’s ears perked at this. The sudden change of emotion in the teen girl’s voice was jarring to him, who was used to never dealing with other people’s feelings nor his own. Shiro looked up at him with a big smile, just as relieved as Pidge, and aware of Sendak’s thoughts. 

_“Katie, I’m so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?”_ Sam responded, sounding like the only thing he wanted to do was hug his daughter. 

“We’re within the Solar System. Heading to Earth now.” She answered. 

_“Wait! You must stop!”_ Sam exclaimed, his voice turning from calm to slightly panicked. 

“What? Say again.” Keith asked, not sure if he had heard correctly. Who would want for help to stop?

_“Stop. Ranveig has invaded the planet. He’s taken over Earth. If he finds that Voltron is here, he’ll threaten the people of Earth in exchange for the Lions.”_ Sam explained. Hearing this Shiro immediately clasped Sendak’s arm and he felt a spike of panic through the bond. Without explaining to Keith, he guided Shiro out of the cockpit just as Voltron stopped moving. 

Once the doors were shut behind them, Shiro almost collapsed to the ground, only held up by Sendak. 

“Shiro, are you alright?” He asked, kneeling besides her. Shiro was breathing heavily and was holding her right shoulder where the left overs of the prosthetic were. 

“He’s after us…Sendak, he’s come after us…He still hasn’t given up…” She said, eyes unseeing and pupils reduced to pinpricks in her eyes. “He still wants...-!” 

“Stop.” Sendak said firmly, yet gently, wrapping his arm around her. “Stop. That isn’t going to happen.” He pressed her against his chest, feeling her heavy breathing slow a little. “I’ve beaten Ranveig before, I can do it again.”

“But he’s taken over Earth…He has an entire fleet.” Shiro’s voice was a mere whisper now. 

“That makes little difference. If we work with the people of Earth, we will figure out a plan. If they’re anything like you, I doubt they merely toppled over and gave in.” Sendak replied, loosening his embrace so that he could look at her. Shiro looked up at him, calmer and more in control of herself, but still looking worried. “Don’t fret, Shiro.” Shiro looked away for a moment before looking back up at him with a little reassured smile. It was small, but it was something. 

“Right…You’re right. I panicked.” Shiro said. “I-I guess it’s because it’s Ranveig, and of what he tried to do before.” She touched the scar on her face carefully, as if it would burn her. “Not to mention being pregnant…It’s stressful.” She admitted. Sendak nodded, he was aware of how vulnerable Shiro was in this situation. Still, he admired how she was willing to admit this to him instead of keeping her worries to herself, and it meant a lot to Sendak. Sharing emotions, in modern Galra culture, was a sign of trust and, in a way, a willingness to be vulnerable in another’s company. It wasn’t to be taken lightly, especially if that person was your mate. 

“Of course. But you’re not alone.” He said, hoping to completely reassure his mate. That seemed to do the trick as her smile relaxed into a warmer one, eyes soft. 

At that moment, they felt the familiar feeling of Voltron splitting into their individual Lions and decided they should return to the cockpit. 

“Shiro, are you ok?” Keith asked, sounding worried. Shiro nodded and smiled at him.

“I’m much better now.” She answered and that seemed to put Keith at ease. “What’s happening?”

“We just came into range of three Galra patrol ships. Thankfully, Sam disrupted their transmissions, so they couldn’t alert Ranveig and we destroyed two. But Pidge didn’t want us to destroy the last one.” Keith replied. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Pidge piped up. “We can’t fly our Lions to Earth without being spotted, so they’ll have to stay here on this moon in Saturn’s rings, which should keep them hidden from Ranveig’s radars. We’ll fly in another way.” As she explained the plan, they arrived at said moon and landed. Keith had the patrol ship in Black’s mouth and placed it on the ground. 

“Oh, so we’ll fly in using the patrol ship!” Hunk followed up. “That way Ranveig won’t notice us!”

“Exactly.” Pidge said, sounding proud of herself. 

“Great thinking, Pidge.” Keith affirmed. “That’s our only option to get to Earth safely.”

“Will the patrol ship be big enough?” Allura asked. “All of us are roughly the same size, but Sendak towers over us.” Sendak heard this and let a small smug smile appear, taking that as a compliment. Shiro noticed that and rolled her eyes but also smiled. 

“That will not be an issue, Princess.” Sendak replied. “Patrol ships, despite their size, have a lot more room than expected.” 

“Like the Tardis!” Pidge said. Lance gave a ‘yeah!’ of agreement, as the Alteans, Sendak and Keith blinked blankly.

“The what?” They asked at the same time.

“Wait, what?! Keith, I’d get that Allura, Coran, Romelle and Sendak haven’t ever heard of it, but you’ve never watched Doctor Who?” Lance exclaimed. “Heck, you don’t even need to have watched it to know what Doctor Who and the Tardis are!”

“I never had TV as a kid!” Keith defended himself. 

“Lance, after the war is over, we’re helping Keith catch up with the times.” Pidge said flatly, getting a hum of agreement from the Blue Paladin. 

“Let’s just get going already!” Keith exclaimed, looking a little embarrassed. Shiro let out a little laugh as she patted his shoulder encouragingly. Allura, Coran (who was with the princess) and Sendak looked at each other through the screens and shrugged. Romelle was just confused. 

~

Miraculously they all fit into the patrol ship fairly easily and they were soon off. 

“I hope the mice and Kaltenecker aren’t too frightened without us.” Allura said thoughtfully. 

“Nothing scares Kaltenecker.” Lance joked. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive to Earth, passing by a massive fleet of Galra ships before entering the atmosphere. 

“Hang on! We’re entering Earth’s atmosphere!” Keith called out to them as the ship started shaking. Sendak held onto Shiro as to cover her from any possible harm. Romelle seemed to notice this and blotted herself between Shiro and the wall. Sendak gave her a small nod of acknowledgment to her action and she gave a small smile back. 

“This is weird.” Hunk said. “This is almost exactly how we left Earth, crammed in the cockpit of the Blue Lion.” Shiro remembered that and the rollercoaster it had been with Lance as the pilot. At that moment the ship shook violently. 

“We’re overweight. I’m losing altitude!” Keith told them. “Brace for impact!”

Despite the alarms blaring and the rocky landing, Keith was able to get them on the ground safely. Thanks to Romelle protecting Shiro from the wall, the blonde Altean was the one to get most of the impact from the landing. While it gave her a sore shoulder, it wasn’t anything that would be long-lasting damage. 

“Thank you, Romelle.” Shiro said, giving the Altean a smile, which the latter returned. Romelle remembered how her mother had been when pregnant with her little brother and had an idea of how hard it could be. If she could, she wanted to make the last few strides of the pregnancy as easy as possible for Shiro. 

They left the damaged ship and walked up the hill. Arriving on top, the hill overlooked a large destroyed city. It looked lifeless, grey with the aftermath of explosions and buildings toppled over one another. 

“Hey, I know this place. I’ve been here.” Hunk said. “This is Plaht City. It’s about a half an hour from the Garrison.”

“Whoa, I-I can’t believe this is all that’s left of it.” Lance said. He started to worry if anybody had survived.

“We need to get to the Garrison.” Keith said. “Stay together. Let’s move quick and quiet.”

They walked in a tight group, Lance with his gun and Sendak at the front, and Hunk with his own gun at the back, ready to shoot if it came to that. Everything was quiet, too quiet, and it put everybody on edge. Everywhere they walked looked like a ghost town, remnants of lives that used to live here, be it the teddy bear hanging from a car window, abandoned and forgotten, or destroyed buildings that eerily looked like schools. 

It didn’t take long for them to be spotted however. Drones shot lasers at them, forcing Lance and Hunk to use their guns to shoot at them. 

“Whoa! Take cover!” Lance shouted as he hid behind an upturned car. Shiro, Allura and Romelle hid behind some buildings while Sendak shot a beam from the prosthetic at one that was coming straight for them, destroying it. 

However, the drones were hard to get, quick to evade Lance and Hunk’s shots. But thanks to Keith distracting them, Lance was able to get the last remaining four using his more sniper-like gun. 

“I wonder how many more of these things they have around here.” Keith said.

“This kind of technology is incredibly common among the Galra. There will definitely be a lot more in the area.” Sendak said. 

“If that’s the case…Pidge, any chance we could see those things before they get to us?” Keith asked the Green Paladin who was already typing on her screen. 

“Already on it. Looks like four more headed our way.” Just as she said that, they were shot at again. Taking cover once more, Pidge looked confused. The drones shouldn’t have been this close to them. 

“It’s not drones. Look.” Shiro said. Indeed, it was sentinels. Lance, Hunk and Sendak wasted no time in shooting at them, Lance and Hunk taking one out as Sendak did a second. The previous drones soon followed however, Sendak and Lance going to shoot at those since they were unprotected. Hunk had to dodge behind a car to not get shot, but as he resurfaced, the last sentinel was rushing right at him. 

However, it was stopped as a garrison vehicle ran right into it, destroying the robot. Somebody came out of the first car as a second one arrived, a girl taking shots at the last drones. 

“Stay down, we got this!” She said. She destroyed the last drone, which was just above Keith. 

“I had it!” He said, somewhat miffed. 

“Drones send distress signals when attacked.” The first garrison soldier said. It was a male, which Keith quickly recognized as being someone from his old class, but he couldn’t pinpoint the guy’s name. “Our weapons neutralize those signals. So unless you wanna deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it. Now let’s get out of here before more show up.” The way he talked was less than amicable, but now wasn’t the time for pleasantries. 

Shiro and Sendak came out from their cover and immediately the two garrison soldiers pointed their guns at Sendak. 

“Wait!” Shiro cried, arms spread in front of Sendak, protecting him. “He’s with us!” The two hesitated for a moment but eventually lowered their guns. 

“It’ll be a tight fit, but it should be fine.” The girl said. 

Soon everybody was settled in the garrison cars, Sendak and Shiro in the one that the guy, James, was driving. The drive to the Garrison was short and without any problems. Upon arriving, the team immediately noticed the yellow particle barrier. The technology of the place was far more advanced than it had been before, and they knew it was most likely due to Sam Holt. 

As they arrived, Sam and his wife, Colleen, were already waiting, their dog there as well. As soon as the car stopped and opened, Pidge jumped out of the car to land in her mother’s arms. 

“Mom!” She cried, hugging Colleen tightly. Despite being a Paladin, it was an often forgotten fact that Pidge was only a fifteen year old girl, not legally old enough to do anything she had been doing for almost two years. Sam was soon to join the family hug, Colleen with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Katie, I’m so glad you’re home!” She said, Pidge half laughing half crying. 

“Lance!” A voice called, making Lance’s heart jump as he recognized the voice. 

“Uncle Lance!” Two little voices cried. Lance’s entire family was there, and his niece, nephew and sister Veronica were all running towards him. Tears built up in his eyes. He had been homesick for so long now, and finally seeing them felt unreal. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, also running towards them, catching his nephew and niece in his arms as the rest of the family ran to him, hugging him as if they’d never let him go again. 

“My son.” Lance’s mother said, just as relieved as Colleen to see her boy again. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Lance said softly, hugging his niece and nephew tightly. 

“We never gave up on you.” Veronica replied.

“I missed you so much.” Lance added. Hunk watched the happy family reunion with a sad smile, happy for Lance. 

“Oh my gosh. You two are so much bigger now.” Lance said to his nephew and niece, the latter getting up on his back and wrapping her little arms around his shoulders. 

“You’re the same size!” His nephew said. 

Hunk felt his heart tighten a little as he remembered his own family. His smiling expression fell as Sam approached him. 

“It’s good to have you home.” The man said. 

“So, my family?” Hunk asked sadly, already preparing himself for the worst. 

“We’ll get them back soon.” Sam replied, sounding determined. 

At the other car, Allura was helping Shiro get out of the vehicle, Sendak behind Shiro. The latter gave a grateful smile to Allura which was enthusiastically returned. 

“Officer Shirogane.” Iverson’s voice called to her, which she quickly turned to. “It’s great to see you again. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.” Coran didn’t take too kindly to that and got up all in his personal space. 

“Ah, so you’re the one who strapped Shiro to a table. I heard about that.” He accused, sounding less than pleased. A gruff grunt could be heard behind her, and she realized Sendak didn’t know what happened to her when she came back to Earth the first time round. She’d have to explain that to him later. 

“You were just following orders, as any good soldier would.” Shiro reassured, hoping to stop Sendak and Coran from getting on Iverson’s case. She smiled. “It’s great to see you too.” Coran seemed to relax a little at that. “Allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies. Meet Allura, Romelle and Coran.”

“The honour is mine.” Iverson said. “Your technology has been instrumental in defending this small corner of Earth.” He continued with a smile.

“Ah, yes. Pop-Pop was quite the genius.” Coran said proudly while twirling his moustache. Iverson turned back to Shiro, but his single open eye moved up to look somewhere above Shiro. 

“This is Commander Sendak.” Shiro said, moving to the side to fully reveal him, since he had been directly standing behind her. “He is a Galra and also our ally. As well as…my partner.” Shiro didn’t want to say ‘mate’ since that would have a whole bunch of implications that she didn’t want to get into right now, or ever. “He has saved me multiple times and has been a great help to us.”

“It’s an honour, Commander.” Iverson said politely. While not being the type to be fazed by anything, Sendak towered over him and could probably snap his spine with a single finger from the looks of it, and he didn’t want to get on his bad side. Not to mention that Sendak already seemed to not like Iverson for what he had done to Shiro. Sendak didn’t say anything for a second before Shiro coughed a little and did a head motion. 

“An honour.” He said flatly. Shiro wanted to elbow his side but knew that was the best she was going to get. 

“And Cadet…” Iverson said firmly to Keith who was petting Kosmo. He stood upright and saluted.

“Yes, sir.” He replied. 

“I owe you an apology as well.” Iverson continued, voice becoming softer. “I’ve heard about all you’ve done. I was wrong about you. It’s an honor and privilege to see you again.” Keith smiled at him. 

“Thank you, sir. I guess I wasn’t exactly the best cadet back then. I probably owe you a bit of an apology, too.” He said, offering his hand for a handshake which Iverson accepted, making things even between the two. 

After petting Kosmo and Coran warning Iverson about the wolf’s teleporting abilities and almost giving the man a heart attack, Shiro saw somebody running towards them. 

“Shiro! Commander Sendak!” The person cried. Shiro couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Yeyka?” She exclaimed, the young Galra running towards her and giving her a strong hug as she reached her. “Oh my gosh, Yeyka! You’re alright! And you’re here!” Shiro was so relieved and hugged Yeyka back. 

“The others are here too!” Yeyka said happily, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a full Galra armour, very unlike her usual loose fabric tops and legging-like trousers. Shiro and Sendak looked up to see Hepta, Antok, Regris and Vrek coming towards them. 

“Commander Sendak.” Hepta saluted, fist over his heart.

“Lieutenant Hepta.” Sendak replied. Something in him told him he was relieved to see these five people safe, but he wasn’t sure why. “I’m glad to see you alive.” This was very unlike him but seeing a fellow Galra was a relief if he was going to be honest. 

“As with you, sir.” Hepta replied, before lowering his head a little. “I apologise, sir, I failed you as your lieutenant. Ranveig pursued us after you disappeared with Voltron and defeated the entirety of your fleet.” Old Sendak would’ve executed him on the spot, but now, Sendak couldn’t care less. If Shiro was with him and well, nothing else really mattered. 

“Do not blame yourself. I had said that I would return shortly when I left. But instead three deca-phoebs passed without any of us realizing.” He replied, apologizing in his own odd way. Hepta relaxed his salute and gave a small nod, relief obvious on his face. 

Sendak then greeted Antok, Vrek and Regris, the first the happiest to see him well. The last two were still a little distant but seemed to have warmed up to Sendak over the last three years, probably due to Antok trusting him. 

As Shiro and Yeyka talked about what had happened, somebody else arrived. 

“Takashi.”

Shiro froze and slowly looked at the newcomer. 

“Adam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVING IT THERE BECAUSE HAH!  
> I hope the first part wasn’t too boring, but I wanted to get to Earth quickly, so that’s what I did.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it!


	20. Much Needed Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy, this is gonna be a tense chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Shiro looked wide eyed at Adam. 

He looked different. The right side of his face was scarred, his eye was milky in the sign of blindness and he wasn’t wearing glasses anymore.

The two stared at each other for a while. Adam’s eyes flicked to Shiro’s pregnant stomach, then her missing arm and suddenly the woman felt self-conscious. Then Adam locked eyes with Sendak and something tense sparked between the two of them. Immediate mutual dislike. 

“Shiro, who is this?” Sendak asked, voice controlled as always. Hepta and Yeyka looked at each other warily, already knowing who Adam was to Shiro. 

“Sendak, this is Adam. My ex-boyfriend.” Shiro answered, looking away, as if ashamed. The Alteans did a double-take at that, Coran most shocked of all. Keith and Iverson already knew of Shiro and Adam’s falling out so all they did was look quietly at the scenario. 

“…I’m glad you’re alive.” Adam said softly, walking to her but keeping a safe distance away. He already didn’t like the big Galra and was pretty sure he’d swipe his head clean off if he approached any further. 

“I’m glad you’re alive too.” Shiro’s voice was tense, but she meant it. Despite the bitter feelings between the two, Shiro would never want any harm to be done to Adam. They had broken up, not become enemies. 

“Adam was part of the first wave of attack against Ranveig when the invasion first happened.” Iverson intervened, trying to get the conversation to be less awkward. “His fighter jet was destroyed, but miraculously he made it out alive.” That explained where the scars came from.

“I led some good soldiers straight to their death.” Adam said bitterly, an unfamiliar flash of hatred gleaming in his eyes. Shiro had never seen Adam like this before and she’d say it almost scared her. He took a deep sigh and seemed to calm down. “Yeyka briefed us on what happened.” Shiro looked at Yeyka is horror, worrying at what the girl may have said. 

“I only said that you were pregnant and that Ranveig went after you because of that.” Yeyka defended. Somehow, she seemed more confident when she said that. “I also explained that Commander Sendak searched for you when you disappeared, but I never went into further detail than that, since I didn’t want to say anything until you or Commander Sendak came back.”

“It’s true.” Iverson confirmed. “We asked for more details surrounding your captivity, but Yeyka has been extremely secretive about everything. And Hepta and the Blades didn’t know anything beyond what happened to you after you escaped the first time.” Hepta nodded at that, Antok swishing his tail in agreement. Yeyka was the only one present who knew the full details of what happened during Shiro’s captivity and hadn’t spoken a word of it. 

Adam and Sendak stared at each other, borderline glaring. Sendak didn’t like this man one bit, and it wasn’t only just because he was Shiro’s former partner, although that did have something to do with it as well. 

“So, you’re Commander Sendak.” Adam said, not asking but rather stating. Sendak narrowed his left eye at that, as if Adam had just insulted him. “Shiro, at some point, I’d like to talk with you. Alone.” Adam said softly and Shiro nodded in agreement. Sendak didn’t like the idea of that at all. 

~

After everybody, except Sendak, had changed into Garrison uniforms, a meeting was made to explain the state of planet Earth. It was less than ideal, and Hunk was the most desperate out of all of them, wanting to go out and save his family. The Galra and the Blades were also present, Hepta and Yeyka following Sendak who didn’t leave Shiro’s side. 

Little was achieved until Allura spoke up, wanting to find out what they could do to better their situation. 

“Well, then let’s find out what we can do. You said you’ve integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry?” 

This led to Sam showing them the MFEs and Coran offering his help with how to improve them. Sam then showed them their enormous battleship. Despite it being a rather generic battleship in the eyes of Sendak, he was impressed nonetheless that the humans were able to learn how to use the Altean technology so quickly. Shiro was in awe of it.

“It’s built, but it can’t fly.” Admiral Sanda said. “Everyone, there’s a subject we can’t avoid any longer. Ranveig attacked Earth because he wanted the Lions, and now they’re here. It seems that we need to at least discuss our options.” Shiro didn’t like the sound of what she was suggesting. 

“Are you suggesting that we willingly hand over the Lions to Ranveig?” She asked incredulously. Originally, she would’ve said ‘to the Galra’, but she had learned that not all Galra were like Ranveig. Some were like Yeyka, while others were like Hepta and Sendak, willing to change if encouraged enough or shown the truth of their situation. 

“Our supplies are gone.” Sanda replied, frowning. “We spent all our resources on a ship that doesn’t fly. The weapons we do have are not enough to mount an attack. All we can do is protect a small pocket of Earth. But for how much longer?”

“The universe needs the Lions.” Sam argued, just as in much disbelief as the others. Besides the human Paladins, Sam was the only human in the room who knew just how far the Galra were willing to go for victory and that giving them the Lions would only be playing into their hands.

“So does Earth. They’re our only bargaining chip.” Sanda insisted. 

“I agree with the admiral.” Commander Sablan said. “Earth has been nearly destroyed. Countless citizens have been lost. But it could all be over if we give up the Lions.”

“We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.” Iverson argued back. “We need to take it.” This argument was starting to annoy Sendak and Hepta could see it. The Commander’s eye twitched and he could feel Shiro’s frustration at the admiral not understanding the importance of Voltron through their bond. It was starting to make him impatient. 

“I’ll settle this argument right now.” Allura spoke, her voice firm and authoritarian like when she gave orders in the Castle of Lions. “We’re not giving up the Lions under any circumstances. There is no negotiating with Ranveig.” 

“Maybe you should leave the matters of Earth to the people who live here.” Admiral Sanda said with finality. Shiro could see how much that affected Allura despite not showing it. 

“Admiral-…” Shiro started but she was cut off. 

“Officer Shirogane.” Sanda cut off, impatience in her voice. “While I have an immense amount of respect for you and everything you have been through, I believe you are the least suitable person to be discussing this subject when you have clearly fraternized with the enemy.” Shiro froze at that. Sanda had basically just accused her of being a traitor. 

Sendak couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Enough!” He roared, scaring everybody, even Hepta and Yeyka who were with him. One second he was calm the next he was furious, the change in tone gave everybody a heart attack, except for Shiro, who had known this would happen eventually. Sendak stepped forwards as to be in front of Shiro. “You suggest things of which you do not understand the consequences.” Sendak said, sounding angry yet voice controlled. “Giving the Lions to Ranveig will not aid you. This is a personal vendetta on Earth, not the actions of an Empire seeking power.”

“Of course, you would know the difference, Commander.” Adam snapped back, the two men locking eyes and glaring at one another. Shiro didn’t know what to do. The way Adam reacted was so unlike what she remembered. Sendak growled lowly, he would not be talked to this way by someone of the likes of him. Adam was trying to seem unfazed, but he was looking into the face of a man that snarled like a tiger and could probably do more damage to him than an animal could. He then turned to the admiral, who looked like she was trying to keep it together but was obviously just as wary as the others.

“Do not accuse Shiro of betrayal. You do not know the circumstances of what you say.” His voice was low and menacing, but his body stance was relaxed, showing he wasn’t going to cause any harm. While Shiro wasn’t able to speak this way to the Admiral since she was of lower ranks, Sendak had no issues with speaking his mind. Battle strategies and negotiating were his forte and he knew better than anyone the mind of those like Ranveig, since he thought like they did. 

Silence filled the room as he finished. He then stepped out of Shiro’s way to let her speak. She gave him a small smile. 

“Please, Admiral.” Shiro said, her voice gentle yet firm. “I respect that you’ll do anything you can to protect Earth. But trust us.” Shiro’s own voice went dark, as if she was remembering the events of what had happened in the last two years, her expression turning into a frown. “We’ve been through more than you could ever imagine. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe and in their very home. I know there’s a way to defeat Ranveig.”

“How? We barely know what we’re up against.” Sanda argued once more, collecting herself from Sendak’s outburst. “We need intelligence, and we just don’t have it.” 

“No, we do.” Allura said firmly, turning to the three Galra present. The Blades had stayed back in the meeting room, continuing to try and contact Kolivan or Krolia and find out what they were doing, but hadn’t gotten anywhere so far. “Sendak, would you be willing to give us an insight on Ranveig’s plan? You seem to know a fair lot about him and you have been a Galra Commander for many years. Any information you give us would really help.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Sendak replied. This was the first direct question Allura had ask him where she spoke to him with something akin to friendly respect, and he would not turn down the opportunity to help Shiro’s people.

“We just need some time.” Sam said. The time they needed was just to collect the information from Sendak and put together a plan of attack. Sanda seemed displeased but gave them permission all the same. 

With that, Sendak reluctantly left Shiro’s side to go with Pidge, Allura, Sam and Colleen to collect all the information he could give them to form a plan against Ranveig. He quietly ordered Hepta and Yeyka to not let Shiro out of their sight. As he entered the elevator, he saw Shiro entering the battleship with an eager look in her eyes as Coran spoke enthusiastically about something. At least she seemed to be having somewhat of a good time despite Admiral Sanda’s accusations. He and Adam locked eyes for a second and anger bubbled in his chest as the elevator doors closed. 

Sam guided them to an empty room, where they would have more privacy. It was something of an engineering room, for there were also some prosthetics there. Both Allura and Sendak eyed them before looking at each other, and they both knew they were thinking about helping Shiro. It seemed that the two were starting to trust one another a little more out of their mutual interest to help Shiro, just like with Keith. 

“OK, Sendak, so I was thinking that the way we do this is that we ask you some questions about the Galra and their fighting tactics and we record any information you give us and formulate a plan. Is that ok with you?” Pidge asked, the most relaxed out of all of them as she sat down at one of the tables. Colleen, Sam and Allura also sat down, but Sendak wasn’t sure if the chairs would be able to support his weight. Still, he sat down, and the chair held, much to his surprise. He was at the head of the table and he rested his flesh hand on the smooth metallic surface. 

“That is fine.” Sendak answered the girl. 

“For the sake of the records, we will need to make it in an interview style, so we will be asking for your name and such.” Sam explained in turn. He was still a little nervous around the huge Galra but seeing how the Paladins were relaxed around him and how Shiro trusted him, he was getting used to it slowly. Sendak gave a grunt of understanding. 

“We’re set.” Pidge said, her screen showing that it was recording. 

“All right.” Sam said, straightening his back a little. “What is your name and rank?”

“I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer of the Galra Empire.” Sendak replied, unfazed by his situation. This would not be the first time to be interrogated, or ‘interviewed’ as Sam called it, so he already knew what sort of things to say. 

“Where are you from?” Sam asked. All right, maybe he didn’t know. Sendak thought for a second. He was born on a ship shortly after Daibazaal had been destroyed, so while his race originated from there, he never related to the planet. Allura noticed this and somehow her heart softened at that. 

“I am proud to say I was born with unquestionable Galra lineage.” Was his reply in the end. Sam also took notice that he avoided the question but didn’t press on. 

“Commander, explain to me your methods for conquering planets.”

~

Iverson had just shown them around the battleship, Coran very enthusiastic at talking about Altean tech, which, despite Iverson not being an engineer by nature, he understood since he worked on the battleship with Sam. Discussions of a power source for the ship had been made but nothing came of it. 

As people left the command room, Shiro spotted Adam. 

“Adam, you wanted to talk?” She asked. Adam looked at her and nodded stiffly. Iverson noticed this and decided this was the moment to take Coran to look at adding some Faunatonium to the MFEs. Hepta and Yeyka didn’t seem like they were going to leave any time soon though. “Yeyka, Hepta, could you please wait outside the command room? I know Sendak ordered you to watch over me, but I need to talk alone with Adam.” Hepta and Yeyka looked at each other hesitantly but nodded all the same and stepped out of the room, the doors shutting behind them. “You start.” She said to Adam.

“Where do I start?” Adam replied, sounding bitter. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant talk and Shiro knew that well. “Explain to me how exactly you got pregnant?” Shiro chewed the inside of her cheek, knowing that was a topic that would have to be touched upon at some point. She knew she couldn’t hide the truth from Adam, it would be unfair to him. 

So, she told him. How she was the Champion and fought in the arena, about her arm, how she was considered a ‘fan-favourite’ among the Galra, about Ranveig and Sendak’s fight over her and the circumstances of the situation. 

“What you’re telling me is that Sendak raped you.” Adam said, infuriated. Shiro crossed her arms and frowned, looking away. “And now you’re with him.” She knew how awful it sounded and how wrong it was, had already come to terms with it, but she knew that wouldn’t be enough for Adam.

“It’s not that simple.” Shiro said. She then explained the whole situation with Ranveig and her months in Sendak’s room, how she lost her memories and how Sendak saved her. “I know it sounds wrong on its own like that, and I’m not saying any of this is ideal, but I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Come to terms? How can you come to terms with something like that?” Adam asked in disbelief. “Takashi, do you have any idea how twisted that sounds?” He was angry, not at her, but for her, like Keith had been when the news of her pregnancy had first been revealed to the Paladins. 

“I know, Adam. I’m aware.” She said firmly. Adam sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I told you it was a bad idea to go on that mission.” He hissed. 

“Not this again.” Shiro sighed, looking at him with a pained expression. 

“Yes this again. If you had never gone, none of this would be happening.” He argued. Shiro was starting to feel emotion get at her chest and throat. Damn this pregnancy and making her emotional, this was not the time. 

“If I had never gone, we would have never found out about the Galra until they came to invade us. Keith wouldn’t have started looking for the Blue Lion and we would have never awoken Allura and Coran. Earth would have been destroyed by now.” She retorted. Adam sighed in turn, looking away. 

“What now? You’re going to marry Sendak and live happily ever after? Forget what he stands for and what he has done to you?” He asked quietly through his teeth as if he was trying to hold himself together. 

“I’m not forgetting anything, Adam. Why are you reacting like this? This isn’t like you.” Shiro said, sounding frustrated and worried. 

“What do you know?!” Adam exclaimed, not quite shouting but almost there. This took Shiro by surprise and made her jump. “Because I don’t think you ever cared enough to really know me! You left me, Takashi! I wanted us to work out, I wanted us to be together, but space was more important to you than having a stable life on Earth.” 

“That’s not true!” Shiro replied, not angry but frustrated and desperate. “I also wanted us to work out! But you knew how much this mission meant to me!” She frowned, suddenly furious. “And if I recall, you’re the one who left! You said you couldn’t go through me going on a mission without you again and that I shouldn’t expect you to be here when I came back! I never wanted us to fall apart like we did, but you’re the one that walked away!” Taking in a deep breath, she bit her lip to stop the emotions bubbling up her throat. “Adam…I’m sorry everything turned out the way it did. I never thought things would be this way…” She lowered her head. Adam watched her, suddenly feeling guilty for having snapped at her like that. 

“Look, Takashi…I’m sorry too…I…I got too caught up in my own wants and wishes for our future together…I didn’t…I forgot the reason why fell for you in the first place and wanted you to become something you weren’t.” He said, touching the scarred side of his face. “After I led that first attack on Ranveig and ended up being the only one surviving for some cursed reason…it really affected me…I’m not all quite there anymore…” His expression suddenly looked pain and saddened. “I react to things more strongly, I get nightmares and I feel like I’m losing touch of who I am…”

Shiro stared at the man sadly. She knew all too well what he meant. Not being able to identify between her and her clone’s memories, having no control over her life in the arena, killing and fighting, adapting to the pregnancy, being thrown around like a trophy to won. It had all taken a toll on her too. 

“I understand. Adam, you have no idea how much I understand that.” Shiro said, hoping it would reassure Adam. “I know things will never be the same between us, but I still want to be there for you as a friend. Despite everything, I never wanted us to be on bad terms.”

The two stayed quiet for some time before Adam looked back at her. 

“I don’t know Sendak. But if you’re willing to give him a second chance after everything he’s done, not only to you but the universe, then I guess I can try and tolerate him. I still think it’s wrong.” He said finally, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you made your decision and you’re standing by it. I, too, want to be there for you, as a friend.” Shiro gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you, Adam.” She said genuinely. 

~

“Have you ever failed in overtaking a planet?” Sam asked. The questions had been easy to answer and Sendak answered them truthfully. As he answered each question, he could see the princess getting more and more affected by the answers. 

“Tenacity and time conquer all foes.” He replied. 

“What if a planet refuses to give up, no matter the cost?” Allura asked. Sendak stopped and looked at her, unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer. But the determination in her expression told him that she would get an answer one way or another. 

“If a planet refuses to give up, then we annihilate it.” He said. “But only one planet has ever refused.” Again, he stopped before speaking. “Altea.” Allura’s breathing hitched and Pidge immediately stopped recording, knowing this had gotten personal. 

“I’m sorry, I think I need a break.” The princess said softly, quickly standing and leaving the room. “Continue without me.” They watched her leave. Sam smiled awkwardly at Sendak. 

“Don’t worry, you only answered her question.” He reassured in case Sendak felt bad. The Commander knew this was his intent. He didn’t feel bad or guilty at all, but he knew this was only human sentiment. “Let’s continue, but on the topic of Ranveig now.” Pidge started recording again. “You mentioned that his actions were that of a personal vendetta. What did you mean?” Sendak didn’t say anything for a moment before he decided that it was best to answer. 

“When Takashi Shirogane was captured, a few of the Commanders took interest in her, including myself and Ranveig. In the end, Shiro came under my care after I won a fight against Ranveig. Since then, he has tried to harm Shiro while I was away, and I again beat him while at the Kral Zera.” Sendak replied. Sam wasn’t sure what the Kral Zera was, but he knew that it was probably some kind of Galra tradition. “He went after my fleet and directly attacked my lieutenant. I believe that the sole reason he has invaded Earth is to get back at me and Shiro for the shame we brought him. Ranveig goes by the title Warlord, but what is a Warlord who has been defeated three times in a row? The Galra are competitive by nature and being shamed this was is of the highest kind of humiliation. Ranveig most likely wants to prove that he still a worthy Warlord and Commander.” With that, Pidge stop recording again. 

“I think we have pretty much all the information we need.” Pidge said. “Thank you, Sendak, this has really been helpful.” Sendak gave a small nod. 

~

Shiro had left the battleship, and she and Adam went their separate ways, Hepta and Yeyka following her. 

“How did you make it to Earth in the first place?” Shiro asked them. Hepta was the one to respond. 

“One year after Voltron disappeared, Ranveig finally caught up to us and destroyed the last of our fleet. We got away in one of the escaped pods and knew that Ranveig was most likely going to go to Earth. Like Commander Sendak said, his actions are that of a vendetta, not an Empire seeking power. So, we flew to Earth as fast as we could. We crash landed but were found by the garrison. Initially they attacked and shot at us, but Antok showed them his Blade. Thankfully, Sam had told them about the Blade of Marmora and they took us in. We warned them about Ranveig, but the Admiral didn’t take us seriously. Sam, on the other hand, took our word and started working harder than before. Good thing too, since the particle barrier was completed on the day Ranveig attacked.” He said. Yeyka nodded as he said those things, confirming what he said as being true. 

“I’m glad you’re doing well.” Shiro said. That’s when she noticed that Yeyka and Hepta were standing very close to each other. It wasn’t that obvious, but it was closer than most soldiers would stand to each other. She didn’t think of it any more when a garrison member, Curtis, came up to them and told Shiro that Allura wanted to see her. She thanked him and with the two Galra still with her, went to the princess. Hepta and Yeyka waited outside the doors to give Shiro some space.

“You wanted to see me?” Shiro asked Allura who was working on something. “I thought you were with Pidge and Sam.”

“Sendak’s answers were hard to hear.” Allura said sadly, his words still affecting her. “But it did remind me of something my father once said.” She turned to her friend. “He told me that there are those with the power to destroy, and those with the power to create.” As she said this, she moved out of the way to show Shiro what she had been working on. 

A new prosthetic arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another cliffhanger!   
> I’ll probably be going episode by episode for the next couple chapters, since it’s quite an intense part of the series.   
> I hope you liked it!


	21. Downhill It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be skipping over a lot of the technical explanations that they give in the show, because ain’t nobody got time for that, and also it just gets long.
> 
> EDIT: I deleted a small part of the chapter that rubbed me the wrong way. Hepta and Yeyka's relationship will pop up later, but I didn't like it here.

Shiro woke up to a familiar scene. Lying down, mind hazy and vision blurry, the telling bright light of an operation room and masked people around her. 

“How are you feeling Shiro?” One of them, Sam, asked. That was the main difference. She had willingly come into the room for her shoulder to be operated as to get a new prosthetic, one that Allura made. 

“Good.” She said with a breathy voice. “I’m good.” 

“I’m happy to tell we’ve successfully attached your new prosthetic arm.” Sam continued. “We just need to power it on and make any final adjustments.” Shiro gave a small nod and looked on her other side. Through the window, she could see all five Paladins and Sendak, waiting for the outcome of the operation. “We’ve outfitted it with the most powerful energy source Earth has to offer.” Sam explained. “It’s the closest we could get to mimicking a Balmera crystal’s energy. It should generate enough power to operate most of it. The remaining power will be drawn from your body’s own electromagnetic field.”

Shiro’s new shoulder piece hummed and an orange glow started. Shiro tried moving her new prosthetic as it hovered, moved the fingers and rotated it. Everything seemed to be going fine, until something flashed in her mind. 

The ugly expression of a furious woman. 

_“You should be resting, not preparing for battle.”_

This only lasted for a split second, but immediately Shiro’s body flared in excruciating pain and she screamed.

“She’s crashing! We have to shut it down!” Sam exclaimed hurriedly. One of the doctors tried to get to the prosthetic, but the arm seemed to have a mind of its own and threw the man to the side. Shiro’s body couldn’t take it anymore and she lost consciousness. At that moment, the orange glow turned to a bright yellow which sparked, the hand slowly changing to make claws at the finger tips. 

Sendak wasted no time to run inside, the princess close behind him. He had a hunch of what the problem was, and the princess seemed to know as well. While the princess tackled the spazzing robotic arm to the ground and called for Sam’s help, Sendak placed his flesh hand on Shiro’s forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating on the bond. He could feel the thrumming pain that Shiro was going through and wished to take it away from her. 

Instantly, the same vision that Shiro had gotten flashed in his mind and he had to grit his teeth to not shout in pain as it transferred from Shiro’s body to his. 

Allura had place the crystal from her circlet in place of the garrison power source. The yellow sparks died down to be replaced with a cool crystal blue and the claws from the fingers disappeared. The beeping in the monitor calmed as Shiro woke up again and blinked quickly to clear her mind. The glowing in her shoulder piece also turned the same crystal blue as the arm went back to her side. 

“What…what happened?” She asked, confused. “I feel…strange…” Looking down at the arm, she tried it out again and gave a smile. “I feel…great.” She clenched and unclenched her new fist and smiled brightly at the others. Sendak’s ears twitched that. 

~

Sendak waited for Shiro as the others went ahead to the meeting room where they would formulate a plan. The vision he saw of the angry woman, who was obviously Haggar, or rather, Honerva, truly bothered him. Why had he seen that, and had Shiro also seen it?

As his mate came out of the operation room, she smiled up at him, happy to have a second arm again. Sendak gave her a tense smile which she noticed immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, as they walked towards the meeting room. 

“When you were in pain, did you see anything?” Sendak asked, not beating around the bush. He believed it was always best to talk about these things immediately and not let them fester in the back of one’s mind. 

“I saw a woman. I think it was Haggar, no…Honerva. She looked furious.” Shiro nodded, remembering the vision. “She scorned me for ‘preparing for battle’ instead of resting, or something similar. It was a bit difficult to make out. You saw it too?” Sendak nodded in response. “I never spoke about this, simply because it wasn’t a subject of conversation, but I remember what happened when I was being mind-controlled, since the clone’s memories have integrated into my own. Honerva seemed to be interested in the cubs, but it seemed more…personal. It wasn’t just because of how much potential they would have…I can’t explain it.”

“I think I know what you mean.” Sendak replied. “Her interest in the cubs is beyond that of a witch seeking weapons. By this point, it’s an obsession of hers.” He stopped just outside of the meeting room door and turned to Shiro, his flesh hand on her shoulder. “Shiro, promise me, if you feel that anything is off, that you’ll tell me.” Shiro smiled softly at him. 

“Of course I will.”

~

The meeting went by quickly. Thanks to Sendak’s insight on the Empire’s techniques to taking over planets, the Paladins presented Ranveig’s strategy to the Galaxy Garrison command staff: using slave labour, he had been constructing weapons at key locations around the planet that would help him to control the planet. To determine the steps they should take, a team of Paladins and Galaxy Garrison pilots were sent on a scouting mission, under Shiro’s suggestions. Sendak didn’t get involved any more than necessary, believing Shiro to be more than capable to give orders on her own. She knew the humans better than he could ever in a thousand years and knew how to talk to them without wanting to twist their heads off. Sendak kept an eye on the Admiral in particular, since he didn’t trust her. 

“Sendak, Hepta, Yeyka, would you be willing to go with the ground unit to infiltrate Base One? You have a better idea of what the layouts could be like.” Shiro asked the trio of Galra standing behind her. 

“With your permission, Commander Sendak, Shiro, I think it would be wiser for Yeyka to stay at the garrison.” Hepta said quickly, arms behind his back and expression serious. Sendak looked down at him with an inquisitive expression, which Hepta took notice of. “While you were gone, Yeyka proved herself a capable engineer. Not to mention that by nature, she isn’t a fighter.”

Shiro blinked rapidly at that, surprised at Hepta speaking out of turn. She wasn’t bothered at all by it, but it was unusual for a Galra lieutenant, not to mention that the things he was saying made it sound as if he was being protective of Yeyka. Shiro looked at the girl, but Yeyka was stubbornly looking at the ground. 

“If you think that is wiser, Hepta, and if Yeyka is alright with that, I see no issue with it.” Shiro replied. Both Hepta and Yeyka gave a small nod. With that, the meeting was concluded.

The two teams that were about to set out went to go get ready. 

~

The mission went smoothly, Hepta and Sendak able to guide Pidge and Keith through the facility to minimalize problems. What was found out was that Ranveig was building Zaiforge Cannons, capable of destroying the planet, and they had just been completed. 

While initially everybody was disheartened, since the Paladins couldn’t get to their Lions to attack the bases, Shiro was able to encourage them that the Lions would come to them through their bond. With the moral back up, a plan was formulated. The MFE pilots would bring Keith, Hunk, Pidge and Allura to the drop zones of four of the bases, while Veronica would take Lance to one of them by car. There, the Paladins will have the element of surprise by calling in their Lions and destroyed the bases, while the MFE pilots went to destroy the sixth and last base. 

Shiro and the others would make sure that everything is in order from the command room of the garrison, since any more people out on the field could cause more mistakes to happen. Sendak didn’t like the idea of staying back and doing nothing but knew that if Shiro believed it was best for him to stay put with her, he wasn’t going to argue. 

With that said, the plan was put into action. 

Everything went smoothly, four of the Lions reaching the drop zones with no problems. Except for Lance’s. Shiro started getting worried. 

“Lance, where are you? Can you hear me?” Lance didn’t answer, but instead exclaimed to his sister to look out, the two yelling before the line cut. Shiro’s eyes widened as she saw the red beeping on the screen, showing that Lance and Veronica were in trouble. “Oh no!”

~

Lance wasn’t answering, not to Shiro, nor any of the Paladins. Shiro was starting to fear for the worst and a queasy feeling was starting to settle in her heart as she thought of what might have happened. She hoped she was wrong. Sendak knew how much all the Paladins meant to Shiro, and Lance seemed to be one that she had a soft spot for. So, it was to everybody’s relief when Lance finally replied, now in the Red Lion, Veronica having been able to get the car working again to get away. 

“We have all the Lions. It worked!” Iverson exclaimed, and the rest of the room cheered. Sendak was frowning however. He couldn’t see Admiral Sanda anywhere and it was starting to get to him. He had a bad feeling. 

“Shiro, where is Admiral Sanda?” He asked his mate, still trying to find the woman. Before Shiro could answer, the Paladins gave cries of distressed. 

_“Ah! I’m taking heavy fire!”_ Hunk exclaimed. 

_“Something’s wrong!”_ Allura said in distress. 

_“These aren’t normal base defences!”_ Lance cried, rumbling heard from his side. 

_“I’m pinned down!”_ Pidge said, voice stressed. The MFE pilots weren’t doing great on their end either. 

_“Keith, what do we do?”_ James asked, voice strained as he and the other pilots avoided the many attacks. 

_“Do what you have to. We can’t let those cannons launch!”_ The black-haired Paladin replied, himself sounding strained but trying to keep his cool all the same. But it didn’t get any better. All the pilots were shouting and exclaiming. 

_“They’re everywhere!”_

__

__

_“Come on!”_

_“There’s too many!”_

_“Watching out!”_

_“I’m coming!”_

_“We need backup!”_

Shiro’s eyes were wide, unbelieving the situation they were in. 

“They were ready for us.” She murmured. She remembered Sendak’s question, trying to filter through her thoughts as the cries from the Paladins and pilots made it hard for her to think. “Admiral Sanda? She should be here.” When she realised that she indeed couldn’t find the woman on the platform, she stepped to the rail and looked downwards. “Adam! Is Admiral Sanda down there?” Adam was over seeing things on the platform below, while Shiro was on the platform above. 

“No, she isn’t. I haven’t seen her since the last meeting.” The brunette answered, a frown on his face. Murmurs started rising in the room. 

“Antok, Regris, Vrek, Hepta, Yeyka, go look around the base for Admiral Sanda.” Sendak ordered. The five named followed their orders and quickly ran out of the room to search for the missing Admiral. “I have a bad feeling about this…” He murmured to his mate so nobody else could hear. 

“I know, I do too…” She replied. 

~

Things were only getting worse now. The Zaiforge cannons were launching and the Paladins and MFEs couldn’t get to them due to Ranveig’s forces protecting them. Options were running out fast and with one last desperate attempt to stop the cannons from destroying Earth, Keith ordered the MFEs to return to the garrison. He and the other Paladins shot up into space, straight at Ranveig’s ship.

“Form Voltron!” Keith shouted as the five Lions approached each other. Once Voltron was active, they made their way to the fleet. 

But at that moment, the Zaiforge cannons were fired and Voltron found itself in the middle of all of them, direct hits from the cannons on all sides. 

Shiro watched in silent horror as a bright purple light flashed in the sky and Voltron disappeared, leaving only drained Lions. 

“No…” She whispered, before panic got caught in her throat. “Keith! Please respond!” She called, but no answer. “Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, anyone!” No response. 

“Where did those shots come from?” Sam asked in disbelief. 

“The Zaiforge cannons!” Coran replied. “Ranveig was ready for the attack the entire time. How?” At that moment, Hepta ran back in the room. 

“Commander, Admiral Sanda isn’t anywhere in the garrison!” He exclaimed, sounding out of breath, the other four just behind him. “We looked through all the cameras and searched the places she might be, but she’s nowhere to be seen!” Sendak made a ‘tsk’ sound and looked at the distraught Shiro. 

“It’s true, she hasn’t been seen since our last meeting.” Curtis confirmed as well, having just checked the records himself. Shiro didn’t want to make any conclusions without proof, but things were starting to add up and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“Paladins, are you there?” Shiro tried again, more collected this time. Nothing, just static. “Paladins, do you copy?” Again nothing. “Keith? Anyone?” They weren’t responding. She could feel emotion getting stuck in her throat again and she had to breathe slowly to calm herself. Being pregnant was not the ideal thing right now, with her emotion levels being heightened and all, but she had to get through it for the sake of the mission, for the sake of Earth! 

“Commander Holt, what weapons do we have available?” Sendak asked, knowing Shiro needed to take a second to recollect herself. 

“Fusion cannons, but that fleet is out of range.” Sam replied.

“What about the MFEs?” Shiro asked in turn, having gotten in control of herself better. 

“The mission depleted their power. They’re charging now.” Sam replied again. Coran piped up, concern obvious in his voice. 

“Shiro, even with the MFEs, Ranveig has an entire fleet.”

“We need to get them back! We have to do something.” Shiro insisted, closing her eyes for a moment to think. She soon opened them again. “What about the Atlas?”

“We’ve had zero success launching it.” Sam said, starting to get desperate. 

“Adam, monitor the fleet.” Shiro said, looking down over the rail at the man who was looking back up at her from his seat in front of the screen. “Let us know of any changes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Adam nodded. 

“Come on, let’s get that ship off the ground.” Shiro said to Coran and Sam, sounding determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna cut it short there!


	22. Desperate Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be a lot like the last one, with summarizing the more ‘lengthy’ moments.  
> I hope it won’t be too boring and that you will still find it enjoyable!

Keith was thrown to the ground with a heavy thud. His entire body felt weak and numb, all he could do was open his eyes.

 

“I delivered you the Lions as you requested.” Keith grimaced as he turned his head to see Admiral Sanda speaking with Ranveig. “Now it’s time you uphold your end of the bargain. Hand over the Paladins to me and leave Earth.”

 

“That won’t be happening.” Ranveig said in his gruff voice, sounding smug.

 

“We had a deal!” Sanda exclaimed, genuinely in shock. Keith wanted to punch her for not having taken Shiro seriously about Ranveig not being trustworthy.

 

“Throw her in the brig with the Paladins.” The Warlord instructed as the androids took hold of the woman, pulling her away. She tried to fight back but the robots were stronger than her. “Continue assault and move the Zaiforge cannons into position.”

 

Keith blacked out again.

 

~

 

At the Garrison, Coran and Sam were trying their best to find a solution to get the Atlas flying. Finally, the idea that they transfer all power, including that powering the particle shield, to the IGF-Atlas was suggested, and seeing how there were no other options, this was agreed upon.

 

Seeing how they only had two hours until the Zaiforge cannons were powered up to attack, they had to hurry and get all personnel on the ship. With the MFEs ready to fly, they were sent as the last line of defense once the barrier was shut down.

 

Yeyka, Hepta and the Blades went around helping with the larger cargo. Even as an Omega, Yeyka was relatively stronger than the average human. One thing that worried Yeyka, which she voiced to Hepta, is that the stress of the situation would have a negative affect on Shiro and the cubs.

 

“I agree, but we can’t concentrate on that right now. As much as I wish safety for Shiro, we have to stay focused on our current duties.” Hepta replied as he and Yeyka pushed a container into storage. “And if anything does happen to her, she’ll have you to look after her.” That last part made Yeyka smile sheepishly.

 

In the command room, Sam’s voice had just announced that the Atlas was charged and ready to go. Shiro was on the deck, appointed as leader, with Sendak by her side as always.

 

“Is everyone aboard?” She asked. Once Iverson said that everything was clear, Shiro ordered them to prepare for launch.

 

Things started off great. The Atlas was lifting off and seemed ready to fly, but at the last second it lost all power.

 

“No.” Shiro lamented. As the ship landed back to the ground roughly, Sendak held his mate tightly so that neither of them would topple over. In the engine room, Sam was in despair.

 

“I’ve built a ship that’s useless…It would take the power of several supermassive black holes to get this hunk of metal off the ground.” That’s when Coran finally got an idea.

 

“That’s it!” He exclaimed, taken everybody a little by surprise. “Why didn’t I think of this before?!” He searched in his jacket collar for something and pulled out the crystal that had been made by the Castle of Lions being crushed when the Paladins had needed to seal the rifts in space. “Of course! Black holes! Infinite mass! It was always right here!”  

 

“Commander Holt, you’re going to want to see this.” Shiro said, hope again in her voice.

 

~

 

Just as Coran had said, it was amazing how a tiny thing like the crystal could hold so much power.

 

The instant he crystal was inserted into the ship; the Atlas was powered up and ready to go.

 

“I’ll admit I haven’t given enough credit to the orange Altean.” Sendak said as everybody got back to their places. He was speaking to Shiro in a manner only she could hear. “Despite his general presentation, he is most capable at the direst times.” Shiro gave Sendak a huge small. It was so rare for him to admit these kinds of things, and it genuinely made her happy when he did.

 

“By the end of this, you’ll see that other species as a whole have their worth, not just individuals.” She promised with a tone of teasing. Despite the grave situation at hand, Sendak could always lift her mood and he knew it.

 

The Atlas was ready to join the fight.

 

~

 

On board Ranveig’s ship, they were being attacked from all sides. When he became suspicious of the Lions and Paladins’ current state, he sent his Lieutenant to take them out. He had no use for them and killing them would most definitely have the most affect the Champion.

 

He wanted to hurt her, to break her. The sight of her round stomach full of pups that weren’t his had unlocked a primal rage that he hadn’t thought possible. He was going to kill everyone she cared for, and that would start with the Paladins and finish with Sendak.

 

~

 

Shiro couldn’t have been happier when she saw the Lions flying by them, attacking Ranveig’s fleet.

 

“Paladins, welcome to the fight!” She exclaimed, unable to hide her joy. “Let’s go take out Ranveig’s cruiser.”

 

“ _Wait! We’re still on that ship!_ ” Pidge exclaimed hurriedly, taking everyone who heard that by surprise. “ _Well, our bodies are._ ” If Shiro understood correctly, she knew that meant they had been able to deepen their connections with the Lions to the point where they didn’t need to be physically in the cockpit to pilot them. She couldn’t be prouder.

 

“Amazing.” She murmured. “We got ourselves some breathing room. Let’s make it count!”

 

~

 

Once the Paladins had physically returned to their Lions, they formed Voltron. The MFEs returned to the Atlas to recharge. Things were seeming up and Shiro let out a shaky sigh. Besides her, Sendak was as calm-looking as ever, as if not at all fazed by this.

 

“You have to remember Shiro, I am several thousand years old. This isn’t the worse I have scene.” He said this matter-of-factly, and to any other person, this would’ve been disturbing. Shiro was beyond that and was just glad to have somebody as experienced as him on her side. She didn’t want to imagine what it would’ve been like having him as her enemy.

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on that when Sam explained what Ranveig’s intentions was with the Zaiforge cannons. From what he could deduct, Ranveig intended to combine the cannons, and with their combined power, the single united beam would destroy the Earth. Even if just two combined, that would be it for the planet.

 

Realizing that the Lions didn’t have enough power to destroy the cannons individually, Voltron flew towards Ranveig’s ship directly, intending to take him out.

 

However nothing was able to get through. The attack from Ranveig’s fleet was too heavy and not even Voltron could get to him. The Atlas was supporting a lot of damage and the Zaiforge cannons were almost at their position. There just wasn’t enough time.

 

“Paladins, you have to stop your attack.” Shiro ordered. Keith’s disbelief was obvious in his voice when he heard this. “Abort your attack or Earth will be destroyed.” She insisted. Lance asked what was happening, confusion clear. “The Atlas will continue to attack Ranveig while the MFEs attempt to take out the ground cannons. But just in case that doesn’t work, we’ll need you to stop the Zaiforge cannons directly.”

 

The Paladins were unsure of whether they could actually do that. Their Lions didn’t have enough power for that and they would be annihilated. That’s when Hunk pointed out that they could use the reflective plates that Ranveig used to curve the beam around Earth, which Pidge agreed could deflect the beams and keep them from merging.

 

But even as the Lions managed to have the plates in position, not only was the Atlas getting an increasing amount of damage, the plates were only designed to reflect a short burst of power, not a continuous long one like the beams. They needed to get to Ranveig now, but they couldn’t get through the crusade blocker he created.

 

As another hit made the Atlas shake violently, Shiro knew this wasn’t going to work.

 

“We need a new plan.” She stated. An idea hit her suddenly and she looked up at Sendak. The latter was still calm, but he fur had risen, ready to fight if need be. “Sam, what if someone were to infiltrate Ranveig’s ship and gain access to its crystal? Could the cannons be disrupted?” She asked. Immediately Sendak knew what she was suggesting.

 

“ _Infiltrate Ranveig’s Ship?_ ” Sam’s voice was filled with disbelief as he repeated her words.

 

“Would it work?” She pressed on, not having the time or patience to deal with people’s doubt at this point. For the past two years, while people had followed her as a leader, she had been endlessly doubted for different reasons, and she was sick of it. Sam seemed to get that.

 

“ _It could work, but a communication device would be needed to link to the Atlas, so we can hack their system._ ” He replied.

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Shiro said. If she hadn’t been pregnant, Shiro would have gone in herself, but at she was, she knew that would be delusional. So she turned to Sendak. “I wouldn’t ask this of you under normal circumstances, but Sendak, could you go in my stead?” The large Galra gave a small smirk.

 

“I was going to go whether you asked or not.” He said smugly. Shiro smiled at that, knowing how Sendak liked to do things for her.

 

“Alright. Get the Atlas to the impact site. We need to be prepared for every outcome.” She ordered.

 

~

 

This wasn’t the craziest thing Sendak had done, going to infiltrate an enemy ship on his own while a battle was going on about him, in fact, he had done far crazier things, especially in his youth. But this time, there was more on the line.

 

Equipped with a helmet, he jumped out of the ship and used his suit’s integrated jetpack to pack his way to Ranveig’s ship. Through the communication link he had to the Atlas and the Paladins, he could hear who much strain they were under trying to deflect the beams.

 

Sendak was sure that nobody fully trusted him, besides Yeyka, Hepta and possibly Antok, but Shiro had given him this task which put the Earth’s survival at risk. Two years ago, Sendak would have been the one to annihilate the species, but now, he was going to succeed in helping them win against Ranveig. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

 

“Atlas, I’ve arrived at Ranveig’s command ship.” He said. As he entered the ship, while he couldn’t see the commotion, he could definitely hear it. Shiro and Coran were calling out to the Paladins would had been repelled from the impact of the plates shattering from the burst of the beams. The only things protecting Earth was the Atlas’ shield.

 

“Sendak, I can’t reach the Paladins and the Atlas can’t hold this beam much longer!” She exclaimed, her voice filled with static due to the strength of the beam against the ship. “You need to do it now!”

 

“Officer Holt, I have made it to the crystal.” Sendak said. “Activating communication transponder.”

 

“Okay, Sendak. I have to warn you, this might be a little strange.” Sam replied, beeping sounds being heard as he typed rapidly on his screen. “I’m about to use your brain as a compute node.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Sendak said nonchalantly as he extended his floating prosthetic to the purple crystal, enough to touch it. Purple energy sparked from his shoulder connection and ran through his prosthetic to the crystal. The pain was intense yet nothing new, but still he let out a shout of pain, only to grit his teeth and bear with it, as he always has.

 

Everybody in the commander room could hear this, especially Shiro and it pained her to have sent Sendak to do such a thing. The others in the room couldn’t react at Sendak’s growls of pain, knowing they wouldn’t be able to tolerate it if that was them in his place.

 

“I’ve got it! Disengaging the ventral thoron injector port!” Sam exclaimed. After that everything shut down and the circuit inside Sendak’s helmet fried. He threw it off, since it was useless and staggered back a little, looking at the now destroyed crystal.

 

Back in the room, Shiro learning of Sam losing his connection to Sendak drove her into a quiet panic. However she took a deep breath and held her composure. Sendak would be fine. Like he said, he was several thousand years old, he knew what he was doing. Not to mention the mark was still buzzing with life, telling her that if anything, Sendak was still alive.

 

~

 

Despite the ship losing altitude, Ranveig would not retreat. Seeing the destroyed crystal, he caught the scent of Sendak. A deep growl emitted from him as he followed it.

 

~

 

“The Lions have defeated all of the cannons!” Veronica announced in pure joy.

 

“ _Atlas, this is Griffin. MFEs have successfully neutralized our final target._ ”

 

“The only remaining hostile is Ranveig’s ship.” Veronica said, still keeping her ground and trying to not think they had won yet. “It’s free-falling towards Earth’s surface. It’s already hit terminal velocity.” Shiro could feel her heart pounding.

 

“Sendak’s still in there!” She exclaimed.

 

~

 

The intensity of the ship falling hit Sendak hard as he emerged from the ship, but he didn’t let that stop him. He didn’t need a helmet to breathe at this point and all he had to do was jump off the ship and jetpack his way back to the Atlas.

 

As he ran along the bridge, a voice caught his attention.

 

“You!”

 

Sendak turned. Above him was Ranveig, scowling fiercely at him.

 

They kept eye contact, yellow eyes glowing in pure hatred as the force of the fall made the ship spark around them, lighting them both in an orange haze.

 

Behind Ranveig was the dark colour of the endless universe, rid of stars, like a void surrounding him. While behind Sendak were the bright colours of Earth, still full of life and fighting despite everything it had gone through.

 

In this moment, Sendak knew that this is where he would stay. He wouldn’t lose, and he wouldn’t betray this planet that Shiro cared for. He wanted to protect it, not just for Shiro, but as a start to right the hundreds of wrongs he had done. Shiro had sparked this change in him, but now he needed to make the decision to finalize it.

 

He had to save the Earth so that he could save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for ending it here! It hurts me as much as it hurts you, I promise!


	23. Victory or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to write out Ranveig and Sendak’s fight! I loved the canon’s original fight between Sendak and Shiro, so I hope to give the scene justice with my written version of it!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ranveig leapt off of the bridge towards Sendak with a furious roar, sickles in hand. He pointed one of them to Sendak, and a plasma beam shot at the Galra. The sickles must’ve had an upgrade, because he knew for a fact they didn’t do that before. Still, he dodged the first beam, and with his own three-pronged prosthetic, Sendak was able to protect himself from the second shot, his advanced technology resisting the beam. 

Ranveig dashed towards him, aiming both of his weapons to slice his head off. Again Sendak lifted his prosthetic to protect himself, but the force behind Ranveig’s attack was stronger than he expected, and it threw him backwards. He managed to steadied his feet despite some sliding, grunting as he did.

Another beam was shot at him, and again he deflected, the beam hitting the ship instead. 

This caused the ship to destabilize further and shook fiercely, making Sendak lose his footing and slide backwards. Ranveig used the momentum to jump forward, almost pouncing in Sendak’s direction. Flipping backwards to stabilize his own momentum, Sendak pushed off of a surface, using his backpack to propel forwards at Ranveig, prosthetic lashing out to attack. 

Ranveig parried the attack, crossing his sickles to lock the prosthetic’s prongs so neither of them could attack. The two Galra glared and growled at each other as their weapons sparked, causing a bright orange-white glow to light up their snarling faces.

Having his right hand free, Sendak sent a well-aimed punch right into Ranveig’s face with a savage roar, which made him fly backwards from the sheer impact of it. Again, the Warlord picked himself up, scowling as he wiped the blood from his mouth. 

Sendak had a smug smirk on his face, in turn dashing towards his opponent, prosthetic glowing a bright purple as he readied a beam of his own. He shot, and Ranveig narrowly dodged, the two enemies crossing each other. They slid to a stop before both turning and lashing out at one another, their weapons connecting again with fiery sparks. 

Their glared at one another, Sendak’s fur waving in the wind caused by the falling ship, Ranveig’s eyes glowing an angry yellow. His attacks had been a lot more forceful, angrier, precise. They were backed up with hatred for Sendak, for having beaten him not once, but thrice, twice on his own and once with the aid of Haxus. This was beyond the original fight for Shiro, beyond their honour as Commanders, beyond their reputation. 

This wasn’t Warlord Ranveig and Commander Sendak fighting each other.

This was a fight between Ranveig and Sendak, as individuals. No titles, no reputations, no lieutenants. 

Just pure, boiling hatred for one another. 

Sendak was older by several centuries, but since Ranveig’s first days training as a soldier, there had been an unspoken rivalry. Not based off respect or comradery, but out of spite and the need to be better, the need to please Zarkon, to win, to conquer. 

Years of invading, destroying, massacring and torturing under the order of the Empire had all come to this. 

A final fight to the death. 

Sendak had lived by the phrase ‘Victory or Death’ his entire life. He knew this would be the last time he would need to have that mentality. 

Ranveig was a Warlord, he lived to fight, to kill. Sendak was the one true threat standing in his way to becoming the next Emperor, the ultimate Conqueror. 

This had to end, and it had to end now. 

Ranveig kicked Sendak in the stomach, sending him flying before smashing into the ship. He fell to a knee, dodged as Ranveig shot another beam at him. 

The fury in Ranveig’s snarling face was like nothing Sendak had seen before. It was truly a horrific incarnation of pure, unbridled hate. 

“Every ounce of my being will be directed towards the destruction of you, that woman and this pathetic planet! I will tear you pups apart before they are even born!” Ranveig yelled over the sound of the wind, the latter making Sendak’s fur fly violently as he gritted his teeth in anger at the other’s words. Something primitive simmered within him, threatening to spill.

Sendak couldn’t lose. There was too much on the line. 

He had been given a second chance, not by Zarkon, but by Shiro. And he couldn’t afford to lose that. 

He launched himself forward, attack Ranveig with everything he had, prosthetic hurdling towards the man. Ranveig dodged and swung at Sendak with his sickle, but the latter dodged as well, his prosthetic returning to the swing at Ranveig, this time make contact.

It was strong enough to make Ranveig lose his footing and slip downward, claws and sickles dragging marks into the ground to steady himself. 

At this moment, the ship finally crashed into the ground, narrowly missing the city thanks to the Paladins and their Lions averting the ship away from the buildings. The impact shook the ship violently, so that both Galra were thrown to the ground. 

Dust, smoke and hot air filled the area, making it hard to breathe and see. 

Sendak got up, shook but unhurt. The air was scorched from the destroyed ship and he could barely see him in front of him. 

Movement behind him made him spin round and parry Ranveig’s attack just in time. The ferocity made him skid backwards as the dust slowly settled. Ranveig wasted no time in shooting beams at Sendak. 

The latter could tell Ranveig was getting desperate, lashing out sporadically, without control or thought. These were the attacks of a cornered animal who knew it had nothing left but to attack and only attack. Ranveig knew he had lost but was unwilling to give up the fight. 

Sendak defended himself the best he could, but the merciless attack of beams were starting to wear him down, unable to find the right moment to attack. 

An echoing roar shook the land as the Black Lion flew down, bright light blinding the two men. Ranveig covered his eyes, while Sendak only lowered his head enough so that he could still see Ranveig’s feet without having his remaining retina burned. 

A figure jumped down from the Lion and swung a sword onto Ranveig, only to miss as the large Galra dodged at the last second. 

Keith, as skilled as he was, hadn’t anticipated Ranveig being able to move so quickly. 

Sendak made eye contact with him in the split second that Keith’s eyes widened in realization that his sword had hit the ground instead of Ranveig. 

A large hand swung down onto Keith, gripping his neck and smashing him into the ground, hard enough to make the dry earth crack beneath the impact. Keith let out a strangled gasp of pain, winded and limp. 

Ranveig’s hand was large enough to completely wrap around the half-Galra’s neck, picking him up and squeezing, cutting off his air supply. It happened so quickly that Sendak didn’t have time to react. 

A sudden surge of horror and panic shock through him, sourcing from the bond. He knew this was Shiro reacting to the sight of Ranveig suffocating Keith. Sendak could feel her emotions loud and clear, but beyond that, his ears caught the horrified screaming of the other Paladins calling Keith’s name. 

He could see Ranveig’s confident smirk that he was killing the Black Paladin, so sure of his win. 

His body moved before his mind could process the information, fury boiling his blood as he saw Ranveig murdering Keith, who was essentially still a child in Sendak’s eyes. 

An animalistic roar tore from his throat, so angry, so primal, that it shook his entire frame, that previous ‘something’ that had been simmering now flooding his senses. 

In the few milli-seconds it took Sendak to react and for Ranveig to realise his situation, Sendak had tore his clawed right hand into Ranveig’s chest, piercing his heart.

Everything stilled. 

Ranveig stared wide-eyed at Sendak, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His hold on Keith laxed, and the Paladin dropped to the floor, coughing for air. 

With Sendak’s hand still deep in his chest, his shuddering exhale was merely a gargle of blood. 

Sendak was panting heavily and his shoulders shaking from the intensity of emotions that filled his being. He didn’t understand what was happening, couldn’t control this raw unbridled fury, one which he had never experienced before. 

“Victory…or death.” He growled out, the sound coming from deep within his chest as he pulled out his bloodied hand from his enemy’s chest. With one final gargle, Ranveig collapsed to the ground, face down, dead. 

The winning Galra kept panting, evening out his breathing the best he could. All his thoughts were on Keith’s wellbeing and without hesitation, he kneeled beside the Paladin.

“Keith, Keith, are you alright?” He asked, genuine concern filling his voice. He pulled Keith’s helmet off so that the black-haired Paladin could breathe better. The latter inhaled deeply while his eyes looked around frantically, his mind unable to calm itself, survival instincts kicking in. Sendak knew that look, had seen it on Shiro before, and knew what he had to do. Shaking the blood from his right hand the best he could, he placed it on Keith’s shoulder and pulled him towards his chest. Immediately, Keith calmed, the touch stabilizing him. 

Nothing was said for the following seconds as everything around them calmed. 

Finally, Keith let out a long exhale, and Sendak let go of his shoulder. They stared at each other, both processing the events that had just happened. 

“You, I…Thank you.” Keith said, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“I should be the one thanking you first. Your intervention is what gave me the moment to end this.” Sendak replied, his voice oddly soft and calm. 

Somewhat shakily, Sendak stood up. He extended his still bloody hand to Keith, who took it and let himself be pulled up to his feet. 

“Keith! Sendak! You’re okay!” Lance’s relieved shouts echoed through the air.

“You won!” Allura cried out in joy. 

The Atlas lowered from above, casting a shadow over them. Sendak looked upwards, just coming to terms that, yes, they had won. He looked back at Keith, who was just realizing that himself, and was smiling. 

Sendak couldn’t help but smile back. 

~

Inside the Atlas, Shiro was on the verge of tears. She had been so scared, so horrified at the sight of Ranveig suffocating Keith. But her tears were tears of relief, not fear. Relief that they had beaten Ranveig and that Keith was still alive. But also of happiness, because Sendak had saved Keith. This fact made her unbelievably happy. 

But as the crew cheered at the victory, a sudden pain hit Shiro, making her collapse onto her knees with a shrill cry. 

_“Enough! You have strained yourself! You are endangering the pups!”_ An angry voice echoed through her head. Shiro’s vision swam and blurred, a ghostly image of a hooded figure appearing before her. She knew this was Haggar. _“You may rejoice this victory, but I will punish your lack of responsibility!”_

Pain unlike anything she had ever experienced hit Shiro. It attacked her beyond the skin, beyond muscle, targeting her very core. 

She couldn’t hear anything beyond her own screaming, couldn’t see as her vision blurred to black. All she could feel were a pair of warm hands trying to calm and cradle her, their firm sureness telling her it was Coran. 

The pain became too much and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, I’m a prick because I like to make everybody suffer!!!!


	24. The Long-Awaited Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> THEY HAVE ARRIVED
> 
> Also, I’m making my own lore again.  
> Because I can.

The cheers of victory had been short-lived, cut short by Shiro’s sudden terrifying cries of pain. Coran had immediately sped to the collapsed woman, her screams ringing in his ears as he cradled her, tried to calm her.

 

By the time the medics arrived, Shiro had fainted, the pain too much.

 

Everything after that was a blur of confusion and panic in the medical bay.

 

Nobody could figure out what was wrong with her, no injuries could be found, and she was unresponsive. As soon as Shiro had been taken away, Coran had contacted the Paladins in a panic, relating to them what had just happened.

 

The second he heard the news, Sendak rushed to the medical bay, his speed unrivaled as he tried to reach Shiro’s mind through their bond. Nothing, she was completely disconnected.

 

His heart pounded in his chest, too loud in his ears as he arrived at the medical bay to see the doctors fussing around Shiro hurriedly. Yeyka was among them, Hepta standing to the side, looking confused and worried.

 

“What’s wrong with Shiro?” Sendak asked hurriedly, all calm from before long gone as he worried for his mate. Hepta was by his side within the second.

 

“She has gone into labor.” The lieutenant explained, voice tight. “The doctors can’t figure out what happened, but whatever occurred forced your mate into labor.” Sendak’s pulse skipped a beat when he heard that. “Their main worry, it seems, is that she won’t wake.” This had a whole lot of implications; not only did it mean something was seriously wrong with Shiro, but also that she wouldn’t be able to do what she needed to do to give birth to the pups.

 

“Sir!” Yeyka exclaimed to Sendak. “Please, try to wake Shiro up!” Despite the hurriedness of her voice, she was completely calm and in control of herself. She was in her element and knew exactly what she needed to do for a good outcome. Sendak did as she asked, the human doctors getting out of his way as he placed his flesh hand on Shiro’s forehead and got down on one knee. He pressed his forehead against her temple to try and shorten the distance between their bond.

 

 _“Shiro, Shiro, please, wake up…_ ” He begged through the bond. Around him, the doctors were preparing for the arrival of the pups, discussing the possibility of doing a c-section if Shiro didn’t wake up, Yeyka in charge as she ordered the doctors to get different things that would be needed for the Galra pups. Mainly a nest-like crib of sorts that she had prepared doing her time here.

 

Hepta rushed around the Atlas, able to get around faster than the humans. As he carried the nest from Yeyka’s room, which looked like a sturdy padded lavender colored cat bed filly with a fluffy blanket and little pillows, he met the Paladins who questioned what was going on. At Hepta’s summarized hurried explanation, Keith paled and for a second, he looked like he was going to collapse himself, the stress of the war and his worry for Shiro starting to get to him.

 

Thankfully, Hunk and Lance were there to steady him.

 

Following the hurrying Galra lieutenant, the Paladins reached the medical bay as well, but only Hepta was given permission to enter.

 

“What? Let me in!” Keith raised his voice, sounding angry now.

 

“I’m sorry, but we are in a state of emergency. Only those essential are being let in.” The nurse at the door said as she shut it in their faces. Keith looked like he was about to slice the door down, but Allura, being the physically strongest of the group, pulled him away.

 

Keith collapsed into one of the seats in the medical bay waiting room, now looking lost and confused.

 

“Dude, you gonna be ok?” Lance asked, worried for his teammate. Pidge went to sit next to Keith.

 

“Why does she always have to be the one in danger?” Keith asked in disbelief. “Why is everything always targeting her?” He now sounded like he was going to cry.

 

The other Paladins said nothing. They couldn’t answer that.

 

~

 

In the room, Sendak blocked out the outside world and centered in on Shiro. Only Shiro.

 

“ _Come on, Shiro. Come back to me.”_

Finally _, finally_ , he felt her presence return. She made a whining sound as her eyes opened, awake but unseeing.

 

“Sendak…” Shiro whined and winced in pain, tears already starting to well up in her eyes. Sendak pressed his forehead against hers as she turned her head weakly to look at him.

 

“I’m right here.” He whispered, loud enough for only Shiro to hear. She closed her eyes tightly as a wave of pain washed over her.

 

“Something…wrong…” She tried, her voice weak and tired. “Pups…” Sendak could feel his heartbeat rising as he himself started to get anxious. He hated the foreign feeling, made it hard to breathe and his chest hurt. But he kept his composure. He had to, needed to. For Shiro.

 

“Shhh, don’t worry. It’s going to be alright.” He reassured her. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yeyka. Her face was emotionless but obviously on edge. “Yeyka is going to give you instructions now. Can you do that?” Shiro gritted in her teeth in pain and made a weak shake of her head.

 

“It hurts…” She whined quietly, tears started to spill.

 

“Please, Shiro. If you listen to Yeyka she can make it hurt less.” Sendak encouraged her softly, moving to press his lips against her forehead. Shiro made a short humming sound and turned her head to look at Yeyka.

 

“Shiro, I know it’s hard, but you need to listen to me.” Yeyka started. “You’ve gone into labor and I need you to work with me so that this can go as smoothly as possible.”

 

Shiro gave a weak nod.

 

~

 

It took several hours before they were able to get Shiro in a good conscious enough state to actually do what was needed of her.

 

Her armour had been removed and she had been given a loose white nighty to wear instead. It was more comfortable and let the poor Shiro breathe and relax more. Sendak positioned himself so that Shiro was cradled against his flesh arm and could nuzzle her neck, where the bond was. This soothed Shiro.

 

It took another hour before the first pup arrived.

 

Yeyka, being the only Galra in the room and an Omega, was the midwife. Immediately she knew which pup out of the four it was.

 

It was the biggest of the four pups. As soon as he was born, Yeyka wrapped him in a soft towel and placed the newborn in the crib. There was a specific way that Galra newborns had to be cleaned and taken care of after birth, and being the only one who knew how, Yeyka needed the other pups born first before she tended to any of them.

 

Instincts roaring in him, Hepta stood by the crib, watching over the baby like a hawk. It was natural to all Galra to be protective of newborn Galra pups, and Hepta was no different.

 

Sendak knew one of the pups had been born, but for now, Shiro needed him. His mate had tears streaming down face that she hid in his armored chest, silently sobbing in pain.

 

“You’re doing great Shiro.” Sendak murmured her hair. Only encouragement. No orders, no instructions, no promises, just encouragement. That’s all Sendak had to offer Shiro at this moment.

 

The second pup was born barely five minutes later, and made his arrival known to everyone with a loud mewl, similar to a kitten. He was the feisty one of the two medium sized pups. Squirming and full of life, Yeyka couldn’t help but feel her chest warm as she bundled him up. Placed besides his brother, the second pup let out small mewls and whines.

 

Hepta leaned down, subconsciously emitting a soothing scent, and laid a single finger on the small pup’s cheek, softly brushing the purple fur. Immediately the pup calmed and sought for more of the warmth Hepta’s body was emitting.

 

Looking up at Sendak for guidance, the Commander gave a nod to the younger Galra, giving him permission to do what his instincts told him to. Hepta cupped his hand around the pup, not picking him up, but letting the small being curled up into it.

 

The third pup was born and Yeyka’s heart stopped.

 

Shiro let out a sob.

 

Yeyka now understood what Shiro had meant by something being wrong.

 

The pup was completely cold.

 

“Sendak…Sendak…” Shiro said shakily. “The pup…” She sobbed quietly. While she couldn’t make a coherent sentence, Sendak knew what she was saying, her emotions screaming at him through the bond to forget her and go to the lifeless third pup.

 

“Where’s Keith? Get him.” Sendak said calmly.

 

~

 

“Keith, you’re requested to enter.” One of the nurses said, Keith jumping out of his seat and rushing into the room, leaving the other Paladins and Coran to worry outside. He could barely register what was going on in the room, his vision tunneled onto Shiro. She was crying and obviously in a lot of pain.

 

“Keith, come take my place.” Sendak instructed, face stern as usual. Keith didn’t know why he wanted this but wasn’t about the argue. As the Alpha Galra moved away, Keith replaced him in cradling Shiro, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping her tears best he could.

 

“K-Keith…?” She said weakly.

 

“It’s me, Shiro, you’re gonna be ok.” The Red Paladin replied, holding her firmly. Not enough to hurt but enough to support her. This seemed to have the wanted effect on Shiro and she relaxed against her little brother.

 

Yeyka was still holding the small cold pup in her hands, looking distraught. Sendak extended his own large hand.

 

“Do not waver.” He said to the Omega sternly. Yeyka took in a deep breath and nodded, giving the lifeless pup to the Alpha. Despite being a normal sized pup, he was small enough to fit in Sendak’s hand alone.

 

Hepta, still looking after the two pup in the crib, looked at Sendak with wide eyes, looking distraught himself, his pupils only a little larger than pinpricks. Sendak settled in a chair at the corner of the room, and raised the pup up to his neck, his hand enveloping the small body almost completely as he pressed it gently against the warm fur of his neck.

 

And stayed like that.

 

Keith still didn’t understand what was going on but kept his attention to Shiro who had calmed down a little.

 

“One left Shiro, then it’s over.” Yeyka reassured, trying to hide the faltering of her voice.

 

The fourth and final pup, the smallest and the only female, was born a minute after. She was so small, but so very warm in Yeyka’s hands that the Omega almost started crying before she wrapped her in a towel and placed her in between her brothers. Immediately, the smallest of the pups curled up to the largest brother. The latter did the same, the two siblings nuzzling each other.

 

“You did a great job Shiro. You can relax now.” Keith murmured to Shiro, whose breathing had leveled out almost completely. Shiro looked at Keith and then to Sendak.

 

He had his eyes closed, hand stilled cupped around the third pup that he held to his neck.

 

Yeyka was on the verge of tears and finally Keith realized that the pup had been born stillborn. It was Keith’s turn to feel distraught.

 

After everything Shiro had gone through just to lose one of the pups. That wasn’t fair.

 

The room was frozen and silent. Everybody knew but nobody dared to say anything.

 

A sniffle was heard.

 

Then a whine.

 

And finally a cry.

 

It made everybody jump in shock and surprise as Sendak smiled, feeling his son wriggle to life against his neck. He held him for a moment longer before lowering his hand and revealing the small bundle of life that was the third pup.

 

Yeyka burst into tears of absolute joy and relief at this point, unable to control herself anymore. Hepta was rapidly blinking and looking away. Everybody in the room let out sighs of relief and the mood of the room lightened.

 

The Alpha looked at his mate, who was smiling tiredly at him. He gave his son to a sobbing Yeyka, who wrapped the pup in a towel and placed him with his siblings. Sendak went to Shiro’s side who was still being cradled by Keith.

 

He brushed his thumb against her scar, which only made Shiro smile wider.

 

“You can rest easy now, Shiro. They’ll be fine.” He told her softly. Shiro nodded and leaned into his hand, letting her eyes close slowly as she drifted off to sleep in Keith’s arms.

 

~

 

While Shiro rested, Yeyka worked hard to clean her up before tending to the pups, with help from Sendak, Hepta and Keith. Yeyka had been very specific about only letting people with at least some Galra heritage handle the pups for the moment being; apparently if they were surrounded by too many non-Galra people the pups would start to stress because of the unfamiliar scents and that would be harmful. The only exception was of course their mother.

 

As the only female of the group worked to get the pups cleaned up, the men followed her instructions. Sendak had replaced his three-pronged prosthetic with a general black one, so he could handle the pups with two hands. Hepta was eager to help, a sentiment seconded by Keith.

 

The process to getting the pups clean wasn’t anything hard, but quite specific. First, they needed a bath. Yeyka showed them how to do this, holding the oldest pup in one hand. Cradling the small creature, she gently dripped some lukewarm water on the baby to introduce him gently to the new sensation. The oldest pup had no reaction, sleeping happily. So Yeyka submerged his body slowing into the water, until only his head wasn’t submerged. The lukewarm water in the tub was already filled with baby soap.

 

The soap had come from Earth, but Yeyka had tested many different types and brands until she found one she knew for a fact would be compatible with a baby Galra. She admitted this to Sendak, the latter in admiration for her sheer dedication.

 

Yeyka showed the men how to gently massage the soapy water into the pup’s fur. There was a certain technique to do it, which was the same for all Galra babies, fur or not. After the bath, which took maybe ten minutes, Yeyka combed through the wet fur with a small Denman tail comb. Then she towel dried the pup with a very soft towel.

 

“It’s important to do it this way, as it stimulate blood flow in the body and fully wakes the pups up.” Yeyka instructed. “For the first week, the pups should only be handled by Galra related people, with minimal physical contact with other races. Again, so it doesn’t stress them out.” She replied. Keith was very interested by this.

 

“Is this taught to all Galra?” He asked, wondering if his own mother knew these kinds of things. “Is this a necessary process for half-Galra? Aren’t these pups half-Galra?” Seeing how eager he was to learn, Yeyka’s eyes shown in enthusiasm.

 

“Technically, these four are half-Galra, but because Commander Sendak is an Alpha of the highest degree, if you were to do a DNA check on them, it would be as if they were completely Galra.” She explained as she settled the oldest pup back into the nest on one of the cushy pillows before picking the second and third pups up. “For half-Galra, it depends how Galra-like they are. For example, you, Keith, are more human-like, so this process would be unnecessary. However for half-Galra like, let’s say…Lotor’s General, Zethrid, she would need to through this process as a newborn because of how her body is built.” She gave Keith the second pup and Sendak the third. “For if everybody knows this or not, this comes naturally to all Omega, male or female. It’s like jumping or walking, it’s a subconscious thing you know can do and slowly becomes more obvious as you grow up. For non-Omega mothers, mother instincts will naturally teach them this. Only the fathers and non-Omega non-parents need to be taught this.”

 

It was a lot of information to take in but seeing how Keith knew close to nothing about his Galra half, he was very interested. He glanced up to Sendak.

 

“Are you ok with this?” Normally, Keith wouldn’t care about Sendak’s input, but the man had saved him a few hours ago, and these were his pups.

 

“You are Shiro’s family.” Sendak said. “I wish the pups to be familiarized with you.” Keith gave a smile. Yeyka was now holding the last pup, the girl, and extended her to Hepta.

 

“Hepta?” Yeyka asked, the lieutenant looking between Yeyka and the female pup, as if he was being asked to jump into a black hole.

 

“Commander…?” Hepta asked. Something about Hepta asking Sendak for guidance was almost…endearing to Sendak. While Haxus had done the same, it was always in the context of orders in war. Hepta was asking Sendak for life guidance relating to newborn pups.

 

“Yeyka, aid Hepta.” Sendak instructed. Hepta was his lieutenant, his right-hand man. He also wanted the pups to be familiarized with him, just in case something happened to Sendak. Not that he believed anything would.

 

As they washed the pups, the second oldest seemed to want to jump in the water, Keith having to manage between holding the pup firmly, so he wouldn’t fall into the water, and being gentle to not hurt him. As soon as Sendak trickled a little water onto the third pup, it let out a terrified little squeak and trembled.

 

For this, Yeyka instructed Sendak to go slower with introducing the third pup to the water and it took a little longer before Sendak could start washing him.

 

Hepta and Yeyka worked together on cleaning the girl, who was a lot like the eldest, completely unbothered and relaxed. It almost seemed as if she loved the attention and being pampered.

 

Within the next half hour, the pups were clean and fluffy, snuggled together in a small snoozy pile of warm fur and covers in the nest.

 

“They are very healthy.” Yeyka expressed. She turned to Sendak. “I was so distressed when the third pup was born, I…I felt intense guilt, that, after everything, not all the pups would make it…”

 

“Admittedly, it was a fright.” Sendak agreed. “But I knew that any child of mine wouldn’t be so quick as to give up.” He gently stroked the third pup’s cheek with his flesh hand’s index finger. “He’s a survivor for sure.”

 

Soon after, Hepta and Yeyka departed to spread the message to everybody that Shiro and the pups were doing very well, and that they could come visit tomorrow. This left only Keith and Sendak to watch the pups and Shiro sleep peacefully.

 

They didn’t say a word to each other, finding comfort in the peaceful silence.

 

~

 

It was with a groggy sigh that Shiro woke up, the first proper, rested sleep in a long while. Her body felt dull and heavy, but relaxed, which was new. There was no pain for a change. Slowly, she glanced around the room. On her right side was a sleeping Keith. He was now in his casual outfit, minor the jacket, which hung on his chair. His head rested besides Shiro’s shoulder with his arms crossed underneath him as a makeshift pillow.

 

On her left was Sendak, who was wide awake (due to the fact that Galra barely needed any sleep compared to humans) but wasn’t paying attention to her. His gaze was transfixed on a small cat bed looking nest, of which she couldn’t see the content. Sendak had his flesh hand in the nest, tending to something in it.

 

“Good morning…” Shiro said with a soft yawn. Sendak jolted a little at her voice, obviously having been lost in his own world. As soon as he realized that Shiro was awake, he was at her side.

 

“Good morning, Shiro. How are you feeling?” Her mate asked, cupping her cheek with his flesh hand.

 

“Groggy but rested.” She replied. Sendak noticed that there was a nice glow to her. She looked happy and refreshed, such a contrast to yesterday. Shiro looked at the nest and her eyes shone in realization as her mind caught up with the previous day’s events. “Are those…?”

 

“Let me help you sit up.” Sendak said as she trailed off. It was with a little bit of struggle that Shiro sat up, waking Keith in the process.

 

“Shiro!” He said happily as he saw her awake and looking well. Immediately he hugged her and Shiro happily returned the hug, nuzzling Keith’s hair, a silent thank you for everything yesterday. While the two hugged, Sendak picked up the nest.

 

Once Keith let go of his sister, they both looked up at him and Sendak settled the nest on Shiro’s lap.

 

As soon as she saw them, she started tearing up with pure joy. After two whole years, she finally got to meet her newborns.

 

They were so, so small, and so very adorable.

 

“Oh my goodness…they look like kittens.” She said as she began choking up. Sendak was unsure of what ‘kittens’ were, and it was obvious in his expression because Shiro started laughing, Keith grinning widely at her comment.

 

But truly, the pups were tiny. Smaller than an average human baby, which Sendak assured her was normal.

 

The oldest was the biggest, and only was about 30 cm in length, roughly half the size of an average human newborn. He was covered in dark purple longish fur like Sendak and had the biggest ears, although smaller than Sendak’s and more cat-like, and the tip of his ears, his chest and belly were a paler purple.

 

The second and third pup fit comfortable in Sendak’s hands, so were about 20 cm. They were both the standard, short haired purple of most Galra, although the second one, the feistier of the two, had a white blaze mark that stretched from in between his eyes to the tip of his nose, while the third pup had a black version of the same mark. Their ears were just as cat-like as their older brother’s but shorter, more to the length of a tiger’s.

 

The smallest, the girl, was maybe 15 cm. Already her parents could see she would have the Galra equivalent to human hair, part of her fur on her head being a much darker purple. She also had light purple dots that scattered over her cheeks and nose like larger freckles, the same sort of pattern being seen on her little shoulders. Her ears looked like a wolf’s, standing straight up at attention and having a different shape to her brothers’.

 

Being freshly washed, their fur was particularly fluffy, much to Shiro’s delight. One by one, in order of their birth, Shiro held them to her chest in a way that the pups could hear her heartbeat, a sound they would be most familiar with.

 

The oldest snuggled against his mother’s warmth, his ears twitching delightfully. The second mewled happily, stretching and squirming. The third let out a small relaxed yawned and licked his mother’s skin. The fourth made sniffling sounds as she sniffed her mother’s scent and let out a small excited squeak when she recognized it.

 

All in all, Shiro was over the moon and so relieved that her babies were finally here, with her, physically in her arms. She cradled them all at once across both her arms, against her chest.

 

“Have you decided on names yet?” Keith asked. Sendak and Shiro looked at each other, daring the other to speak up on the issue first. They had discussed it shortly and had agreed on giving them not too exotic sounding Galra names, and all would be taking Shiro’s last name, since Sendak didn’t have one.

 

“I want to name two of them inspired by people.” Shiro admitted. Sendak raised an eyebrow. “Ulaz and Thace.” This took Keith by surprise. Immediately Sendak’s expression soured. “Don’t give me that look. Blade of Marmora or not, they both sacrificed themselves for Voltron.”

 

“Many people have, do you wish to name all of our children after them?” Sendak asked, looking like a little dejected. Shiro rolled her eyes but was smiling.

 

“I’m not saying we have to call them ‘Ulaz’ and ‘Thace’. That would be too personal. Just names inspired by them.” Her mate said nothing. “Sendak, I…feel personally invested in both of their deaths…Ulaz helped me escape, and without that, we would have never found the Lions. He helped us find Kolivan and died sacrificing himself to protect us. Keith met Thace and he sacrificed himself when we attack Zarkon. The whole plan would have fell apart if it wasn’t for his sacrifice.” Sendak thought of what Shiro said and his expression went back to its relaxed sternness.

 

“Any ideas?”

 

“I was thinking Ulkaz and Theik.” Shiro said thoughtfully. Sendak actually liked the sound of those names, obvious in the small way his ears perked up. “You like them?” His mate laughed a little at his more honest mannerisms.

 

“I do.” Sendak nodded. And so the second pup was named Ulkaz, and the third pup Theik.

 

“How about you pick the other names?” Shiro offered, wanting Sendak to have as much say in the names as she did. Again, Sendak thought for a while before replying.

 

“I wish to call the oldest Yurak.” Shiro raised a questioning eyebrow. “One of my ancestors was named Yurak. He was known for being a strong yet kind hearted warrior. I used to see him as pathetic, for he showed mercy to his enemies despite our culture. But now…I think he might’ve been the best among us.” Shiro smiled at that, and nodded, liking the name now that she knew the reason behind it. “For the youngest….” Sendak trailed off, looking at his only daughter. “I, also, wish to name her after someone.”

 

~

 

The other Paladins had gotten the luxury to spend time with their family. It was weird to consider it a luxury, but it really felt that way for them. Especially Hunk, whose family had only recently been freed. He hadn’t stopped hugging his parents or nephew and niece since he had been reunited with them.

 

Lance was being smothered by his family, while Pidge was being doted on by her father and…grounded by her mother. But she knew that was going to happen.

 

Admittedly, as much as she loved spending time with Coran and Romelle, Allura did envy her fellow Paladins. Yes, Romelle was Altean, but a modern Altean, very different to herself, and Coran was definitely family, a sort of uncle figure, but…he wasn’t her mother or father.

 

She did feel a little…alone.

 

So it was with a small inner sigh of relief when Pidge, Lance and Hunk came looking for her, wishing to go with her to finally be able to visit Shiro.

 

At the medical bay, they met Yeyka and Hepta, who were just arriving as well. The four of them immediately noticed how close the two seemed to be, Yeyka rattling on enthusiastically about something or the other while Hepta listened to her talk with an endeared look in his eyes.

 

“Oh, good morning Paladins!” Yeyka greeted cheerfully when she noticed them. “Are you visiting Shiro?”

 

“Yep!” Lance replied just as cheerfully. “Hey, well done on yesterday! We heard about everything you did to help Shiro out from the nurses!” He told the Omega with a big grin. The latter returned the goofy grin.

 

“I can’t wait to meet the pups!” Hunk exclaimed, joining in the goofiness. “Babies are so cute!”

 

“Oh they are!” Yeyka exclaimed in turn. As the three shared their enthusiasm over babies, Lance and Hunk being uncles after all, that left Allura, Hepta and Pidge to awkwardly stand to the side.

 

This was the first time Pidge had taken a good look at Hepta, and she noticed something weirdly familiar about him. She must have been staring because Hepta blinked at the petite girl slowly.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked.

 

“Sorry! It’s just…you look very familiar.” Pidge replied, squinting and tilting her head. Allura followed her stare with big innocent eyes, not really seeing any familiarities she could remember.

 

“Ah, that may be because you faced my older brother, Haxus.” Hepta replied nonchalantly. Pidge blinked as she processed the information and suddenly went pale, her gut twisting. She had faced Haxus, yes, and he had died doing so. To be fair, Rover was the one to ultimately kill him, but Pidge was the one who fought him all the same. Allura realized this also and her eyes widened. “Please, Green Paladin, do not fret. I hold no spite against you. You were at war; these things are natural.”

 

“A-ah…you knew?” Pidge stuttered, looking away.

 

“Commander Sendak told me.” Hepta admitted. Seeing the mild distress of the short girl, he smiled softly at her. “To be honest, you did me a favor. I’m sure you know how annoying older brothers can be.” He joked. Allura and Pidge gaped, never having really heard a Galra joke before, but it did make Pidge snicker a little.

 

“Tell me about it.” She said, returning the smile to Hepta.

 

At that moment, Coran and Romelle arrived, looking for Allura who had suddenly disappeared. They took in the scene of the odd group of six.

 

“Hello everyone! Are you all here to visit Shiro?” Coran greeted everybody. Everybody greeted him back and made noises of confirmation. “Let’s go in then! I’m sure Shiro must be awake by now.” Yeyka, Hunk and Lance all rushed to the door, but it was Lance who got the honour to knock first.

 

“Come in.” Shiro’s voice called out. Lance opened the door and peaked in.

 

“Hey Shiro! Is it ok for us to come in?” He asked, knowing how touchy some new mothers could be. He was taken aback at how Shiro seemed to glow, so happy and rested.

 

“Hi Lance! Of course it is, come on it!” Shiro said enthusiastically. With that, the Paladins, Yeyka, Hepta, Romelle and Coran entered the room, all gathering around the bed. Hunk came to stand next to Keith and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Welcome to team uncle.” He said with a grin. Lance huffed but smiled, getting a roll of the eyes but a smile too from the Red Paladin.

 

“How are you feeling, Shiro?” Coran asked, like the worried parent he was. The woman smiled brightly at him.

 

“Couldn’t be better.” She sounded so genuinely happy it melted everybody’s hearts. They knew how much Shiro had gone through, so finally seeing her relaxed and glowing put them all at ease. “Why don’t I introduce you to the new members of our family?”

 

Allura’s heart throbbed happily at that. ‘Our’ family. Shiro considered them all her family, including Allura. It raised her mood.

 

As soon as Shiro said that, they all crowded round her, except Yeyka and Hepta, who were already familiar with them.

 

Upon seeing the newborn Galra in the cozy nest, the group immediately fell in love with the tiny creatures, Romelle, Hunk and Lance looking like they were about to literally melt from cuteness, as Pidge and Allura cooed. The whole scene reminded Coran of when Allura was born. Her family had very much acted the same way and it warmed his chest at the memory.

 

“They’re so small!”

 

“Oh my gosh!”

 

“They’re so fluffy!”

 

“They look like kittens.”

 

Sendak really wanted to know what these ‘kittens’ were. He’d ask Sam Holt later. He wanted to speak to Sam anyway, seeing as how they both had fatherhood in common now.

 

“This big guy here is the oldest. He’s named Yurak.” Shiro said as she pointed at the biggest of the four siblings. He was currently in the middle of the nest, with his siblings curled around him as if he was a heater. “The one who’s trying to climb over Yurak with the white markings is Ulkaz. He’s the second oldest, and the third oldest, the one with the black markings, is Theik.”

 

“Ulkaz and Theik?” Allura asked.

 

“Yes. Sendak and I agreed on naming them after Ulaz and Thace.” The young mother replied with a tender smile.

 

“I’m sure Kolivan will be touched by that.” Lance commented with a grin. The group made sounds of agreement.

 

“This one, the youngest, is our only daughter.” Shiro continued and looked up to Sendak.

 

“We have decided to name her Haxra.” The Galra revealed, looking directly at Hepta. The young lieutenant’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

He didn’t know how to react and just gaped, blinking.

 

Sendak, a man he had looked up to and admired for years, had named his daughter after his older brother, his former lieutenant, Haxus. What on Earth could he say to that?

 

“I…My brother would be honored, Sir.” He finally said, lowering his head in a small bow. Yeyka looked like she was about to burst with joy and clung onto Hepta’s arms, pretty much bouncing on her toes in happiness.

 

“Yurak, Ulkaz, Theik and Haxra, how wonderful!” Coran chimed happily. “After everything, Shiro, I am so happy for you and Sendak to finally be united with your pups!”

 

As he said that, Ulkaz let out a small squeaky mewl, sniffing the air, before going to nip at Theik’s ear, causing the entire room to just melt at their sheer cuteness.

 

~

 

On that same day, having been notified of Earth’s liberation, Kolivan, Krolia, Matt and all the others of the Voltron Coalition came to Earth. The Holts were so happy to have Matt back and meet his new girlfriend, N-7, who Pidge immediately clicked with.

 

Keith was so happy to see his mum and Kolivan again.

 

As soon as they arrived they went to visit Shiro.

 

When they entered her room, Adam was there, talking to Shiro. He was smiling, but Keith could see a hint of sadness in his expression. But Shiro was glowing with happiness.

 

“Kolivan! Krolia! You made it to Earth!” Shiro said happily. Adam stood as the three entered. “Adam, this is Kolivan, the Leader of the Blades of Marmora, and Krolia, who is also part of the Blades and Keith’s mother.” Adam blinked at Krolia and then at Keith. He could see the resemblance.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said politely. “I’ll let you three catch up then. See you later Shiro.”

 

“Alright. See you later.” Shiro nodded with a smile.

 

With Adam gone, Sendak went to greet Kolivan, the two Galra men shaking hands.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Sendak.” Kolivan said with a small smile.

 

“Likewise, Kolivan.” He replied, returning the smile.

 

“Shiro, please introduce us to your pups.” Krolia said as she sat besides Shiro on the bed, barely hiding her eagerness. Shiro let out a small chuckle.

 

“This is Haxra. She’s the youngest and the only girl. This one here is named Yurak.” She said.

 

“You named him Yurak? What a coincidence, that was originally the name I had for Keith.” Krolia admitted.

 

“You what now?” Keith faltered, eyes widening.

 

“Originally, I was thinking of naming you Yurak, after the famous warrior. But your father urged that Keith would suit you more.” Krolia explained. “He was right, of course.” Keith was still in disbelief at this revelation. Sendak was in amusement of this.

 

“Hahaha…” Shiro laughed gently at Keith’s bewilderment. “These last two are Ulkaz and Theik.” Kolivan’s ears perked at this and Krolia blinked rapidly. “After Ulaz and Thace. I hope that’s alright with you both.” Krolia smiled.

 

“Of course it is.” She nodded. She had trained with both of them, and seeing how the Blades were a family, she had been sad at the news of their deaths.

 

“Nothing makes me happier, Shiro.” Kolivan said, tone tender, genuinely honored at this. “I believe Ulaz and Thace would feel the same way.” Kolivan had trained them both with Krolia, after all. They had been family.

 

“I’m glad.” Shiro said happily, laying her hand on Sendak’s, which was resting on her shoulder.

 

For the time being, things were quiet. Peaceful, even.

 

It was lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an extra long chapter as an apology for my long absence! :’D

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now!  
> Next chapter should be up soon! (Hopefully)


End file.
